


A rose of a different colour

by NorthbyNorth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Combination of Silver Snow/Golden Deer route, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added as we go, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rating up in Chapter 12, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Smut starts in chapter 8, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), rating will go up when needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 126,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthbyNorth/pseuds/NorthbyNorth
Summary: For a nobleman such as himself, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester held himself to impossibly high standards. Nothing mattered more to him than his noble duty and his search for a suitable wife. Then a new Professor started at the academy named Byleth Eisner. A commoner, who may one day upend his notions of what it means to be noble and if he can choose between his duty or his heart.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth (one-sided), lorenz - Relationship
Comments: 276
Kudos: 127





	1. A new Professor

It was a lovely spring day. It was now the week's end, and without classes to attend to all day the students were out and about. Some were racing back and forth between their dorms and the town, buying things for themselves or their friends, while others were simply enjoying being out of doors in the warm air. Now that the school year had started in earnest, the students appreciated the time they didn't have to stay in the monastery.

As per usual, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester made sure he was absolutely perfect before gracing the monastery grounds. He had devoted his entire life to being the best possible nobleman he could be and everything about himself had to reflect this fact. First he washed himself, then he had to make sure his short purple hair and eyebrows were immaculate. Finally, he plucked a bright red rose out of its vase on his dresser and cutting it just below the bud, pinned it to his uniform.

_There, ready for the world,_ he thought as he left his room, careful to lock it before leaving.

First up would be some breakfast in the dining hall, then who knows what else he would do today? For the future leader of the Alliance the possibilities were endless.

When the Officer's Academy had hired a new Professor to begin the year Lorenz was expecting someone battle-worn with years of experience. When he heard of a mysterious mercenary that had saved the three house leaders from bandits he thought that Rhea had been most prudent in hiring on said person.

“She's quite pretty, isn't she?” Ignatz had commented when they were all gathered in their house as they waited for their teacher. “I wonder if the new Professor will teach our class this year.”

“I heard she's Captain Jeralt's daughter.” Leonie added. “I can't wait to show her all that her father taught me.”

“Daughter of Captain Jeralt?” Lorenz was confused. “How old _is_ our new Professor?”

Leonie snorted. “Oh you're in for a surprise Lorenz.”

He raised an eyebrow at the impertinence. Well, one could hardly blame Leonie, she was a commoner after all and commoners generally lacked the manners and dignity to-

Ignatz grabbed his arm. “Look! There she is! There's Professor Byleth.”

Lorenz turned his head just as the new Professor came into view and he gasped audibly. Why the new Professor could not be any older than he was. She was dressed all in black with her coat flying behind her, billowing in the wind. Her dark blue hair fell down about her shoulders in soft, folding waves and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

“Hi Professor Byleth!” Leonie waved.

For a moment, the blue-haired woman stopped and turned to face them. Her sparkling eyes were colder and more piercing as he thought, and she looked at them passively before moving on.

She certainly _was_ lovely, that part was true. Then again, Lorenz found all women to be lovely in their own way and didn't think much of it. She was a commoner though, and therefore any notions of courtship were dead before they even began. Not that he would even _think_ of trying to court one of the Academy's instructors. No, there was no reason to dwell on it.

Later on he had heard that the new Professor had been assigned the Black Eagle house to instruct for the year and he wondered why he felt disappointed with that. Professor Hanneman was a fine instructor and Lorenz looked forward to the year ahead.

* * * *

For the first few months Lorenz didn't have much interaction with Professor Byleth. He would see her training now and again and was impressed with her sword skills. The first time he had faced her was in a mock fight between the three houses and she had knocked him off his horse without even a second glance.

She was impressive, that was for sure. Then one day a messenger found him and said that Byleth wanted to speak to him in her office. Lorenz couldn't have any possible idea what Byleth would need to speak to him about but he was sure it had to do with the way she taught her classes. He understood- she was new and inexperienced and perhaps someone had whispered to her of his great abilities.

He knocked politely on her office door before letting himself in.

“Professor, did you wish to speak to me?”

“Yes thank you Lorenz.” She placed her hands under her chin. “It's about the female students, they have been complaining to me about your conduct.”

“I... wait, what?” He blinked, thinking that maybe he had misheard.

“They say that you are bothering them, please stop.”

“Well surely they are mistaken!” He blurted, at an utter loss for words. “How could you believe such slander against me?”

Those unblinking, cold blue eyes simply stared at him. He stammered through more reasons as to why the very notion of anyone being offended by him was outrageous.

“W...Well... perhaps I am simply a bit intimidating. It takes but a glance of me to see that I am gorgeous...” He flipped his hair over his shoulder for emphasis.

Her gaze never wavered.

Perhaps she had missed it, he thought.

He coughed and flipped his hair again.

Nothing. There was absolutely no emotion in her face. Her eyes continued to gaze at him, as if peering through him, into a realm of self-doubt he did not even know was there.

He shivered.

“I... I have work to do. Please excuse me.” He turned and practically fled from her office.

* * * *

“After she left I approached Sylvain. E _xquisite... simply masterful... when is the wedding?”_ Lorenz chuckled as he gazed at the warm, brown liquid swirling around his cup. “You should have seen his face.”

Ferdinand took a drink of his own tea and sighed. “Really Lorenz, why do you choose to argue with that man? A nobleman's pursuits could be put to much better use.”

“But Ferdinand, you should have heard him trying to chide _me_. _Me_ , Lorenz Hellman-”

_The girls say you are bothering them._

At his sudden silence, Ferdinand tilted his head to the side and studied his friend.

“Are you all right, Lorenz? I must apologize if you do not think I am taking our conversation seriously.”

Lorenz poured himself some more tea and took a deep breath.

“Ferdinand, what do you think of the new professor?”

“Professor Byleth?” Ferdinand shrugged. “She seems fine.”

“I find she is...” What was the word he was looking for? Cold? Distant? Intimidating? That last word danced around his mind but he easily dismissed it.

“...Interesting.” He replied, taking a deep sip of tea. Really, everything was made better with tea.

“Interesting?” Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “If you find the Professor interesting then perhaps you should reconsider my request for you to join our house.”

“Mmmmm.” Lorenz muttered, taking another long sip. Truly, he would have to get more of this blend sent to him.

“I see that you are at least considering it, last time you said no outright. I will keep working at you.” Ferdinand stood up. “Sadly, I must leave now to care for the horses. Thank you very much for the tea.”

“You are most welcome.” Lorenz nodded his head in assent as Ferdinand took his leave.

“Join the Professor's house?” He swirled the leftover leaves in his cup. Ferdinand was right- he had been always raving about how a fine noble such as himself could benefit from being in Professor Byleth's class.

He had never even considered it before. Again, Professor Byleth _was_ simply a commoner, despite her many years as a prolific mercenary. What could she possibly have to teach _him_? Ferdinand seemed to enjoy her classes though.

He finally put down his cup. He would think on it.

* * * *

“Of course I love being in Professor Byleth's class.” Sylvain had replied as he hefted his spear, getting a feel for the weight of the weapon. “You've seen how cute she is, right?”

Lorenz blushed despite his best efforts not to. “Really Sylvain, is that all you care about?”

“Mostly, yes.” He heaved the spear forward towards a target and tsked when it missed its mark. “Is there a point to this Lorenz?”

“I was actually considering joining the Professor's class if you must know.” Lorenz crossed his arms.

“Really? You'd grace us with your noble presence?” Sylvain mocked. “We should all be super flattered.”

“I can see this is not worth my time.” Lorenz looked at Sylvain disdainfully. “To think that House Gautier would be _blessed_ with an heir such as yourself.”

That hit a nerve. Sylvain stopped in mid-stride to retrieve his weapon and spun back to confront Lorenz.

“Please, I'm a much better heir than a self-important failure like you.” He scowled.

Lorenz was slightly taken aback. There was a coldness to Sylvain's eyes and an anger to his voice that hadn't been there before.

“Self-important failure?” Lorenz stared.

“Sure. You keep going on and on about how you're the next leader of the Alliance but guess what? There already _is_ a next leader of the Alliance and it's _not_ you.” Sylvain smirked.

Lorenz was done here. He turned around to leave but the heir of Gautier baited him further.

“I bet you just want to join our class to try and chat up the Professor, huh? Although I guess she is just a low born commoner. Not someone who meets _your_ high expectations. Who knows whose bed she could be crawling out of-?”

Lorenz spun around and his hand flashed out in front of him and he smacked Sylvain, hard and open-palmed, right across the face. The red-haired man stumbled back, holding his affected cheek, looking at Lorenz in half-astonishment, half-anger.

“Don't you _ever_ speak of the Professor in such a manner!” Lorenz spat, turning on his heels and leaving.

* * * *

When Byleth called Lorenz into her office again, he was sure it was to chide him about hitting Sylvain. It was merely hours later after all. How could he explain he did it out of an urge to defend her honour? The thought of her lying in bed, being handled coarsely... Blue hair strewn across her face...

Oh dear. Why had _that_ popped into his head? And why _now_? He cursed Sylvain under his breath and opened the door to Byleth's classroom.

“Ah Professor. You wished to speak with me again?” He tried his hardest not to blush under her cold, blue stare.

“The female students are still complaining Lorenz. I thought we had spoken about this.”

“What? That's quite impossible Professor, as I explained last time, I do not bother people...” His mind raced as to what could he have possibly done to offend someone. Impossible, he would never- He noticed Byleth brushed some of the hair off her shoulders, exposing her neck. He quickly looked away.

“Lorenz. This could become a serious problem.” She continued, sighing. “I know you can be better.”

“Better?” The words stung. “Please professor, I am not merely some scoundrel out for conquest.” He thought of Sylvain disdainfully. “I am simply trying to find myself an adequate wife among the nobility to carry on the line for House Gloucester.”

“I see.” Byleth crossed her arms. “I do not know much about nobility and their families. This is important then?”

“Important? It is an extremely rigorous process.” He was taken aback by her lack of knowledge. “My family has a _very_ high standard. As heir, it is my obligation to find someone suitable.”

“So commoners are excluded then?” She asked, looking curiously.

“Usually yes.” He shrugged. “Marrying among nobles is as much for the alliance between families as it is for anything else. It would not do for House Gloucester to be tied to a powerless family.”

That was what his father always said, of course. It was up to Lorenz to increase said power to achieve true peace across Fodlan and solidify his family's standing.

“I see. That seems like a great responsibility.” She wasn't mocking or being sarcastic, she sounded genuinely concerned. It was the first touch of emotion he had ever heard in her voice.

“It is nothing.” He brushed it off. “Such nobles as myself are born to this duty, you know.”

She didn't say anything about it at first, she seemed to be lost in thought. Lorenz reflected more on his position than added. “...Of course, to avoid misunderstandings, I shall refrain from any more invitations until things calm down.”

She stared at him, unblinking.

“I would hate to cause any trouble for you.” He continued, “I... I will be better, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Byleth finally replied. Then just as he turned to leave she added. “You should probably get your hand looked at.”

He looked down at his swollen, red hand. “This? I will.”

“What happened, was it training accident?”

It would have been really easy to lie, but lying wasn't a very noble thing to do and Lorenz knew the truth would come out sooner or later anyway.

“No Professor, it... it was from an argument with another student. It won't happen again.”

Byleth frowned. “Please see to it that it doesn't.”

Once again Lorenz rushed out of her office.


	2. Garland Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He spotted someone moving on the bridge and wondered who it could be. Was it Claude sneaking around during the early hours of the morning? He walked over to see who it could be and was surprised to find it was Professor Byleth, staring out at the moon.
> 
> “Professor?” He asked. “What are you doing out this late?”

The breakfast bell had barely rung and already Lorenz found himself in an argument with Dorothea of the Black Eagles house. He had had the _nerve_ to comment on how lovely she had looked that morning in passing and instead of accepting the compliment and moving on it had set off an unfortunate chain of events to where she was almost shouting at him for all of the courtyard to hear.

Dorothea glared at him and he withered under her gaze. “You're just like the noblemen who used to flirt with me at the opera. As long as you're getting what you're after, you don't much care what a woman wants, needs, or feels.”

“That is enough!” Lorenz felt under attack. “To what do I owe these insults? I have been nothing but polite to you.”

“You're always ready to flirt, but if it's with a commoner you'll leave as soon as possible.” She folded her arms accusingly. “Are we commoners so unpleasant to speak with?”

“I am not having this conversation.” Lorenz looked around desperately. He didn't want Byleth to catch wind of this or it would be another visit to her office, another disappointed look. That was the one thing he wanted to avoid at all costs. “You know my position and where I stand on the matter.”

She frowned. “So tell me this Lorenz. If you met a peasant girl and fell madly in love, would you be able to leave her? Break her heart?”

He didn't even hesitate in his reply. “I would have no choice. The worlds of the nobility and the common folk are simply too far apart.”

“I see.” A mischievous smile crossed her lips. “So there's absolutely _no commoners_ that have caught your eye? No one that makes you wish they were born of nobility?”

“Of course not. Why would I even-?” He glanced around the courtyard. As it happened he saw Byleth speaking with Seteth and Flayn. At that exact moment her eyes lifted and stared back, those large blue orbs watching him.

He looked away, trying not to show his blush. “If you must know, I have put my searches on hold for the time being.” He tried to act casual about it, but Dorothea had all but seen what had just transpired.

She gave a smug grin and walked away from him. “You're dangerously close to dedicating yourself to the lie that the nobility is something special.”

Lorenz didn't really care. He looked over at where Byleth was and saw her walking in another direction. He made a motion to follow her but was apprehended once again.

“Ouch. That was hard to watch Lorenz, but am I ever glad I watched it.” Sylvain came up and gave him an overenthusiastic pat on the back.

“Don't you have somewhere _else_ to be this morning?” Lorenz glared at the red-haired man, trying to look over him to see if he could spot Byleth. It appeared she was gone.

“You know what your problem with women is?” Sylvain offered. “You're pretentious. You keep going on about this noble stuff. Girls don't want to hear that.”

“I suppose your vapid words and shallow personality are better at swaying their hearts?” Lorenz shot back.

“Can't argue with results.” Sylvain grinned. “I'll have you know I spent quite the evening yesterday with some really nice girl from- uh oh.”

Lorenz looked over and saw an angry looking woman heading their way, her finger pointed directly at Sylvain.

“Oh yes, the things I could learn from you.” Lorenz replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I'll be on my way now.”

Sylvain looked up and panicked. “No Lorenz wait... pretend you're still talking to me, maybe she'll go away.”

The aforementioned stared at Sylvain and a small smile crept upon his lips. “It is _very_ tempting to wait and see how this will play out but I am hungry and as they say, discretion is the better part of valour. Good day Sylvain.”

He waved his hand as he left, and the girl in question furiously pushed past him on her way to confront the heir of Gautier.

* * * *

He wished he could have made it to the dining hall earlier. Byleth had obviously already had breakfast and was just leaving when saw her. He wondered if she would ever ask him to dine with her? He often saw her dining with the students of her house, while he was stuck at a table with someone like Raphael who couldn't keep his mouth closed while he chewed, or Leonie who simply went on and on about Captain Jeralt or about how he didn't finish all of his food.

What if he were to ask _Byleth_? Would she say yes?

“Lorenz, is something bothering you?”

He looked up and was relieved to see it was Ferdinand.

“Ah, my friend. You are a most welcome sight. Have you yet had breakfast?” Lorenz asked.

“No.” The orange-haired man shook his head. “Would you care to join me?”

“I would indeed.” Lorenz breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of a sensible dining partner and followed him into the hall.

“This is wonderful!” Ferdinand exclaimed, moving his head around as if searching for a place to sit. “Now I can finally convince you into joining our house.”

“How so?” Lorenz was still skeptical, especially since both Sylvain and Dorothea were members and they would be none to happy seeing him in class every day.

“My dining partner today is none other than Professor Byleth herself.”

“Truly?” Lorenz felt a knot tie in his stomach and suddenly he wasn't so hungry. “Perhaps then I should leave you two to-”

“Ah Professor, there you are!” Ferdinand sat down at a nearby table and Lorenz reluctantly followed suit. “I hope you do not mind that I have asked a friend to join us today. In fact I am hoping to convince him to transfer to- ow!”

Lorenz kicked him underneath the table and shot him a glare. Ferdinand was confused but relented.

Byleth simply stared. “I'll go get another tray of food.”

“Oh no Professor, please allow me. You two go ahead and start.” Before Lorenz could object, Ferdinand had stood up and walked over to the long food line.

Lorenz and Byleth sat together alone in silence. She kept looking at him from across the table without touching her food, perhaps she was waiting for him to eat first? He picked up his fork and poked at the eggs.

“Please Professor, Ferdinand asked us to begin without him.”

She began to eat quietly and Lorenz tried to desperately think up things on which to speak. A dozen compliments floated to the surface but he dismissed them. Perhaps deep down he thought Sylvain was right, maybe he _was_ a little bit pretentious? He wasn't supposed to _flirt_ with Professor Byleth anyway. This was what he wanted right? To share a meal with her.

“What is your class assignment for this month?” He asked tentatively, wondering if it was a topic that was up for discussion.

She didn't even look up from her food. “You must have heard about Lord Lonato's rebellion? We're being sent out with the knights to help suppress it.”

“They're sending you out with the knights?” Lorenz was horrified. “What if something were to happen? What if you were to get injured?”

She stopped eating and looked up at him. “You're worried about me?”

“I'm worried about all the students, naturally.” He recovered, though he could feel his cheeks growing hot.

“Then perhaps you'd like to come with us?” Byleth offered.

“Of course.” He said without hesitation. “I have had to deal with matters like this before, though on a much smaller scale. It can be extremely dangerous.”

Byleth looked impressed.

“To think that a nobleman of standing such as Lord Lonato would attempt to raise an army,” Lorenz shook his head. “He must _know_ he has no chance of winning, so why do it?”

“No one knows.” Byleth shrugged.

“It is a nobleman's duty to _protect_ the commoners in his care.” Lorenz continued. “Not to send them to their deaths for some hopeless cause. It's... disgraceful.”

Byleth looked deep in thought. “I wonder if _our_ response is the best course of action as well. Could we not have sent out a diplomatic party first? Rhea was very insistent that we had to meet them in battle.”

“Rhea wishes to make an example of them.” Lorenz replied. “She has no interest in talking him down. She wants to show Fodlan what it looks like when someone attempts to defy the church.”

He sighed. “Per usual, it is the common folk that shall suffer for it.”

“I didn't know you worried about things like that.” Byleth looked at him curiously.

Lorenz was somewhat offended. “Really? Just... just what do you think of me?” The last part he muttered under his breath.

“Since you'll be coming with us,” Byleth raised an eyebrow. “I don't have to worry about you and Sylvain so I? I saw the two of you talking this morning.”

“There is no cause for worry.” Lorenz felt guilty just from her stare. “We were just having a discussion. It's not as if we came to blows.” _This time_ , he thought.

“Good.” Byleth resumed eating. “I'm a bit protective of the students of my house.”

“Protective of _Sylvain_?” Lorenz blurted, before he could catch himself. “That man is an absolute mess. _I_ am the future leader of the Alliance.”

Without missing a beat between mouthfuls Byleth replied, “I thought the future leader of the Alliance was Claude.”

Lorenz stared at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as if she had just thrown a dagger through his heart. He sat in stunned silence until Ferdinand came back with a fresh plate of food.

“So, what have I missed?” The heir to Aegir asked, looking at Lorenz expectantly.

Lorenz felt his face grow hot as he excused himself and left the table.

 _Just what_ does _she think of me_? He wondered, as he went back to his dormitory. How come her approval mattered so much to him?

* * * *

The water was pitch black and cold. Lorenz's hands tried to desperately claw their way up to the surface of the water but he felt like he couldn't move. The light filtering down from the moon danced across the water in front of his face and he wasn't even really sure which was the surface was. He knew that he could swim and that helped, and eventually his head lifted up the water as he sputtered and gasped for air. His hands reached out to grab at the dock before him, but Claude was sitting there, nonchalant and smiling at him.

“Down you go,” He said as he grabbed Lorenz's arms off the side of the dock and began to shove him back down below the frigid water and into the blackness below.

* * * *

Lorenz gasped as he sprung upright in bed, shivering and covered in a cold sweat. The Garland Moon shone through his windows, spreading dark shadows across the floor. Once he realized he was safe and at the Academy he reasoned that what he had just witnessed was purely nothing more than a dream.

 _Claude_. The name tasted bitter even without speaking it out loud. The heir to house Riegan had all but come out of nowhere, surprising everyone in the Alliance. Up until a year ago, no one knew he had even existed. Now here he was, coming to claim what Lorenz had been working for his entire life.

He sighed and lay back down on his bed. There was still time. If Claude proved to be an inefficient and ineffective leader, Lorenz would have to step in. His father had told him to keep a close eye on him this year and he intended to follow through on that.

After a few more restless attempts at sleep he decided he needed to go for a walk and clear his mind. He got dressed and left the comforts of his room behind him as he proceeded down some stairs and out into the night.

It was certainly getting warmer as the lingering chill from the months prior was all but gone. He wondered what time it was. There was technically a night curfew for students, but few members of the church actually enforced it save for Seteth. By the way the moon hung high in the sky he would have guessed it was several hours past midnight. Better to make this a quick stroll and return to his chambers then wake up bleary-eyed and exhausted the next day.

He spotted someone moving on the bridge and wondered who it could be. Was it Claude sneaking around during the early hours of the morning? He walked over to see who it could be and was surprised to find it was Professor Byleth, staring out at the moon.

“Professor?” He asked. “What are you doing out this late?”

She turned to look at him, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. “I could ask you the same question.”

“I couldn't sleep.” Lorenz came to stand alongside her and looked out over the bridge. “Am I to assume you are the same?”

She nodded. “This may sound strange, but I've been having a difficult time adjusting to being here.”

“Hardly strange at all.” He shrugged. “I would assume settling down as a teacher here at the Academy is wildly different from the nomadic life of a mercenary.”

“It's not just that.” She looked like she was having difficulty searching for the right words. “I... things are happening that seem a bit out of my control, does that make sense?”

“More than you think.” He sighed, thinking of his own situation.

“Before I came to the monastery, my life was always full of uncertainty. Where were we going to spend the night? What was our next job going to be? What would happen if we couldn't finish it?” She picked a rock up from the ground and tossed it over the edge of the bridge. It quickly fell out of view into the darkness below. Lorenz shivered as his nightmare bubbled to the surface of his mind.

“There was a strange sense of calm I used to feel, like I had no emotions at all.” She turned to face him. “This...” She waved her arms dramatically around her. “This is unlike anything I had ever known, and I've been starting to feel things and hear-”

She stopped abruptly and turned back to staring at the moon. “I'm sorry to unload like this. This isn't very much like me, or the me I thought I was anyway.”

It was indeed a little confusing, but at times Lorenz had felt very much the same.

“Things are always changing,” He offered, speaking half to Byleth, half to himself. “I suppose a true measure of character is how we deal with it.”

“That's good advice.” Byleth replied. “You can be pretty insightful, Lorenz.”

“Professor, may I ask a question?” He felt his own face starting to flush. “What... what do you think of me?”

She studied him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean... do I really come across poorly?” He sighed. “I have tried everything to improve myself since last we spoke in your office but I find that it is not enough.”

“Enough for what?” She asked, confused.

“Enough for me to be _better_.” He sighed and shook his head. “It is... hard to articulate my feelings on the matter.”

She looked like she was thinking seriously about his concern. He appreciated it.

“I haven't received any complaints from the female students since we talked about it.” She offered. “That's better.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was such a small thing but he felt infinitely better about it.

“Why do you need my approval so badly?” She asked.

His flush deepened. “Because I respect you, Professor. You're probably one of the most capable people I've ever met.”

“Not true.” She said suddenly. “I don't even belong here. Accepting this position was a mistake.”

“Nonsense!” He replied. “It has only been a few months yes but I know all of your students adore you. Even Rhea has taken a great liking to you.”

She looked at him in surprise.

“Has anyone said anything to you?” He continued, feeling outraged on her behalf. “If anyone has made any comments, you can be sure I will-”

She giggled and it was the most melodic thing he had ever heard. “No one has said anything to me Lorenz. Well except maybe Leonie. She lectured me on how I didn't appreciate my father enough.”

Lorenz laughed. “That sounds like her. Don't pay it too much mind, she speaks very highly of your skills. I have also seen you on the battlefield and it is _most_ impressive.”

Byleth went silent for a few minutes and Lorenz wondered if he had offended her. He looked over and thought he could see a faint glow of red on her cheeks. He wondered if it was simply the moon playing tricks on him.

“It's not _that_ impressive...” She muttered.

“It is,” He continued. “You and the Black Eagles managed to take on both of the other houses at once and still win. That is no small feat.” He was about to mention how easily she had knocked him off his horse but decided that could wait for another time.

“Thank you. Maybe I am doing a better job than I thought.” She gave a small smile and Lorenz realized he had never seen her smile before.

“I'd like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to come with you next week, I feel if all goes well, perhaps we can discuss my transfer to-”

He got cut off as they both mutually heard a noise. It sounded like something heavy scraping against the rocks. Byleth spun around, her sword already in hand and got in front of Lorenz, searching the bridge from side to side with her eyes.

“What was _that_?” He wondered, but Byleth put her finger to his lips.

“Shhhhh...” She whispered, as she pressed up against him, prepared to defend both of them from any attacks.

Lorenz wasn't quite sure what to do. On the one hand, he was just as scared as was considered normal in a situation such as this where they could murdered, and on the other hand was trying his best to stay calm at Byleth's back pressed against him. He wondered how a mercenary could feel so soft. The wind rose up and he caught a whiff of Byleth's hair.

After a while she seemed to think whatever danger there could have been had passed. She breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed her sword. Lorenz also breathed a sigh of relief as she moved away from him.

“It's all right Lorenz,” She smiled. “I would have protected us.”

Had she felt his heart beating out of his chest and thought that it was out of fright? He wasn't going to correct her.

“Perhaps we should go back to our rooms.” He offered.

“I'll walk you back.” She replied.

“No Professor, it's all right I can-”

“-I insist.” She had the same look as when he had come into her office. It was such a strong gaze.

“All right.” He was hardly in the mood to argue. She walked him back to his quarters in silence like she was escorting someone on a mission. He wished he could have seen the Byleth that smiled at the moon one last time, but he was thankful for what they had shared.

When he finally bid her goodbye at his room a part of him felt saddened. He thought it odd, but when he undressed and went back to sleep he was unhindered by his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had maybe 5 or 6 versions of this chapter, I just couldn't settle on what I wanted, so I split some things up for the next chapters to come. I just didn't want to rush things, Lorenz is a fascinating character study.


	3. A battle and a market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?” Sylvain asked. “You didn't actually join our house did you?”
> 
> “Don't act too disappointed.” Lorenz's voice dripped with sarcasm. “I have not. I am here on invitation from Professor Byleth.”
> 
> “The Professor invited you to come with us?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “Why?”
> 
> “Obviously, it is because of my skills.” Lorenz reasoned. “I asked to come along to make sure she is adequately protected.”
> 
> “Protect Byleth?” Sylvain snorted disdainfully. “She's the one that's going to be protecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody minds I'm just going to keep posting as I get chapters finished :)

It was a grim day, with cloud covering the sky as far as the eye could see. Despite the weather, the marching Knights seemed to be in fairly high spirits. Some even thought Lonato would surrender when he saw the size of the army the Church of Seiros had sent against him but Lorenz knew better. A man that desperate wasn't going to lay down his arms peacefully. He had seen it many times in the Alliance and it had always ended badly.

He patted his horse's neck. Gossamer was a battle-trained war horse and therefore accustomed to such marches, but Lorenz always got nervous riding into a fight. A nervousness made no better from the man that came to ride alongside him.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Sylvain asked. “You didn't _actually_ join our house did you?”

“Don't act _too_ disappointed.” Lorenz's voice dripped with sarcasm. “I have not. I am here on invitation from Professor Byleth.”

“The Professor invited _you_ to come with us?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Obviously, it is because of my skills.” Lorenz reasoned. “I asked to come along to make sure she is adequately protected.”

“Protect _Byleth_?” Sylvain snorted disdainfully. “She's the one that's going to be protecting _you_.”

Lorenz frowned, disliking the casual way he spoke of the Professor. Honestly, the man had no class.

“Don't expect me to put myself in danger for you.” The heir of Gautier continued. “Because I won't. You're on your own.”

“I'll remember that.” Lorenz answered, and kicking his horse gently, rode closer to the front of the column of knights. Sylvain followed.

“Does it feel colder out here than when we left the monastery?” The red-head asked suddenly.

“Colder and... quiet?” Lorenz stopped Gossamer altogether and strained his ears. The steady, rhythmic padding of feet seemed to be fading away into the distance. There was almost no sound- no birds, no animals, no people.

Sylvain pointed ahead and they could see a growing cloud of mist approaching them.

“Where's the Professor?” Lorenz looked around frantically as the Knights started to get into battle formations and people began to yell. The noise was quickly swallowed up by the ensuing fog.

“Follow me.” Sylvain beckoned as he motioned his horse towards the last position of the knights.

Lorenz shook his head and went off on his own, despite the other man's protests.

* * * *

It was cold and cloudy and Lorenz could barely see two inches in front of his face. He could hear muffled voices all around him but couldn't make out any of them. He didn't want to stay in one spot for too longer either, lest the enemy find him. He proceeded cautiously, moving his horse slowly, lance at the ready.

A form flashed in front of him? Was it the enemy? He silently prayed to Seiros and began to approach. There was another noise to his left, was that the same form as earlier? He turned around and followed it. Something darted in front of him ahead and he raised his weapon-

-and quickly pulled back when Caspar came out of the mist.

“Lorenz! The enemy is everywhere, be careful.” He began to rush elsewhere when Lorenz grabbed his shoulder.

“Where's Byleth?”

“She's at the front, follow me!”

Lorenz wheeled Gossamer around and the two of them rode through the cloudiness around them until Lorenz could finally hear sound again... and it wasn't good. The fog had completely disoriented the troops and they were in disarray. Small skirmishes had broken out around them and then Lorenz saw Byleth up ahead, thanked Caspar and went off to be at her side.

She was fighting with two of Lonato's soldiers, and he gasped as one got behind her and tried to stab her through the back, but before the blade could land she turned around and tripped him up into the oncoming sword of her opponent in front. It almost looked like she dancing.

He sat there, mystified momentarily before he realized he had been spotted. A few soldiers tried to rush him, shrinking his advantage on his mount but Gossamer raised his front hoofs and Lorenz plunged his lance down through their armour. It was an effort to pull it out and in the meantime his horse slammed his legs down on another unsuspecting man.

He almost had the air knocked out of him when he felt something hard and solid make contact with his armour and looked down to see a giant dent in his side. He turned and swung out at a female combatant wielding a hammer.

The lance was too long to be effective, so he took out a shorter spear at his side and when she motioned to swing again he thrust it forward and she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

“Ughh...” He clutched at his side and looked up to see if Byleth was still in front of him. Sadly, she was not. He looked around, trying to see if he could follow where she had gone.

He hadn't noticed the axe inches from the back of his head. The fog had muffled the sound from behind, and by the time he heard the whistling, it was already too late. As he tried to duck and turn, a sword came out of nowhere and deflected it to the side.

Byleth came up behind him, looking tired and out of breath.

“That's better.” She said, before she disappeared into the fog again.

Lorenz blinked a few times, wondering what on Fodlan she could have meant by that when all of a sudden the fog dissipated around them and the air became clear and a roar rose up from the ranks of the Knights.

“We did it! The fog is gone, charge in!” He quickly turned his horse as knights rode, ran and stumbled past him on the way to finish off Lonato's troops.

He looked around and saw Sylvain finishing off a couple of soldiers. _Not bad_ , Lorenz thought as he spotted Byleth hanging back, looking around and making sure all her students were safe. Their eyes met and Lorenz realized he hadn't thanked her for saving him.

* * * *

The march back from the battle was grim indeed. There had been way more troops than anticipated, coupled with the fog which the Knights had concluded was caused by a mysterious dark mage among the enemy ranks. Casualties had been high. Lord Lonato and his army had been wiped out. The Professor had somehow managed to keep all of her students relatively safe, but some still got injured. In one of the covered wagons that they had brought along, Lorenz could hear Linhardt trying his best to tend to the wounded.

His arms hurt from holding his lance and the reins of his horse and his side hurt. He had taken off his armour after the fighting ended as it was battered and useless and he didn't think they'd have to fight anymore once they were on the way home. It would be taken back to Garreg Mach and repaired.

He might not be even where he was on his horse had Byleth not intervened. He was determined to thank her now that they were all on their way back.

He looked around at the columns of knights and soldiers and saw Byleth riding on one of the other wagons. He quickly drew his horse up alongside of it. She looked extremely weary and miserable.

“Are you all right Professor?” He asked, though he already knew the answer.

“I'll be fine.” When she turned to look at him he was surprised at the haunted look in her eyes. She didn't look fine at all.

“I want to say thank you for saving my life.” Lorenz bowed his head. “I came along because I thought I would be protecting you, yet it seems as though it was the other way around.”

That elicited a small smile.

“Professor, have you ever ridden on a horse before?” He asked, trying to think of a way to take her mind off things for a little while.

She shook her head no and looked a little afraid looking at Lorenz's dark grey mount.

“Would you like to give it a try?” He extended his hand to her.

She looked again at the horse then back to Lorenz. Slowly her head nodded in ascent.

“Here, grab on.” He matched the pace of the cart then held her hand as she gracefully moved from the wagon onto the back of the animal.

“I've got you.” Lorenz steadied her behind him. She seemed nervous and worried and her hands fumbled to get hold of the saddle.

Eventually her hands made their way around his middle and he tensed up, then relaxed as her grip slackened a bit and wasn't squeezing his injured side too much.

“What do you think?” He asked as he moved the horse away from the wagon and slowed down to a slower walk.

“It's a bit scary...” Byleth squeezed him again and he tried his hardest not to flinch from the pain.

“Gossamer isn't scary, are you boy?” He crooned, patting the horse's neck. “I have had him for many years now. He is a hardened war horse, but outside of battle is gentle as can be.”

Byleth tentatively patted his side with a free hand and giggled a little when she heard him whicker and snort in return.

“See? He likes you.” Lorenz smiled.

He felt Byleth wrap her arms around him and it was different than before. She leaned her head against his back and rested it there.

“I'm glad you're all right.” She whispered.

“As am I.” He replied.

The remainder of their ride back to the monastery was in silence, but Lorenz could hear her steady breathing behind him and could feel her warm body pressed against him. He felt comforted by it and hoped she felt the same way.

* * * *

The next week, Lorenz stood awkwardly in the middle of the market district of Garreg Mach, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand and feeling completely out of his depth. It had seemed such a simple thing to do, shopping for supplies. Why was he feeling so flustered about it?

He looked down at his list. Purchase vulnerary potions. That seemed simple enough? He had passed several merchants on his way down to the market square that had them in their carts. He approached one of them and asked about their price. It seemed like a lot of money and Lorenz checked what was given to him as allowance and realized he wouldn't be able to afford half the things on his list at this rate. How did people do it? He was just about to hand over the money when-

“Lorenz, wait!”

He turned his head to see Byleth heading towards him, her hand outstretched. She grabbed his in mid-transaction and pulled it back.

“Come with me,” She whispered as she ushered him off to a quiet corner of the marketplace and away from the angry-looking merchant whose business she had just cost.

She looked him over. “What are you doing?” She asked in a neutral tone that was neither accusatory nor condescending.

“Trying to do the shopping.” He muttered, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

“You were about to pay more than double for those potions before I stopped you.” Byleth looked at him curiously. “Have you ever shopped before?”

“Of course I have!” He replied indignantly. “Just... not for anything like this.”

He handed her his list and she took it. “These are for supplies for the monastery. I thought Leonie was going to get these for us today.” She replied.

“Leonie hurt herself while training,” Lorenz admitted. “I noticed her trying to hobble off to town and decided to take it upon myself to help her with her errands so she could rest up in the infirmary.”

“You did this to help Leonie?” Byleth looked at him and smiled. “That's very kind of you Lorenz.”

“Well it's not much of a help since apparently I am absolutely _useless_ at it.” He lamented, feeling embarrassed. “A nobleman such as myself _should_ know these things, should I not?”

“I'll help you.” Byleth replied.

“Thank you,” He let out a sigh of relief. “If you can show me where I need to buy things I am sure I can do it again.”

“Of course.” She replied, motioning for him to follow.

They spent the rest of the morning together, moving from stall to stall. When Byleth heard a price she thought was outrageous she actually told the _merchant_ what she was willing to pay! It was all very strange to Lorenz and he realized what Ferdinand had said was true. He knew absolutely nothing about the workings or lives of the common folk.

He felt guilty that Byleth sacrificed her entire morning to help him out, but he was eternally grateful. If he was being honest with himself he actually found it kind of fun. He felt like he could just be himself around Byleth and not the noble heir to House Gloucester. She almost seemed so serious and distant, but today she was smiling and pointed excitedly at a stall that sold stuffed animals.

“Look at this.” She laughed as she picked up what looked like a plush wyvern. She laughed as she squeezed its soft body. “So cute.”

It sure was. She looked so sweet holding that silly thing, laughing as she moved its wings up and down. Lorenz had never seen anything like it. It was a relief seeing her smile again after how serious she had looked on the return trip from the battle with Lord Lonato. He had worried she might never smile again.

“Lorenz?” She chuckled as she put it back.

“Hmmm? Oh I'm sorry.” He realized he must have been staring and coughed.

“I'm not boring you, am I?” Byleth asked.

“Boring? Goddess, no. I'm having a great time.” He really was and it felt great.

“We should probably get back to the monastery now.” Byleth replied, looking sheepish. “We've got everything we need.”

Lorenz looked back at the stall with stuffed animals. “Did you not wish to buy that item?” He asked, looking at her curiously.

“Oh, well...” She blushed. “I don't _really_ need it and I don't really have the money to spend on something like that. It was too hard to decide on what I wanted anyway.”

“I see.” A plan was already forming in his mind as he extended his arm to her and she took it. The two of them walked back to the monastery together.

* * * *

The next day he was reading over his notes in the Golden Deer classroom waiting for classes to start, when Hilda came out holding what looked like a plush fox.

“Isn't she _cute_?” Hilda held the stuffed animal tightly. “Professor Byleth gave this to me.”

“Did she now?” Lorenz said, half-amused.

“Look what I got!” Lysithea came and sat down holding a large, stuffed bear.

“I'm going to give these to my sister.” Raphael said, displaying his own animals proudly. “She's going to love them.”

“Incoming Lorenz!” Claude dive bombed a plush deer into the back of his purple hair. “Teach gave me a deer, get it? Because we're the Golden Deer.”

“How nice of her.” Was all Lorenz replied.

“Hey, I noticed you don't have one.” Hilda pointed out. “You should go and see Professor Byleth, she's giving them out to everyone.”

“Maybe Teach just doesn't like you as much as she likes me.” Claude shook the plush animal in front of Lorenz's face. “I'm feeling generous though, so maybe I'll let you come and look at it from time to time.”

“All right.” Lorenz went back to his reading.

Claude sat on the table in front of him. “Wow, not even a sarcastic reply? You're off your game today Gloucester.”

“Are you... feeling all right Lorenz?” Hilda asked.

“I'm fine.” Lorenz sat back in his chair and smiled. The other students looked at each other nervously as Professor Hanneman walked into the room. Soon the day's lectures began and no one worried about him anymore.

* * * *

Earlier that day and two hours prior to the morning lessons, Lorenz was walking down to the dining hall for breakfast when Byleth sought him out in the crowd and grabbed him by the arm.

“I need to speak with you, _now_.” She said, dragging him back to her room.

Upon arriving, she flung the door open to reveal an entire room filled to the brim with stuffed animals.

“What did you _do_?” She asked, as she ushered him into the room and shut the door behind them.

“I wanted to thank you for helping me at the market yesterday.” Lorenz picked up a little stuffed horse that looked like Gossamer and gave it a squeeze. “I saw you looking at the plush animals and thought you might like one.”

“How... how many did you buy me?” She was more in awe than anything else.

“I bought the entire cart of course.” He replied, surveying everything. “I wasn't sure if they had exactly what you wanted though, so I had others shipped in from my territory.” He came upon a stuffed cat and felt its soft, fuzzy coat.

“I can't accept them!” She exclaimed.

“Why not? Do you not like them?” He asked, confused by her reaction.

“I can't have all of these in my room, Lorenz. I have nowhere to store anything else.” She was trying her hardest to sound annoyed, but she picked up the wyvern she had been looking at yesterday and smiled.

“Why don't you give some away then?” Lorenz suggested. “These are a gift from you me to you. You may do with them as you see fit.”

She blushed. “...You should take one.”

He looked around the room. “There are so many, it's hard to decide.” He picked up the cat he had seen earlier. “How about this one?”

“No... take this one.” She held out the wyvern she had been holding.

“This one? But I thought this was the one you were looking at at the market?” He moved its little wings similar to the way he remembered her doing so.

“You can have it.” Her face was getting redder by the minute. “I have several now anyway.”

“Thank you Byleth.” He replied, as she opened the door and he stepped out.

“Thank _you_.” She answered, before closing herself back in.


	4. Verdant Rains Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wondered if the Goddess had time for one more prayer. He stood in front of the altar and stared up at the large stained glass window in front of him.
> 
> What should I do about these thoughts concerning Professor Byleth? He wondered, closing his eyes and holding his hands together. They are becoming more intrusive and I'm not sure what to do?

The library was stifling hot at this time of year. Lorenz understood why some of the students preferred to venture in after dark, when the heat was a little less oppressive. He sighed and closed his book, taking a bit of a mental break. Professor Hanneman certainly liked his theory. He wondered briefly if Professor Byleth's classes would be filled with theory or if she would have more practical experience.

There he was, thinking of Byleth again and once she was in his head it was almost impossible to keep studying. He looked around the room, badly in need of distraction. His eyes settled upon Ignatz who was also looking a little weary from his studies. Lorenz gathered his things and approached his fellow house member's table.

“Ignatz, would you like to take a break from studying with me and have some tea?”

“Oh.” The sandy-haired young man adjusted his glasses and looked up at Lorenz. “S-sure.” He went to close his book but as he did so a number of papers fell out, revealing drawings on them.

“What's this?” Lorenz asked politely as Ignatz scrambled to pick them all up.

“These are uh...” He chose one at random and passed it to Lorenz. “I drew these at the training arena. I thought if I had pictures to work off of for my own training it might make things easier.”

“These are fantastic.” Lorenz looked at the intricate sketch of one of the Blue Lion students, Felix. He was in the act of bringing his sword up for a swing.

“Will you show me the rest of them over tea?” He motioned for Ignatz to follow him as they made their way out of the library.

“You... you want to see more?” Ignatz blinked in surprise. “Uh... sure. That sounds great.”

* * * *

“These are good. _Very_ good.” Lorenz flipped through the multitude of drawings and he sipped from his cup. “I suppose that settles it then.”

“Settles what?” Ignatz was holding his own cup in his hands while nervously watching his fellow classmate look at his drawings.

“I shall have to hire you on as my personal painter, of course.” Lorenz replied excitedly. “After we graduate I shall introduce you to my father and-”

“I'm afraid not.” Ignatz bit his lower lip. “My father wants me to be a knight see, and...”

“Ah yes, you are a second son to your merchant family.” Lorenz looked thoughtfully at the pictures. “However, I refuse to let such talent go to waste. I shall hire you on then as a knight who also paints.”

“A knight... who paints?” Ignatz looked stunned. “Could there be such a thing?”

“Of course.” Lorenz picked up his own tea cup and took a long, soothing drink. “Just think of all the great works you'll be able to create for House Glou-”

He flipped to the last image in Ignatz's collection and saw it was a coloured drawing of Byleth, clad in her armour and holding her newfound Sword of the Creator at her side. It captured her likeness perfectly, as if the drawing was almost alive. He simply stared at it in wonder.

“Um... Lorenz?”

“I'm sorry Ignatz.” He held up the image. “Your ability to capture people is simply exquisite. This drawing of Professor Byleth for example, the way you've managed to capture her pose, her eyes, her...” He felt his face flush and handed the stack of pictures back. “...it's all very good.”

“Would you like to keep it?” Ignatz held out the image of Byleth. “You seem to like this one a lot?”

He declined. “I think the Professor would probably love to see this, you should show it to her yourself.”

“Oh, she's seen it already.” He replied. “I usually make sure to ask my subjects in advance if I'm doing a likeness like this. She wouldn't mind, I swear. Take it.”

Lorenz held out a shaky hand and took it back. “Would you sign it for me?”

“Sure.” Ignatz scrawled his name on the bottom.

“Thank you.” Lorenz looked at it and smiled. Perhaps he would ask Byleth later about it.

* * * *

Every day, Lorenz tried to find some time to pray to the Goddess. All good nobleman of Fodlan followed the church and the teachings of Seiros. It was ingrained in Lorenz from the time he was a boy to do the same. Respect the church and earn their favour. He entered the cathedral and walked up to the statues of the four Saints and paid his respects, then walked over to one of the pews where he sat down and began to silently pray. Others did the same around him, some of them raising their voice in song, and it soothed his nerves and calmed his mind.

His prayers were always the same, his desire that the Alliance become less fractured and more unified and cooperative, that Claude would start to take his role more seriously and that he, Lorenz could find the strength needed to someday lead the Leicester Alliance himself.

He stood up and was about to head back to his studies when he wondered if the Goddess had time for one more prayer. He stood in front of the altar and stared up at the large stained glass window in front of him.

 _What should I do about these thoughts concerning Professor Byleth_? He wondered, closing his eyes and holding his hands together. _They are becoming more intrusive and I'm not sure what to do?_

Byleth and Lorenz _were_ practically the same age after all. She was a very beautiful woman and the way she handled herself in battle was quite formidable. He remembered the way they had ridden back to the monastery together.

 _Like a Knight and his Lady_. He thought. _Or perhaps like a Knight and her Lord_.

Why did that make him smile so much?

 _She's also a commoner who happens to be one of the instructors here_. He quickly reminded himself. As much as he hated to admit it, she was in his head now and she wasn't leaving any time soon. Perhaps the only thing _to_ do would be to try and keep to himself and avoid her for as long as it took to get over this and-

“Lorenz- there you are!”

He opened one eye and was both dismayed and ecstatic to see Byleth standing in front of him.

* * * *

“There was something you wanted to show me, Professor?” Lorenz followed Byleth through the monastery grounds towards the greenhouse.

Byleth turned around and nodded. There was also the hint of a smile on her face and he was surprised by how much it delighted him. As she got ahead of him again he also noticed how graceful she was in her step. That shouldn't come as a surprise. He'd seen her in battle and she was very much an accomplished mercenary and fighter. She opened the greenhouse doors and he was hit by the sudden change in humidity as they entered.

His first thought was to his hair and he wondered how long she expected him to stay in such a place. He was also hit with a wave of floral and earthy scents. The greenhouse was not a large place by any stretch, but he was surprised by how much was growing in it. Vines wound their way eagerly up tall columns and plants from the smallest herbs used in medicines sat next to gigantic blooms. Byleth eagerly took his hand and led him over to a corner where flowers were planted in neat, small rows. He looked down at his hand in hers and for a moment completely forgot about his appearance altogether.

When she finally let it go he wondered if she would ever take it again. It was a fleeting thought, and his attention followed her as she pointed excitedly at something. Her smile broadened when he leaned in to inspect it.

“It's a rose bush, how wonderful!” He was beyond touched that she had thought to bring him here to show him this.

“I got some seeds from the market ages ago,” She explained. “I knew you liked roses, so I thought I'd try my hand at seeing if I could produce any in the greenhouse.” She blushed slightly. “The keeper and Manuela have been helping, but just a little.”

“I do not simply _like_ roses,” He began, “The rose perfectly embodies the blend of elegance and power that I seek to possess.” Lorenz didn't catch the last part of what she had said until after he had finished inspecting the flowers.

Then he froze as he realized the full extent of it.

“Wait. Are you saying you planted roses just for _me_?” He failed to hide the astonishment in his voice and coughed to try and hide it.

“I thought it could be something that we shared together.” Byleth looked whimsically at the flowers and gently traced her finger across one of the fragile petals. “I know you wear roses on your uniform and thought that once the blossoms grow to maturity you could take them for yourself.”

“Such a lovely thought.” Lorenz smiled sadly. “Alas Professor, these roses are white and I only wear ones that are red.”

“Oh.” She looked disappointed and her eyes lost contact with his and wandered. “I'm sorry. Never mind then.”

His heart sunk at her crestfallen look. “I did not mean to offend-! No, Professor...” He took her hands in his and was surprised at how natural it felt. “...I love it, truly I do. I shall help you to take good care of them, I promise.”

He was relieved to see her smile again. _Idiot_ , he thought to himself. _Embarrassing the Professor in such a manner..._

The thought popped into his head to ask her if he could join her class. He wondered why it was so hard to request.

“Lorenz?”

He snapped back to attention and realized he had been staring down at his hands that were still grasping hers. He let them go and his face flushed.

 _Really Lorenz, let's not appear_ too _desperate, shall we?_ He quickly looked away.

Byleth was still smiling and it made him smile in turn, thankful that she was being so patient with him. These new feelings that he felt were entirely new to him, and it took time to sort them out.

“For such a wonderful gift, I must do something in return.” He exclaimed.

“That's all right.” She patted him on the arm and turned to leave. “You don't need to do anything.”

Lorenz's mind raced with a million grand gestures then realized he was running out of time as she started to walk away.

“W.. Wait, Professor!”

She stopped and turned to look at him.

“Will you...” He coughed again and pushed on. “Will you have tea with me later?” He wondered why he had so much trouble asking anything of her. He had asked dozens of women to have tea with him, but this was truly the first time he would be devastated if one rejected his offer.

“Sure.” She replied. “How about after lunch?”

“Of course. I shall await you in the courtyard.” He found his heart had re-positioned itself appropriately in his chest. “Do not eat too much at lunch Professor, for I shall procure the greatest tea and sweets in all of Fodlan that-”

She had already left the greenhouse.

Lorenz felt his face grow red again and he followed her out of the building. He immediately felt cooler in the normal air of the outdoors and his hand went immediately to his hair. Oh dear, he would have to go back to his room and style it quickly, lest anyone see him like this in public.

“Hey Lorenz.” Claude waved at him from across the courtyard.

 _Too late_.

Normally he would have loved to see what new schemes the head of his house was up to and how he was further tarnishing the fragile reputation of the Alliance, but he had more important things to worry about.

* * * *

“I have selected a variety of tea for us if you'd like to choose one.” Lorenz offered Byleth a box of about a dozen teas and waited patiently for her to select her flavour. To his delight he saw her carefully examine each one, sniffing and looking at the leaves in great detail.

“Am I in the presence of one that can fully appreciate such delectable blends?” He marvelled as she selected one of his favourites.

“There isn't much in the way of comfort for the life of a mercenary,” Byleth admitted as she watched him remove the leaves and add them to the pot. “However, I greatly enjoy sampling the different teas of the land. My father always thought it was silly – a mercenary who enjoys tea - but it was always the smallest things in life that one grew to appreciate.”

He smiled and offered her a cup. “Tell me about life as a mercenary?” He asked.

Lorenz enjoyed hearing all about Byleth before she came to the school, though it was a bit odd that she couldn't say a lot of specifics. She had no idea where she was born or exactly how old she was. He wondered if all commoners had stories such as these, but a voice in the back of his end said that this seemed highly unusual.

“How old do _you_ think I am?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Lorenz almost choked on his cup. “I... er... a gentlemen cannot say such things.”

She giggled and he blushed. “I don't mind Lorenz, you don't have to stand on ceremony for me.”

“On the contrary, you are a respected Professor at the Academy.” He replied. “Therefore-”

“Lorenz....”  
  
There was the way she said it that if it had been anyone else he would have sworn they were mocking him. Since it was her however it sounded more like she _really_ wanted to know what he thought.

“Nineteen? Twenty perhaps?” He fumbled for a number. “The same age as myself or maybe slightly older?”

He wondered why he picked those numbers. In truth she did look almost exactly his age but with women it could be so hard to tell. Manuela would have been outraged had he hazarded a guess at how old _she_ was.

She seemed satisfied by the response and took a sip. “Yes, I think so too.”

He realized he was sweating. He took out his handkerchief and dabbed at his forehead. How was it so hot out here all of a sudden?

“I was going to say earlier, I'm proud of you.” Byleth commended.

“Really?” Lorenz was confused.

“It's been almost two months and I haven't received a single complaint from any female students.” She smiled. “Well done.”

“I had said I would not pursue anyone for the time being and I meant it.” He replied casually. “In truth, it has been a bit of a relief.”

“How so?” She asked.

Lorenz felt incredibly vulnerable in that moment and wondered if he had said something he shouldn't have. It just felt so easy to speak with Byleth. He wondered if he could trust her with the things he had to say. She seemed to trust him after everything she had told him about herself. He took in a deep breath.

“I had mentioned before how difficult it was to live up to the noble duties of my house. It's rather a relief to not have to worry about the task of finding a suitable wife at this time. Now that I have some time to reflect on it, it was arrogant and rude to invite women to dine with me purely for the sake of evaluating them.”

She smiled.

“Of course for someone such as myself there are _always_ opportunities to find someone, so it's barely worth mentioning.” He flipped his hair for good measure. Some day she would notice it.

Byleth was trying very hard not to laugh. “I don't think you need to worry about finding a partner, Lorenz.”

He sighed. “The truth is I _do_ worry about such things, necessary or not.”

He wanted to leave it there but found he could not stop. She was so easy to talk to, the words kept falling out of his mouth like water over a waterfall.

“I had always thought that before Claude showed up that I would be the next leader of the Alliance. His appearance disrupted my plan and I was bitter for a time. I thought he had come out of nowhere to snatch what was essentially mine.”

She stayed silent, simply looking at him, though she was focused on his words. He had her complete attention.

He took a long sip of tea. “I've been keeping an eye on him on the advice of my father. That man is always up to something but I just can't piece it together.” He sighed, a sad smile on his face. “Then I talked to Hilda and do you know what she told me?”

Byleth shook her head.

Lorenz continued. “She said that her _brother_ would have likely been the next leader of the Alliance and that he had the support of many of the Lords.”

“You believed her?”

“I thought about it a lot and yes, I came to the conclusion that she might be right. She doesn't boast about such things you know.”

“Does it upset you?” Her hand moved on top of his and he wasn't sure how to react.

He thought of dozens of things he could say. Excuses, half-truths... He didn't like feeling exposed like this.

“Yes.” Lorenz admitted. “All my life I have worked to be the best noble I could possibly be. I've lived my life sure that my destiny lay before me, I simply needed to walk the path to achieve it.”

He sighed again. “Amid time’s flow I mourn…”

“What is that?” Byleth asked and Lorenz was horrified to discover he had said it out loud.

“It... it's from a poem I wrote.” His face was on fire now. “Please! Do not tell anyone.”

“You write poetry?” Her face was alight with amazement. “I think it's lovely.”

“You... you _do_?”

He stared down at the leftover leaves in his cup, blushing furiously.

Byleth squeezed his hand. “You're always extremely hard on yourself, Lorenz. Demanding perfection at every moment.” She then moved it to the rose on his uniform and moved the petals between her fingers. “No one can be perfect all of the time. Life isn't perfect.”

He stayed silent.

“You need to be _happy_.” She looked at him in concern. “I worry about you. I feel like you've trapped yourself and I don't know what will become of you once you graduate.”

“I....”

He lowered his head, feeling ashamed of himself. All of his actions and behaviour came crashing down on him like a wave.

“I'm sorry.” Byleth moved her hand from the rose up to his face. “I know you've been trying very hard to be better.”

“I will be the best. For you, Professor.” He placed a shaky hand over hers.

“Can I hear the rest of it?” She asked.

“The rest of what?”

“Your poem.”

“N... not here!” He stammered, realizing that they were still in the courtyard. Thankfully the other students around him didn't seem to notice, they were all concerned with each other.

“Another time then?” Byleth asked.

“A-another time.” He muttered.

* * * *

After the tea he went back to his room. He saw he had a letter on his desk and recognized it as being from his father.

He opened it and scanned through the contents. They were always exactly the same. Asking how he was doing, congratulating him on his grades and asking if he had managed to find a wife yet. There was a small part at the bottom and Lorenz had almost forgotten that in his last letter he had asked his father if he thought it wise that he should transfer to Professor Byleth's class.

“ _You need to keep an eye on Claude.”_ Was all that his father had wrote in response.

He sat back in his chair and sighed. Why did it make him feel so distressed that his father would not approve of his changing classes? He could still keep two eyes on Claude- his classes had little to do with that. Why did this bother him so much? He was in charge of his own destiny, wasn't he?

He thought back to the rose bush in the greenhouse and the way she had smiled while showing him. How she had put her hand on his face...

 _Don't think about her_. It was a lot easier said than done.

He reached into his drawer to file the letter and saw a piece of paper with writing upon it fall out.

_Verdant rains soothe…_

_My aching heart like a cherished friend…_

_Amid time’s flow I mourn…_

_Bonds I’m not sure I can ever rend…_

_As my mind clings to desperate thoughts…_

_Here it comes, Horsebow Moon and summer’s end…_

It was the poem he had accidentally quoted earlier. He ran his thumb along the words and sighed heavily, placing it on his desk.

“Byleth...” He whispered, hoping that no one could hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone's enjoying the story so far. I already had some of this written out while I was finishing up my other fic, which is why I can get the early chapters out so early.  
> Also huuuuge thanks to @Thinkwriteexpress who is looking over some chapters in advanced and making this story way better than if I were just writing it on my own.


	5. My aching heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Verdant Rain moon season more than lived up to its name. Lorenz felt that no matter where he was, the humidity played havoc with his best efforts to keep his hair cut and straight. It wasn't simply raining constantly, it was also extremely hot.

The Verdant Rain moon season more than lived up to its name. Lorenz felt that no matter where he was, the humidity played havoc with his best efforts to keep his hair cut and straight. It wasn't simply raining constantly, it was also extremely hot.

He sat in the greenhouse tending to the white rose bush, pruning some of the wayward branches and watching for any possible sign of disease. So far, the bush seemed full and healthy and white roses adorned every corner of it. He took a large blossom between his fingers and inhaled the heavy, perfumed scent.

“I never thought I'd see you here, tending the garden.” Professor Manuela commented, as she rounded the corner to see him.

“Just this one.” Lorenz wiped some dirt from his hands on a cloth and stood back to admire his work.

“Professor Byleth came by this morning and watered it.” She said. “I helped her plant the seeds, but really she did the rest of the work herself.”

“It's lovely.” He felt his cheeks grow warm at the feeling.

“You know what white roses symbolize don't you?” Manuela continued. “They're the flowers of love. That's why in the spring women weave garlands of them to give to their lovers.”

Now he knew he was blushing.

“I should probably go.” He replied.

Just then the two of them heard shouting from outside the greenhouse.

“Oh dear, that sounds like Sylvain.” Manuela shook her head. “Ready to break another girl's heart, I assume.”

Lorenz tilted his head to listen. “That other voice is Ingrid. I'm going to check it out.”

When he got outside the greenhouse Ingrid was practically shouting at Sylvain and several people had gathered to watch.

“Come on Ingrid, not so loud.” Sylvain had his hands raised in defense. “People are starting to stare.”

“I don't care!” The blonde haired girl from the Blue Lions house replied. “I'm _done_ cleaning up your skirt-chasing messes Sylvain. I've apologized on your behalf for the _last time_.”

“No one asked you to do those things.” Sylvain crossed his arms. “You're so good at it though.”

“Oh really?” Ingrid turned to spot Lorenz. “Do you know the kind of things this man has done?”

Lorenz felt like it was Saint Seiros's Day. “No!” He feigned dramatic ignorance. “Please, enlighten us Ingrid.”

The look Sylvain shot him made it all the better.

“When Sylvain was eight, he came on to my sweet, sweet granny!”

“Come on Ingrid,” Sylvain reasoned. “I was only eight and she was gorgeou- that was a long time ago.”

“Sylvain hit on your grandmother?” It started as a chuckle but grew to full laughter as the gathered crowd joined Lorenz.

“You made eyes at a scarecrow when you were ten!” Ingrid continued. She turned to Lorenz. “We were at a harvest festival.”

Lorenz couldn't contain his laughter as he was almost doubled over, nearly in pain from his sides aching.

“It was an accident!” Sylvain said to the crowd.

Ingrid went off to list other such incidents, all to the merriment of onlookers.

“And who has to always make peace with everyone? _Me_ Sylvain. Always me. Always for you.”

“Such a disgraceful attitude Sylvain, is this how you treat your oldest friends?” Lorenz chimed in.

“Shut up Lorenz, no one asked you.” Sylvain replied.

“Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable asking another scarecrow then?”

The crowd once again erupted in laughter.

Sylvain rounded on him, eyes burning. “You are _so_ dead, Gloucester.” Then he turned to the crowd. “Hope everyone had a good laugh today folks, but this conversation is over.”

As Sylvain stormed off, Ingrid in tow telling him his attitude would have to change, Lorenz wondered briefly if he should have kept his mouth shut. The opportunity was just too good to pass up though. Really... the man was an absolute mess.

He walked through the courtyard, feeling quite pleased with himself. He heard the sound of someone laughing and turned to see Byleth sitting down and having tea with Claude. He wondered what they could be speaking about. Byleth was laughing at something Claude had said and the latter looked quite relaxed in his own chair.

It was none of his business really. Byleth could speak to whomever she wanted. He knew he had no reason to be jealous except the knot in his chest settled in and wouldn't go away. Lorenz realized he really wanted to speak with her today.

* * * *

“What's this?” Byleth pointed to an elaborate, stone carving sitting on Lorenz's table.

“This is from Almyra. My father bought it off a merchant near the border.” He picked it up and looked at it. “I love art and it's so... different from anything you'd find here.”

He gave it to Byleth who handled it gently as she looked at it from all sides.

“Have you ever been to Zanado, Lorenz?” She asked.

“You mean the Red Canyon?” He tried to think. “It's generally off limits to the public, but I have seen it in training once or twice.”

“We went there to get rid of bandits.” Byleth continued. “It was the strangest thing. I felt like I had _been_ there before, like I had a strange connection to the place. I feel like someday I need to head back.”

“Interesting.” Lorenz took the carving back. “There are certainly a lot of ruins around there.”

“Your carving made me think of it.” Byleth replied. “I don't think it's from Almyra... I have no proof though.”

“May I ask a question of you?” He inquired and Byleth nodded her head as she gave the statue back. “I have noticed a change in your demeanour these past few months. Are you feeling more comfortable here at Garreg Mach?”

“Yes.” Byleth admitted, smiling. “It's finally starting to feel like home.”

“I am glad.” Lorenz walked over to a tea kettle and took it from his shelf. There were several more beside it but he thought this particular one would look and feel the best. He selected the cups that went with it and placed them on the table by his bed.

“Thank you for agreeing to come by. I don't...” He paused. “...I don't really like showing anyone my poetry. Not in public anyway, it would be... mortifying.”

“Why?” Byleth asked, then a realization dawned on her. “Oh.. is it _that_ kind of poetry? Like the kind a lover would read?”

“What? No!” Lorenz was horrified. “I wouldn't.... I mean I'd never...”

Byleth giggled. “I'm just teasing you.”

“My poetry is deeply personal to me.” Lorenz continued as he poured hot water into the pot. “It would be quite embarrassing to hear it said aloud in public.”

“I understand.” She sat down in one of the chairs. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“You are welcome.” He waited a few minutes for the water to cool down slightly before adding in his favourite leaves so the tea wouldn't get burned.

When everything was finally ready he got the poem from his drawer and handed it to Byleth.

“Oh, I was hoping you could read it out loud for me.” She said, still holding the paper.

“...Very well.” He cleared his throat and began to recite. Once he was finished his face grew hot again as he waited for her reaction.

“It sounds... so sad and lonely.” Byleth remarked. “It's a wonderful piece of writing though. To be able to put your emotions to paper like that is quite a talent.”

“It is?” He tried to sound nonchalant about it as he took a sip of his tea. “Poetry is... merely just a hobby of mine you see and-”

“-you think my poem is sad and lonely?” Lorenz had never really thought of it that way before. When he had first put ink to paper it had been merely to jot down his thoughts. Then again he had never heard it spoken out loud before.

“Do you have any more? I would love to hear them.”

“I... uh...” _I certainly do_ not _have an entire book full of them_ , he thought, feeling as though he would melt under Byleth's gaze.

“Please?”

He reached back into the drawer and took out his book, handing it to her. He realized his hands were trembling as she carefully took it from him. He watched as she flipped through the pages, smiling at a few of the poems, her brow furrowed at others. He had never felt so exposed in his entire life.

“What's this?” Something fell out from the book as she turned the page.

Lorenz looked on in horror as she picked up Ignatz's drawing of her and examined it. “Ah yes, this is Ignatz's drawing that he did of me. He gave this to you?”

“Yes.” He wanted very much to crawl into a hole somewhere and die. “I was praising the quality of it and he gave it to me to keep. I was going to tell you, I swear! I forgot and-”

Byleth giggled. “It's all right. I told Ignatz he could share it with whomever he wanted.” She handed him back the picture and the book. “Thank _you_ for sharing these with me.”

“You are welcome.” He put the book on top of his dresser.

“Some of those poems were a little dark.” Byleth remarked. “The ones about drowning, specifically.”

“Maybe.” Lorenz shrugged. “They're just words on a page, Professor. Pay them no mind.”

Byleth considered him for a moment, staring at him with those large, blue eyes. Her expression was completely unreadable. Finally, she stood up.

“I should go.”

“Wait.” Lorenz grabbed onto the end of her coat.

She froze, inches from the door. “What is it?”

“May I?” He reached out with his hands and she nodded. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Thank you for being here tonight.” He said, resting his head upon hers. “It meant a lot.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” She replied.

“I just...” He wasn't sure how to properly articulate his thoughts. “I just wish the world was different.”

After she left, he sat down on his bed, his heart pounding, thinking about nobles and commoners and of his place in the world.

* * * *

Lorenz woke up feeling relatively pleased with himself. It had almost been a week ago today that the Professor had come into his room to hear his poetry. _Quite scandalous really_ , he thought, chuckling to himself. He wondered if there were rumours flying around already. _Byleth was becoming quite a cherished friend_ , he thought, smiling to himself.

His usual morning routine was to get up bright and early, make himself presentable to the students and faculty then head down for some breakfast. He wondered if the Professor would have tea again with him in the afternoon and his heart soared thinking about it.

If he didn't know himself better he would have sworn he was falling for her but he quickly dismissed the thought as he carefully cut a few loose strands from his lavender hair, styling it perfectly. He _couldn't_ fall in love with Professor Byleth, she was one of the teachers after all and despite her being practically the same age as himself she was also sadly, a commoner and therefore not to be courted.

 _Such a shame,_ he thought ruefully as he began considering if he could ever seriously make it work. Her father Jeralt _was_ a knight of some esteem, at least from the way the other knights spoke about and treated him. Would that be enough to earn some clout in the Alliance? Could it ever impress his father?

Doubtful. He next went to work on his eyebrows, making sure that not a hair was out of place. Alas, it was not meant to be. Better to remain good friends, perhaps one day he could hire her into his services as a knight. They could see each other almost as much as they could now. That would be enough, right?

He walked over to the vase where he kept all his fresh roses and chose a particularly vibrant one. He lifted it to his nose and the heavy scent of the flower's perfume made him feel relaxed. He carefully cut the stem and adorned it to his uniform.

 _There._ He stepped back and admired himself in the mirror. Ready for the world.

What he was _not_ ready for this morning however, was coming in to breakfast listening to the hushed tones of other students. They would look his way then quickly look back at each other. Odd... He had never seen the dining hall so quiet before.

He took his tray of food and looked for a place to sit down.

“Hey Lorenz! Over here!” It was Claude and Hilda, frantically waving him over.

He frowned. This wouldn't be his first choice of dining partners, but he was curious what was going on as more students looked at him and turned back to each other, some even _laughing_ amongst themselves.

Warily he sat down at Claude and Hilda's table and began to eat his browned toast and poached eggs. Ordinarily he would be slightly disgusted at the way Claude shoved food in his face, but today both of them simply stared at him. After a few minutes, he put his fork down and asked the inevitable question.

“Is something the matter?”

Hilda looked at Claude expectantly.

“Nothing the matter at all.” The house leader reclined back in his chair and put his arms around his head. “In fact I think you're very talented.”

Lorenz sniffed and went back to eating. “Naturally. You are only coming to that conclusion now?”

“How did it go again?” Claude looked at Hilda and grinned. “Verdant rains soothe... My aching heart... something along those lines?”

Lorenz dropped his fork on the table and stared. “Pardon?”

“I actually thought it was kind of romantic,” Hilda smiled. “Can you read it all for me again Claude?”

Lorenz looked on in horror as the heir to house Riegan reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with his poem's words written on it. Claude cleared his throat and began to recite it in an overly dramatic voice. Once finished, Hilda clapped and Lorenz turned five shades of red. He could overhear students giggling at the other tables. He reached over to try and snatch the paper from Claude's hand.

“Come now Lorenz, is that any way for a distinguished _noble_ to act?” Claude teased, taking his hand away and trying to keep Lorenz at bay with one out-stretched foot. “Here, let me read it again-”

“How... _how did you get that_?” Lorenz hissed, feeling anger rising in his core as he attempted to snatch away his poem.

“I'll never tell.” Claude replied. “You could say it was _gifted_ to me.”

Everyone in the hall broke out laughing. Everywhere he looked, eyes were on him, pointing and having fun at his expense.

“S...Stop it!” He demanded but everyone just laughed at him harder.

As he fled the dining room as he could hear Claude's voice in the background, “Come back Lorenz! We were just having some fun!”

* * * *

There was only one person in the entire world Lorenz had shared that poem with and as he furiously knocked on the door to their classroom he felt utterly betrayed.

“Come in.” He heard Byleth's voice from within and for a brief second something in the back of his mind told him not to go inside. A reasonable, yet small voice telling him to go and calm down before this confrontation. He paid it no mind.

He barged in. “How _could you_!?” He exclaimed, coming over to her desk.

Byleth looked at him as if he were on a different continent. “Excuse me?”

Lorenz didn't know why but her innocent, worried face made all of this _so_ much worse.

“My poem! How _dare_ you hand it to Claude! I've never been so humiliated in all my life!”

“Your... poem?” She still seemed confused, as if she hadn't been expecting him to burst in here.

“Yes! I explicitly told it to you in confidence. You promised me no one else would ever hear it. I ... I _trusted_ you.” He was on a roll now, all of his walls of carefully placed decorum and mannerism crashing down around him as his insecurities lay bare. He hated how vulnerable he felt and how her questioning eyes seemed to see right through him.

“I never told Claude about your poem.” She stated plainly. “I never told anyone.”

“Lying Professor? _Please_. There is no one else who could have gotten their hands on it. To think that I...” He put a hand on his head. “To think that I was starting to _like_ you, to enjoy the time we spent together.”

Byleth stood up, her face flushed. “That's enough, Lorenz.”

He kept going. “Did you try to sabotage me out of _jealousy,_ hoping to embarrass me in front of the female nobility?”

Byleth crossed her arms. “I think you had better leave.”

Lorenz wasn't finished yet. “Did you do it to impress Claude? Maybe it's true what Sylvain has been saying about you, sharing others beds-”

“LORENZ!” Byleth slammed her hands on her desk so hard he thought he saw scorch marks underneath.

“GET. OUT.” She yelled, pointing towards the exit.

He left in a huff, closing the door behind him loudly. He raced back to his room and locked the door, shutting himself in. He collapsed on his bed, initially too angry to cry and too sad to do much about it and just stayed there, with his head buried in his pillow. After a while the tears began to flow, a trickle at first but soon it was like a torrent, all of his pain and frustration pouring out of him in strangled sobs, his agony escaping and he wondered briefly who all could hear but he couldn't stop. It felt like hours before he fell back asleep, drifting in and out of an awkward state of being, and he couldn't stop seeing her face or how it had looked when she had cast him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, originally this chapter read a little different towards the end where Byleth was the one flirting with him, but I think it reads better if we don't know Byleth's intentions, even if they're only hinted at and Lorenz has no clue and continues to sabotage himself.


	6. Like a Cherished Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A realization was dawning on Lorenz, albeit slowly. Perhaps it was the fact he hadn't properly bathed, slept or eaten in three or more days that made his brain move a little more sluggishly than normal, or the fact that he might have made the biggest mistake of his life.

The water was pitch black and cold. Lorenz's hands tried to desperately claw their way up to the surface of the water but he felt like he couldn't move. The light filtering down from the moon danced across the water in front of his face and he wasn't even really sure which way the surface was. He knew that he could swim and that helped, and eventually his head lifted up above the water as he sputtered and gasped for air. His hands reached out to grab at the dock before him, but he was horrified to see his own self standing on the dock, looming over him, a cruel smile on his face.

“Down you go,” He said as he raised his foot over him. Lorenz barely had time to try and cover his face before it was brought it down hard on top of him, shoving back beneath the blackness.

* * * *

It had been days since Lorenz had left his room, maybe even a week. He had opted to take his meals by himself inside, as every time he ventured out people continued to snicker at him, though that was at last starting to lose steam. He had never run into Byleth, thankfully. He wondered if her and Claude were having a good laugh at his expense. He hadn't been going to any of his classes and wondered if anyone even cared that he wasn't there. Faint drops of rain smacked against the glass of his windows. The room darkened and he lit a few more candles to make up for it.

How _dare_ Byleth try and ruin his life like that. What had he ever done to her except show her some kindness? He looked down at the rose on his uniform. Had he changed it recently?

There was a knock at the door.

“Go away.” Lorenz fell back on his bed.

“C'mon, open up Lorenz.”

He recognized the sound of Sylvain's voice.

“Never.” He called out.

“I brought you some tea.” Sylvain tried again.

“Not interested.” Though his stomach betrayed him by growling at the thought of snacks.

There was a heavy sigh from the other side of the door. “Byleth's been missing all morning and no one knows where she is.”

Lorenz sat up on his bed and wandered over to open the door. Sylvain poked his head inside, holding a tray of tea and some biscuits. “There we go, I just wanted to talk and- Goddess Lorenz! You look terrible.”

Lorenz pulled him into the room and promptly slammed the door. He glanced at himself in the mirror and saw that Sylvain was indeed correct. His hair was not made up and fell haphazardly around his brow and face, his eyebrows were uncut and uneven. Even his rose was fading, as a few petals fell loosely to the ground.

“Thank you for your assessment Sylvain. Now what is this about the Professor?”

“Wow.” Sylvain sat down across from him and put the tea on the table, taking in the rest of the room. “I always kind of thought this place would be pristine.”

Lorenz looked around. He hadn't really been keeping it clean and books and papers littered the tables and floor. The roses in the vase on his dresser looked like they were desperately in need of water.

“Sorry to disappoint.” He replied sarcastically.

Sylvain pushed the table up to Lorenz's bed and sat down in one of the chairs. He poured Lorenz a cup and one for himself.

Lorenz looked at the tea and raised an eyebrow.

“Try it, come on. I had it made especially for you.”

Lorenz picked up the cup and sniffed it. “That _is_ a rather nice aroma.”

Sylvain waited until Lorenz had taken a small sip, raised his eyebrow again at the quality of it, then took a longer drink. “So what was it you needed to speak to me about? The Professor, was it not?”

“Byleth, right. ” He looked sheepishly at Lorenz. “Well she really hasn't been herself since you uh... your...”

“How unfortunate.” Lorenz took another drink. “I suppose she must feel at least a _little_ guilty about what transpired.”

“Guilty?” Sylvain looked at Lorenz. “I didn't even know she would be remotely involved until I started putting two and two together and realized that you and her _had_ been spending a lot of your time together and-”

Lorenz couldn't be bothered with proper etiquette today and poured himself another cup without offering any to his companion. “...And?”

“- And I realized that I made a huge mistake. I never meant for _her_ to get caught up in this. Why would she even care?”

A realization was dawning on Lorenz, albeit slowly. Perhaps it was the fact he hadn't properly bathed, slept or eaten in three or more days that made his brain move a little more sluggishly than normal, or the fact that he might have made the biggest mistake of his life.

“So what you're telling me is the Professor _didn't_ give Claude my poetry?” He asked slowly.

Sylvain downed his tea in one go. “Goddess, no. That was me. I just wanted to take your pretentious self down a peg or two Lorenz, especially after your involvement the other day with Ingrid and I.”

“I see.” Lorenz set down his cup and stared long and hard at the young man sitting across from him. Once again the small, reasonable part of his mind told him to just let it go, what was done was done and he needed to find Byleth at all costs. But Lorenz Hellman Gloucester wasn't in a reasonable mood today.

His fist found Sylvain's face and the red-headed man went flying backwards onto the ground. Papers and books flew everywhere. Sylvain's hands went up to protect his face as Lorenz came flying at him over the table, continuing his assault. The red-haired man managed to knock Lorenz off of himself and shoved him as hard as he could. The heir of Gloucester went crashing backwards into the table behind him, sending tea and pastries flying.

“How did you manage it?” Lorenz asked coldly, balling his hands into fists as he brushed himself off and stood back up. “Did you simply _slither in_ through the window?”

Sylvain's jaw was already beginning to swell. “I bribed a housekeeper to let me into your room while you were gone and I found the poem just sitting on your dresser.” He swung at Lorenz, who was able to dodge the incoming blow quite easily. He missed however, the kick that sent him flying back to the ground.

Sylvain was quite a bit heavier and once he was on top of Lorenz there was no way to get him off. Lorenz swung blindly at his opponent's face but Sylvain got his hands on his throat and squeezed.

As he gasped for air, Lorenz looked up and saw the vase of roses teetering precariously above him and with a shove from his elbow the vase fell neatly towards the ground. He caught it mid-air and smashed it against Sylvain's head and he felt the grip around his neck slacken. He sat up immediately, moving backwards, coughing and sputtering.

“You... you could have _killed_ me.” Lorenz massaged his throat between coughs. “What is _wrong_ with you?” He looked in dismay at the roses lying broken on the ground.

“What is wrong with _you_?” Sylvain retorted, rubbing his head and jaw. “You came at me like a madman.”

“I suppose you must feel quite satisfied at your results then?” Lorenz stared at Sylvain in contempt. “You've quite adequately humiliated me and potentially put the Professor in danger.”

“ _You_ put the Professor in danger.” Sylvain retorted. “I'm not the one that dragged Byleth into this.”

He rubbed his mouth again and looked for signs of blood. “I didn't know you'd go storming into her office like that. Several students heard you fighting.”

“Naturally.” Lorenz rolled his eyes. Nothing was ever really a secret around the Officers Academy.

“The class has been searching for her all morning.” Sylvain looked really nervous. “If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself.”

Lorenz stood up, leaning against the fallen table. “Why do you think _I_ would have better success of finding her?”

“Because you know her better?” Sylvain sounded desperate. “Come on Lorenz, think. Where do you think she could have gone? We've searched everyone on the grounds so she must have left the monastery.”

Lorenz tried to think long and hard about all of the places Byleth had spoken of when they were together. She had mentioned wanting to get proper rose seeds for a red rose bush but that would only take her into town. She had also mentioned lately that she felt a pull to leave the monastery and head to...

“Leave it to me.” He opened the door and motioned that it was time for Sylvain to leave.

“Wait! I want to come with you...” He resisted as Lorenz practically shoved him out of his room.

“Absolutely not. You should head to the infirmary. Besides I...” He let out a long sigh. “I want to see her alone.”

“Wait, Lorenz I... I'm sorry.” Sylvain stood in the doorway looking ashamed. “Just get her back safely.”

He scrutinized Sylvain. “You know, for a man whom I easily dismissed as nothing more than a lazy philanderer you are quite clever.”

“For someone who looks like they weigh practically nothing you throw a lot of weight behind your punches.” Sylvain prodded his tender jaw again.

“Thank you for the tea.” Lorenz ushered Sylvain out of his room and closed the door.

* * * *

If Byleth _had_ left just that morning for the Red Canyon, Lorenz could hopefully catch up to her by horse. What was she _thinking_ , going there all by herself? The Red Canyon was said to be an important religious site for the church and off-limits. Being a pious man himself, Lorenz felt like he shouldn't venture into it, but Byleth was more important.

He stood in front of the mirror to freshen himself up. Clean the blood away. Fix his hair. Trim his eyebrows. All he needed now was his rose. He looked down at the poor, battered thing on his uniform and removed it. He looked over at his smashed vase in disdain and all of the broken and smashed roses on the ground.

_Serves you right, acting in such a manner unbecoming of a nobleman._

His mind wandered back to Byleth and the greenhouse.

The rain had let up slightly as he ran to the stables to get his horse prepped and ready to go. Unsurprisingly Ferdinand was there, tending to his own horse.

“Lorenz!” He exclaimed as he saw his friend for the first time in over a week. “Where have you been all this time? I thought maybe you were called home and- goodness! What has happened to you?”

Lorenz's hand went directly to his neck and he could feel how swollen it was. He took out a handkerchief and tied it around it. He really didn't have time to explain as he got his saddle and hoped that Gossamer had been fed today.

“Do not worry,” Ferdinand said, reading his mind. “I have fed and brushed your horse for you today.”

“Thank you.” Lorenz turned to face him.

Ferdinand lowered his eyes for a moment. “For what it is worth Lorenz, I thought your poem was very well written. Your cadence and rhythm were on point. I hope someday you can share more with us.”

Lorenz managed a small smile. “Thank you. You are a good friend, Ferdinand.”

The orange-haired man beamed. “Here, I shall help you ready your mount, you appear to be in a hurry.”

 _Would anyone ever call_ me _a good friend?_ Lorenz wondered as they secured the battle harness and saddle, secured the pouches that he stuffed with food for himself, Byleth and the horse. He got astride quickly and Ferdinand helped lead him out of the stable.

“I notice you are wearing a different rose today.”

Lorenz looked down at the white rose on his uniform. He touched it lovingly and smiled again, broader this time.

“Can you help fetch me a lance?” He pointed to the weapon rack and Ferdinand obliged.

“Of course. May I ask where you are off to in such haste?” His friend asked. “Are you going to find the Professor?”

“Yes.” Lorenz softly kicked with his legs and the horse began to walk out of the back gate. “If I'm right we may not return until sundown.”

“I shall let the others know!” Ferdinand called after him as he left the monastery and went out in the world.

* * * *

He had been riding for hours now and had seen no sign of Byleth. The canyon loomed up just ahead. Tall mountains reached towards the azure sky and all around, strange ancient ruins lay about the ground. He had no idea why it was called the “Red” Canyon, it wasn't that the rock was particularly red. It had another name, Zanado.

 _Byleth_ , he thought, _if anything has happened to you..._

The rain began to come down in full force again and he carefully had his mount cross a bridge before he looked around for any signs that someone had recently been there.

His nose was the first sense to hit him with a pungent odour and it didn't take him too long to discover the carcass of a large beast. He prodded it with his lance. The empty eyes stared back at him wordlessly. From the way it had been killed he knew it had been Byleth using the Sword of the Creator. She must be nearby, she could even possibly be engaged with more of these monsters.

Bloody footprints went off in another direction but they were being washed clean from the stones. He followed them before he lost the trail, urging Gossamer on despite his mount's resistance. He couldn't understand it, his horse was a battle-hardened animal that he had rode into fights countless times. What was it about this place that made him uneasy? It was so quiet now, as if all of the birds and animals had fled. It reminded him of their battle with Lonato's forces and he shivered.

The smell of those beasts was becoming almost overpowering as he came to a small ledge. He saw Byleth across the way, fighting two of the same creatures he had seen lying dead earlier. She was making a tremendous go of it, her sword flashing around her as she tried to keep them at bay. He saw his opportunity and charged in, lance at the ready.

Byleth turned to look at him in surprise as he caught one of the beasts off-guard and his lance sunk into its flesh, where he thought the heart should be. He pulled it out and a torrent of blood followed, but the beast simply turned its head and howled at him and Gossamer was not having any of it. Lorenz thrust the lance into the creature again, this time into the maw of its giant mouth and as it writhed, the Sword of the Creator slashed through it, splattering blood onto Lorenz's uniform. He tried desperately to retrieve his weapon but it was lodged in the monster and he couldn't pull it free.

“Professor! Quickly!” He extended his hand to Byleth and she grabbed hold of it. He tried his hardest to pull her onto the horse with one hand but she was able to grip enough of the saddle and climbed aboard.

“Hold on tight.” Lorenz replied, turning his horse and kicking him firmly. His horse took off at a run, galloping away from the remaining large animal.

“Wh... Why are you here?” Byleth yelled, as the noise of the monster and the sound of the wind and rain howled all around them.

Another of the large, great beasts jumped out at them, roaring and the horse instinctively took off running in the opposite direction of where Lorenz wanted to go, away from the edge of the canyon and down a half-beaten path going further along it.

“I came to find you!” Lorenz shouted back.

“How did you know I would be here?” She hollered.

“I....”

Lorenz was cut off as a giant bird-like creature swooped up from a gap in the canyon and spooked Gossamer. As best as he tried to control him, the horse reared and with Byleth's extra weight at the back they were both nearly pulled from the saddle. He felt like Byleth's arms were crushing him but he managed to steady the mount and they took off out of the lost city.

Once they were far enough away, Lorenz eased his grip on the reins and wondered if Seteth would be angry at the lost lance and for his trespass into the ruins. Though the rain was almost a slow trickle now, dark clouds were gathering overhead, casting long shadows on the plains before them. It wouldn't be long before it was night.

“You never answered my question.”

Lorenz was acutely aware of Byleth's warm body pressing against him as he rode. “Which question?”

“How you knew I would be here?” Byleth was holding on to him tightly... too tightly in fact. He could hear her heavy breathing and when he turned to look back, her eyes were closed and she loosened her grip, falling from his horse.

“Byleth!” He cried out.

* * * *

Lorenz didn't know all that much about medicine. Manuela had taught him some of the basics during one of his classes and he tried to apply his knowledge to seeing if he could help Byleth in any way. She lay still beside him on the ground, resting on a bed of leaves and grass. She didn't appear to be in any kind of distress, oddly enough. It seemed more like she was... sleeping? He bent down to check her heartbeat and was shocked to find he couldn't locate it. He checked her wrist and could feel a pulse, but how come he couldn't hear her heart?

He next bent down and made sure she was breathing. He could hear short, shallow breaths and knew that she should be all right. What should he do? He needed to get her back to the monastery quick so someone as skilled as Manuela could help her.

She stirred, and her brow furrowed. Then very slowly she opened her eyes.

“L... Lorenz?” She whispered, then yawned.

“Professor! You're awake.” He squeezed her hand gently as he helped her into a sitting position.

She looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry.” She said. “I guess I fell asleep.”

She gave a startled noise as Lorenz wrapped her in his arms and gave her a gigantic squeeze. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry about.” He replied. “I was so _worried_ when I heard you had disappeared from the monastery. Why did you come out here all alone?”

She was silent for a while and Lorenz realized maybe he was holding too hard and let go. It was extremely difficult. When he looked at her eyes he saw the small glint of tears.

“I never told anyone about your poem.” She whispered. “Especially Claude, I would never-”

Her next words were muffled as Lorenz's lips found hers. She sighed into his mouth as he held her close. He hadn't the faintest idea what he was doing but he knew it felt good- for him at least, and she didn't seem to be complaining. He opened his eyes to gauge her reaction and was taken aback and how beautiful she looked, eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

“Pro- _Byleth_...” He breathed when they finally parted, “I had no right to yell at you like I did. Who you spend your time with and what you spend your time doing is no business of mine nor anyone else's. I'm so... _so sorry_.”

“Apology accepted.” She replied, and he felt as though a great weight had lifted from his shoulders.

She smiled and touched her lips. “Was that your first kiss?” She asked innocently.

“I? Oh...” He felt his face turning a deep shade of red. “Well, it has been some time and I...” He couldn't keep this up. “...Yes. It was.”

She rubbed at her eyes and sniffed. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

He pulled the handkerchief from his neck and gently wiped the tears from her face. “In truth I... I saw you the day before having tea with Claude and-”

“-you were jealous?” She asked, giving a faint smile.

“I...” He shut his eyes. “I have no right to be _anything_ Byleth.”

“But were you?”

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see how close she was. He had trouble looking her directly in the eyes.

“Yes.” He whispered, barely audible. “The thought of you in another man's arms is enough to drive me mad.”

She put her hand on his cheek and held it there. He stared at her feeling paralyzed and incredibly vulnerable. It was as though she could feel all of his pride, shame and fear and he trembled at her touch. Her hand grazed over the front of his uniform and pulled at the rose on his jacket, caressing the soft, white petals. They shuddered at her fingers' touch.

“What is this?” She asked.

“It's one of our roses.” He removed her hand from the flower but held it in his instead.

“I thought you only wore red.”

He brought her hand to his mouth and ghosted it with his lips. “I decided that sometimes it is all right to wear a rose of a different colour.”

He stared back into her eyes and the final light filtering through the clouds passed from day to night. The air grew heavy and he was aware of all the sounds around them. Bird calls grew softer as they began to hunker down to sleep in their nests, frogs called out to prospective mates, crickets chirped and Byleth breathed in a slow, steady rhythm.

“I have... missed you.” He once again brought her hand to his lips, but this time he planted three small kisses upon it. “I don't know what I would do without your company.”

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

“I missed you too.” She replied. “Even if you do cause me a lot of trouble.”

Her hand slipped up his shoulder and unto his neck as she moved even closer. He knew she was ready for him to kiss her again and though every part of him was screaming to back up, not let it get too far, not to go in too deep, he moved his head down and met her lips. It was his second kiss, and it felt just as good as the first. He closed his eyes and leaned in, finding a warmth in her embrace that he didn't even know he needed.

Byleth's eyes were closed, a quiet longing in her actions. Her hands wrapped around his neck, drawing him in closer.

He had been wanting this for a long time, he realized, giving in to her touch. He felt so happy in the moment, so contented that when she finally pulled away from him he felt a feeling of profound loss and it was all he could do to hold himself back.

She tapped his neck and he coughed despite himself.

“What's _this_?” She asked, her fingers lingering over his bruises.

He bit his lip. “I shall tell you on the way back.”


	7. Crossing the Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All right Lorenz spill it. I want every filthy detail.”
> 
> “About what?” Lorenz inspected his work, looking to see his own reflection in the armour.
> 
> “Are you kidding me? I want to know what happened with you and Byleth in the Red Canyon.” Sylvain crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face. “Come on, out with it.”

Lorenz wasn't sure what to expect when they rode into Garreg Mach in the dead of night, guided only by the tiny lights of the monastery windows. Once they entered the grounds they were immediately swarmed by knights who, at Lorenz's insistence, had whisked Byleth off to the infirmary. He made to follow her but instead was dragged somewhere else entirely.

To his dismay he found himself in front of Seteth, who had spoken to Sylvain earlier that day.

“You should know that kind of behaviour cannot be tolerated at this school.” Seteth had began. “We at the Officer's Academy pride ourselves on the fact that everyone here should feel safe, whether they be commoners or nobles, from the Empire, or the Kingdom, or the Alliance.”

“You didn't write to my father about this did you?” Lorenz asked hesitantly.

“Oh yes. A strongly worded letter was sent off earlier this evening.” Seteth replied and Lorenz cringed. “I can only imagine what Count Gloucester would have to say about his son's reckless actions potentially damaging the reputation of his House.”

This was going to be a bad month.

“I am also sentencing you to a month's detention that you shall serve after your classes with your fellow partner in crime, Sylvain.”

This was going to be a _very_ bad month.

“Now off to the infirmary.” Seteth pointed to the door. “Get your neck checked out, then it's off to bed.”

Manuela had been aghast when he had stumbled in and had begun to treat him immediately. He had inquired about Byleth but the doctor replied that she had already been checked and dismissed.

* * * *

Now it was the morning and though he hadn't slept much during the night, he felt better rested than he had the entirety of last week. It was still difficult to eat with his neck still so swollen, so he had some plain porridge for breakfast and lay back down, staring at the first rays of sun shining over the horizon. When had he last seen the sun?

“Good morning Lorenz.” Manuela roused him from his bed and took a look at the bruises on his neck. Thanks to the potion she had administered the night before, they were starting to mend.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

That was an excellent question.

“Fine.” He admitted, though a torrent of emotions lay just behind his words. He wanted to see Byleth, badly.

“Well I didn't detect any fluid in your lungs, so you should be good to go.” She replied. “If you're feeling all right you can go right back to your classes. If not, I don't think anyone would blame you for taking a break today.”

_She didn't ask me anything about last night_. He was eternally grateful for that.

“Oh Lorenz, before you head out.” Manuela inquired. “That was such a lovely piece of writing you had the other day. I've been wondering if perhaps you'd let me turn it into a song.”

“Aaauuuuughhhhh!” Lorenz practically fled the infirmary.

Upon returning to his room he realized the housekeepers had done their best at cleaning up the mess he and Sylvain had left behind. He felt a twinge of guilt and began to pick up other objects that were littering the floor. That's when he noticed a new vase on his desk filled with white roses.

_They must be from Byleth_. He said, smiling. He touched one of them and brought it to his nose to take in the lovely scent.

Perhaps this month wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought.

* * * *

The first day of detention had Lorenz and Sylvain polishing all of the knights armour in one of the abandoned training rooms.

It was dark, musty and Lorenz worked diligently to do a good job, but Sylvain lazily applied his polish and after finishing with a few sets he put down his cloth and oil and sat back against one of the stone walls. He watched Lorenz for a time, who continued to work on a stubborn shoulder pad.

Finally, the heir of Gautier broke the silence. “All right Lorenz spill it. I want every filthy detail.”

“About what?” Lorenz inspected his work, looking to see his own reflection in the armour.

“Are you kidding me? I want to know what happened with you and Byleth in the Red Canyon.” Sylvain crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face. “Come on, out with it.”

“ _Pardon!_?” Lorenz was taken aback. For a moment he sat on the ground, unblinking. “There is nothing to tell.”

“Oh really?” The other man came to sit closer to Lorenz. The latter was trying his best to distract himself by taking a pair of gauntlets and trying his best to wipe off all of the dirt.

Lorenz _really_ wanted him to drop the subject but the red-head persisted.

“Did you _kiss_ her? Did she kiss you?” His eyes widened. “Did it go any _further_?”

“Stop.” Lorenz felt his face beginning to flush. “Like I would tell _you_ , of all people.”

“Come on Lorenz, who else are you going to talk to about this?” Sylvain was grinning ear to ear, knowing that he had him caught with nowhere to go. “I am an expert on the subject after all.”

“Go away.” Lorenz turned to face the wall away from the other man but Sylvain came closer still.

“Can't. We're stuck here together and I'm bored. Come on, I'm not going to tell anyone I promise. Here, if it makes you uncomfortable I can go first. So a few nights ago I have this girl in my room and-”

Lorenz held out his hand. “Please! I don't want to hear any of it.”

“Goddess Lorenz, you're always wound up so tight.” Sylvain sighed. “Fine then, keep your secrets. I personally don't think anything happened with you and Byleth anyway.”

“Oh?” Lorenz stared at Sylvain.

“You heard me.” The other man grinned slyly. “I don't think you actually have it in you to make the first move. Sure, you're always ready to flirt but I've never seen it go beyond that.”

“Whatever you think.”

Sylvain looked at him long and hard. “You know I asked Byleth on a date the other day.”

Lorenz quickly dismissed the jealously that was bubbling just below the surface but he knew his face felt hot. “Interesting. How did it go?”

“She turned me down.”

“Did she?” Lorenz's own grin could not be contained. “How unfortunate.” Would he be able to handle anyone seeing her?

“She is quite a beautiful woman isn't she?” Sylvain sighed.

“She is.”

“So... did you kiss her or not?”

Lorenz's mind went back to the night prior, the feel of Byleth's hand on his neck and cheek, the way she had slowly pulled down on his face to meet her slightly parted lips...

“You are truly incorrigible.” Lorenz raised an eyebrow at the other man. “But if you _insist_ I shall indulge you. There was... one kiss. Two, actually.” His face felt like it was on fire.

“Way to go!” Sylvain slapped Lorenz on the back so hard the latter dropped the gauntlet he had been working on and watched in dismay as it rolled on the ground, gathering more dust. He'd have to start all over again.

“Tell _no one_.” Lorenz hissed as he went and picked the armour back up. “If not for myself then for the Professor, please. It wouldn't do to have any rumours spread.”

“Oh, it's already too late for that.” Sylvain winked. “The monastery has been wild with what if's and what might have happened. Claude's putting a stop to it though, he told me you're too much of a coward to actually make a move on Byleth.”

Lorenz didn't know why but he felt a smug satisfaction at having proved them wrong. Not that he would correct Claude as he refused to harm the Professor's reputation in any way.

“So... what are you going to do about it?” Sylvain continued. “Are you going to start... what's the proper noble term for it... courting?”

“No.” Lorenz continued with his work. “You know as well as I do that I cannot pursue her. She's a Professor at the Academy and... not of noble birth.”

“Yeah.” Sylvain replied, his tone of voice changing. “You get it.”

“Get what?” Lorenz asked.

“What it means to be noble and have a Crest.” Sylvain answered, a serious tone to his voice that Lorenz had never heard before. “You're one of the only people here that actually understands.”

“It is a tremendous burden that we were born into,” Lorenz admitted. “To both serve our families and continue our line in hope that our offspring can also produce a Crest and wield our Heroes' Relic.”

“Power and status.” Sylvain shrugged. “That's all anyone seems to care about.”

“Have you ever witnessed a noble House _fall_ from status?” Lorenz asked. “The chaos that ensues? The lives lost and destroyed? It is not just the family itself that suffers, the entire region falls into decay and the commoners... It is a fate I do not wish on anyone.”

Sylvain went quiet, but his eyes had returned to that cold look Lorenz had seen before. As quickly as it started, it dissipated and Sylvain seemed back to his old self.

“So that's it, you're going to do nothing then?” The red-head asked.

“There is nothing to be done, Sylvain.”

“You can't do _nothing_.” Sylvain urged. “Come on Lorenz, think of the experience to be had. I'm not saying you have to do anything... _indecent_...” He caught Lorenz's scowl. “Just, I don't know... have fun for a change. You know you can spend time with a person without needing to marry them, right?”

_It was arrogant and rude to invite women to dine with me purely for the sake of evaluating them._ The words he had spoken to Byleth replayed in his head. Could it be Sylvain was... correct?

“It could never work.”

Sylvain shrugged. “The worst lies are the ones we tell to ourselves, Lorenz.”

As he sat in the dim light of the room continuing to polish the armour he realized it was certainly something to think about.

* * * *

“Yes Professor, you are quite right, this dish _is_ one of my favourites...” Lorenz marvelled at the food in front of him and was not disappointed when he took a bite. “How did you know?”

“Raphael told me.” Byleth pointed behind her to the large man who upon seeing their attention, waved at them. “He said it was the only meal he's ever seen you finish.”

Lorenz sheepishly waved back. “How astute of him to notice.”

“He lost his parents you know.” Byleth began, “He said it was from a monster attack. I wonder if they were the same monsters we saw at Zanado?”

“They were escorting Duke Riegan's son at the time, Claude's uncle.” Lorenz continued. “It was such a devastating loss for their House.”

Byleth looked over at Raphael again and smiled. “You would never know he had such a tragic past. He's always so happy and hardworking.”

_If you say so_. Lorenz simply smiled and began to eat. He had been a bit apprehensive to take a meal with Byleth. Not so much for the vast rumour mill of the monastery, but he wasn't _quite_ sure how someone as herself ate. He was relieved to see that her manners were surprisingly good.

“I've never had food so good before.” Byleth replied, eating enthusiastically. “We never had fare like this on the road.”

“This is what you would consider the best food?” Lorenz caught himself wondering what it would be like to have her at the Gloucester family table and tried to not think of the situations that would unfold.

“Also thank you for accepting my invitation this evening.” Byleth looked at him curiously. “I feel as though you've been avoiding me this week.”

“N-not true!” He stammered. “I have been serving detention with Sylvain. A punishment truly within another.”

“I got the roses you sent me this morning.” Byleth smiled, her cheeks pink. “Thank you.”

It was Lorenz's turn to flush as well. “It was nothing. I had new, red roses sent in from my territory and they sent so much I thought...”

He always had so many words for these kind of situations, but when faced with Byleth all of the words left him, evaporating into thin air. He wondered why?

* * * *

“I saw you having dinner with Byleth.” Sylvain teased, as they were down on their knees, pulling up weeds from the ground near one of the courtyards. It had started raining an hour ago. And Lorenz was soaked to the bone.

“The Professor invites lots of students to dine with her on occasion,” Lorenz answered, trying not to shiver from the cold.

“So when's the wedding?”

Lorenz turned around and stared at him so intently that Sylvain backed off immediately. “Come on I'm joking... just... don't punch me anymore.”

“I'm sorry for my past conduct.” Lorenz replied, as he wiped his face, knowing his hair was getting destroyed by the rain and dirt. “I shouldn't have struck you. Then and... before.”

“Hmmmm?” Sylvain looked at him curiously. “Apology accepted Lorenz.”

Lorenz bent down to pick up a rather strange looking weed from the ground and realized too late that it was in fact a nest of forest spiders. He shrieked, trying to rid himself of it as the tiny arachnids began crawling across his uniform.

Sylvain couldn't stop laughing, then screamed as Lorenz flung the nest out his way.

* * * *

“That reminds me Ferdinand, I wonder if a certain rumour has already reached your ears?” Lorenz poured out a cup of tea for his friend and handed it to him over the table.

“You are referring to the noble who caused a stir at one of the local taverns?” Ferdinand replied, accepting the tea and took a long, drawn out sip. “For someone of status to make such a scene! What a disgrace.”

“Precisely.” Lorenz took a sip himself and smiled. He had grown quite fond of the blend Byleth had chosen. “A noble ought to hold himself to a higher standard.”

“To think...” He continued. “Drinking and mingling with a tavern full of commoners...”

“Er, that is not to what I was referring.” Ferdinand said. “I do not object to nobles patronizing their local establishments. In fact I think such things have merit. There is something to be gained by crossing the threshold and learning more about the regular folk.”

Lorenz looked thoughtful. “It is true... we scarcely understand the reality of their lives.”

“In turn, they know nothing of us.” Ferdinand added. “Some believe we have horns growing out of our head. It is an embarrassing situation, and something I would like to correct.”

“That is a fair point Ferdinand.” Lorenz replied. “Perhaps that is something we could both work towards.”

“My thoughts exactly!” His friend replied. “You have already been doing an excellent job of crossing said threshold with Professor Byleth.”

“Have I?” He could feel his ears grow hot at the suggestion.

“Why yes, I have seen how familiar the two of you are, taking meals together and going for walks. The things you must be learning about each others lives!”

“Indeed.” He buried his face in his cup. Did his room suddenly get a lot warmer?

“Certainly now you must know your only course of option now?” Ferdinand was looking at him expectantly.

“I... do?”

“Yes! You must transfer to our class immediately!” Ferdinand was beaming. “Such a friendship with the Professor can only translate to success elsewhere! On the battlefield, in the classroom, during-”

“-Yes, yes. Well maybe I will think on it seriously after next month's battle.” He cut him off and downed his cup in one go.

* * * *

“What are you doing here, Lorenz? I was looking all over for you.” Byleth came and stood beside him in the greenhouse. “Everyone is looking for you at the post-battle celebration.”

It had been a most exhausting day after the mock battle of the Eagle and Lion. Byleth's Black Eagles class had won. Some had been surprised by the outcome but not Lorenz. He had seen her in battle before.

There was a large feast going on in the dining hall right now, with everyone from all over Fodlan mingling and eating with each other. A true triumph of Fodlan unity.

He gave a small smile and reached out for their white rose bush. “It may seem out of place for me, but I do not feel very much like celebrating tonight.”

“Why not?” Byleth asked.

“Because my House lost.” Lorenz sighed. “My father was _extremely_ disappointed. It seems he had placed a rather large wager against Count Bergliez of the Empire certain that the Golden Deer would be victorious.”

“Oh.” Byleth took his hand in hers.

“You also managed to knock me off Gossamer quite skillfully.” _Again._

Byleth smiled. “If you hadn't charged out ahead of the other members of your class I think it might have been a lot more difficult.”

“So he was right about that too...” Lorenz was lost in thought, his head flooded with all kinds of emotions.

“You're always so hard on yourself Lorenz.” Byleth gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “You don't have to be perfect.”

He squeezed her hand in turn as his other one chose a particularly vivid white rose and removed it from its stem.

“Why are _you_ not at the celebration?” He asked, closing his eyes and taking a sniff.

“I came looking for you.” She answered.

He turned to face her. It was impossible to even begin to know what was going through her mind when he couldn't even sort out his own feelings. There were a thousand words waiting for him just hanging beyond his reach.

“Byleth?” He asked, raising her hand.

“Yes?” She asked, her eyes two dark pools of swirling blue.

“I was just thinking that I wanted to see you.” He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. “Thank you.”

She pushed some of his bangs away from his eyes. They lightly grazed across his cheek and lips, ending by curling around his ear as she tucked the hair away.

Still holding the rose in one hand he pulled her close. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, and his free hand wandered down her back.

“You are...” He fought to choose the right words. “...Very precious to me.”

She put her arms around him and stayed close.

“Lorenz... would you like to join my class?” She asked suddenly.

“Yes.” He replied. “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write. I had about double the content but pared it down to make the story flow smoother. (It was also getting a bit repetitive)  
> I wanted to show their relationship growing while Lorenz still clings to his beliefs, even if he's starting to have doubts.  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Dancing with the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball in question was something Lorenz had been waiting for all year. He fancied himself quite a dancer, having taken lessons since he was a boy for occasions such as these. He imagined what it would be like to grace the dance floor with his practised steps, to reach out his hand to Byleth and take her gently by the waist...

The days were getting much shorter now. The Ethereal Moon rose shortly before dinner time, settling into the sky far earlier than it had previously in the year. A new chill clung to the halls of the monastery, settling into every place and every room like an unwanted guest, and Lorenz had taken to wearing a warmer jacket around the Academy to compensate for it.

The church was always warm- the light from the candles made it so, and Lorenz liked to come and pray before his morning classes because the church was mostly empty then, and it gave him a warmth to last for the rest of the day.

He was sitting in the pews with his hands clasped together, asking the Goddess for direction when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He opened one eye to look at the perpetrator.

“Go away Claude.” He said dismissively.

“Well good morning to you too Lorenz.” Claude gave an easy smile. Too easy. “I thought a noble like you prided themselves on their manners.”

Lorenz sighed. “What can I do for you?”

“I was just wondering how classes with Teach were going.”

“They are going quite well, thank you.” He looked suspiciously at Claude. “While I have enjoyed Professor Hanneman's teachings, I find Professor Byleth has a much more hands-on approach to her lessons.”

“I'll bet.” Claude winked and Lorenz turned bright red, realizing what he just said. The house leader followed up with, “Relax Lorenz, I'm just teasing.”

The latter stiffened. “Could you at least _try_ to act like the future leader of the Alliance once in a while?”

“Oh? So you're finally admitting that I might become the future leader of the Leicester alliance. That's a big concession Lorenz. Are you sure you want to pull your name out of the running?”

“I am doing no such thing. I am merely suggested that _if_ you wish to lead in the future you should start _acting_ like it.”

Claude studied Lorenz for a moment. “You've changed.”

Lorenz raised an eyebrow. “Have I?”

“Yes.” Claude came to sit beside him in the pews. “After you came back with Teach from the Red Canyon. It was subtle at first, but it's been growing. Do you realize you barely criticized me at all during the last round table meeting?”

Lorenz shrugged. “There was nothing to criticize Claude, your tactics were sound. While I may disagree with you that some members of the Alliance aren't pulling their proper weight, I do agree that you cannot always make everyone happy.”

“I never thought I'd hear you take _my_ side against Holst Goneril.” Claude said thoughtfully.

Lorenz shrugged. “Is there a point to this Claude? It is quite rude to interrupt someone when they are praying. You would know that if you were a _true_ noble of Fodlan.”

“ _There's_ Lorenz.” Claude gave a smug smile. “Oh, speaking of true nobility, are you looking forward to the Grand Ball at the end of the month?”

The ball in question was something Lorenz had been waiting for all year. He fancied himself quite a dancer, having taken lessons since he was a boy for occasions such as these. He imagined what it would be like to grace the dance floor with his practised steps, to reach out his hand to Byleth and take her gently by the waist...

“I have thought about it yes,” He conceded, refusing to let Claude see him flustered. “Do you even know _how_ to dance?”

“If you must know, I am taking lessons from Manuela.” Claude replied. “To brush up, of course. You know who _else_ is taking lessons with me? Teach.”

“Is she now?” Lorenz bit his lip lest his jealousy get the best of him.

“It's been a lot of fun.” Claude looked whimsically into the distance. “I would ask you to join us of course, but I know you're already an expert in dancing.”

“Quite.”

“Also,” Claude continued, “after our dancing lesson I'm hosting her for tea. What kind of blend would you recommend that I serve?”

Once again Lorenz's anger flared up inside of him but he did all he could to push it down. After all, he had no say in who Byleth spent her time with. She could have tea with whomever she wanted. Even if that person was... Claude.

“Well?” The house leader of the Golden Deer asked.

“Bergamot is her favourite Claude. Please do yourself a favour and get something decent. Not that drivel you can find at the market.”

“Fair enough.” Claude nodded. “Thanks Lorenz. I'll leave you be now.”

* * * *

After the afternoon's classes came to an end, Lorenz was practising his magic in one of the training yards. Fire flickered at his fingertips as he moved his hand and sent it flying. It hit one of the practice targets with a satisfactory bang.

“Dancing with Claude...” _Bang bang!_

“... _Tea with Claude_!” More fire flew, obliterating the target until it was practically nothing.

He was out of breath, but smiled in grim satisfaction as the dummy smoked, large chunks of it smouldering on the ground in ruins.

“Oh my,” Dorothea came to stand behind him. “Whatever did that poor practice dummy do to deserve a fate like that?”

_It was either him or Claude's face_. Lorenz straightened his cuffs.

“I didn't even know you _knew_ magic. You are just full of surprises.” Dorothea continued.

Lorenz tried to compose himself as best he could and turned to face her. “I studied at the school of magic in Fhirdiad for a time, until rebellion in the kingdom broke out and I was forced to return home.”

“Interesting.” The songstress looked mildly impressed.

“What can I do for you Dorothea?” He tried not to sound impatient.

The woman smiled. “You remember us speaking of the dance during class today?”

“Yes.”

“Would you agree that the Professor requires a new garment for the ball?” Dorothea asked innocently. “I've been trying to get her to come out shopping with me.”

A dozen images filled his mind as suddenly all thoughts of Claude were purged.

“I could get the tailors of my territory to make her the perfect dress.” He breathed. “She would look resplendent in it.”

“Hang on, let's not go crazy.” Dorothea held up her hand. “I am simply going to take her into town to buy something appropriate.”

Lorenz turned to look at her. “I want you to buy her the loveliest dress you can find that suits her. I will cover any costs.”

“Oh you will?” Dorothea smiled and clapped her hands together. “That's wonderful news. We'll go after dinner then.”

_She could have simply asked_. Lorenz shook his head. Then as an afterthought he said, “Don't tell her though, please.”

Dorothea nodded and waved as she walked off. His thoughts went back to Byleth, imagining her trying on different garments. Perhaps a dark blue to go with her hair and eyes...

* * * *

Since Lorenz had joined the Black Eagles classroom, he had enjoyed spending time with the students there. They were almost exclusively nobles and belonging to very old families and he felt a little more comfortable speaking with them. His territory also bordered the Empire, and in some ways the land and culture were more similar than the farther territories of the Alliance.

As it had been all week leading up to the festivities, the ball was all anyone ever spoke about.

“Do you think we'll get to choose who we can dance with?” Caspar asked excitedly.

“That is generally the point of a dance, yes.” Linhardt replied, sighing.

“Dorothea, on that night would you do me the honour of a dance?” Ferdinand asked the songstress, bowing.

“I don't know Ferdie...” She looked extremely apprehensive. “You _are_ a good dancer, but some of your moves are... hard to watch.”

“Ah yes!” Ferdinand took the comment in stride. “I realize that I might be a bit too brilliant on the dance floor. Do not worry, I shall try my best.”

Lorenz shook his head. He admired the enthusiasm.

“Count me out!” Bernadetta cried. “Large gatherings of people are _not_ for me, thanks.”

“The dances of Fodlan are very strange compared to those of Brigid.” Petra added. “I am having much difficulty learning.”

“Manuela is giving lessons after classes.” Lorenz mumbled, half to himself, half to the princess of Brigid. “Professor Byleth and Claude are already attending.”

“Oh yes, I have been doing the learning with them.” Petra replied.

Lorenz's face darkened at the renewed thought of Claude and Byleth dancing and Sylvain came over to stand beside him and looked out into the crowd of his classmates. “All right, which of you lovely ladies wants to dance with me first?”

Hubert, who had been lurking in the shadows until now, emerged. “Certainly _not_ Lady Edelgard.” He looked at the heir of Gautier in disdain. “I will be looking forward to personally destroying any unworthy suitors of her highness.”

Sylvain gulped and backed off, and the conversation changed. Lorenz was grateful for that. Would he be able to dance with Byleth? Should he ask her about it? His hand went to the rose on his uniform subconsciously. Would his father be angry that he had bought a dress for someone or would he think that Lorenz's search for a wife was starting to pick up steam? So many thoughts, so many questions.

* * * *

The night of the ball arrived. Everywhere students were enjoying themselves, some flirting as though their lives depended on it. Sylvain was already in trouble with a trio of women who insisted that he had taken _them_ to the dance and not the others. Dorothea was in fine form, looking very lovely in her gown of dark red and talking to a couple noblemen that Lorenz didn't recognize. He scanned the room looking for Byleth.

“Heya Lorenz.” Sylvain waved and walked over. Apparently he had settled on someone who clung to his arm like she was afraid of letting him go.

“Greetings.” Lorenz turned away and tried to leave but Sylvain grabbed his shoulder.

“Want to meet some gorgeous ladies?” The red-head asked. “There's a whole group of them at the back of the room just waiting for some important Crest bearing noble to ask them for a dance.”

Lorenz looked over Sylvain's shoulder at the area in question. It was true- there were many lovely women lined up along the back wall, scoping out the crowds, just waiting for someone to come and take their hand.

“Some other time.” Lorenz replied.

“Really? That's... very unlike you.” Sylvain gave him a smug grin.

“Not anymore.”

A hush fell over the crowd as the music began to play, wafting into the great hall from the balcony where the band was playing. It was customary that the heads of house would take to the floor first. Edelgard and Dimitri came out in turn and began to move to the music, their partners in hand.

Then he heard people begin to whisper in hushed tones as the final house leader took to the floor. As Claude's dance partner moved past the crowd Lorenz let out an audible gasp. It was Byleth. Dorothea had not disappointed- the Professor's dress fit her perfectly, hugging the curves of her body, accentuating other parts. Her hair fell in deep blue waves down the open back of her dress. The garment itself was midnight blue and a white rose was pinned right below her shoulder.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Wow.” Sylvain earned a sharp tug from the girl on his arm as he admired Byleth's form.

“To be expected from the leader of the Golden Deer and future leader of the Alliance.” Someone within earshot mentioned.

Lorenz could do nothing but stare as they moved in sync, dancing together in perfect rhythm. He caught Byleth's eyes as she danced past him.

“Don't they look beautiful together?” Someone else commented.

_I can't be here_. Lorenz took one last look at Byleth and left. He heard Sylvain calling after him, but he didn't even look back.

* * * *

Perhaps something that night called to him. He wasn't quite sure why, but he found solace at the top of the Goddess Tower. There was a legend about this place, that on the night of the Grand Ball if two people came here together and made a vow it, the Goddess would grant it. It was a lovely legend, and Lorenz had been curious to see if anyone else would try and make a vow with someone they cared about.

_And here I am alone_. He sat on the ground and put his head in his hands.

_Claude_. Wasn't it enough that the man had already stolen his entire future? Must he steal _this_ from him too? He could feel the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks and there was nothing to be done for it. He felt so helpless, bound by his duty and it hurt all the more knowing the true pain in his heart.

_The worst lies are the ones we tell to ourselves._

“Lorenz?” He could hear Byleth's voice on the staircase.

He tried his best to compose himself before he could see her silhouette on the steps. As she approached, her dark blue hair glowed in the silvery light of the moon and her eyes shone. It was as if the Goddess herself were present.

“Byleth, what are you doing here?” He replied, grateful for the low light that would mask his puffy eyes as he wiped them on the back of his sleeve.

“I followed you out.” She walked over and offered her hand.

It was such a sweet and simple gesture, he took it and allowed her to help him stand. The white rose at her shoulder glimmered, mirroring the red one on his chest.

Byleth moved over to the window to look out into the night. Down below, the festivities continued and music wafted in through the brick and mortar, curling up around the tower before leaving out the window towards the moon. The way she stood, her chin lifted up towards the cream coloured orb in the sky and the look in her deep, blue eyes made her feel otherworldly somehow. She was absolutely stunning, and Lorenz felt weak in her presence.

“You're so beautiful, Byleth.” He breathed and she turned and smiled at him.

They stood still, across from one another. Lorenz was about to say something more when a particularly loud piece of music began to waft through the window, as if blown in by the Goddess herself.

“Byleth-” He asked, feeling that if she refused his next request he would become undone. “- Will you do me the honour of a dance?”

“Of course.” She opened her arms. “Manuela taught me how to do it but I'm not very good.”

“You looked radiant dancing with Claude.” Lorenz admitted softly as he took her hand and gently placed his other at her hip.

Byleth blushed slightly and together they began to sway to the music. His mood instantly lifted. It was everything Lorenz could have dreamed of, being up here sharing time with the woman he...

“Byleth,” He said suddenly, “Do you know _why_ I have tried so hard to find a wife here at the Academy?”

She shook her head.

“It is because very rarely do nobles actually choose their partners for themselves.” He began. “I promised my father that I would find someone suitable this year.”

He leaned in closer to her. “In truth, I did not wish to marry someone that my father chose for me. It would be for purely political reasons and I would probably not even know her in advance. I wanted... Someone with whom I could share my life with.”

“You wanted to find someone that you love, and who loves you.” Byleth replied, staring straight into his eyes. He always felt so exposed in front of her and this was no different.

“Yes.” The music stopped and the two of them stood closely together. Lorenz leaned over to carefully release Byleth's rose from her dress. The fabric felt so soft beneath his fingers as he lifted the delicate flower to his face.

He realized he was trembling as he held it. “When I saw you dancing with Claude tonight, I realized it was more than jealousy that chased me out of the hall.”

He gently lifted her hair back over her ear and placed the rose in it, fastening it so it wouldn't fall.

“I love you Byleth.” He whispered.

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed with pink. “I love you too.” She whispered back.

He pushed her against the stone wall behind them and his lips crashed against hers. It was as if someone had lit a match inside of him and now he couldn't stop himself. He didn't _want_ to stop himself. He kissed her like a man starved- every touch, every feel felt like nourishment he badly needed. His hands wandered up and down her neck and he dropped his mouth to nip and suck at it, enjoying the sounds he elicited from every touch.

Her hand moved across his chest and he could swear she could feel and hear how hard his heart was pounding. Her fingers slipped inside his coat to the thin shirt that he wore beneath and he gasped at the sensation.

“Goddess...” Lorenz whispered, closing his eyes.

“Lorenz... Can you do something for me?” Byleth asked, taking her mouth and moving it across his own neck. He made a strangled noise that was _very_ undignified as he arched it back, allowing her more access to his throat.

“Anything.” He moaned.

“Can you recite your poem for me again?” She whispered.

“My... what?” It was hard to think coherently.

“Your poem. I want to hear it.” She leaned in and sucked at his earlobe before tracing her tongue over the top and he thought he would lose himself.

He cleared his throat as best he could. “ _Verdant rains soothe… My aching heart like a cherished friend…_ ” The last part was several octaves higher than he had started out, but her hand had dipped lower on his body, causing him to twitch uncontrollably.

“ _Amid time’s flow I mourn… Bonds I’m not sure I can ever rend…_ ”

“ _Mmmmm_...” She purred, as she worked at his neck again, leaving a trail of bite marks down the side. Her hands deftly began to undo the buttons of his uniform, and then that of his shirt...

“ _As... As my mind clings to desperate thoughts…_ ” He felt himself tugging at her dress, trying to get it down over her shoulders.

“ _Here it comes, Horsebow Moon and summer’s end…_ ”

His mouth found hers again and his hands began to wander across her body in turn. She grabbed one of them and expertly slid it inside her dress and over her breast. It felt so soft and warm, he tried his hardest to keep himself under control, but it was a control that was very quickly falling apart.

_Stop!_ A voice inside of him cried. _You can't marry her, you know this._

She began to plant kisses on his chest, moving down his body lower and lower...

_If you met a peasant girl and fell madly in love, would you be able to leave her? Break her heart?_

“Byleth... wait.”

She stopped what she was doing and came back up to look him in the eyes. “What's wrong?” She asked.

He felt out of breath and completely fatigued. His mind was racing impossibly fast and he had to concentrate much too hard to find words. “It is all going so fast... too fast... I need...”

He thought she would be angry with him but when he looked back at her she just nodded. “It's all right.” She put her hand to his cheek. “I know your responsibilities weigh heavily on you.”

She understood him so well. He grabbed her in a solid embrace and held her close. Her dress felt so soft against him.

He ran his hand up and down the open part of her dress. “You're always so patient with me, what do you see in a man like me anyway?”

She simply smiled and he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Do you know the legend of this place?” He asked, when they parted.

“There's a legend about the Goddess Tower?” Byleth looked around at the old, crumbling brick walls thick with vines desperately trying to break through the ancient stone.

“On the night of the ball if two people come together in this place and make a vow, the Goddess will grant their wishes.”

“Really?” Byleth smiled again.

He took in a deep breath. “Would you care to test it with me? Even if it is only a legend.” He really hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

Byleth looked out at the moon again, deep in thought. “What kind of vow should we swear together?”

Lorenz didn't even hesitate. “Happiness for you of course, Byleth. That is my only wish.”

Byleth smiled, still looking out the window. “How about happiness for the _both_ of us?”

Lorenz took both her hands in his. “I think that's very fitting.”

They said the words together. Before they went back to the ball to join everyone else, Lorenz looked up at the moon and made another, secret wish.


	9. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain clapped him on the back. “No kid, we're going fishing.”
> 
> “Fishing?” The prospect of sitting on a damp, wet dock dangling worms made him almost sick to his stomach.
> 
> “Come on.” Jeralt ushered him over to the edge of the dock where two fishing rods were sitting and two large buckets stood on either side.

This week had been pure torture. Byleth had gone on some missions outside of the church and her lack of presence made Lorenz nothing short of miserable. It also gave him time to think on his situation which admittedly was also a kind of torture in itself.

_How could I possibly make this work_? He asked as he stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself and making sure everything was in its rightful place. He plucked a white rose out of the vase that Byleth had given him and brought it to his nose. He breathed in the sweet scent, recalling the night of the ball. He smiled to himself. She should be returning soon. He could make it through the rest of this week. He cut the rose just below the bud and pinned it to his uniform.

_Ready for the world_.

There was a knock at his door.

* * * *

“Ah, so you were brave enough to answer my summons after all.” Captain Jeralt was an impressive figure standing before Lorenz. Lorenz himself had heard stories of the 'Blade Breaker' growing up and found him to be every bit as intimidating as he had imagined.

“I couldn't very well say no to the father of the Professor.” He replied, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

Jeralt's mouth turned upward into a smile. “ _Byleth_ , kid. You can call her by her name around me.”

“B... Byleth then...”

“So _you're_ the boy who's been following her around huh?” He looked him over. “Not much to you, is there?”

Lorenz's noble upbringing kicked in at the same time as his pride. “ _Excuse me_?” He exclaimed indignantly. “I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, the son and heir to House Gloucester of the Leicester Alliance!”

“Don't matter, kid.”

Lorenz was stopped dead in his tracks. No one in the Alliance would ever treat him this way. He could be polite to the man that was Byleth's father but he would _not_ stand for insults. ...Or would he?

He coughed. “What did you wish to see me about?”

“I wanted to spend some time with you while I was back at the monastery. Get to know you.”

“Oh?” This wasn't at all what he had been expecting. “Would you like to speak over some...?” He had no idea how to finish that sentence.

The Captain clapped him on the back. “No kid, we're going fishing.”

“ _Fishing_?” The prospect of sitting on a damp, wet dock dangling worms made him almost sick to his stomach.

“Come on.” Jeralt ushered him over to the edge of the dock where two fishing rods were sitting and two large buckets stood on either side.

“You _may_ find this surprising,” Lorenz ventured as he sat down, dangling his legs off the docks and wondering if he should have removed his boots first, “but I have never actually been fishing before.”

“Really?” Jeralt didn't sound the least bit surprised. “Better late than never, kid.”

He took out some kind of bug from one of the buckets and tied it around his hook. Lorenz watched intently as he saw the hand motion Jeralt made as he then threw the line out into the water.

The Knight Captain was staring at him now, an unreadable expression on his face. Lorenz guessed that was where Byleth got hers from. He peered into the bucket beside him, his face contorting as he saw the creepy crawlers that dwelt within. He wasn't _really_ expecting for him to _touch_ one of these was he?

He hesitated as his hand hovered above the bucket. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_For Byleth_. He plunged his hand into the depths below and brought out a slimy worm-like thing and shakily hooked it onto the end of his line. Then he threw it out, almost forgetting to hang on to the fishing rod, until he caught himself.

Jeralt burst out laughing beside him and once again clapped him on the shoulder. “I didn't think a noble brat like you would be able to do it, good work.”

Lorenz was trying his best to keep his breakfast in his stomach. “If I am being perfectly honest, I did not know I could either.”

Jeralt looked at him and scratched his chin. “I guess you're pretty serious then.”

“What do you mean?” Lorenz felt a tug at his line and panicked. “What...what's happening? What do I do?”

“Start winding and bring it in slowly.” Jeralt coached him as he tried to reel in the fish. “That's right... no- start going a little harder- wait... no not like that...”

He felt one last tug at his line and saw a flash of silver and red break through the water, and then the fish disappeared beneath the depths, his hook and bait gone with it.

“It got away from you kid, but not bad for a first try.”

“That was... exhilarating.” Lorenz felt his heart pounding. “I can see why Byleth enjoys this so much.”

Jeralt laughed. “And I can see why she likes _you_. You got heart, kid. What did you say your name was again?” He took his line from him and tied another hook to it then put on some more bait.

Lorenz felt his face flush. “Lorenz.”

“Lorenz. That's it.” Jeralt handed him back his line. “Here, try again.”

He helped him cast it out into the water. “Does Byleth ever speak of me?” Lorenz asked out of curiosity.

“Course she does, kid. It's all she ever wants to talk about these days.” He sighed. “I told her I'd have to talk to you myself.”

Jeralt reached into his coat pocket and held up a flask. “Want any?” He asked.

Lorenz politely declined and Jeralt took a long drink.

“I'm thrilled to see her warming up to someone, she's never shown interest in another person in her entire life.”

“Really?” Lorenz asked.

“Byleth is...” Jeralt let out a long sigh. “Well, before she came to the monastery I had never really seen any emotion on her face. No sadness or sorrow, but no happiness either. The way she talks about you, the glow in her eyes. I haven't seen it on anyone since her mother.”

Lorenz remained silent.

“I know you care for her too, kid. No nobleman simply looking for a Crest-bearing mistress would have stuck their hand in that pail and tried their best to impress her father.” He starting laughing again.

“I suppose that is true.” Lorenz gave a small smile. “I really hated doing that.”

“You should have seen your face.” Jeralt continued. “Byleth will have her work cut out for her, that's for sure.”

Lorenz gave a small smile. “I promise you Jeralt, I will try my best to make her happy-!”

He felt a sudden tug at the line and this time he didn't grab onto it in time and whatever was at the other end gave a hard enough pull that Lorenz went head over feet into the water below.

“Kid!” He could hear Jeralt calling from overhead. “Are you all right?”

The water was wet, frigid and dark. For a panicked second he couldn't quite figure out which way was up. Then he saw a hand reaching down into the water, searching for him. He grabbed on to it and Jeralt was able to haul him up onto the dock by himself.

“Hang on kid.” Jeralt replied, “I'll get you a blanket or something.”

Lorenz clutched at his wet clothing, trying desperately to rub some heat back into himself. “I... I believe I shall just go back to my room and change.”

“All right.” Jeralt looked at him thoughtfully. “Good luck.”

“Captain Jeralt?” He asked, before turning to go.

“Yeah?” The man looked back him.

“ _Did_ I impress you today?”

Jeralt smiled. “Go get yourself cleaned up, kid.”

* * * *

Lorenz rushed back to his room and was glad when he reached the second floor of the dormitory rooms. As he made to turn the corner, he stopped as he heard Sylvain's voice and... Byleth? She had already returned?

“I don't care what you think of me, I don't intend to change on how I live my life.” Sylvain was saying. “I'm a good-for-nothing, in case you haven't noticed, but I'm still a noble with a Crest. That's all anyone ever cares about anyway.”

Lorenz didn't really like the idea of spying on anyone, but it _was_ Byleth, so he poked his head out from around the corner to look.

Sylvain crossed his arms. “By the way Byleth, you never even _knew_ you had a Crest, did you?”

  
She shook her head. “That sort of thing doesn't really concern mercenaries.”

Sylvain stared back at her with dark eyes. “No, I suppose it doesn't.”

She turned to leave but he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

“You know what? I'm a bit jealous.”

She raised an eyebrow and he continued. “You never knew you had a Crest growing up and you were... free. No one ever pretended to like you for it.”

He closed the distance between them but she stood firm, her eyes staring at him impassively. Sylvain frowned. “You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest.”

He lifted her chin with one hand as he lowered his own face. “Maybe I'll collect the debt.”

“Sylvain!”

“Your knight arrives.” The red-haired man dropped his hand and turned to see Lorenz approaching.

“What are you doing?” Lorenz grabbed Byleth and looked accusingly at Sylvain.

“Nothing, it was just a joke.” Sylvain looked down at the Professor. “You should've seen the look on your face, Byleth.”

“It did not sound very amusing.” Lorenz hugged Byleth from behind. “You should work on your sense on humour.”

“Come on Lorenz,” Sylvain replied, “Playing around with girls is the most fun a guy can have, wouldn't you agree?”

Lorenz pulled her closer. “You are a cruel man Sylvain.”

“ _Tsk_.” Sylvain looked at Byleth then at the man holding her. “ _I'm_ not the one that's cruel.”

Lorenz's lip quivered, like he was about to say something, but Sylvain wouldn't let him. “Do you really think House Gloucester would accept a low-born commoner like yourself, Byleth? If you _did_ manage to produce an heir with a Crest you'd be tossed aside. The most you could hope for is to be locked away in a mansion somewhere as a mistress to the House.”

“That's ridiculous.” Byleth spat. “Don't take your anger out on me, Sylvain. Save it for someone you're only pretending to like.”

For an instance, Lorenz thought he saw a look of regret in Sylvain's eyes. It was a fleeting moment, then the heir of Gautier turned around and walked away.

“Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart, Byleth.” He called back.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Lorenz clumsily looked Byleth over for any cuts or bruises. “He didn't hurt you did he?”

“No.” Byleth looked at Lorenz. “What in Fodlan happened to _you_? You're soaking wet and you smell like a lake.”

He held her tightly again. “How I have missed you this past week. I can tell you everything after I.. er.. wash up.”

She smiled. “I got back early and I came to see if you were in your room.” She tapped at the white rose on his uniform, though it was definitely worse for wear. Lorenz was impressed it hadn't fallen in the lake.

He smiled. “It... helps me think of you while you are gone.”

Byleth smiled back. “Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll go get debriefed? I'll meet you back at your room later.”

“All right.” Before Byleth could leave though he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She giggled. “What if someone catches us?”

“Then it will have been worth it.” Lorenz replied, letting her go and turning to head to his room. He realized he never addressed what Sylvain had said- that there was no way he and Byleth could ever wed. She hadn't brought it up either.

He felt a pang of guilt as he entered his room. He had never asked her how she felt about it. Maybe when she came back to his room later he would bring it up.

* * * *

Lorenz took a long, warm bath and sat bundled up in about ten blankets in front of the fireplace in his room and even then it barely took out the chill. He also had a cup of his favourite tea in hand. More stood in his teapot as he was hoping to share it with Byleth when she returned.

“Ugh...” He muttered to himself. “I _do_ smell like a lake.”

There was a knock at his door. When he asked whom was knocking, the nervous sound of Ignatz came wafting through.

That was a pleasant surprise. He removed his blankets and opened the door to welcome the smaller man inside.

“What can I do for you Ignatz?” Lorenz asked, “Would you care for some tea?”

“Not today.” Ignatz replied, his eyes darting around the room nervously.

“What is the matter?” Lorenz was curious. “If you have something to say, please do not feel uncomfortable speaking to me.”

The young man looked at him, as if carefully choosing his next words.

“You... you need to speak with your father.”

“Hmmm? Whatever for?” Lorenz started to smile. “Perhaps you have finally accepted my offer to come into my services as a knight and be my personal painter-?”

“No.” Ignatz took in a deep breath. “I would never work for your family. Count Gloucester... he's been killing merchants on the road to Riegan territory.”

“What?” Lorenz blinked, confused by the words he was hearing. “What do you mean?”

“We found the soldiers ambushing the merchants... they were also controlling giant monsters and...” Ignatz was shaking. “The merchants told us your father was responsible for Duke Riegan's murder.... The Duke and.... and Raphael's parents!”

“Do you have any proof of this?” Lorenz frowned. “This is merely hearsay and rumour. You realize you are making quite a serious accusation against my House.”

“Oh save it Lorenz!” Ignatz pointed his finger at him accusingly. “Your father killed Raphael's parents _and_ Claude's uncle! Those could have been _my_ parents killed, but they were busy and Raphael's went in their stead.”

“You really think it was him?” Lorenz muttered. “A noble's duty is to _protect_ the common folk, not have them come to harm.”

“The leader of the soldiers we killed named the Count.” Ignatz was still shaking. “Raphael said he's not going to do anything about it and insists his parents died in an accident. He doesn't have a hateful bone in his body.”

Ignatz was not the kind of person to make baseless accusations, far from it. In the back of his mind, Lorenz did remember that his father had invited Duke Riegan to his estate and it was on that trip that the Duke and the merchants in question...

“Thank you for bringing this to me.” Lorenz said earnestly. “I believe I shall speak with my father. He has been wanting me to return home for a time anyway. Would you care to accompany me?”

Ignatz shook his head. “No, not after that.”

Lorenz frowned. “You would be perfectly safe under my protection-”

“-Sorry, am I interrupting anything?” Byleth stood in the doorway, looking at both of them.

“Oh... Professor!” Ignatz turned to her. “It was nothing. I was just on my way out.” He shuffled past her out the open door.

“What was that about?” Byleth asked as she entered. “Actually you can tell me later, we have to go. Seems like monsters somehow breached the monastery and are trapping some students. My father is already there, we can catch up to him if we leave now.”

Lorenz nodded and followed Byleth out of the door. He would have to speak to her about things afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for all of their comments so far! Your comments help keep me going as I write. Sometimes chapters are hard, like this one. It was a lot of small sections and plot points that I wanted to tie together. It also took a long time because I had been staring at it for far too long. Thanks to ThinkWriteExpress for reading it over for me before I posted!
> 
> I actually enjoy fishing though I haven't done it very much. Everytime I'm writing/posting I'm doing it with a cup of tea in my hand. I'm kind of a tea maniac too, which is how I started to warm up to Lorenz in the first place... lol.


	10. Guardian Moon Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could they have possibly known that this mission with her father would be his last?

The rains of the Guardian Moon are very different from those in the Verdant Rain season. In the summer the rain may be relentless, but it is soft and gentle and you can still find comfort staring out into the storms, knowing they will pass soon and a warm sun will be there to welcome you at the end of it. In the Guardian Moon, the rain is cold and distant and each drop feels like ice.

Lorenz tugged his hooded jacket closer as he stood in it, shivering and watching the funeral service. Rhea had some kind words for the Captain and Alois had a tearful eulogy. Leonie was beside herself weeping the entire time, but Byleth said nothing. He did not blame her. He wanted nothing more in that moment then to take her in his arms and never let her go again but he couldn't. Instead he stood awkwardly near her as people from the church and academy came up to shake her hand, hug her and offer words of condolences.

How could they have possibly known that this mission with her father would be his last? Stabbed in an act of cowardice by an unknown foe, masquerading as one of the students that they had rescued. It all raised far more questions then it answered, and hung over the funeral proceedings like a dark gloom and was felt in the hard pellets of water that dropped from the sky.

“I'm sorry.” Claude offered as he came to stand beside Byleth. “I'm not really good at this sort of thing.” He threw his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze, then whispered something to her that Lorenz couldn't hear. Byleth gave a small smile and nodded in response.

He let go of Byleth and gave Lorenz a quick wink before going back into the crowd. Lorenz gave him a scowl in return.

* * * *

After the service, Byleth had once again retreated into her father's old room. Lorenz wasn't really sure what to do when she went there, so he simply walked around the monastery, wondering if there was anything he could possibly do to help her.

He had wanted to bring her something special. He knew her favourite foods but in an attempt to make them he had nearly burned down the entire kitchen. If not for Ashe's timely arrival he very well might have.

He walked up to the second floor and noticed once again Sylvain was there. His usual carefree attitude was gone now, and he looked sullenly at the floor.

“I just... can't stand to see a girl cry.” He muttered as Lorenz came closer.

Lorenz looked over at the door and sighed. “I have been trying to figure out a way to properly approach her after the funeral.”

“You have to get in there.” Sylvain motioned with his hand at the door in question. “She needs you.”

“Does she?” Lorenz wasn't so sure. He didn't want it to seem like he was trying to take advantage of her feelings.

“Who _else_ is going to talk to her?” He frowned and turned away.

“I didn't see you at the funeral.” Lorenz replied, arching an eyebrow. “Where were you?”

“I was there.” Sylvain replied. “I was higher up, away from the crowd. She won't let me anywhere near her right now.”

“After what you said to her I do not blame her in the least.” Lorenz crossed his arms. “I never wish to hear you say something like that to her ever again.”

“Or what? You'll punch me?” Sylvain gave a dark smile then held up his hands in defense. “It was a joke.”

Lorenz's gaze darkened. “Don't tempt me.” He looked over at the door.

“Go on.” Sylvain gently pushed him towards the door and knocked on it for him before quickly taking his leave.

“Go away Sylvain.” Came the response.

Lorenz cleared his throat. “Byleth, it is me.”

“Lorenz?” The door swung open and she led him inside quickly before shutting and locking it again.

He stared at her, not knowing exactly what to say. He could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were wet, even though she was trying her best to hide it. He found he was truly lacking for such a situation. He was quite fortunate having both of his parents still at alive and well at home and had never had to deal with a situation such as this. He could only imagine how lonely she must feel.

“I am sorry I am so late... I wanted to bring you something thinking that maybe it could help...?” He struggled for words. “Goddess, that sounds so ridiculous saying it out loud like that.”

She embraced him, putting her head against his chest and stayed like that silently for a long time. He put his arms around her in turn, finally feeling as though he could truly express what he had wanted to all day.

“It's very sweet of you.” Her voice was muffled against his shirt.

“It would have been even sweeter had the food turned out.” He lamented. “Even with Ashe coming to my aid we were unable to save your favourite dish that I was attempting to make.”

He felt her embrace tighten.

“I didn't know your father very well Byleth, but I do know that he cared a lot about you. He wanted to make sure you were happy in life.”

She didn't respond, but he felt her let out a sigh against him.

He continued. “Is there anything I can do?”

She shook her head, still buried in his chest. “Just stay with me.”

“All right.” He waited until she finally pulled away from him and saw there were dark stains on the front of his uniform where she had been crying.

“I'm sorry...” She dabbed at it with a handkerchief. “I've gotten your jacket all wet.”

He held her hand in his. “It's fine.”

“I want to show you something.” She moved away towards her father's old desk. “You should really take a look at this.”

“Is this... Jeralt's diary?” Lorenz picked it up, intrigued. “May I look through the pages?”

“Please do.” She went and sat down on the bed. Lorenz followed her, bringing along the diary.

“Let's see...” He selected a page near the start. “Day 5 of the Garland Moon, Year 1157. Clear skies. I picked some flowers for her and returned home. The look of joy on her face at the sight of these flowers will be even more beautiful than the flowers themselves..."

“How romantic.” Lorenz smiled, looking over at Byleth, who was smiling in turn. “Who knew your father had such a soft side?” _Certainly not me_.

“He told me my mother always loved the flowers he gave to her.” Byleth sniffed and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve. “I guess that's something we had in common, joy in getting flowers from those we care for.”

Lorenz reached over to wipe the tears from her cheek. “I bet your mother looked just as beautiful as you.” He smiled when he saw her cheeks flush.

He flipped to another page at random and gasped. “Horsebow Moon, Year 1159. I still can't believe that she is dead.” His eyes widened. “This... this is about your birth Byleth. Your true birthday.”

“It is?” Byleth looked intrigued.

“I did not know your mother died during childbirth.” Lorenz put a hand on her shoulder. How sad. He couldn't even begin to wonder what that must feel like. Jeralt had been her last remaining family in the entire world.

Well, he would just have to make up for it and make sure she was never lonely again. They spent the rest of the day reading parts of the journal, then he coaxed her into waiting for him to bring her some food, then they sat and talked some more. After a while the room grew so dark they had to light candles and the fireplace to continue their conversations. Once the roaring fire of earlier was mere embers, Lorenz realized how late it was.

“Come, I will bring you back to your room.” He extended his hand and she took it and they walked back, hand in hand. He was thankful it was dark and late enough that they didn't have to worry about running into anyone else in the halls.

Once they arrived at the dorm, Lorenz brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “Goodnight Byleth. Please try your best to sleep.”

She didn't close the door. “Will... will you come in?”

He really wanted to say no, leave and go back to his room. But her pleading eyes held his gaze and he felt trapped. He really _really_ wanted to stay.

She led him inside and calmly closed the door behind her and he heard the faint click of the lock.

“Byleth,” The last of his resistance would not go away quietly. “I am not sure what you want, but I think given the circumstances...”

“I just want you to stay, nothing more.” She put her hand on his cheek. “I don't want to sleep by myself tonight. I don't think I can.”

He bit his lower lip, a dozen scenarios running through his mind. What if they were caught? Lorenz would probably be expelled or spend an eternity in detention with Sylvain. What would happen to Byleth?

“All right.” He said quietly, feeling warmer with each passing moment.

He looked around her simple room and smiled. He had never seen her room up close like this before. He had previously invited her to his but never the other way around. It was pretty much what he would have imagined- stark mainly save for the papers and books that were piled on desks, the candles she had recently lit, the roses that he always sent, kept in pristine condition in a very tasteful vase.

He turned to comment on it but instead a strangled noise escaped his mouth as she began to undress _right in front of him_! He quickly turned away as she removed her armour piece by piece, dropping it onto the floor beside her bed.

“You can look.” She replied, seeing him with his back to her. “I don't mind.”

Lorenz's face was on fire but he couldn't turn himself around. “I... I cannot... so... _improper_...” He could barely speak. The church would excommunicate him for sure if they ever learned of this.

After a time, his curiosity finally got the better of him and his lavender eyes turned to look and saw she was already getting into the bed with her small clothes. He was reminded of when both of them were in the Goddess Tower and he was sure by now even the tips of his ears were burning.

He was just about to inquire on where she wanted him to sleep, the floor perhaps? When she gave a small chuckle.

“Aren't you going to come in and get some sleep too? Or are you just going to stare at me all night?”

“Th.. this is much too forward Byleth...” He was blabbering again and couldn't stop. “What if someone catches us? What of your reputation?”

There was that look in her eyes again. “Please?”

There was no resisting it further. He sat at the end of the bed and removed his boots, sliding them off each foot with deliberate slowness. Next he removed his socks and finally his jacket, which he hung across one of the chairs. He didn't have anything _else_ to sleep in tonight besides the rest of his uniform and he wasn't going to keep undressing. He had to maintain _some_ level of modesty after all, right?

He slipped under the covers after blowing out the last of the candles beside the bed and was surprised at how warm it felt. Her back was turned to him and he could see her dark, blue hair sliding down across her shoulders. He could make out the way her body curved under the sheets in the low light.

“Put your arms around me please.” It was a simple request and one he wasn't going to refuse.

As he wrapped her in his arms he heard her sigh and snuggle in closer. Lorenz had never shared his bed with anyone before, perhaps other than when he was a small child and would have crawled into his mother's bed at a young age or a younger sibling crawled into bed with him. This wasn't at all the same.

He took in a deep breath and could smell her hair. It was intoxicating. He closed his eyes, wondering how he could have gone so long without holding her this way, wondering if he could ever go back to sleeping alone in his own bed.

He had admittedly dreamt about times like this within the privacy of his own mind, but he never actually thought-

She stiffened a little and shifted. “Your buttons are pushing into my back.”

“I'm sorry.” He tried to move but instead she turned over towards him.

“Here.” She began to pull the buttons one by one and release them and he froze, entranced by what he saw before him.

She smiled as she continued with her work. “I like seeing you flustered, is that a bad thing?”

“Perhaps you could let me return to my room and I could get something more appropriate to wear?” He attempted, but she quickly shook her head.

“You wouldn't come back, would you?”

He wasn't sure how to answer that. On the other hand, he didn't want to be anywhere else, but on the other hand, this wasn't exactly the proper thing to do.

“There. Now you can hold me.” She had flipped back over. He looked down at his open shirt and again he knew his face was bright red. He swallowed very hard.

He discarded the shirt on the floor beside the bed and wrapped his bare arms around her, feeling his skin flush against hers. She was _so_ warm. Again she snuggled into him and sighed.

“Thank you Lorenz.”

“Of course.” He replied. “Anything for you, Byleth.”

“I love you.”

His heart skipped when he heard her say it to him again. Was it wrong to feel happy in moments like these when he knew she was battling such sadness? Was it wrong for him to brush his nose against the back of her neck and feel the small bumps of flesh that grew from his touch? His mouth grazed over it next and he planted a small kiss there.

“I love you too.”

* * * *

“Professor are you there?”

It was Alois calling.

Lorenz sleepily opened his eyes and looked over at Byleth snoring softly beside him. That's right, she hadn't let him leave last night. His shirt, socks and boots lay on a heap beside her bed. He had fallen asleep almost immediately and wondered if she had been able to sleep at all. He still couldn't believe how warm she felt. He looked up and was startled to see the sun already shining down through the window in small splinters of light. How long had they been sleeping?

“I just wanted to talk to you about your father. He had left instructions that should anything happen to him, there were certain things he wanted you to have. I have one of them with me now if you'd like to take them.”

Lorenz quietly nudged Byleth out of her slumber.

“I'll be right there.” The mercenary replied as she stumbled out of bed and tried to the best of her ability to dress quickly.

“I could come back later if it's too much of an-?”

“No, no. I'll be there. One moment.”

As an afterthought she threw the blankets over Lorenz and opened the door as small a fraction as she could. The blankets were a bit dusty and Lorenz felt his nose begin to twitch.

“Yes er, well I didn't mean to wake you Byleth, I just wanted to give this to you before someone took them.” He could hear the knight's voice. “Such a shame, the Captain. I'd be happy to tell you some stories I have of him later if you'd-”

Before Lorenz could stop himself he sneezed.

He could hear Alois stop in mid-sentence. “Oh Professor, I am so sorry, I had no idea-”

“Thank you Alois, goodbye!” He could hear Byleth pushing him out of the room and closed the door.

Lorenz poked his head out from under the covers. “Sorry about that.”

She shot him a look and he sheepishly went back under the covers. She playfully pulled them back, exposing him to the cold and he shivered.

“Look what Alois found in my father's room.” She opened up the pouch and brought out the tiny item within.

“Hmmmm?” Lorenz looked over at what she was holding. “What is that?”

“It's the ring that belonged to my mother.” Byleth said, taking it out and looking at it. “My father wanted me to give this to the person I came to love the most.”

“What a lovely thing to have for her memory.” Lorenz smiled. “If you would like I could have a chain made so you could wear it around your neck and...”

“No.” She looked at him and smiled. “I want you to have it.”

Lorenz looked at the small, white ring with what looked like amethyst inlaid in the centre in the pattern of a flower, or star.

“Look, it matches your hair.” Byleth held it up.

“What? Byleth, this is not something to be treated lightly.” Lorenz shook his head. “I cannot accept this.”

“You can't accept my love?” Byleth's face dropped and her eyes began to gleam from the tears forming in them.

As so many times before, Lorenz immediately regretted his words. “That's not what I meant Byleth. I just...”

“I don't care what Sylvain said.” She replied, still holding the ring out. “I don't even care if it's true. I love you and as far as I'm concerned, this ring belongs to you so please take it.”

He had hated to admit it, but Sylvain's words had been accurate. His family would _never_ let him wed a commoner, no matter how extraordinary she was. No matter the merit of her soul. Or would they? Dismissing the idea without consideration was easy, and no one had ever seriously asked the right questions. Before he had even met Byleth he hadn't even entertained the notion of falling in love with a commoner. It had been out of the question, something he tried desperately to avoid in his search for a suitable wife.

Yet here he was.

He extended his hand and let her place the ring upon it. “I accept.” He replied. “I shall keep it safe, always.”

She threw her arms around him and her lips found his. He caught the scent of her hair and it brought him back to the night before.

“Byleth,” He said suddenly, once they parted. “You _must_ come home with me.”

“Home?” She asked, curious.

“Yes home. To Gloucester territory.” He replied. “I think you deserve a bit of a break, don't you?”

“What are we going to do in Gloucester territory?” She inquired further.

“Well, I need to go and speak with my father on certain matters. Mostly though, I would like you to come with me and meet my family.”

“Meet your family?”

“Yes.” Lorenz's smile was broadening. “If you thought the comforts of the monastery were the best the world had to offer you have been sadly mistaken. You will sleep in beds so comfortable you will not want to wake from them. I shall have the cooks prepare your favourite meal for you everyday and you shall wear the finest garments in the Alliance and drink only the most superb tea-”

He probably went on a little too much for a little too long but Byleth patiently waited for him to finish, a smile growing across her face.

“I would love to see your estate with you.” She gave a small chuckle. “Seteth did tell me I could take a leave of absence and he would help cover my classes in my stead.”

“It is settled then.” Lorenz replied, matter-of-factly. “I shall write to my father and let him know to expect us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the fic is a little similar to that of the other one I wrote that covers Jeralt's death because it reminds me of the time my SO's (at the time) mother committed suicide and he called me and I went to his house that night. I remember the nervousness, the not quite knowing what to do or say and how we had both been in shock. There were other people there with his younger sister, so I remember us talking about some things but mostly I just remember holding him on the couch. I guess this chapter is kind of dedicated to that night and how it feels trying to offer support to someone when you have no idea how they're actually feeling.


	11. Land of the Golden Deer part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodbye Teach, have a good time!” Claude waved. “Remember to act as snooty as possible and I'm sure you'll be fine.”
> 
> Lorenz glared. “Try not to burn down the monastery in my absence, Claude.”

Later that week an elegant, closed carriage arrived, ready to take Lorenz and Byleth to Gloucester territory. It was decorated with the Crest of Gloucester at the back and the colours and emblem of the Alliance hung down from banners on the sides. At the front, four strong horses stomped and knocked at the ground with their hooves.

Byleth stared at it in wonder as Lorenz walked up to speak to the driver. He wanted to make sure they took the safest and most direct route home. Everything had to be _perfect_ for Byleth's trip.

Many of her students and fellow staff stood around her to wish her well.

“I say.” Hanneman was holding his monocle up to the adornments. “It has been quite a while since I was carried around in one of these.”

“Take as long as you need Professor,” Manuela was saying to Byleth. “We'll take care of everything here.”

Flayn was nodding fervently at the doctor's side. “Please take care Professor.”

Linhardt leaned in. “It's going to be dreadfully boring with you gone Professor. Please hurry back.” Then as an aside. “Don't expect me to be in class while you're not there.”

“I'll make sure he goes.” Caspar pointed to his green-haired friend, who sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don't worry about a thing while you're gone.”

While more students engaged with Byleth, Lorenz turned to talk with Ferdinand about the care of Gossamer. He reached into his jacket and procured a long list that the heir of Aegir looked at warily.

He started to go down the list one item at a time. “Firstly, please make sure to give Gossamer an apple when you first see him, that's his favourite treat.Secondly, make sure he gets lots of exercise and-”

The orange-haired noble laughed. “Do not worry Lorenz! I shall make sure your horse is just as fit and well-mannered as he was before you left. We shall have lots of good times together.”

“Perhaps I should just go and see him one last time...”

“-Everything will be fine.” Ferdinand was pushing him back towards the carriage. “You need to go and take care of the Professor. It was a splendid idea to take her back to your estate where she can relax and forget about things for a while.” Then as an afterthought. “I wish I had thought of something like that.”

“Of taking care of the Professor?”

“Oh yes. As a noble it is our duty to help out anyone that needs it, commoner or noble.” Ferdinand replied. “You set such a high example Lorenz it is often difficult to keep up.”

Lorenz smiled at the compliment. “Well that is rather true, isn't it?”

_Also I thought of it first and you can't have her!_

“Can't have what?” Ferdinand asked and Lorenz was horrified to realize he had said the last part out loud.

As the final pieces of luggage were loaded, Lorenz saw Claude talking with Byleth, then the man peered over her shoulder at Lorenz and continued to speak to her in hushed tones.

 _Really Claude?_ Lorenz rolled his eyes. What possible schemes could that man be thinking up now? He noticed Byleth handing something to him before heading back towards the cart.

“Goodbye Teach, have a good time!” Claude waved. “Remember to act as snooty as possible and I'm sure you'll be fine.”

Lorenz glared. “Try not to burn down the monastery in my absence, Claude.”

“I heard you had a pretty good go at it a few days ago. You could still smell the smoke in the kitchen the next day.” The heir to House Riegan gave him a wink.

Lorenz opened his mouth to say something else but caught a look from Byleth and closed it. Claude chuckled and waved goodbye again as he left.

After helping Byleth into the carriage, Lorenz followed her inside and the two sat down beside each other on one of the padded benches. After some final checks and all of their belongings being placed in the back, the carriage was off towards Alliance territory.

“What did you give Claude?” Lorenz asked, looking out the window at the retreating monastery in the distance. He was trying his very best not to sound as jealous as he felt.

“My father's diary.” She replied.

“What!? Why did you give him _that_?” Lorenz was aghast. “Who knows what he could be doing with the information within it?”

“It's exactly why I let him read it.” Byleth replied. “Don't you think some of the things in there were a bit... strange?”

“Perhaps.” Lorenz conceded. “Although you can't _seriously_ think that Lady Rhea was involved in any wrongdoing?”

“I don't know.” She shrugged. “The journal stated how my father thought she did something to me when I was born because I had no heartbeat but I was still alive.”

“The lack of heartbeat _is_ slightly alarming.” He admitted.

“You didn't seem surprised when we read about it?” Byleth commented.

“When we were in the Red Canyon, I had checked you for a heartbeat and had not found one.” Lorenz replied. “It was... concerning at the time but I never had the chance to bring it up.”

Byleth giggled. “Why did you never ask me about it?”

Lorenz frowned. “You know I am not sure.”

The carriage bounced a little over some rough terrain and Byleth slid into Lorenz. He steadied her with his hands but kept them on her even once their ride steadied again. He pulled her closer and she put her head on his shoulder.

“Do not worry about a thing while we are at the estate.” Lorenz assured her. “I shall take care of everything.”

Byleth smiled and closed her eyes. “I haven't been able to sleep properly this past week. I wish you could just spend every night with me.”

He felt his face flush. “That is hardly appropriate.”

“I know.” Within minutes she was leaning against him and was soon fast asleep.

* * * *

It was a long day's travel, and they had to stop several times along the way to switch out the horses. There was not much sun available during the days of the Guardian Moon and they had to be as quick as possible. Lorenz would rather _not_ have to stop off at any of the local taverns along the way. He remembered Ferdinand had said how it would be good for him to see how the commoners lived, but there was always time for that later, after one had had a good night's sleep in a decent bed and not some mite infested room. He had never _actually_ slept in a tavern, but he had always assumed that to be the case. He thought the accommodations at Garreg Mach were somewhat lacking and he remembered overhearing some of the common born students mentioning how nice it was.

Upon arriving, they were driven through the surrounding farmland and towns before heading deeper into the territory. Lorenz tried as best as he could to point out as many things as possible as Byleth began to stretch, feeling a bit stiff from all those hours of sitting, having drifted in and out of sleep for most of the trip.

By the time they got to the mansion it was quite late and Lorenz's family had already gone to sleep for the night. He brought Byleth inside the residence and to the room where she would be staying. She had asked about her luggage but Lorenz assured her the servants would come and bring it to her room.

He enjoyed seeing her eyes widen when she looked at the enormous room and bed that had been prepared for her. She removed her boots and collapsed on top of the large, fluffy sheets. A fire was already burning on the hearth and filled the room with its warmth.

“It's just as comfortable as you said it would be.” She closed her eyes and motioned for him to lay down beside her and he complied, also enjoying the soft feel of the sheets and mattress.

“I can't believe I get to sleep in this.”

Lorenz turned his head to look at her and smiled. “I want you to relax and not have to worry about anything.”

She took his hand and squeezed it. “Thank you Lorenz, it's perfect.”

“Is there anything else you need before bed?”

She looked at him and smiled. “I would sleep better if you stayed with me.”

He coughed, feeling his face beginning to flush. He promptly sat up. “Y-You should get some rest. I'll get someone to prepare a bath for you so you can wash up and sleep.”

She giggled. “I'll see you tomorrow, Lorenz. What do you have planned?”

“Tomorrow I shall take you on a tour of the entire grounds, would you like that?”

She nodded. “I've never seen a noble estate like this before.”

He grinned. “Then prepare yourself to witness one of, if not _the_ finest of the Alliance nobility. I shall come and get you bright and early then. Goodnight!”

* * * *

The next morning, Lorenz woke up feeling refreshed in the comforts of his own room. How wonderful it was to sleep in such a soft, familiar bed for a change, not the tiny closets they passed off as student accommodations back at the monastery.

He was glad to see a fresh vase of vibrant red roses sitting on his desk and plucked one out and took a long and satisfying sniff. He didn't know if there was a difference between these and the white ones from the monastery but he felt that maybe he should have brought some along for Byleth if not for himself. He made a mental note to search the gardens to see if any existed.

There was a short knock at the door.

“Master Lorenz, miss Eisner has been searching for you.”

Lorenz checked the grandfather clock by his door and was appalled to see how late it was. He scrambled out of bed and shouted back. “Please let her know I shall meet her outside her room shortly.”

“Would you like your breakfast sent to you?” The voice continued outside the door.

“No time I'm afraid, thank you though.” Then as an afterthought. “Has Byleth taken _her_ breakfast yet?”

“She has not called for it, no.”

“Then have both sent to her room please.”

How frightfully embarrassing. He had promised her a tour of the estate first thing this morning and here he had gone and slept in.

He got himself ready in record time, checking to make sure that everything was styled properly and the clothing he chose matched his hair and complexion, then pulled a large rose out of its vase, clipped it and fastened it to his shirt.

 _Ready for the world_.

He knocked on the door to her room and waited for her to answer.

_Ready for Byleth._

She came to the door looking sleepy and dressed in her normal mercenary clothes.

“Lorenz?” She blinked when she first saw him.

“Yes?” He looked around to see if anyone was around them.

She simply just looked, her cheeks turning pink.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“I just...” She was staring at him through the doorway. “I've just never seen you out of uniform.”

A grin immediately appeared across his face. “Could it be you are rendered speechless by my graceful beauty?” He flipped his hair, knowing he would get a reaction for it someday.

Her face was bright red and she practically pulled him into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Why are you still in your academy clothing?” He asked, walking further into the room and opening the closet. “Did you not like the clothes that were selected for you?”

Byleth's eyes widened. “Those all are for... me?”

“Of course. I had my sister Vera pick some out just for you.” He watched as she looked through all of the wardrobe, wide-eyed and curious.

“It's impossible to decide.” She replied, crossing her arms. “You pick something.”

He looked through her selection. His older sister had not disappointed, after he had wrote to her of the urgency of Byleth making a good impression on the family. He brought out a simple, yet elegant dress of blue fabric that would compliment her hair. White floral patterns decorated the bottom of the skirt.

“All right. Wait outside.” She promptly pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

After what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, Byleth emerged and it was Lorenz's turn to stare.

“How lovely.” He felt personally grateful that, unlike at the grand ball, this moment was for his eyes only.

She flushed again. “This is only my second time wearing a dress. I'm still not too comfortable with it.”

“One would never know.” Lorenz smiled. “Now let us begin the tour. I can show you the different rooms of the mansion, then we will proceed to the grounds.” He held out his arm for her to take but then the sound of clattering plates filled the hall. “Oh, but we should have breakfast first.”

* * * *

It was strange bringing Byleth to his estate. Not the action of it, that felt natural and commonplace. It was more seeing his home where he grew up through _her_ eyes, as if he were there himself for the first time. She would point things out in the large mansion that Lorenz found ordinary or gasp at a painting on the wall or marvel at how large the dining hall was.

“We shall have dinner here with my family later.” Lorenz commented as they left down another long hallway.

“I get to meet your family?” Byleth asked, curious and sounding a little nervous.

“Of course.” Lorenz replied, beaming. “I have been looking forward to it, you shall even meet my father.”

He noticed several of the servants staring at them as they made their way through the different rooms of the mansion before heading out into the gardens. No doubt there was already a chain of gossip starting from when they arrived last night of the heir to Gloucester's return and the woman he brought with him.

 _Let them talk_. He wouldn't let anyone ruin Byleth's visit. Seeing a smile on her face warmed him to his core. The flower gardens were unfortunately bare at the moment due to the cold and all of the blooms were located in the greenhouses. He opened the door to one and motioned for Byleth to go in ahead of him. As soon as she entered Byleth's smile broadened. Lorenz didn't even think about the humidity and his hair as he entered after her as he was delighted to see her so happy.

“Look Lorenz! You have all different colours of roses!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where several varieties were in full bloom.

“Is this where the ones you wear come from?” She looked down at a pink one and took a long sniff.

“Yes.” He gave her hand a small squeeze. “The red ones, of course.”

“Oh, here's some white ones, just like we have back at the monastery's greenhouse.” She ran over to see the flowers in question. “I think white roses are my favourite.”

“Why don't I have some sent to your room later?” He _knew_ he should have done this already. _Everything has to be perfect_ , he reminded himself.

“It's all right. I can come in here to see them.” Byleth took another smell and blushed. “Do you think the colours smell differently?”

He laughed, having wondered the same exact thing this morning. “I do not know, I cannot tell.”

She picked up one of the white flowers and held it in her hands. She looked exactly like a painting in that moment, perfect and still with a smile on her face, though it did not reach her eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Lorenz asked.

She looked up at him. “It still hurts. Being here helps though. Thank you for bringing me.”

“You are most welcome.” He ran his hand over her shoulder. “I would do anything to see you smile.”

She looked up at him and his hand slowly crept up along her neck to stroke her cheek gently. He knew they were alone. No one would come in here until much later in the afternoon.

He bent his head down to offer her a kiss. She accepted, cupping his face in her hands.

Time went still as they stood there among the flowers, the quiet sounds of their sighs echoing through the greenhouse as they enjoyed the feel of each others lips. Byleth moved her mouth down to his neck and he let out a small noise akin to a yelp. It was clear she was wanting more... yet he hesitated and pulled back.

“I'm sorry.” He replied, his breathing heavy. He could feel his pants straining. “Not... not here, not yet...”

Byleth gave a gentle smile.

“Would... would you like to see more?” He stammered. “O-Of the grounds, I mean.” His face was practically on fire.

“Sure. I'm actually looking forward to the famed tea you claim to have. Is it too early in the day for tea?”

“Never!” Lorenz waved his arm dramatically. “Of course we shall have tea! Though I must warn you, once you have tasted blends this elegant, you shall never be satisfied with anything else.”

“That's a bold claim. Let's see if it lives up to your statements.” She took his arm and they left the greenhouse behind them.

* * * *

After the tea and lunch, they took a long walk through one of the courtyards. It was hours until dinner with his family, but he had a favour to ask one of his siblings and met with his eldest sister on the way back to the manor.

“Byleth this is my older sister Vera,” Lorenz introduced, and his sister gave a small curtsy. Byleth had no idea how to respond and tried an awkward curtsy back.

“Oh Lorenz, she's so adorable. Where in Fodlan did you find her?” His sister had the same purple hair that he did, though she wore it long and over her shoulders. He often heard from others how similar the two of them appeared. “Wait... is this the new _Professor_ that you used to write home about?”

Lorenz cleared his throat. “That... that's correct.”

“Your _Professor_!” Vera put her hand to her mouth and gave a small laugh. “Won't father enjoy that?”

“I need your help Vera.” He looked at her pleadingly. “Will you help her prepare for dinner tonight? I really need to make a good impression on father.”

“Oh Lorenz.” Vera shook her head. “You know he's _never_ going to approve. When he heard you were bringing her here he began collecting every bit of information he possibly could.”

She looked at Byleth. “There wasn't very much to be honest, but your Crest certainly caught his attention.”

Byleth looked completely out of her depth but she stood firm. “I will do whatever I can.”

Vera raised an eyebrow and looked impressed. “Well then let's get started. Come with me, my dear we'll get you outfitted in Gloucester's finest.” She motioned for Byleth to follow her.

Byleth looked at her then at Lorenz.

“It's all right.” He replied. “I shall see you at dinner.”

* * * *

Lorenz sat nervously at the long dinner table, waiting for Byleth and his sister to make their appearance. It was very near time to eat and his father despised when people were late.

 _That is probably Vera's doing_. He thought ruefully. He thought very fondly of his older sister, but she did seem to enjoy making their father annoyed. In fact she had perfected it.

Perhaps it was because she was being married off to a noble family in the Empire. She was two years Lorenz's senior and their father wasted no time with her arrangement. Unlike Lorenz she didn't bear the Crest of Gloucester and so their father had worked tirelessly to secure a match that would bring some power and status to the house and the ties to the Empire would help that. If she produced an heir with a Crest that power would likely increase. If she did not...

No. He would never let that happen. He tried not to think of such things as the other members of his family entered the dining hall. He had two younger siblings, twins that were a boy and a girl. They were almost ten years younger than himself. His youngest sister sat beside him and smiled.

“Lorenz! You're home!”

“Hello Lilli.” He patted her dark hair. The twins took after his mother's side of the family, and they all had dark hair. His mother had come from a noble family in the Empire herself.

His brother Lyndon sat across from him. “Did you bring me anything from the academy?”

“Not this time.” Lorenz looked at him.

“Lorenz brought home a _girl_.” Lilli whispered and Lorenz shot her a look.

“A _girl_!? Are you going to marry her?” Lyndon asked, his lavender eyes wide.

Lorenz coughed, hoping to change the subject when his parents entered next. His father was in an unreadable mood as he sat down at the head of the table, his mother taking her place beside him. Count Gloucester was an ambitious man who excelled at public relations and as such held an influential voice at the Roundtable of the Alliance. It was said the Gloucesters were the second most powerful family in the Leicester Alliance, after the Riegans.

The large clock in the room began to ring and Count Gloucester looked over at Vera's missing spot and shook his head.

“It seems our guest is late.” He commented and Lorenz's heart sank. He had really hoped for Byleth to make a stunning first impression and-

-The clock rang a sixth time and the doors to the dining room swung open and there she was. Her dark blue hair was put up, tied at the top with a white rose and she was wearing a stunning black dress that clung to her body beautifully. Vera had applied her makeup and had let her borrow some of her jewellery. A large golden necklace hung at her throat, dangling a charm fashioned into the shape of the Crest of Flames. She looked every bit the peak of nobility as she strolled across the room.

Lilli leaned over to whisper. “Your wife is very pretty.”

Lorenz whispered back. “She's not my wife, Lilli.”

His sister looked at him confused. “Then why are you wearing a _ring_?”

 _Byleth's ring_. Lorenz looked down at his finger. He hadn't taken it off since she had given it to him that day in her room.

Byleth walked over and sat down beside him. He realized he was staring and turned to face his plate where the servers had begun placing the first course of dinner.

Vera lazily came in next, sitting down next to her mother and gave Lorenz a wink. He nodded thankfully. That necklace was a nice touch.

He sneaked a peak at Byleth as he ate his soup. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was already gorgeous, this was even beyond that. There were just no words.

His reverie would not last however as his father began to speak.

“Lorenz, would you care to introduce our guest at the table tonight?”

All eyes turned to face the two of them.

“Of course.” Lorenz cleared his throat. “This is Byleth Eisner, my Professor at Garreg Mach Monastery.”

“Yes.” Count Gloucester smiled. “I witnessed your mercenary work first-hand on Gronder field when I watched the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Tell me, is it simply that easy to throw my son off his horse or are you especially skilled at getting him on his back?”

Lorenz immediately spat out the part of his soup that was in mouth and coughed. Vera was doubling over with laughter.

“My, my.” His father kept smiling. “Perhaps a bit of both?”

“Your son is an excellent fighter.” Byleth replied, straight-faced. “You should be proud of him.”

“Indeed.” Count Gloucester nodded. “Lorenz _is_ heir to this House after all. There is a lot of expectation placed upon his shoulders. Perhaps someday he will even lead the Alliance.”

“Perhaps.” Byleth replied in a neutral tone, though it softened when she replied. “He would make a fine leader.”

Lorenz blushed. The conversation continued in much the same manner, his father would ask Byleth questions about herself, questions he already knew the answers to, but asked them anyway for the sake of appearances. Byleth answered everything honestly, and even seemed touched when Count Gloucester offered his condolences for Jeralt Eisner's death.

That was his father, the great orator. Charismatic and quick-witted, his father was more suited to the finer art of discussion than to war. Not that he hadn't had his share of battle, but nowadays his attention was more turned towards keeping up relations with the other powerful Lords of the Alliance.

Lorenz didn't always agree with his father, especially when it came to cases of the greater good. Like most of the other Lords of the alliance, Count Gloucester was more self-serving and only interested in preserving the status of his house then he was in helping others. When Lorenz ascended to the position of Count one day he promised himself that would change.

“That reminds me.” His father turned his eyes back to Lorenz. “There is a matter of which I need your help. There is trouble at the bridge again with Acheron and his troops. Would you please go to Myrddin tomorrow and resolve it?”

“Acheron again?” Lorenz sighed. “It is best we round his troops before they can cause harm to the surrounding villages.”

“I would like to help.” Byleth replied.

“What? No!” Lorenz replied. “I couldn't ask that of you. You are our guest, I would not have you fighting.” _Not after I brought you here to forget about fighting and your father for a little while_ , he thought.

She shook her head. “Please Lorenz.”

“There you have it.” Count Gloucester looked on in interest and stroked his chin. “One cannot turn down such an earnest offer of help. I look forward to hearing about the exploits of the Ashen Demon in battle.”

“The Ashen Demon?” Lorenz looked at his father in confusion.

“Oh, you didn't know?” His father's smile grew broader. “During her years as a mercenary she was known throughout Fodlan as the Ashen Demon.”

“Truly?” Lorenz wondered. Byleth had never told him that.

“It looks like the Professor still has things to teach you.” His father put down his utensils as he was finished. “I shall be in my study, I can give you more details tomorrow.”

“Lorenz, you barely touched your food.” His mother replied, shaking her head in dismay.

He looked over at Byleth's plate and saw she had eaten everything.

“You were right about the food too.” She whispered, a contented look on her face.

* * * *

“I hope that wasn't _too_ traumatic.” Lorenz replied as he walked Byleth back to her room after dinner. “You handled yourself extremely well.”

“It was fascinating. Your father knew everything about me, Vera was right.” She motioned for him to come in and he followed her, shutting the door behind him.

“You did very well.” Lorenz followed her over to the mirror. “Did you have a good afternoon with my sister?”

She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. “She's very much like you, only a little different.”

“That's an odd thing to say.” Lorenz chuckled. “Like me, but different.”

“Your mannerisms are exactly the same.” Byleth took off the rings that Vera had lent her. “It's your goals that are different.”

“My sister was born without a Crest.” Lorenz shrugged and came to stand behind Byleth, admiring her in the mirror. “It gave her a different path in life.”

“She also told me about all the women you used to used to try and woo when you were younger.” Byleth gave him a wicked grin.

“Ah...” Lorenz felt his face flush. “Well you know something about that.”

“I know.” She grinned again, moving her hand to place it on his cheek, still looking into the mirror. “Can you help me take off this necklace?”

Lorenz unhinged the clasp and she removed the piece of jewellery. His fingers lingered on her bare neck. “You looked very beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you.” She looked at the two of them in the mirror.

She was waiting for him to say something, but he had no idea what it was. He had a feeling that she wanted him to stay, perhaps it was still difficult sleeping in such an unknown place or she was still bothered by nightmares of her father.

“I cannot stay with you Byleth.” He replied, feeling badly about it. “If anyone saw-”

“It's all right.” She gave a sad smile.

As he turned to leave she asked. “Would you stay if you could?”

He looked over his shoulder at her. “Of course. You don't think I want to?”

“Can you at least stay in the room until I'm asleep? You can lock the door after you leave.” She looked at him pleadingly.

“All right.” He sat down on the couch as she got herself ready for bed. He told himself not to look but he may have caught a glimpse of her nearly naked form as she got under the covers and into the bed.

* * * *

After she was fast asleep, Lorenz carefully extracted himself off the couch and quietly made his way out of the room. He took the key from her dresser and locked the door behind him. She would be able to unlock it from the inside in the morning.

 _Stay_.

The more he thought about it the more badly he wanted to. When he was back in his room he turned the key over his hands, staring at it. He could always go back and climb into her bed, feel the warmth of her body and the softness of her hair. Touch her smooth skin and run his fingers along her shoulders and back.

_And perhaps more?_

He let out a long sigh as he sat on his bed. He knew he wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. This chapter took way too long, ended up being about 22-some pages and had to be split up into two chapters. The good news is the second part of this is almost done and should be up a lot sooner. I had so much to figure out... what was Lorenz's family like? Where did they live? What would dinner together be like? I hope that you've enjoyed reading it.


	12. Land of the Golden Deer pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do they call you the Ashen Demon, Byleth?”
> 
> She shrugged. “All mercenaries have names. Well, the good ones. My father was the Blade-Breaker after all.”
> 
> Lorenz pondered this. It seemed a simple answer but maybe it was because Byleth herself didn't realize the full implications.
> 
> “Is there anything else I need to know before we start? Any secret, hidden powers?” He said it in jest but was immediately concerned by her silence.

“You didn't need to come with me.” Lorenz mentioned, as they stood high on fortress walls. “Though now that you are here, I am rather relieved.”

“There are certainly more troops than I would have imagined.” Byleth replied, scanning the area in front of them. “Why is there conflict with this Lord Acheron in the first place?”

“Internal conflict is a routine matter of the Alliance.” He replied. “The Riegan Dukedom is unfortunately in no state to keep matters in check, and disputes such as these happen more often that I would care to admit.”

“I”m glad you decided to confront him before any innocent people got hurt.” Byleth continued.

“Of course!” Lorenz replied. “Protecting the common folk is something we nobles are charged with doing. We need not even kill Acheron, if we simply corner him he is sure to retreat.”

Lorenz sat astride one of his family's horses. It was a pity that Gossamer were not here, but he had to make due with what he had. Byleth sat behind him, ready to follow him into the fray. Earlier that day, Lorenz had gone over the strategy with his father's soldiers and they were ready to follow where he lead.

A small, selfish part of him wanted to succeed in this skirmish to show Byleth what he was truly capable of. Acheron's troops were approaching from the South, and the different waterways and canals made it easy to plan out the best route of attack.

Before he signalled for the troops though, there was a pressing question on his mind.

“Why do they call you the Ashen Demon, Byleth?”

She shrugged. “All mercenaries have names. Well, the good ones. My father was the Blade-Breaker after all.”

Lorenz pondered this. It seemed a simple answer but maybe it was because Byleth herself didn't realize the full implications.

“Is there anything else I need to know before we start? Any secret, hidden powers?” He said it in jest but was immediately concerned by her silence.

“I'll... I'll tell you later.” Was all she offered and turned away from him. Now he was _truly_ confused.

There was no time to ask anymore of her though, as he raised his hand and a hush fell over the gathering crowd around him. Once Acheron's troops came within range, he lowered it and his soldiers began to rush forwards. It wasn't long before the two armies clashed, and the sounds of steel ringing and arrows flying filled the air.

He had worried that this sort of thing was exactly what Byleth _didn't_ need, except when he had told her more about the upcoming confrontation she had appeared almost giddy at the prospect of battle. Now as he rushed forwards into the fray atop his horse, Byleth seemed more comfortable than he had seen her since she arrived. He pulled his mount up to pause, and she took the opportunity to leap off, immediately driving her sword through the shield of one of Acheron's men, disabling him and sending him crashing to the ground. Lorenz had stressed how the objective was not to kill them, and Byleth did her very best and disabling and sending troops running for their lives.

All was not perfect however, as someone rushed at Lorenz and he had no choice but to direct his lance straight into their chest. His horse kicked out at others, driving them back. Once Lorenz heard the hissing noise of an arrow narrowly screech by his head, and before he could turn his horse around to confront the archer, Byleth's sword lashed out, slicing down another arrow in mid-flight before turning the sword onto the soldier in question, ripping through their armour and flesh. The man fell before them in a bloody heap.

“Thank you for that.” Lorenz breathed, wondering how she always managed to save him. She nodded at him, and rushed off in another direction.

He watched her cut and slash her way through her enemies. There was no emotion on her face, only a neutral expression and her eyes were like two blue orbs full of nothing.

There _is the Ashen Demon_ , he thought and shivered. There was no time to sit and think about it however, as the battle continued.

It took them almost no time at all to corner Acheron near the river.

“Give it up Acheron, we are in the right. Remove yourself and your troops. If you try to stay here any longer...”

“What, you'll kill me?” Acheron laughed. “A tiny kid like you, kill me?”

Lorenz gripped his lance. “An animal like you cannot be allowed to run amok. We will settle this here and now!”

He charged forward, and he saw Acheron move his fingers in a pattern that he knew to be a spell. He tried to get to him before it could get off, however...

A black flash moved past him and the Sword of the Creator flew in front of him, slashing at Acheron's hands. He fell to the ground, crying out in pain as Byleth knocked him down with one knee and sat on his chest, her sword at his throat.

She raised it.

“Byleth, no!” Lorenz got down from his horse and ran over beside her.

“P... Please don't kill me!” Acheron had his bloodied hands up over his face. “I lose, I give up, I surrender!!”

Lorenz had no words for a scoundrel such as he, but he had been more concerned with Byleth. He put his arm on her shoulder and she seemed to snap out of whatever had overtaken her. She got off of Acheron and allowed the man to stand before he hobbled off with the remainder of his forces.

* * * *

After the battle as the troops were heading back to the fort, cheering and congratulating each other on a job well done, Lorenz saw Byleth kneeling by one of the many waterways that ran through the area.

“What happened?” Lorenz asked. “I've never seen you fight like that before.”

“I'm sorry.” She replied, as she cleaned her hands and sword, watching as the water washed the blood from them, carrying it downriver.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” He replied, thinking back to their dinner the day before. “My father shouldn't have goaded you into coming out. This was the last thing I wanted for you.”

She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. “No, I wouldn't have been able to rest knowing you were in battle without me.” Her voice cracked a little at the end. “If anything happened to you...”

Lorenz was touched by the sincerity. “Nothing is going to happen to me Byleth.” He replied. “We easily routed Acheron's forces and kept our border safe and under Gloucester control.”

“You're right.” She took his hand but it shook as she grasped it firmly. He wondered what she had seen during the battle that he had not.

“Would you care for some tea?” He offered and she smiled and nodded.

* * * *

The day had passed without much further excitement, which suited Lorenz fine. They had tea and had taken lunch in his room along with Vera. He realized he was going to miss his sister once she went to the Empire. He promised himself that he would keep up a correspondence.

His father hadn't been present for dinner that night which Lorenz expected. After a day like this there would be questions and letters to be sent back and forth to the other Lords of the Alliance and he was no doubt criticizing the Riegans for allowing such a thing to occur.

They were having tea after their dinner, just Byleth and himself when there was a knock on his door and one of the servants told Lorenz his father would like a word with him.

“I'm going to step out and see my father.” He replied to Byleth.

“All right. I'm going to go to my room and get ready for bed.” She replied. “Goodnight, Lorenz.”

* * * *

Lorenz had walked into his father's study countless times in the past, sometimes even playing on the floor in front of the fireplace when he had been a small boy with his wooden toys. His father had always sat beside him at his large wooden table, looking at documents and counting coin. As he entered, he realized the only thing that had changed was himself.

In the past it had felt comfortable and cozy being in this room, but now it felt ominous. The darkness of the poorly lit room was thick and oppressive. A lone fire burned in the corner offering heat to the room, but it was a heat that Lorenz barely felt. Paintings hung on the walls, many of them of past Counts, some of them depicting the original Gloucester as one of the ten elites alongside Nemesis.

Lorenz looked closely and sure enough, there was the Sword of the Creator in the King of Liberation's hand. In Gloucester's hand was his family's own Heroes' Relic- the magical staff Thyrsus.

He was broken out of his pensive state by his father, who beckoned him to approach the table.

“Good job on the handling of Acheron. He has already sent me a letter swearing never to cause trouble for me ever again.” He handed him the letter in question.

Lorenz scoffed as he read it. “You cannot actually believe he would bind himself in good faith to anything written on paper?”

“Of course not.” His father took the letter back and placed it in his desk. “He has too many connections in the Alliance and Empire to remove completely though.”

“Perhaps one day I shall.” Lorenz frowned. “He puts far too many people at risk with these incursions of his with no regards at all to the damage that could be done to the villages, or the lives of his own men and women.”

“Indeed.” His father went back to counting the coin on his desk, considering the matter closed.

Lorenz stood awkwardly beside him, wondering how best to broach the subject that had been burning through his mind. He had made a promise to Ignatz after all and curiosity _was_ getting the better of him.

“Father?” He began shakily.

“Yes?” Count Gloucester didn't look up from his work.

“There is another matter I would like to discuss with you, if it is not too much trouble.”

“Go ahead.”

Lorenz cleared his throat. “There is a certain matter with merchants heading from Gloucester territory to that of the Riegan's, where they are... met with certain challenges.” He wished he could be far more blunt about what he meant, but he was treading the waters carefully. “However, I heard the road has recently become a lot safer for them.”

“Yes. A pity, though I suppose I won't have to be funding them anymore.”

Lorenz was taken aback. “What do you mean by that?”

The coins clacked on top of each other as Count Gloucester released them from his hand one by one, counting meticulously.

“Most of the monsters were killed along with the troops I had dispatched. There are other ways to disrupt Riegan's wealth though. Please tell me you've brought me something we can use against Claude?”

Lorenz fell silent.

“Nothing at all? Such a waste.” More coins fell from his hands.

Lorenz was shocked and outraged by his father's careless admission. It was as if he had asked him if the wind was blowing outside. “You allowed monsters to attack and kill merchants on the trade routes, solely with the goal of disrupting _some_ of the wealth of House Riegan?”

“Of course.” Count Gloucester stopped what he was doing and turned to his son and frowned. “The Riegan Dukedom is a mess and unable to properly govern. If we had a strong and stable leader at the helm, then lords such as Acheron would never even dare to attack.”

“How much of that is _your_ fault?” Lorenz argued. “Are the other rumours true? Did you also have a hand in the death of the Duke's son?”

His father smiled, but it was a cruel smile that held no warmth. He turned back to his table and continued to count his money. “That was merely an unfortunate accident Lorenz. I invited him to our estate for a deal on some rare art pieces. The fact that he was attacked by monsters and killed along the way was an unlucky tragedy.”

Lorenz gripped the table in front of him to keep from falling over. He suddenly felt very dizzy.

“Don't look so shocked son, this is how nobles stay in power.” Count Gloucester replied. _“All_ of them. Someday this house will be yours and I will not have it destroyed because of your frailty.”

“ _Frailty_!?” Lorenz slammed his hands on the desk. “How is it frailty to protect the commoners who live on our lands or the merchants that come to buy and sell our wares? _You're_ the one that murdered Godfrey Riegan-”

He didn't even see his father move, but he felt his hand hit his cheek with such force that Lorenz stumbled backwards onto the ground.

“Do you _want_ our House to fall!?” His father roared back, standing over him. “You think all of this wealth and power comes from nothing? Do you know just how easily everything could disappear? We are a small territory compared to others and I work _very_ hard every day to make sure our voice is still heard in the council. Look what happened to the Daphnels – they are even descended from one of the _ten elites_ but they allowed themselves to lose their voting rights. You think Acheron is an outlier? There are _tens_ of Acherons out there, just waiting to come and snatch at what he have.”

Lorenz's face stung and his eyes were blurry with tears from the pain as he stood back up. “We're supposed to _protect_ the common people father, not use them as pawns in our petty struggles for power. That is the _true_ duty of a noble...”

His father's laughter was like the sharp bark of a fox. “We protect _our_ people, Lorenz. Us. This House. _The true duty of a noble?_ Really... who taught you such nonsense?” He looked at his son in scrutiny. “I was considering giving you Thyrsus after your exemplary fighting today but I have just decided that you are not quite worthy of it just yet.”

Lorenz's hands balled into fists but he refrained from saying more. He turned to leave but his father wasn't quite done with him yet.

“And take that ridiculous trinket off your finger. You should know I am also extremely disappointed in the woman you brought home, son. I thought we had made a deal that I would hold off on the wedding proposals while you found yourself someone at the academy.”

“I did find someone.” Lorenz replied, looking at his finger. “I found Byleth and I love her.”

“You _love_ her? You are a _child_.” His father spat. “Really, your duty to this House is nothing short of appalling. Now get out of my sight, we can discuss this more come morning.”

Lorenz stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He immediately made his way to Byleth's room and banged on the door loudly.

“Lorenz?” Byleth opened it, wearing an evening robe and stared out at the man in front of her. “What... what _happened_ to you?” She pointed to the side of his face that was red and beginning to swell.

“We have to leave.” He replied. “Right now.”

“Leave, why?” Byleth opened the door and he stormed inside, his hands still balled tightly into fists. “What happened?”

Lorenz paced anxiously around the room, his anger starting to fade and replaced by something far worse- fear, sadness and a growing anxiety.

“Get your things, we can take one of the horses halfway there now if we-”

“ _Lorenz_.” He felt Byleth's arms wrap around him from behind and he stopped moving. He became painfully aware that underneath the robe she had on she wasn't wearing any clothing at all.

“It's all right. I'm here.”

Her soothing words felt instantly comforting except without the anger to sustain him, he could feel the tears begin to flow down his face.

“We're... we're _monsters_ , Byleth.” He whispered, his body shaking and his voice trembling. “All of us here in this house.”

She didn't respond though she continued to hold him.

“Our legacies are nothing but lies, built with the blood of those we are supposed to protect.” He shuddered and dropped to his knees.

“Everything I believed in. All of it. A _lie_.”

“A lie that you have the power to change.” Byleth was stroking his back gently and it calmed him. “Someday you will inherit this House and it will be your decision whether you continue to exploit your people or to help them.”

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Crossing the threshold...”

He turned to look at Byleth and her eyes widened, perhaps a little taken aback at how desperate and pained he looked. He took her hand in his and squeezed.

“Byleth.” He whispered.

She stared back at him, her blue eyes unreadable. He brought her hand to his lips, laying a gentle kiss upon it before moving his mouth on her wrist. He could feel her quickening pulse at his lips and it was reassuring.

“I like your idea of nobility.” Byleth admitted. “Using your power to help as many people as you can, noble or otherwise. I remember that day you came to the market, woefully in over your head, but determined to help your classmate who was a commoner. I could see then that you were a good person.”

She stared back into his lavender eyes and smiled. “You're a good person Lorenz.”

It was if a dam had broken inside of him, and all of his frustrations, all of his pain and anguish came tearing out of him like a torrent and he couldn't stop. He sunk helplessly into her arms, weeping like a child, clinging to her like she was the only real thing he knew anymore.

_Crossing the threshold..._

Suddenly, all of his previous notions seemed ludicrous. He looked up at her and saw her perhaps for the first time, who she truly was. She wasn't simply a commoner that he had fallen in love with, she was wise and brilliant and charismatic. She was the one he wanted to be with, always.

He leaned in and kissed her. It was wet, and sloppy and he was sure he must have been quite the sight, but he needed this. He needed more.

“Lorenz?” When they parted, she looked at him questioningly, searching his eyes for an explanation.

“There is only one who calls to my heart.” He kissed everything – her eyes, her nose, her face.

He leaned in again. “Only one whose incredible qualities outshine everyone else.” His tongue pushed against her lips, trying to pry them open. She relinquished and he sighed into it, enjoying the feel of her mouth as he explored it.

“Wait, Lorenz.” Byleth broke the kiss and bit her lower lip. “We shouldn't. Not right now. You're clearly not in the right state of mind to make these decisions.”

“No.” Lorenz stood up and extended his hand to Byleth, who took it and was led over to the bed. “I've never been thinking clearer.”

She allowed him to push her gently on to the soft mattress after he discarded the sheets to the side. He climbed on top, making sure not to crush her, and ran his tongue along her neck, his hands wandering over her gentle frame. Byleth stiffened and whined as he grabbed at her breasts over the thin fabric of her robe, squeezing and caressing them.

She reached up pawing at his shirt, trying to figure out the best way to remove it. He helped her with the buttons and as soon as they were undone she helped him take it off and let it fall to the ground beside the bed. He parted her robe to the sides and immediately drew a short intake of breath at seeing her naked from the waist up- her black smallclothes at the bottom the only thing keeping her from being truly bare.

“You're so beautiful.” He breathed.

“Almost as beautiful as you.” She giggled, moving a strand of hair from his face.

“Truly?” He asked.

“Yes, you are an irritatingly gorgeous man, Lorenz.” She gave a sly grin.

He closed his eyes, secretly much too happy from the compliment. “You should know that I've wanted this for a very long time.” He added.

“As have I.” She took his hand in hers. “Now touch me, please.”

He wasted no time in massaging her breasts with his hands. He took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and closed his eyes as he savoured the feeling, enjoying the way she writhed beneath him, whispering to him how good it felt. Tonight, he didn't care what anyone back at the monastery would think, or what anyone else wanted for him. He knew what he wanted and no one was going to take that away from him.

“Tell me what _you_ want.” He breathed and she took his hand and led him down her body to where she parted her legs. He began to rub her and she moaned again, leaning into him and arching her body, lifting her breast towards his mouth. He took it in again and felt himself growing hard to the response of her quiet cries, her moving body.

“Is this all right?” He asked, looking at her.

She ruffled his hair, her breathing slow. “Don't stop.”

He was rubbing against the fabric of her smallclothes, enjoying the quiet noises she made until his finger slipped and he could feel bare flesh.

The noise she made in response made him shiver. “Yes Lorenz... that's it...”

He kissed her, enjoying her moaning into his mouth as he slid off the last piece of fabric she wore and continued his work, delving and exploring as her breathing got more ragged. He instinctively slid one of his fingers inside and she began to move with him as he brought it in and out of her body. He added a second and she cried out, and he continued his movements, only faster. Suddenly she jerked hard against him, and he felt her clamp down around his fingers. The sound she made was something he'd remember forever, as well as her face- flushed, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted.

“I love you Byleth.” He said it over and over as he kissed her, bringing his fingers up and admiring how they looked, coated with her undoing.

She was breathing heavily, looking back at him with lustful eyes. Her hands brushed the front of his pants then began to unfasten them. Her fingers slid in, beginning to stroke him gently. He already felt so close to release, he buried his head into her shoulder, moaning.

She helped him remove the rest of his clothing and lay on the bed, waiting and wanting more. He stopped himself as he hovered over her body, looking down and fully admiring it. He had always imagined what this moment would be like and realized it had been some time since he had thought of sharing it with anyone either than Byleth. She parted her legs for him and nodded.

He pushed into her slowly, trying his best to make her comfortable but quickly losing himself to the sensations.

“Goddess...” He whimpered, his eyes shut tight as he felt her around him. He could hear her gasp and wriggle underneath.

He should have asked her how she felt, how she was with his motions, if she wanted him to slow down or if she was uncomfortable but he was lost now, moving rhythmically inside her, his mind devoid of all thought. He could hear her small cries beneath him, and the sound drove him further, his body moving urgently, desperately.

“Byleth... I love you...” Words kept pouring out of his mouth and he knew he was babbling, but he couldn't stop himself.

He wouldn't last much longer. He apologized for it over and over until she put a hand on his reddened cheek, and he felt a rush of warmth and threw his head back as a loud cry escaped his lips. All of the pressure, all of his agony, his pent up frustrations, released in a single moment.

He collapsed on top of her, utterly spent and exhausted. A part of him still hadn't registered exactly what had happened.

“I'm sorry.” He gasped. “I... I wanted to wait for you.”

“It's all right.” She kissed his cheek.

“How did it feel?” He asked, a wave of concern washing over him. His fingers trailed down her body to the wetness between her legs. When he brought his hand up he could see his digits, once stained with her love for him, now stained with blood.

“I said it's all right.” She smiled. “I knew it was going to hurt.”

“ _Hurt_?” Lorenz was aghast. “Why did you not tell me? I had no intention of-”

“ _Lorenz_.” She cupped his head in her hands and kissed him. “I said it's all right.” She gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

He brought the sheets up on top of them and rolled over beside her.

“You're going to stay?” She asked, curious. “That... won't lend itself to any trouble will it?”

“I hardly care about that tonight.” Lorenz wrapped his arms around her as he had before. “Here I thought coming to the estate would allow you some respite but instead you've done nothing but comfort _me_.”

She shuffled backwards, pressing against him. “The world is full of monsters Lorenz, but I promise you I will do my best to protect you from every one of them.”

“And I you.” He replied, kissing the back of her neck before falling into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, now the full chapter is out, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also I'm just going to *cough* bump up the fic rating


	13. Where the Goddess Dwells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz hadn't had much time to prepare his things to head back to the monastery. His father had told him that Byleth had received an urgent letter from Garreg Mach and had left that instant.

The water was pitch black and cold. Lorenz's hands tried to desperately claw their way up to the surface of the water but he felt like he couldn't move. The light filtering down from the moon danced across the water in front of his face and he wasn't even really sure which way the surface was. He knew that he could swim and that helped, and eventually his head lifted up above the water as he sputtered and gasped for air. His hands reached out to grab at the dock before him and Byleth was there, smiling and pulling him up.

“I love you.” She whispered, pulling his wet face in for a deep, passionate kiss.

He returned her kiss, and his hands wandered up and down her gentle frame, and the next thing he knew they were together in his bed, but it wasn't at the monastery, it was at his home in Gloucester territory. He reached under her clothes and she let out a soft moan.

“Yes Lorenz... _yes....._ ”

* * * *

He awoke with a start and it took his mind a few minutes to focus on his whereabouts. He _was_ back at home in his very own room. Sun filtered in through the thick drapes that covered the tall glass of his windows. He shifted and could feel Byleth's soft skin next to him.

 _That's right_. He looked over at her and saw she was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful lying beside him. He could feel something soft and warm in his hands and realized he had been fondling her breasts while he had been sleeping.

 _Really Lorenz?_ He let go and drew them back to his sides.

“Why did you stop?” Her eyes fluttered open and she stirred and stretched, giving him a full view of her body.

“You were awake?” He muttered, feeling his face flush.

Her blue eyes opened and she looked at him. “You were saying something in your sleep, then you grabbed me and whispered my name. I thought it was very sweet.”

“H- How are you feeling?” He stammered. “Are you all right Byleth?”

She nodded. “Just a bit sore, that's all.”

He really couldn't apologize enough about that. “I am _so_ sorry.”

“I forgive you.” She giggled, her hand brushing some of his hair out of his face. “I've never seen your hair this messy before.”

“Messy?” He passed his fingers through it.

She ruffled it a bit and smiled. “How are _you_ feeling?”

Lorenz bit his lip as he sat up beside her in the bed.

“There's a lot of wrongs my family has done.” He shook his head. “Luckily I have a long time ahead of me where I can help to make things right.”

Byleth took his hand in hers. “I'll be right beside you to help.”

“I certainly couldn't have done any of this without you.” He admitted. “I don't know what I would do without you by my side.”

She gave a smile. “What do you have planned today?”

“That is a very interesting question.” Lorenz rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He was supposed to speak to his father this morning but if his father had truly demanded his attention he would have summoned him by now.

“I suppose we could do whatever we want.”

He felt Byleth's hands begin to wander up and down his body. “Anything we want?” She asked in a sultry voice that made him shiver.

He thought back to his dream.

“Anything we want.”

* * * *

It had been nearly a week since he had brought Byleth to his home and had finally built up the courage to face his father once again. Sure he had seen him at dinner now and again, but it had been purely on formality and the discussions were not so much about himself and his classes as they were general statements about the Alliance. If there was perhaps one thing nobles _did_ excel at, it was pretending that nothing was happening and going about their lives based on protocol and routine.

“Having a fun time playing house?” His father asked Lorenz entered the study once again.

“Whatever do you mean?” Lorenz replied, knowing full well exactly what Count Gloucester meant.

“I've been greatly enjoying hearing the rumours of the serving staff talk about how the Master of Gloucester and the commoner at his side have been inseparable.” His father shot him a glance as he looked up from his work. “At _all_ times.”

“It is only polite, is it not?” Lorenz glared back. “One must make our guests feel welcome here, after all.”

His father studied him closely, looking for a sign of weakness or anything to exploit. Lorenz stood firm with his arms crossed and simply smiled back. Perhaps he had grown overconfident in his time spent with Byleth, or his contempt for the despicable acts of his father was now starting to show, but he felt emboldened in a way he never had before.

“I _did_ know you were bringing her.” His father finally conceded. “To be honest when I started digging around I found her history – or lack thereof – to be quite fascinating.”

“She _has_ a major Crest.” Lorenz hated referring to her in that way, but he knew what his father considered of value.

“Not just any Crest, the Crest of Flames.” His father mused. “Think of it Lorenz, our House tied to the lineage of the King of Liberation.”

Lorenz raised an eyebrow. This was the first spark of approval he had ever said.

“She could not join our House of course, but should she birth an heir that contained either the Gloucester _or_ Flame Crest, we would certainly take the child for ourselves.”

“What?” Lorenz was horrified. “You cannot be serious.”

“I shall think on it.” His father looked pensive. “I promised to give you the year to find a suitable wife and I believe there is still time for you to change your mind.” He looked at him and gave a smug grin. “I only ask that you... _refrain_ from making trouble for yourself. The heart of a young man is a capricious thing.”

“Some men, perhaps.” Lorenz replied as he left the room. Some young men might have dishonest hearts, (Sylvain came to mind) but not Lorenz.

Lorenz had shared _everything_ with Byleth and she had still accepted him. As he walked back to her room he realized there were still things he didn't know about her. Things she didn't seem to know herself.

Well, they had all the time in the world to figure it out. He pulled her doorknob to let himself into her room. He found it empty.

Not _just_ empty, it was completely devoid of all of her things as if she had never even been there in the first place.

 _How can this be_? He wondered. They had just had breakfast maybe not even two hours ago, before he had gone to speak to his...

He stormed back to his father's office and threw open the door.

“What did you do?” He demanded, coming to stand by his desk. “Where is she!?”

Now it was Count Gloucester's turn to look at him smugly, knowing he had the advantage. “Whatever do you mean?”

* * * *

Lorenz hadn't had much time to prepare his things to head back to the monastery. His father had told him that Byleth had received an urgent letter from Garreg Mach and had left that instant.

 _No doubt at the suggestion and preparation of my father_. He thought angrily as he saddled up a horse. There wasn't any time to prepare another ride as the Gloucester carriage that had brought them was already on its way back.

He could send for his things later. The only thing that mattered was Byleth and the danger she could be heading for.

His father had explained that the letter contained a simple message to Byleth- that the Knights of Seiros had found out the whereabouts of her father's killers. They were hiding near the monastery in an area known as the Sealed Forest, but they might not be there for very long.

“Why did she leave without me?” He wondered aloud as he led the horse out of the gates.

“Lorenz, wait!”

He stopped as Vera came running up to him, holding something wrapped in her hands.

“When I saw Byleth leaving this morning I tried to find out why, but I couldn't. Father said you would be leaving too so I wanted to bring you this.” She was out of breath from running around the grounds to find him.

He knew exactly what it was as soon as he held it. He felt a deep connection to it straight away, as if he had been holding it all of his life. He removed some of the cloth wrapping and saw the Crest stone glimmering within.

“Father is going to be furious when he realizes I took this.” Lorenz muttered as he hooked it up to his saddle.

“Too bad he won't be there.” Vera replied, smiling. “Be safe Lorenz. I see how happy Byleth makes you so please protect her.”

“Promise me you will write to me everyday when you are in the Empire.” Lorenz replied. “I need to know that you are safe too.”

“...I will.”

Lorenz took one last look at his older sister, then set his horse off at a run down the long path that lead to the edge of his territory. Byleth might have two, perhaps even more hours on him. But they would have to stick to the roads. Lorenz would have better luck heading into the country, but bandits could be plaguing those roads.

“Well...” He thought to Thyrsus secured in his saddle. “We shall have to see what happens.”

He silently prayed to the Goddess that Byleth would be safe. It had been some time since he had prayed to her so fervently but he did so now, over and over as he and his horse made their way back to Garreg Mach monastery.

* * * *

He had had to dismount from his horse once the forest grew too dense. He had sent him on the path to the monastery. Once the knights saw him approach they would surely take him in. Now Lorenz ran through the Sealed Forest at a break-neck pace, knowing that if he slowed for even a moment, Byleth's life could be snuffed out before he even had a chance to reach her. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his legs ached from hours and hours of riding but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't.

 _Who sent her that letter!?_ His mind raced with a million questions as he pushed his way through the brush and trees. He could hear the faint sound of battle getting closer and tried to head the direction that he thought they came from, clutching Thyrsus closely to his chest. The sun was already beginning to drop in the sky.

_Why did she come here without me?_

He broke through a large grove of trees, scattering animals and plants alike and came upon the battle, already well under way.

“Hey Lorenz!” Claude was doing his best to hold off an incoming group of soldiers with his arrows. “Nice of you to finally show up.”

 _Claude_.

Lorenz's eyes narrowed. Of course it had to be Claude that had sent Byleth the letter saying that they had tracked her father's killers to this place. Who else would have known the Knights of Seiros found them? Who _else_ would have convinced her to leave his side?

He was absolutely furious, but his fear at Byleth's safety was his first priority. He turned to leave Claude to his own devices, then a small voice inside of him reminded him of what his father had done to Claude's family.

_I am not my father._

He turned around and felt Thyrsus flare at his touch as an incredible energy flowed into him through his Crest. He unleashed a torrent of magic towards Claude's foes, incinerating them where they stood. Claude turned back and his green eyes focused on the Heroes' Relic in Lorenz's hands.

“Come with me.” He said, motioning for Lorenz to follow him through the battle. Where Lorenz's instincts in the past would have had him just go off by himself, he knew Claude was trying to lead him to Byleth. The archer would answer to him later, after Byleth was found safe.

He trailed after him through various other skirmishes happening. He saw Sylvain swinging his axe as several men met their unfortunate fate. In another area Linhardt, Caspar and Bernadetta were doing their best against some kind of strange monster. It looked like one of the beasts they had fought in the monastery before Jeralt was killed.

“Where are these soldiers from?” Lorenz asked, as he ran beside Claude. The man was aggravatingly fast on his feet, and it was difficult to keep up with him.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Was the reply, though there was always _something_ to Claude's answers- some kind of understanding just hidden below the words.

Claude drove them deeper into the forest and Lorenz didn't have time to ask questions. Once they came out to the other side, he saw it- Byleth chasing after an extremely pale orange-haired woman. There were ruins in this area and as the woman ran, she tripped over an outcrop of stone and went flying forwards onto a large rocky platform.

“Was that... Monica?” Lorenz asked and Claude nodded.

“How!?” The woman cried out as she stood up, backing up on the ruined stone floor. “How could I really lose to a lowly creature like you?”

“Wait.” Claude put out his arm for them to stop and motioned to an old man standing further away on the platform. “It's Solon.”

Solon, the man who had been impersonating Tomas, the librarian. It seemed both him and the woman impersonating Monica had been working together. A thought struck him – _just how deep did this go?_

He saw Solon move towards the woman with his hand outstretched. Lorenz could sense the magic before it even appeared. Byleth was standing right in it!

“Lorenz- wait!” Claude cried out, reaching for him frantically as Lorenz ran out from behind towards Byleth.

In that moment it didn't matter what happened to him- he could be disintegrated for all he cared but he would not let anything happen to the woman he loved.

He could feel it in full force now- black magic. Thyrsus grew hot as he ran towards Byleth, who was quickly becoming closed off from him within a wall of darkness.

“Byleth!” He cried out, reaching out his hand to her.

She turned and looked towards him. “Lorenz?” She extended her hand to grab his but in an instant she was engulfed in the spell and the next... she was gone.

Lorenz's hand harmlessly passed through air as he fell forwards until he hit the stone. He only heard Solon's words as an echo behind him.

“Begone with you... Fell Star.”

“What did you do to her?” He heard Claude yell as the rest of the students came up to the platform.

“Where is she!?” Edelgard was furious.

Solon smiled. “They were swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell. An eternity wandering in a void of nothingness, never to return to this world.”

Claude actually laughed. “I refuse to believe that Teach would die in a place like this.”

Solon's smile grew larger. “There are worse things than death.”

He turned and began to walk away. “Drifting through the darkness with no chance to escape... Overwhelmed with hopelessness...”

Lorenz gasped. Byleth would be trapped... forever?

“Bring her back.” Lorenz stood up, and Solon turned towards him.

“Hmmmm?” He looked the heir to Gloucester up and down, his one eye focusing on Thyrsus in his hands.

Lorenz gripped the Relic tightly. “I said... _bring her back_.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Solon laughed. “How trite. But if you wish for pain, I will oblige.”

He could feel the power of the Relic flowing through him, blocking out all thought and reason. There was only emotion, an intense hatred and need for vengeance. He thrust it forward, intent on summoning the most powerful spell he possibly could. Solon stepped back, his hands outstretched and ready-

Blood splattered Lorenz's clothes. He stopped in mid-stride, wondering what had happened and saw the blade of an axe protruding from Solon's back. Sylvain ripped it out with a heavy grunt and with his boot kicked Solon over onto the ground. The old man made a pathetic noise before lying still, dark blood pooling around him.

“ _That_ was for Byleth.” Sylvain muttered.

Lorenz backed up and fell to the ground, his relic falling to his side. His mind was piecing together everything that had just happened and the horror of the situation was starting to dawn on him.

“Lorenz, are you all right? Are you hurt?” Claude asked, coming to stand beside him.

Lorenz violently knocked his hand away. “Don't _touch_ me.” He hissed through gritted teeth. “None of this ever had to happen if _you_ hadn't sent that letter to the Professor!”

“Letter?” Claude raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“You asked her to come!” Lorenz's hands were balled into fists again as he felt his anger overtaking him. “You _knew_ the dangers but you asked her anyway! Now look what happened!” He could feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes. “What is it about my happiness you find so appealing to constantly _ruin_!?”

“I didn't ruin anything.” Claude frowned.

“I _had_ her, Claude. She was mine. I was _happy_. I...”

“-I told you, I didn't ask her to come here.” Claude turned to walk back to the monastery. “Stop making me out to be some kind of monster Lorenz. What do I have to do to get through to you?”

 _The world is full of monsters_.

“He's right.” The voice behind him replied. “He _didn't_ do anything. _I_ sent Byleth that letter.”

Lorenz turned to see Sylvain standing behind him, cleaning his axe. His brown eyes locked on Lorenz. “Do you know why?”

The heir of Gloucester stood up, holding his relic in his hand. Unsatisfied by the lack of power released earlier, it buzzed in his mind, pulsing in his hands.

“She deserved to know, Lorenz.” Sylvain glowered. “She deserved to have her revenge.”

“Did she deserve _this_ too?” Lorenz opened up his arms. “Why did you not address the letter to me? I would have been happy to accompany her back.”

Sylvain smiled, and his eyes turned ice cold. “Maybe I would have.... if I thought that you were the kind of man who could have protected her.” He put his chin on his long axe. “Seeing how things turned out, I guess I was right.”

Lorenz gripped Thyrsus so tightly his hands began to hurt but he didn't care. He could feel his body trembling as he felt the power of his Crest pounding in his ears.

“What are you going to do about it?” Sylvain goaded. “You going to kill me with that Heroes' Relic?”

Lorenz looked at Sylvain, a focal point for all of his anger and rage. “Maybe I should.”

A collective gasp went through the remaining students still standing around watching. Many had already left to follow Claude and Edelgard towards the monastery, but others turned to watch.

“Go ahead, Lorenz.” Sylvain dropped his axe and opened his arms. “Do it.”

The amount of power he felt was almost unbearable. It took everything he had to concentrate. He raised Thyrsus in the air...

“ _You're a good person Lorenz_.” He heard Byleth's words echo in his mind.

He hesitated.

“DO IT.” Sylvain yelled.

He was about to make his decision when the ground began to shake and the air crackled with electricity as a great fissure appeared in the sky. It was the only way to describe it... it was as though the sky itself was torn apart as the Sword of the Creator cut through it, and out emerged Byleth.

At least, he _thought_ it was her. It looked exactly like her though her hair and eyes were now a brilliant shade of green. She seemed to radiate with a power not of this world.

“Byleth?” He breathed.

“Lorenz!” She came running over beside him and held him close. “I'm... I'm back.”

Everyone stood around them, looking stunned. Some eyes went to Sylvain who picked up his axe in silence and continued on towards the monastery in silence.

“What... what happened to you?” Lorenz asked, pushing green strands of her hair out of her face.

“I'll explain everything Lorenz.” She replied. “I'm just so...” He felt her growing heavy in his arms. “So....”

“Byleth!?” He called out to her but got no response. It was just like in Zanado. She had been exactly this same way. She was still breathing. Was she... sleeping?

“I'll bring her back to the infirmary.” Lorenz decided and after hooking Thyrsus into his belt behind him, he picked her up in his arms and began to carry her back towards the monastery. He looked up and saw Sylvain walking ahead of him and he shivered at the thought of what he had almost done.


	14. A promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Lorenz was seated in one of the long pews in the cathedral, the graceful melody of the church choir echoing through the large chamber. He felt comforted by the music, especially when his heart and mind were in such turmoil. He had already prayed for the Goddess for forgiveness, but there was so much beyond the cathedral doors that he wasn't quite ready for.

Manuela gasped when Lorenz brought Byleth into the infirmary. She had asked a flurry of questions as she inspected her, trying to see if anything was wrong while they both desperately waited for her to wake up.

“Her _hair_!” The doctor had exclaimed. “How did this happen? I've never seen anything like it.”

Lorenz had no answers. He simply shook his head, though he could feel his entire body beginning to shake as well. Manuela picked up on it immediately.

“You are in shock. Go and lie down in one of the other beds.”

“No.” He stood firmly over her as they placed Byleth down. “You need to treat her first.”

Manuela made a disapproving click with her tongue as she bent down to examine the Professor. “This is the second time the two of you have come here together.”

Lorenz averted his gaze. “Quite the coincidence.”

She chuckled and continued with her assessment. “Well I can't seem to find anything _wrong_ with Professor Byleth? Just like last time as well. It's as though she's sleeping, but cannot wake.”

Lorenz sighed and put two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“Lorenz? Is everything all right?” Manuela asked, looking concerned.

“No, everything is _not_ all right.” He peered down at Byleth. “Look at her. Her hair, her eye colour- it's all changed.” He shook his head in disbelief. “What has happened to her?”

“I shall help the dear Professor.”

Lorenz and Manuela turned to see Rhea standing in the doorway. He gasped as the Archbishop casually entered the room and glided over to Byleth's bed. She bent down at her bedside and stroked her now mint-green hair.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Rhea asked. “For such a thing to occur...”

Lorenz and Manuela looked at each other in silence.

“I shall take over watching her.” Rhea smiled. “You may go now.”

Manuela left hastily but Lorenz stayed behind. He didn't want to directly disobey Rhea but he didn't want to leave Byleth's side either.

“Go and get some sleep, my child.” The Archbishop turned to face him. “She will return to you tomorrow.”

He was unsure if she meant that she would return to teaching tomorrow, or if it was a deeper meaning of understanding. He stayed frozen in place for a few moments more but soon he turned and left. No matter how much he desired to stay with Byleth he couldn't disobey a direct command from the Archbishop, that would be blasphemy. As he headed back to the dormitories he thought he could hear singing.

Once he arrived back at his own room he realized that all of his things were still in Gloucester territory. He had a spare uniform at least that he could wear for tomorrow but all of his roses were gone. His brain was just beginning to process what had happened and he sunk onto his bed. He could feel Thyrsus throbbing behind him and he unhooked it from his belt, holding it in his hands.

So much power... he thought of Byleth's sword rending the sky and how he had almost blasted Sylvain. He would have killed him. For a split second, he had wanted to.

He threw open his closet door and flung the Heroes' Relic inside, buried at the far back. Perhaps his father had been correct all along, Lorenz _wasn't_ ready to handle it. He collapsed back on his bed, wondering what he was going to do next. Everything was happening so fast and his mind was a complete mess.

_Why did she come back without me?_

* * * *

The next morning Lorenz was seated in one of the long pews in the cathedral, the graceful melody of the church choir echoing through the large chamber. He felt comforted by the music, especially when his heart and mind were in such turmoil. He had already prayed for the Goddess for forgiveness, but there was so much beyond the cathedral doors that he wasn't quite ready for.

“Here you are Lorenz.” Claude sat himself down next to him. “I've been looking for you.”

“What do you want?” The heir of Gloucester asked, his voice dripping with venom.

“Well for starters, how about an apology?” Claude replied.

Lorenz fell silent. Then, as if having to pull the words from his mouth one by one he replied. “I am sorry for my outburst in the forest. My anger was... misdirected.”

Claude nodded in approval and patted him on the back. “There, was that so hard?”

Lorenz turned to face him, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Anything _else_?”

Claude leaned back against the pews and stretched. “Wow. These are _really_ uncomfortable. Is that on purpose?” When Lorenz scowled at him he continued. “Actually I just wanted to hear your thoughts on what happened yesterday.”

“My thoughts?” Lorenz's mind was an absolute mess.

“Yeah, cause you know...” Claude seemed unsure about how to broach the subject and instead pointed to the white rose adorning Lorenz's uniform. “...Seeming how you love Byleth and all that. Or was that rant about me constantly ruining your life about something _else_?”

Lorenz looked around to make sure they were not being overheard and scowled. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Whether you like it or not we're going to have to work together in the Alliance.” Claude shrugged. “Or was your whole idea of more cooperation between nobles a lie?”

“It wasn't a lie.” Lorenz admitted. “I just... this is very personal to me.”

“Tell me this then. Were you _really_ going to kill Sylvain?” Claude cocked his head to the side and lowered his voice.

“No.” Lorenz shook his head. It was... mostly the truth.

“There are rumours floating around that Rhea has some kind of ritual planned for Teach. Something to do with the Goddess and the Holy Tomb. I thought I'd try and sneak in, but it might be for Teach's class only.”

Lorenz gave a small laugh. “Well there really is nobody more unfit for a holy ceremony than you.”

Claude ignored the comment. “That new hair is quite something isn't it? I thought she looked pretty before, but now...”

“Hmph.” Lorenz shot him a glare. “Byleth is beautiful no matter _what_ she looks like or _what_ colour her hair or eyes are.”

Claude nodded and his eyes looked far away. “I never realized _how_ much she truly was... until I saw how beautiful she was when in love.”

Lorenz looked down at his hands and sighed. “What am I going to _do_ Claude?”

“ _Do_?” Claude blinked a few moments. “Are you asking _me_ for advice?”

Lorenz shuffled his feet. “I suppose I am.”

Claude raised an eyebrow then looked thoughtfully at the giant raised dais and large, stained glass window beyond.

“At first when I saw the Sword of the Creator, I thought the Professor could be of use to me and nothing else. But then as time went on I realized she was so much more than that. Byleth is the first person who's actually treated me the same as anyone else. Not as an outsider, not as heir to the Riegan dukedom, just as Claude. I've told her a lot of things about myself that I probably wouldn't tell anyone else.” He let out a long sigh in return. “It's no secret that I really _like_ Byleth, but you _love_ her Lorenz.”

Lorenz felt a heat crawl up his cheeks. “Yes, I do.”

“The road you're on now is going to be rough.” Claude nodded. “My parents... they were from two totally different worlds too and it hasn't always been easy for them. Or easy for me.”

Lorenz wondered what past hardships he was referring to. It took him a moment to realize he had spent so much of his time hating and resenting Claude that he had never actually learned anything about the man. One of his greatest wishes was for more co-operation between the Alliance. How does one co-operate with those they know nothing about?

“I guess what you really have to ask yourself is... is it worth it?” Claude looked lost in thought again.

“I would do anything for her happiness.” Lorenz affirmed. “It is my only wish.”

“Well, there you go.” Claude replied. “You have your answer.”

* * * *

Lorenz had been pacing in his room all day. He had desperately wanted to speak with Byleth, yet Manuela had insisted she needed to rest and shooed him from the infirmary. Not being able to see her or care for her was driving him absolutely mad. He looked down at the rose on his uniform and decided perhaps caring for the flowers would set his mind at ease while he waiting to see her.

As night fell on the monastery, Lorenz stood in the greenhouse, tending to the neglected rose bush that he and Byleth cared for. He had come here at this unpleasant time of night because it was indeed the perfect time to be by himself and be truly alone with his thoughts.

The overall health of the plant was good, but here and there were some parts of concern. He picked a lovely white rose off one of the dying branches and held it in his hand.

“I am sorry I wasn't here to pick you sooner.” He muttered as he carefully pinned it to his uniform. “I almost left you to wilt.”

The rose did not reply. He went to pruning another part of the bush.

His mind wandered as it always did and ended up at the same destination. Byleth. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He had never wanted to see someone so badly. So much was happening and so fast, and his mind was in complete disarray from it.

He had almost lost her, and yet when she had returned, she was different. Was she still the same inside? Did she still care for him?

_Why did she come back without me?_

There had not even been a letter or a note and it _hurt_. Why had she done it? A small part of him was afraid of the answer.

“Lorenz?” He heard the door to the greenhouse swing open and a cold gust of the Pegasus Moon entered through the opening, blowing cold air around his feet. He could hear her footsteps enter as she shut the door behind her, but then all was silent.

“Byleth?” He let out a small yelp as she came across him unexpectedly and he accidentally pricked his hand from the rose thorns.

“Ouch!” He dropped his pruning shears and inspected his palm. A small tickle of blood was beginning to run down it.

Byleth took his hand gently in hers. Before he could say otherwise she brought it up to her mouth and kissed it gently, her tongue rolling over the cut. He closed his eyes and a small sigh escaped him, and he involuntarily felt himself reaching out towards her.

“You _left me behind_ Byleth.” He began, as he captured her mouth with his, his head swimming and the heavy scent of roses surrounding them. “Without even so much as a note or message. You left Gloucester territory and came back here on your own. Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was? How hurt I felt?”

“I'm _sorry_.” Byleth kept kissing him, her hands wandering along his body. “I... your father didn't really give me much choice.”

“You could have told me.” Lorenz growled into her neck, nipping at her skin. “If you could have waited... I would have come with you.”

“I couldn't let them slip away.” Byleth slipped her hand inside his uniform, running her hand along the shirt beneath. “You don't understand, Lorenz. You don't know what it's like to have someone you love torn away from you.”

He drew her back and she blinked at him. He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Of _course_ I do. How do you think I felt when you were pulled into that spell?” He could feel his own tears forming. “How I thought I might have _lost_ you? You are the most important thing in the world to me.”

“Me too...” She began. “I... I just wanted you to be safe.”

“ _Safe!_?” Lorenz was outraged. “Am I so pathetic on the battlefield that you feel the need to constantly shield me from danger? Am I _unworthy_ of protecting you?” It wouldn't have been quite so terrible to hear her words had Sylvain's not cropped up in his mind.

“ _Maybe I would have.... if I thought that you were the kind of man who could have protected her.”_

She shook her head. “That's not at all what I meant. You... you haven't seen the things I have.”

He frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is...” The tears began to stream freely down her cheeks. “... That I _have_ to protect you. Do you have any idea what it would do to me if you got injured? If you got _killed_? Lorenz, you're _all_ I have left.”

He had no answer to that. He could feel her ring sitting on his finger where she had placed it. He never removed it, except to sleep.

“I.. I'm sorry I...” He lowered his face and kissed her, the heavy scent of the flowers filling his nose and his mind felt hazy and his balance wavered. He could feel her sighing into his mouth. “...Please don't cry.”

He moved his lips to her throat, nipping and sucking at her flesh, leaving tiny red marks as he made his way upwards. “I promise I will always be here for you so please, never leave me behind again.”

She moaned and grabbed at his uniform, tugging at the buttons on his front, her hands wandering up and down his body. Lorenz kissed her jaw as his fingers lingered on her shoulders and slid underneath her armour straps, loosening them and letting them fall to the ground beside them, piece by piece.

“I... I promise!” Byleth embraced him with such force that he stumbled backwards, tripping over the edge of the garden and both of them went falling into the flowers, coming to rest in a heap, dirt flying everywhere.

Lorenz only felt somewhat guilty for the plants he ultimately crushed beneath him. As he stumbled to his knees, Byleth knelt down beside him and gently with one hand pushed him back to the ground. He surrendered to her actions, allowing her to press his body into the soft earth and he winced as he could feel some of the rose thorns prick into his back and sides but when Byleth climbed on top of him he could hardly feel anything else at all.

Her hands slid over his uniform as she stroked the white rose on his chest. Then without saying anything she undid the buttons of his jacket and opened it, revealing his white shirt beneath. She quickly made work of the thin garment as well so she could run her hands across his bare chest.

Her touch alone sent sparks through his body and he whimpered at how her fingers caressed him. His head rolled on the ground and eyes became unfocused. His hands clutched at the earth beside him and all he could smell was roses.

Byleth began to slowly move her hands down his body and lightly traced over the growing bulge in his pants. She rubbed it and was delighted at his reaction as he moaned and gasped. Quickly she had his pants undone and he sucked in a deep breath as he felt her hand on his length, and he shut his eyes tightly as he felt her running her fingers up and down the side of it, her hot breath on its end.

“Byleth... _please_...” He begged, raising his hands to run them through her green hair as he writhed at her touch.

“I love you Lorenz.” She finally lowered her head, rolling her tongue over the tip first before taking it in.

Lorenz gasped at the sensation, emitting a strangled noise as Byleth began to move her mouth up and down, her head bobbing in a steady rhythm. It didn't take him very long at all to lose himself as he began to involuntarily thrust into her mouth. Goddess it felt amazing. He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him with those brilliant emerald eyes while she continued with her movements, and he couldn't contain himself anymore.

He cried out her name as he jerked into a sitting position. She stayed firmly attached to him as he then released into her mouth, and she held his legs steady as they twitched and spasmed as he rode out his sensations, until finally he began to come down from his euphoric high.

He laid back on the ground, panting and out of breath. She came to lie back on top of him.

“I like this version of you.” She commented, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “You would never allow anyone else to see you this way.”

He wondered how he looked. His hair messy and covered in dirt. His pupils dilated and his breath ragged. His uniform open and unkempt. He wouldn't be caught dead like this in front of anyone else.

“It makes me feel special.” Byleth continued, smiling down at him. “That this is just for me.”

Lorenz was still recovering and he could feel himself twitch and throb beneath her. “I love you.” He breathed.

She smiled again and he noticed her tears were no more. He wondered what she could have seen that was so terrible that it made her leave his side. He wrapped her in his arms. He didn't quite know everything that was going on but right now it didn't matter. As long as she was with him and he could stay by her side, then everything would be all right.

“Byleth?”

She raised her head to look down at him.

He took in a deep breath. “I promise to become a man who can protect you.”

 _Who is truly worthy of you_ , he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to say how much I worked and reworked this chapter. Thank you so much to @thinkwriteexpress for helping me get my thoughts together so I could finally post this. Sometimes it's hard to balance the plot of the game and then balance what I'm really trying to focus on - Byleth x Lorenz. If their relationship doesn't continue to evolve in some way during a chapter there's really no point in writing about it.
> 
> Any comments/suggestions are always welcome! Feedback is very much appreciated.


	15. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tapped his finger on the bridge, the small, intricate ring upon his finger making a satisfying clacking noise as it bounced off the stone.  
> A strong wind swept up, blowing his hair in his face. It felt cold and refreshing, reminding him that time didn't stand still for anyone.

Every time Lorenz got comfortable, something changed. It seemed the more time went on, the faster those things were changing.

Before he had come to the Academy, he had always thought that he would be leading the Leicester Alliance one day. Then Claude had shown up. When he had arrived the Academy this year, he had been sure he would find himself a suitable wife of acceptable lineage and nobility. Then he fell in love with Byleth.

Then Byleth changed. Now, in a mere matter of days she would be participating in a religious ceremony to hear a revelation from the Goddess.

Things hadn't exactly gone to plan.

He thought of everything the two of them had been through together this year. Whatever came next, he would be ready for it.

_Perhaps... my plans have changed for the better_.

* * * *

He strode confidently through the dining hall, knowing the person he wanted to speak with would be there. The man he sought was always eating when he wasn't training.

He got himself some food for dinner and, taking in a deep breath Lorenz walked up to the large, barrel-chested man he spotted sitting down in the corner of the room. He was seated by himself at a long table, surrounded by food.

“May I sit with you?” He asked, half-regretting his decision as Raphael looked over at him in surprise.

“Sure.” The blond man said and Lorenz sat down beside him with a plate of food.

Raphael looked over at the food on Lorenz's plate. “Hey Lorenz, you here to eat? Where's all your food?”

“Please, this is more than enough for me.” Lorenz replied, taking up his fork. “There is no need to compare-”

“-My little sis eats more than that!” Raphael replied and shoved some of his own food onto Lorenz's plate. “Here have some of mine, you need it more than I do.”

Lorenz dropped his fork and clutched at his mouth, trying not to feel sick. “You... you offer me your half-eaten _scraps_?”

“Whoa, you're pretty touchy.” Raphael looked surprised. “That's probably because you're hungry, so eat up!”

Lorenz shook his head. Why did he think this would be easy? He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nostrils. He had promised himself he would do this.

“Raphael...” He began, and pushed his plate away from him. “Tell me more about your younger sister. What kind of things does she like?”

“Like?” Raphael's eyes practically glowed when asked to talk about his sister. “She likes lots of things Lorenz. Why do you ask?”

“Things like what? Jewellery? Artwork? Dresses?” Lorenz needed _something_.

“I dunno.” Raphael shrugged. “She likes the presents I send her, as well as the paintings that Ignatz makes.” His eyes narrowed semi-suspiciously. “ _Why_?”

“Why?” Lorenz tried to think of the best way to bring up the guilt he felt when Raphael opened his eyes in alarm.

“Are you thinking of... _seeing_ her?” He asked, looking down at Lorenz. “Like, courting or something?”

“What? I.. no! How did you come to that conclusion!?”

“Listen Lorenz, I'm uh... flattered that you've taken a liking to her, but I really don't think-” Raphael's eyes darted around the room, as if he were trying to get a good feel for the direction of the exit.

“As I said, I have no intention of- _wait_. Am I not _good_ enough to court your sister!?” Lorenz was outraged and offended.

“I... didn't say that.” Raphael looked Lorenz over. “It's just that... I don't know... you're kind of prissy... and skinny... and apparently really picky with your food. I just don't think you could make her happy, is all.”

Lorenz stared at him, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

“I would have you _know,_ ” He replied, coughing for emphasis. “That I am _quite_ spoken for, thank you.” He flipped his hair. “Also I can more than assure you, if your sister was to simply take one _look_ at me, I'm sure she would be-”

“-Whew, that's a relief.” Raphael sighed and went back to his food. “So what's this about then?”

Lorenz coughed again. “It's about your parents...”

“Oh, no.” The large man shook his head. “I already told Ignatz, my parents died in an accident and that's final.”

“Regardless,” Lorenz began, “They still lost their lives coming into my family's territory. Isn't there _some way_ I can help?”

“No. We have everything we need.” Raphael stood up, preparing to leave the table.

“Raphael- wait!” Lorenz followed him out of the dining hall. “Please, this is very important.”

Raphael sighed and looked back at the heir to Gloucester. “You're not going to leave me alone about this, are you?”

Lorenz shook his head.

“Fine.” Raphael sighed deeper. “Flowers. Little sis likes flowers.”

“Flowers.” Lorenz felt relieved. “Thank you Raphael.”

The man looked Lorenz over again. “You know if you really want to lead the Alliance someday Lorenz, you should eat with people some more. Get to know them.”

“That's... very perceptive Raphael.” Lorenz admitted. “As well as good advice.”

“All right Lorenz, catch you later.”

* * * *

“Hmmm... what is a good word that rhymes with sea foam? Perhaps more like... the foam of the sea?” Lorenz batted at his face with his quill, tapping his finger restlessly against the paper in front of him.

“Is this for your poetry?” Byleth removed a book from her face and looked over at Lorenz sitting beside her at his desk.

“Yes.” He looked over at where she sat on the bed then sighed. “Perhaps I need to leave it for a moment then the words will come to me.” He closed the book and wiped his quill clean.

“Sea foam? As in the colour? Are you writing about _me_?” Byleth was quite delighted.

“Of course.” Lorenz put his hand to his cheek and looked adoringly at the woman he loved lying on _his_ bed, in _his_ room. “Who _else_ inspires me to put words to paper?”

She giggled. “Can I read what you have so far?”

“It's admittedly not much.” Lorenz took the poem and handed it to her. “I was working on it before at home, but I had to make a few changes.”

He loved the way she smiled as she looked it over. “Oh I see. It's because my hair changed colour.”

“Do you... like it?” Lorenz felt his face grow hot as he asked the question. He knew she wasn't going to say anything bad about it, yet at the same time he always felt nervous when handing her something he had crafted himself. It was so personal, he felt an intimate connection to her in that moment, as her eyes moved down the lines, then stopped.

He saw her cheeks twinge with pink. “I love it.” She replied.

He moved over to where she lay and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. She tugged at the collar on his uniform, wanting more and pulling him down towards her. He was more than happy to oblige.

There was a knock at the door. Byleth sat up, panicked.

Lorenz pointed to the cold tea sitting on the table in the middle of the room and Byleth hurried over to it. Soon enough the day would come there they no longer needed to hide. Or at least attempt to hide.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Ignatz standing in front of him, clutching what appeared to be... paints?

“I assume these are _yours_?” Ignatz began accusingly, shoving them into Lorenz's hands.

“You... do not like them?” Lorenz was vexed. “I asked the merchants and they assured me these were of _very_ high quality.”

“Oh they're excellent paints all right.” Ignatz continued. “I just wanted you to know you can't buy my silence with them.”

“Buy your... silence?” Lorenz was confused. “What silence?”

“For your father.” Ignatz finished passing all the supplies into Lorenz's arm. “I won't keep your secrets, not for all the money in Fodlan.”

Lorenz tried his very hardest not to chuckle. “Your silence? Goddess, no. These are a thank you present to help you with your art. I have already apologized to Raphael.”

Now it was Ignatz's turn to look dumbstruck. “Thank you present?”

“Yes.” Lorenz began handing a stunned Ignatz back the paints.

“You... you have?” Ignatz's eyes widened. “What did he say?”

“While he wouldn't let me apologize on behalf of my family, I finally got it out of him that his sister adores flowers. Flowers and your artwork, it seems.”

Ignatz turned bright red.

“She will therefore be the recipient of a very large donation of the finest florals.” Lorenz continued. “You will also have to make sure to send her more of your paintings, hopefully these supplies can help some.”

Ignatz was speechless. He accepted everything Lorenz handed back to him and gently allowed himself to be escorted down the hallway.

Lorenz returned to the room and closed the door behind him.

“I don't think he even realized I was in here.” Byleth remarked.

“He is a good person.” Lorenz shrugged. “I wish there had been more I could have done.”

“You didn't have to do anything for either of them.” She asked, curious. “But you did. That was very brave.”

“If a noble family does something that harms the commoners they should be protecting, it is their duty to make it right.” He answered, firmly. “Nobles _need_ to be held accountable.”

Byleth just nodded, clearly impressed with his statement. “You've grown a lot since I first met you.”

Lorenz blushed, “I believe perhaps my dear, that was a failure on my part. I have always felt these things for people, I was just unable to communicate it properly.”

She got up and went back to the bed, motioning for him to follow her. He curled up beside her and held her and she snuggled up, her back facing him.

“Do you remember our first meeting in the classroom?”

He visibly winced. “Goddess, what a disaster.” He shook his head. “I can't believe how rude I was.”

“ _How could you believe such slander against me?_ ” Byleth repeated the words.

“ _Perhaps I am simply a bit intimidating. It takes but a glance of me to see that I am gorgeous._ ” She continued.

“Please... please stop.” Lorenz muffled the words into her back.

“See that was the problem. You _were_ gorgeous, and I had to stop myself from reacting to it.” She giggled. “The way you moved, the way you would flip your hair...”

_So she_ had _noticed_. He couldn't keep himself from smiling.

“Goddess Byleth, what did you ever see in a person like that?” He asked, looking over at her beautiful face.

She turned to look at him. “ _This._ ” She smiled and touched his cheek.

He was still a bit confused, but accepted her words.

* * * *

The sun splashed its final light of day across the hills and onto the bridge where Lorenz was staring out at the world beyond. It was almost time for Byleth's ceremony in the Holy Tomb. The other students from the Black Eagles class were busy getting ready to head down, but Lorenz had needed to clear his head first. The other students didn't carry the same worries he did.

He tapped his finger on the bridge, the small, intricate ring upon his finger making a satisfying clacking noise as it bounced off the stone.

A strong wind swept up, blowing his hair in his face. It felt cold and refreshing, reminding him that time didn't stand still for anyone.

“Lorenz! There you are.” Byleth was crossing the bridge to see him. He knew he should be used to her new green hair but he still was not. The way it shone in the red and gold of the sun took his breath away.

He wanted to hold her but seeing as there were still too many students active in the monastery he opted for an encouraging smile.

She reached out and took his hand. “Come on, the ceremony is about to start.”

At first Lorenz hadn't been sure if it was suitable for the class to be down in the Tomb with her, being a religious ceremony and all, but Rhea had insisted it would be all right and as long as the Archbishop was all right with it then he was as well.

She brought him to where the rest of the class was waiting, and they waited for Rhea to arrive to lead them down.

* * * *

“Fascinating.” Linhardt commented, as he looked at the strange device they stepped on that began to descend slowly into the floor below. “What sort of technology is this?”

“Waahhhhh I don't like it!” Bernadetta cowered, and Linhardt chuckled at her discomfort.

Lorenz had found himself standing beside Hubert, who had he had always found to be a cold and unpleasant man, always poised on the edge of violence as if a wrong-placed word could earn a knife in your back. Right now the man looked deeply uncomfortable, as he shifted from side to side nervously.

Edelgard noticed Lorenz staring.“He's afraid of heights.” She commented.

Hubert turned around and gave Lorenz a menacing glare. “Tell. No one.” He breathed, his voice like daggers.

Lorenz stayed silent and shook his head in agreement. “Not a word.” He opted to stare at the wall in front of himself instead.

“Ah, here we are.” The ride stopped and Rhea let everyone out.

Once everyone had filed off the strange contraption, Lorenz quickly found Byleth and stayed glued to her as they walked through the wide, open room.

“For such a thing to exist so far under the monastery...” He whispered.

Byleth stared around at the walls and strange carvings on the walls. The lights that hung above them were eerie, and glowed with an unnatural light. Lorenz had never seen anything like it, though he assumed it must be the work of magic.

“Hey Lorenz.”

He turned around to see Sylvain approaching him and hesitated, knowing Byleth was still moving. Still, he hadn't addressed the heir to Gautier since Byleth had cut a hole in the sky.

“Where's your relic?” The man asked, scratching his chin. “Or do you think you can handle me now without it?”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Lorenz replied, rounding on him. “And _don't_ expect an apology. Your reckless actions almost got Byleth killed and I'll _never_ forgive you for it.”

Sylvain grew quiet and looked over at Byleth being led through the room by Rhea. “Are you even sure that's really Byleth?”

“Of course it is!” Lorenz fumed. “If you even took one moment to speak to her, you'd realize she was exactly the same person.”

The redhead stayed quiet and Lorenz quickened his pace to catch up to Byleth and Rhea. He was determined to stay by Byleth's side. No one (himself included) had bothered to notice that neither Edelgard nor Hubert were following the group anymore.

“Does this look familiar to you at all Professor?” Rhea asked, pointing to the vast room around them.

“There.” Byleth pointed ahead of her to a large, stone throne upon a raised platform. “I've seen this many times before.”

Rhea was trying her best to look composed, but Lorenz could tell the excitement that sparkled in her eyes as Byleth began to approach. For some reason it made him shiver.

“Wait.” Lorenz grabbed his beloved by the wrist. “Be careful Byleth. We don't know what could happen.”

She looked back at him and smiled.

Lorenz sucked in a deep breath as she walked up the stone steps to sit upon the stone seat. He did not want anything else to change.

None of them could have ever foreseen what was about to happen next.

* * * *

“Lorenz, on your left!” Sylvain's axe swung out, deflecting one of Hubert's knives as the class battled the Flame Emperor and her army beneath the monastery.

Lorenz wouldn't even acknowledge Sylvain's help, but he did look over at the heir of Gautier briefly, before heading off into the scrum to find Byleth. He wouldn't let her get out of reach again. He ducked underneath several lances and axes.

_Would Thyrsus have made a difference_? He asked, as his hands crackled with energy and a ball of fire erupted from the tips of his fingers. He hadn't bothered to bring a weapon down with him, thinking that it wouldn't be respectful to do so for a religious ceremony, but how could he have known Edelgard would reveal herself as the Flame Emperor – an army working with those that murdered Byleth's father and almost killed Byleth.

He spotted Byleth defending Rhea over in the corner as the Archbishop shouted blasphemies at Edelgard.

“Insolence!” Rhea cried. “You will atone for the sin of trampling on this holy place!”

“Byleth!” He rushed over, coming to stand beside her. “What should we do?”

“They're stealing all the artifacts!” Byleth replied, panicked. “We have to stop them and protect Rhea. You need to get to the back of the lines.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Lorenz replied, with his back to the Archbishop and his enemies in front. “I'm not going to leave your side.”

“Very well.” Byleth extended her sword. “Then follow me.”

* * * *

“Ouch.. OUCH!” Lorenz complained as Byleth tried to apply a tourniquet to his arm.

“I'm sorry,” she muttered. “I should have been there to deflect that arrow.”

“You can't... _augh_!” The bandage tightened. “...Can't be expected to protect me _all_ of the time.”

“It's a miracle we all came out of that alive.” Sylvain mentioned, inspecting his calloused hands. “No doubt your doing, eh Professor?”

Byleth shot him a glance then went back to helping Lorenz. Around them, her students were all resting and trying to recover from the battle.

“Edelgard. Such a rebellious heart can not be allowed to keep beating.” Rhea was furious as she paced up and down the students. Lorenz could also hear her muttering, “I was so sure the throne would... what have I been missing?”

“How could Edelgard do this to us?” Caspar waved his hands around furiously. “I... I've never been so angry in all my life!”

“To think that not only the Flame Emperor was connected to the Empire...” Linhardt agreed. “...But that she _was_ the Emperor. I can't believe I never suspected it.”

“She had been making use of us.” Petra shook her head in dismay.

“She... gave the order to have all of us killed.” Dorothea shivered. “I didn't think she had it in her.”

Ferdinand was looking especially troubled, his brow creased and his lance in a death grip. You could hear the sound of metal scraping rock as his hands shook.

Lorenz looked over at Byleth, who had gone quiet, her hands still on his arm. He moved his free hand over and placed it on her hands. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

_At least this didn't change_ , he thought in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @ThinkWriteExpress for beta reading this chapter for me. Sometimes it's really hard not to rush through things, but I feel like that would be a disservice to the story and would lessen the impact of certain things later on.


	16. Summer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would never admit this to anyone, especially his friend who was already feeling so poorly, but he was wary of the safety of the monastery and their ability to drive the Empire's army back. Edelgard would have never made an outright declaration of war against the church unless she was ready.

On any other given day, during any other given month, the market would have been a hub of activity. There would be tiny stalls crammed together while merchants called out their wares to passersby, students and staff alike would be roaming through, buying trinkets and food and whatever else they fancied. Knights would be getting their weapons sharpened or repaired, or have new ones forged at the blacksmith.

Today as Lorenz and Ferdinand made their way through the market it was definitely bustling. Only instead of the usual day to day activities of patrons purchasing their wares, the merchants were hurriedly packing everything they had trying to leave the monastery grounds as soon as possible.

“I have lost _everything_ , Lorenz.” Ferdinand put his hand to his temple and let out a gigantic sigh. “Edelgard has seized control of all of my family's lands and assets, and sent my father into exile. I... what am I to do?”

“I am so sorry my friend.” Lorenz replied, as they made their way through the emptying streets. “I have already said that you and your family are more than welcome in Gloucester territory.”

The other man shook his head from side to side. “I... cannot impose on your _own_ family...”

“Ferdinand, I _insist_.”

Ferdinand's shoulders fell. “Very well then.”

Lorenz felt so badly for him. He had seen what happens when nobles lost their status and it was a pretty awful situation for everyone involved. Land would get sold or repossessed, the commoners would either be absorbed into whatever new territory they were in, or forced to flee as the new owners brought in their own people. Everyone suffered.

Truth be told, Lorenz's territory was adjacent to the Empire via the bridge of Myrddin. If the Empire chose to enter Alliance territory, the bridge is where it would happen.

He would never admit this to anyone, especially his friend who was already feeling so poorly, but he was wary of the safety of the monastery and their ability to drive the Empire's army back. Edelgard would have never made an outright declaration of war against the church unless she was ready.

 _Byleth will protect us._ He thought, and the idea made him feel slightly better.

“Why are we here in the market quarter anyway?” Ferdinand asked. “Everyone is leaving, as they should.”

“That is precisely _why_ we are here.” Lorenz looked around to see if he could spot a particular merchant he needed to find. “I ordered something some time ago and now I must pick it up.”

“What could you possibly need before a war?” Ferdinand inquired, his eyelids saggy with bags under his eyes. The poor man couldn't have slept very well these past few nights.

“Aha!” Lorenz pointed over to a jeweller's stall. “There's your answer.”

“Jewellery?” His orange-haired friend shook his head as Lorenz took out his money purse and counted out all of the coins.

“Not just _any_ jewellery, Ferdinand.” He finished and handed the gold over to the merchant, who in turn handed him what he had just purchased.

“Wow.” His friend looked at it with giant eyes. “That ring is most impressive.”

“It _is_ isn't it?” Lorenz held it up to catch the sunlight. “I had it specially made. I'm sure Byleth will find it most satisfactory.”

“Byleth?” Ferdinand stared at the large emerald encased in an opulent ring of gold, while smaller emeralds adorned the sides.

“Yes I thought the emeralds would compliment her green hair.” Lorenz was practically giddy as he held it.

“Are... are you going to _propose marriage_ to the Professor?” Ferdinand's jaw dropped.

“Yes.” Lorenz placed the ring inside of the carefully made case that came with it.

“When you told me about your relationship to the Professor I was... surprised.” Ferdinand admitted. “Perhaps even a bit... stunned. Then to learn that this had been carrying on for _months_ without my knowledge..?”

“You must admit, discretion _was_ necessary.” Lorenz replied as they began to walk back towards the monastery. “Think of the scandal, the Professor could have lost her job.”

“It could have amounted to more than that.” Ferdinand stopped and looked at Lorenz. “It still could. You cannot propose to her before the battle.”

“What?” Lorenz brushed off the concern. “Why not? The battle is the precise reason I _want_ to do it now. You _do_ think she will say yes, don't you?”

“You can't place that kind of pressure on the Professor.” Ferdinand shook his head. “She already has to worry about trying to defending the entire monastery. Proposing after the battle would be more prudent.”

“I suppose that does have some romantic value.” Lorenz considered. “After the heat of battle, while the victors are congratulating themselves over keeping Fodlan safe, I slip away to the Goddess Tower and call for Byleth.”

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. “There, see? That sounds much better than the prelude to a bloody conflict, does it not?”

“Yes. Ferdinand it is pure genius!” Lorenz could see it now, Byleth sweeping up the staircase, the sounds of cheers and shouts still hanging in the air. She arrives, breathless as he unveils the ring and asks the question. Her eyes glow in delight.

“She _will_ agree, right?” He repeated, suddenly feeling nervous.

Ferdinand patted his friend on the shoulder. “Of course she will! Who could resist the very model of nobility that is you?”

“Yes... yes of course.” Lorenz assured himself. “Not in all of _Fodlan_ could she find a partner more worthy of her, or my name isn't-”

“-Do you think we could actually _win_ the battle against the Empire?” His friend interrupted and Lorenz's high hopes came crashing down to the earth.

“Of course.” He replied, though doubt gripped his heart. There was no sense spouting the opposite, that would lead to widespread panic, though the realist in him knew the Empire had many times more their forces.

* * * *

“Is something the matter Byleth?” Lorenz looked over at her in concern as she sat across from him at the table, barely touching her food.

She sighed. “I'm sorry Lorenz, there's just... there's a lot on my mind for the upcoming battle.”

The candles in Lorenz's room flickered, as if even the light was uncertain about the days to come. The two of them had started taking their meals together in his room. It was a little more private and it helped Byleth get away from all the pressures she faced since Edelgard began to march her army towards the monastery.

He thought he saw her shiver, and he reached his hand across the table to grip hers.

“Thank you Lorenz.” She squeezed it back then with her other, dipped her spoon into her soup and brought it to her delicate lips.

 _Ferdinand was right_. He thought, as he watched her eat. It would be simply too much to bring out his ring now. He would keep it until the time was right.

“How was your meeting?” He asked, knowing that Byleth had had a meeting with the Archbishop, Seteth and the Knights.

“Rhea...” Byleth began, “Rhea wants me to lead the church in her stead, should anything happen to her.”

Lorenz's eyes grew large. “Lead the church? That is... a massive responsibility. What did Seteth have to say about it?”

“He had some doubts at first,” Byleth replied. “But... not as many as I thought he would have.”

The two of them fell silent as Lorenz stared into his own food. Leader of the entire church of Seiros? What could that mean for the both of them? Would that elevate Byleth to a status even beyond his own?

“Well, we shall have to make sure that nothing happens to Rhea then.” He said.

Byleth put down her utensils and held her head in her hands. “What am I going to do Lorenz? I don't know a single thing about the church? I mean, I have been teaching myself and studying up on it but my father taught me nothing and-”

Lorenz gave her hand another squeeze. “-If it ever came to that darling, we would _all_ assist you.” This seemed to calm Byleth down somewhat. “Rhea sees real greatness in you and I would agree with her assessment. You would do a splendid job of leading.”

He really meant it, he wasn't just trying to say it to make her feel better. “Your students all look up to you and will follow your every command. I mean, the students of your own house chose to follow you against their own country.”

“What happens if I can't protect them all, Lorenz? What if they die because of the choices I make?”

He came around the table to kneel down on one leg in front of her. “We will do everything we can to protect them together.”

She let out a deep breath and her shoulders relaxed some. “I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't think I could do this alone.”

“I think you're handling yourself very well.” Lorenz raised himself to kiss her on her forehead. “You charm everyone around you. They trust and would follow you anywhere.” He kissed her on the nose. “Myself included.”

He then bent down his head to kiss her on her cheek. “I even believe that you have the power to alter the entire course of history in Fodlan.”

He moved to kiss her other cheek when she caught his face in her hands and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

“I love you Lorenz,” She murmured, after pulling away. “Promise you'll never leave me.”

“I will not leave your side for anything.” He affirmed, and she smiled in response.

* * * *

It was a rare thing for Lorenz and Claude to have a conversation where Lorenz came to speak to him willingly, but as they say, desperate times called for desperate measures. He still felt a twinge of jealousy every time he saw the heir to House Riegan conversing with Byleth, but he knew better. Those feelings were the results of his own insecurities, it had nothing to do with either of them.

“Have any of the Lords answered to our calls for help?” Lorenz asked Claude as the two of them stood together in the Golden Deer classroom.

“No.” Claude sighed in dismay. “Everyone is too scared for their own territory to offer help.”

“Damn.” Lorenz shook his head. “I thought that if the two of us implored them together, we could finally see some co-operation.”

Claude scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Is this the first time _we've_ actually co-operated, you and I?”

“Possibly.” Lorenz went and sat down on one of the chairs and moved his hand across the table. “I suppose stranger things have happened.”

Claude crossed his arms and leaned against the blackboard. “I never saw Edelgard coming, that's for sure. I was too caught up in my own ideas.”

“I was so, _so_ sure that you were always up to something that I focused all of my attention on watching you.” Lorenz admitted. “I was so set to this task that I almost lost sight of everything else.”

“I liked bothering you.” Claude admitted. “You always hated me for some reason so I liked getting back at you in small ways.”

“I was always jealous yes but... I don't think I ever _hated_ you?” Lorenz stated.

“Really?” Claude looked amused. “Isn't it funny how you can finally gain clarity when you actually sit and talk to someone, hmmm?”

“Strange, Raphael mentioned the same thing.” Lorenz sat back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. “I only wish I would've started listening earlier.”

“You've changed a lot again.” Claude said, a twinge of approval in his voice. “I suppose I have Teach to thank for all of this.”

“Did I change _because_ of Byleth,” Lorenz wondered. “Or did Byleth love me because I changed?”

Claude laughed. “What difference does it make? All I know is I can finally walk around without having to worry about you critiquing my every move.”

“I am still perfectly willing to offer you criticism if I believe you are leading the Alliance astray.” Lorenz added. “ _That_ will never change.”

“Fair enough.” Claude smiled.

As Lorenz walked away from the Golden Deer classroom and back into the sunlight, he looked around at the academy and monastery and wondered if he'd ever have the privilege of walking on these grounds ever again. Perhaps when he was older, he could come back and stroll through the halls of the cathedral, recalling his classes and the people he met here. If he was lucky, Byleth would be at his side, and they would laugh at the embarrassing moments of their youth while she wore his ring on her hand.

* * * *

“ _Lorenz..._ ” Byleth let out a whispering moan, grabbing a fistful of his lavender hair as he buried his tongue between her legs. Her thighs trembled in response as he slowly licked at her folds, enjoying the feel of her shivering around him.

He felt that over the past while he had gotten quite good at pleasing her and always felt a sense of pride when she cried out his name or moaned into his mouth. Only _he_ made her feel this way, only _he_ could see her undone. He understood the thrill of it.

Her hips rolled against him as he continued his work, and he lifted his eyes to catch a glimpse of how beautiful she looked, mouth slightly open, biting at her lip when he applied a little more pressure or thrust his tongue in a little deeper.

She grabbed one of his hands to place it on her breast. He ran his index finger over her hardened nipple and she pushed against his mouth, wordlessly pleading for more. She was so warm. He ground his mouth into her and she shuddered against him, gasping. She called out his name again, writhing under him as he could feel her muscles clench but he didn't want to let her go. With each shudder he thrust his tongue in more, until he felt her hands gently pushing him away and he relented.

“How was that?” He asked, coming to lay on the bed beside her, tracing a hand up and down her body.

“You're getting really good at this.” Byleth breathed, looking exhausted.

“But of course.” Lorenz bent down to kiss her and she cupped his head in her hands. “I have to be _perfect_ for you.”

When she raised an eyebrow at him he laughed. “It was a joke, Byleth.”

She gave him a lop-sided grin and her hands began to wander over his own body. “It's your turn.”

She sat him up against the headboard of the bed. She began to pump him slowly and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth, lest he awaken the entire monastery. From watching Byleth moaning in ecstasy to her hands on him, he knew he wouldn't last long.

As soon as her lips touched him, he came embarrassingly fast.

“I'm sorry...” He groaned, as he continued to thrust into her hand until he was completely spent.

She raised her head and smiled. It was a sight that would always make him melt. She had absolute control over him in this state and he would do anything for her.

“I love you Byleth.” He whispered softly.

“I love you Lorenz.” She replied and lay down beside him.

As so many times before this, they would stay in his bed holding each other until the unfortunate reality set in and Byleth would clean herself up as much as possible and head out to spend the night in her own quarters, although tonight seemed different.

“What's wrong?” Lorenz asked, as she nuzzled up close to him. She seemed a little more clingy, a little more unsure. His mind raced with possible things he could have done or said during the day. Had he unintentionally misspoke?

“Edelgard's army will be here in two days.” She replied.

Lorenz's eyes widened. “No!” He exclaimed, sitting up in bed. “That's too fast, we haven't even properly evacuated the town yet, we-”

She put her hand on his arm. “I know.” She said.

“It's... not just that.” Lorenz put two fingers around the temple of his nose. “There was so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to show you.” He looked back at her earnestly.“I wanted to take you to the Opera in the Empire. To a renowned restaurant in the Kingdom. To the grand canals of Derdriu in the Alliance.”

Byleth smiled. “You speak as though all these things will disappear forever.”

 _I hope they do not._ He thought back to the ring inside his desk. “I simply wish that we had more time.”

Byleth gave him a knowing look.

“Can you stay with me?” He kissed her gently, desperately wishing that this night too, could last as long as he wanted.

“Of course.” She returned his kiss, running her hands along his shoulders.

He wanted to propose to her then and there. It took all he could to lie back down on the mattress and pull the covers over them.

“Claude told me that no one from the Alliance is coming.” Byleth murmured.

“We tried.” Lorenz replied. “The Alliance has very weak ties to the church, and so it seems none of the Lords wish to pull their territories into war with Edelgard. They want to lay low and wait it out.”

She flipped over so her back was facing him, and he knew it was because she did not want to see how worried she looked.

“I will be here.” Lorenz assured her. “In fact, all of the students will be. They wish to help you.”

“I just hope that I am not leading everyone to their doom.” She replied.

Lorenz kissed her on the shoulder. “If the battle seems hopeless, we will retreat. There is no point staying until the very last. I shall plan it so that if we are asked to retreat, you shall return with me to the Alliance. We will keep you safe.”

“Claude said something like that too,” She whispered, as he felt her shoulders relax.

“Go with _Claude_?” Lorenz fumed. “The nerve of that man, making plans behind my-”

“-he said that you would protect me.” He heard Byleth giggle.

“Oh.” He felt his face turning red. “Well.. o-of course I will!”

“Goodnight, Lorenz.”

“Goodnight my dear.” He kissed her gently on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

What would happen two days from now at the battle? Why did he have this growing dread inside of him? It was only natural to fear fighting. He usually felt a twinge of excitement mixed with terror as he stared down his opponents from across a field.

This time would be different however, this time wasn't just a petty skirmish or a mock fight. This was war, and a war that would be very difficult for them to win.

* * * *

“There's so much more of them than I thought.” Byleth turned and said to him as they stood high above the incoming army.

Lorenz sat atop Gossamer, lance in his hand, ready to charge at Byleth's word. He had stocked his horse's pouches with enough food and water to last for a couple of days. It was his intent that if the battle were to go in Edelgard's favour and they were forced to retreat, that he would grab Byleth and they would run as fast as they could back to his territory.

“Don't except me to step in to save you.” Sylvain said mockingly as he passed by on his own mount.

“Likewise.” Lorenz glowered. “I don't expect you to be saving anybody.”

Sylvain gave him a smug grin and pointed at the bottom of the hill. Edelgard stared up at them from the base of the hill, the full might of the Empire behind her. Time seemed to still itself for a moment, then Edelgard raised her hand and her army began to move forward, running at the monastery.

Byleth saw Rhea doing much the same from the top of the cathedral and she called out to her own soldiers to began running forward.

Before she went off into the crowd, her green hair whipped behind her as she looked back. “Follow me!” She called, and Lorenz followed.

“Here it comes...” He whispered. “Horsebow Moon and summer's end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of part 1 - the Pre-Time Skip phase. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading so far! Please feel free to comment, it helps motivate me :)


	17. Knight of the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always out of sorts on the anniversary of her disappearance, reliving their last moments together over and over.

Lorenz tapped his fingers on the windowsill as he looked out at the great world beyond. It was an oddly clear and sunny day for the month of the Lone Moon. Spring was slowly beginning to show as the last remnants of winter were being carefully pushed back with warm winds and the fresh scent of air that was alive again.

It was on this day five years ago that he had lost the only woman he had ever truly loved.

“Byleth...” He whispered her name and his heart filled with despair.

Five years.

Why could no one find her in that span of time? Why had no one ever found her body?

His desk was littered with reports and correspondence as he walked over to it, trying to busy himself. He touched the white rose at his breast absentmindedly - a constant companion in the five years since he'd lost Byleth - and filtered through the papers, finding nothing encouraging within.

He was always out of sorts on the anniversary of her disappearance, reliving their last moments together over and over.

He had turned around and seen her commanding all of her students to flee before the Empire's army.

_He held out his hand to her as he brought his horse closer. “We need to leave now!” He said, his head swinging from side to side as the Empire's forces began to come ever closer._

“ _I need to help Rhea!” Byleth shouted, as she turned to where the large, white beast was under siege._

“ _No, Byleth-!” He had reached out again but she had turned away._

“ _I love you Lorenz,” She had said. “I'll be right back.”_

The last thing he saw of her was her turn towards the Immaculate One... and then someone grabbed his arm and in the confusion that followed he never saw how it had ended. Soldiers had said she had tumbled off a cliff, but then why couldn't a body have been recovered?

Five years.

He looked at himself in the mirror across from his desk. He had grown since his time at the academy, both in stature and in mind. He still bore his same, slender frame but his shoulders had broadened a bit, his features had smoothed out somewhat and he had grown his hair out much longer, though it was cut and trimmed exactly how he wanted.

Back when he was in the academy, he could never get any of the noble women to look at him twice, but now that he was older with a considerably more broody and aloof nature the marriage proposals kept arriving faster than he could get rid of them.

He remembered the one woman who always called him gorgeous when the others all turned him away.

Lorenz had told his father he would not take a wife until the war was ended lest they pick a House from the losing faction. This seemed satisfactory to Count Gloucester and had given Lorenz a good excuse not to pursue the matter any further. He couldn't even look at another woman and not think of Byleth.

How long could he continue in this state of half-living?

There was a knock at his door and one of the servants announced that on the other side there was a visitor that wished to see him. Lorenz asked for them to be let in and was disappointed in the man that appeared within his door.

“Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. It's been a while in person, has it not? You're looking well.”

“Hubert.” Was all Lorenz said in response as the man entered the room and took a quick look around.

Lorenz always wondered why this was the routine. It was as if Hubert expected to be ambushed at every turn that he didn't even trust to enter into another person's room.

“Tea?” Lorenz knew full well that Hubert enjoyed coffee but making the man in black comfortable was not what he wanted.

“Not today.” The other man began immediately rummaging through Lorenz's things on his desk.

Lorenz peered over his shoulder in curiosity. “Something I can help you with Count Vestra?”

“You're late with your reports again.” Hubert picked up a few pieces of paper and scrutinized their contents.

“It isn't late when nothing is happening.” Lorenz answered, annoyed. “As I told you in last month's report and the report before it, there are nothing but petty squabbles in the Alliance and rumours of Claude leaving to go... who knows where?”

It was the truth and it was all that he had or cared to investigate. He wasn't able to move freely into Alliance territory anyway, not since his father had declared for the Empire.

Seeming satisfied, Hubert left all of his papers alone and turned to face him. “I see. Everything seems to be in order here then, I shall take my leave.”

“Hang on a moment.” Something about the timing of Hubert's visit seemed suspect. “Why _are_ you here, Hubert? Is there something wrong with her Majesty?”

“It's nothing of the sort.” Hubert replied, though his eyes said differently. Usually his amber eyes were cold, devoid of any emotion though today they seemed more alert and focused. Behind them lurked something he couldn't quite place.

Then he remembered. “Is this because of the five year anniversary? The day that everyone in the Black Eagles House pledged to return to the monastery?”

_That_ was it. Hubert glared at him, as though he had just spoken profanely.

“Did her Majesty actually _go_?” Lorenz was incredulous. “ _Alone_?”

“Not quite alone.” Hubert admitted. “I made sure of that, even though she said otherwise. Her Majesty can be quite... _stubborn_ when her mind is made up.”

_After five years of fighting this exhausting war I would think so._ Lorenz didn't say this of course, he did not wish to get immolated in his own room, so he simply nodded in agreement.

“You did not consider going?” Hubert asked innocently but as always, a twinge of malice hung behind every word.

“Why would I go back to the monastery?” Lorenz shrugged. “The other members of the Black Eagles House have long since disappeared. The monastery itself is abandoned and derelict.”

_All of that being entirely the Empire's fault_. He thought again but kept those thoughts to himself.

“Good. You must realize how important your position is here.” Hubert continued, looking around. “House Gloucester controls the great bridge of Myrrdin, the largest and easiest way for the Empire to cross into Alliance territory. Your father no doubt figured out that if he had not sided with the Empire we would have simply taken it for ourselves by force.”

“Oh yes, my father is quite good at protecting our own interests.” Lorenz replied bitterly.

Hubert gave him a knowing smile. “Your service these last five years has been quite satisfactory to us as well. When the Empire finishes with the task of defeating the last remnants of the Kingdom we will cross into Alliance territory and take it for ourselves. Then we shall install House Gloucester as Regent of the Alliance territories.”

“Yes, you've been saying that for the past five years as well.” Lorenz sighed.

“Come now, Lorenz. You would finally be in charge of the Alliance.” Hubert continued. “Isn't that what you have _always_ wanted?”

Lorenz went silent. Somewhere deep in the far reaches of his heart he could feel a small voice crying out, _yes_. After all, that was the game of war, wasn't it? It was always better to pick the side that would win.

_And betray everyone else_.

Hubert patted him on the shoulder. “I know the battle at the monastery still weighs heavy on you, Lorenz. Her Majesty was especially distraught over the disappearance of the Professor.”

“She should be.” Lorenz muttered. “It was _her_ army that made her-”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he had overstepped. Hubert slapped him across the face so hard that Lorenz went stumbling to the ground.

“ _Never_ speak ill of her Majesty!” Hubert growled as Lorenz scrambled to his feet. “You saw the beast known as the Immaculate One for yourself! These creatures can no longer be in control of us. You know that we are in the right. Humanity must cut a path for itself!”

_Through war? Through years of endless suffering?_ Lorenz backed up but said nothing. He could feel his cheek burning and his eyes stung with the pain.

“You should know,” Hubert replied. “That should we see fit, you could all be easily replaced. We have no cause for this at the moment, but you never know what the future could hold.”

Lorenz watched as the man stormed out of the room. So _that_ was why he had paid him a visit today. He had come to check in to see if Lorenz was still here or if he had left for the monastery.

Why would he ever want to go back to the place where she went missing? He walked over to his desk and after digging through enough papers, found the item he had been searching for.

It was the ring he had bought Byleth all those years ago at the market. He wiped the dust off of the case and opened it to see the jewelled ring within. Five years and it had not even begun to wear or tarnish.

The pain in his heart increased ten-fold and he could feel the tears begin to stream down his cheek. He looked back to his bed and remembered the first night the two of them had spent in it. What would she even say were she to stride into his room at this very moment? Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, heir to House Gloucester, traitor to Claude and the Alliance and puppet to the Empire.

* * * *

The next month, everyone was called to the Capital for an important meeting with the Emperor. Lorenz had no idea what it was to be about, but there had been whispers that the Church and Knights of Seiros were on the move.

The Grand Palace of the Hresvelg's was something Lorenz had always wanted to see. Of late, Claude had began to test the waters around their territory with minor skirmishes and so his father had sent him to the meeting in his stead. As he was welcomed inside the giant castle, Lorenz was not disappointed at the magnificence and splendor. Red banners of the Adrestian two-headed eagle hung everywhere. He looked down at his feet. There were rumours in the Empire of Rhea being held here, somewhere in the castle. He wondered if it was true and if the former Archbishop was even still alive.

“Where did they even get the men and women?” Someone asked as Lorenz stepped into the large meeting room.

“Hey Lorenz,” Ashe said, his face five years older but still covered with freckles. “Long time no see.”

“To you as well.” Lorenz was glad to see at least a somewhat familiar face around him. He did not know Ashe was fighting for the Empire as well. He went and sat down beside him.

“Your hair has gotten a lot longer.” Ashe commented. “Tell me, have you tried to cook since we left the monastery?”

Lorenz gave a small laugh. “That's right, you had to help me put out the fires in the kitchen. That was quite embarrassing.”

He had been trying to cook Byleth's favourite meal and had failed horribly. He sighed again as thoughts of her invaded his head. He only half heard the rest of Ashe's response to him, until the others at the table began to speak up.

“We must do something about the Church of Seiros,” One of the nobles at the table commented. “They are gaining support by the day.”

“My own son has gone over to them!” Count Bergliez, the Minister of Military Affairs in the Empire, slammed his hand on the table. “Even though he _was_ only my second son, unlike your _heir_ , Hevring.”

Count Hevring, the Minister of Internal Affairs, stiffened. “There was no chance Linhardt would ever actually take my place.” He shot back. “If anything he was just waiting for an excuse to leave. He'll hardly even be a threat to anyone.”

_Caspar and Linhardt went to fight for the church_? Lorenz wondered.

A hush fell over the crowd as Edelgard and Hubert entered the room with what looked like a tattered flag and draped it over the table. Everyone stood up as Edelgard took her place at the head of the table on a large, throne-like chair. Once she was seated, everyone else was seated again as well.

“What is this?” Ashe asked as everyone tried to get a good view of the tapestry.

“This is the banner that the new army of the church is marching to.” Hubert replied. “We recovered it from the battlefield after General Randolph fell.”

“ _Fell_?” Count Bergliez looked shaken. “To the _church_?”

Hubert nodded. “The monsters Seteth and Flayn have assembled an army and drove back the Empire around the monastery.”

Ashe leaned over to whisper to Lorenz and pointed at the cloth on the table. “It's the Crest of Flames. Why would the church make that their new banner?”

Lorenz shrugged. He was just as confused as Ashe.

Hubert continued. “We have agents planted in the church who feed us information on their movements. They said they will next be attempting to gain allies from the Alliance.”

At this he looked pointedly at Lorenz, who snapped to attention.

The heir to Gloucester scoffed. “I know as much about the Alliance these days as you do, Hubert. I have no contacts outside Gloucester territory.”

“They are to meet someone named Judith of House Daphnel in the valley of torment with new troops. What can you tell us about her?” Edelgard asked. It was not so much a question as a command.

Lorenz coughed. “Judith is known widely throughout the Alliance as the hero of Daphnel. She is a great warrior. The Daphnels were one of the original five Lords of the Alliance that held a presence at the Round Table and-”

“-So is this woman a threat?” The Emperor seemed bored with his explanation.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

“If she says she is leading troops to meet up with the church then that _is_ her intent.” Lorenz really could not say more to the matter.

Edelgard appeared to be thinking. “I guess there's nothing to be done then but to intercept and try and snuff out this so-called resurgence of the church.”

“Allow me to help, your Majesty.” Ashe perked up. “In Lenato's place, I have to do my duty.”

“Very well. House Rowe will go and deal with this.” Hubert replied.

Edelgard stood up and everyone stood with her. “Good luck Ashe.” She said, as she left the room with Hubert.

“Please take care Ashe.” Lorenz replied.

“I'll do my best.” The young, silver-haired man answered, smiling.

Everyone left the meeting looking optimistic and hopeful. After all, they all said, this war shall be over soon.

* * * *

That tone changed significantly after the battle of Ailell. The table was full of grim faces and pessimistic news.

Ashe had been defeated and killed in the battle. The church had been successful at gaining their new allies from the Alliance and now Claude was attacking Gloucester territory outright. It would seem the two forces were working together.

When news was told of Ashe's passing, Lorenz felt a profound sadness for the poor young man. He had just seen him a month prior, smiling and full of hope for the future.

After the meeting adjourned, Hubert beckoned Lorenz over.

“It would seem the Alliance is finally playing its hand. What say you?”

“What say I? Why do I care what the Alliance does? Aren't we all a part of the Empire now?” It dodged the question, but Hubert wasn't giving up.

“If the church attempts to cross the bridge, will you stop them?”

“I will have troops stationed there so, yes.” Lorenz raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so concerned? If you send reinforcements to aid my position then we should be more than ready.”

“It's not just that, it's...” He looked at him closely then peered down at the white rose on his clothes. “You honestly don't know do you?”

“Know _what_?” Lorenz asked, looking at the man as though he was out of his mind.

Hubert threw his head back and laughed. “Come with me, Lorenz. There is something I would like to show you.”

Lorenz followed him out of the palace where they caught a carriage and rode out to what appeared to be the middle of the woods.

“How did Ashe die?” He asked, as they began their walk through the tall trees.

Hubert's eyes never wavered when he gave the news. “Sylvain killed him.”

“Sylvain?” Lorenz's eyes widened. “Of House Gautier?”

“The same. It is said that Ferdinand von Aegir is fighting with the church as well.” Hubert continued as the scent of pine trees filled Lorenz's nose, and he could hear birds singing overhead.

“Really? I have not seen nor heard anything of him since we joined the Empire.” Lorenz shrugged.

They passed through an encampment of Adrestian soldiers. Lorenz wondered why they were out here, yet were still so close to the capital. The birds had since stopped their song and an eerie quiet hung over the woods.

“Count Vestra!” A strange mage all in black approached the both of them. “We require your help, some of the beasts-”

“-Yes, yes.” Hubert waved his hand. “Come, Lorenz. I will require your assistance.”

“What do they mean by _beasts_?” Lorenz asked, but wondered no more as the question answered itself. In an open clearing a strange creature, much like the ones he saw at the battle of Garreg Mach, was running loose, and a group of hapless mages were trying their best to keep it under control. Dead soldiers littered the ground around it.

“Looks like one of their little _pets_ has gotten away from them.” Hubert remarked and raised his hand to let his magic fly.

For a man with no Crest to add to his power, Hubert was quite the powerful mage on his own. Lorenz watched in amazement as the creature turned its hideous, masked head towards them and charged.

“Do you have a weapon with you?” Hubert asked in amusement as he watched the monster bearing down on them.

“No.” Lorenz replied.

“Well then, this should be quite interesting.”

Lorenz looked around quickly and spotted one of the deceased soldiers with a huge gash on his front and a large lance at his side. As the creature ran at them, he rushed towards the fallen man and extended his hand. The monster was hit with more magic from Hubert's hands and turned its attention next towards Lorenz. As it thundered towards him, Lorenz turned around and raised his lance up, impaling the monster upon it. It thrashed at him with its razor-sharp claws, still very much dangerous, and the noises that came from it's screeching maw chilled him to the bone.

“Good Lorenz, keep him there.” He could hear Hubert's voice as the monster was hit by more magic and slumped forwards, falling further onto the lance.

It shrieked again and thrashed, missing Lorenz's face by mere inches, then went still.

Lorenz practically ran from its corpse. “What _is_ this thing?” He breathed.

“Follow me.” Hubert crooked his finger, beckoning him to follow him further into the woods.

They next came to a steep hill and climbed up to an overhanging cliff. Looking down they saw another encampment full of the same, strange mages as before. It looked like they were guarding cages of... prisoners?

“Let me show you how one of the beasts are made.” Hubert said.

“Who are those people?” Lorenz asked, growing more and more uncomfortable.

“Thieves, bandits, prisoners of war.” Hubert shrugged. “Others who have simply failed her Majesty.”

Lorenz watched as a man was led out of a cage and into a clearing. One of the mages handed him something that looked like a stone. It was hard to tell more than that from the angle they were at.

“Is that a... Crest stone?” Lorenz asked, catching a glimpse of the object then his eyes widened in horror as the prisoner began to writhe and twist, falling to the ground. They tried to pry the stone out of their hand but the Crest stone it seemed, had a will of its own. Black tendrils of smoke began to grow from his hand and in mere seconds it had engulfed the man in a terrible whirl of noise and pain. Lorenz wouldn't forget how the man sounded when he screamed as a blackness, unlike anything he had ever seen before, took over. When the dust settled, one of the masked monsters stood in its place.

“That is...” Lorenz's eyes were wide and he put his hands over his mouth. “How can you _do_ such things!?”

“Take a good look.” Hubert would not approach the edge of the cliff but merely pointed down. “That is what happens to enemies of the Empire.”

“Why would you show me this?” Lorenz was shaking.

Hubert's eyes narrowed. “If you do not hold the bridge of Myrrdin, if you allow the church's troops to go across...”

“You can do whatever you want to me.” Lorenz replied. “If Myrrdin falls I might be dead anyway.”

“This couldn't be your fate.” Hubert explained. “Anyone born with a Crest can handle a Crest stone with no side-effects.”

“Then why-?”

“You have a sister in the Empire do you not?” The dark mage continued, nonchalantly. “I heard she does not bear a Crest.”

Lorenz's blood ran cold.

“The bridge. Hold it at all costs.” Hubert turned and started to walk away from him, back down the hill to the safer ground below.

* * * *

When Claude drew out his father's troops Lorenz knew it was only a matter of time before the church tried to take the bridge. So much for Claude saying the Alliance's ties to the church were _weak_. Who had convinced them to work together?

He paced up and down in his room, his purple armour sitting on a stand beside a full length mirror. Edelgard had posted a general on the Empire side of the bridge, but if they were to require reinforcements Lorenz would get the call.

He sighed. He really did not want to face his former classmates and friends. If Ferdinand was indeed fighting with the church...

_Yet how could he not fight?_ Did Hubert not directly threaten his family? Vera was deep in Empire territory and extremely vulnerable, should the Emperor wish her taken.

“Master Gloucester,” A servant poked their head into his open door. “Lady Ladislava is requesting reinforcements at the front.”

Lorenz straightened himself and stared into the full length mirror. He had no choice anymore.

“Send word back that House Gloucester is coming.”

* * * *

When Lorenz and his soldiers arrived at the bridge, the battle was already fully underway. Horses, men and women were fighting everywhere and all you could hear was the roar of battle and the clashing of weapons. He rode Gossamer into battle as he had so many times before, but the only other time he had felt a fear like this was when he had lost Byleth.

He turned to his men and women. “We hold the Gloucester side of the bridge. Let no one through.”

He took his horse down the side of one of the ramparts so he could get a better view of the battle below. There were those banners that everyone in the Empire was talking about. A light red Crest of Flames on a field of grey. Why did they not simply march under the silver colours of the church?

He surveyed the fighting. He wasn't able to see anyone he recognized though he doubted he would have even known who was who was all the chaos. He thought he caught a glimpse of orange hair and took a few more strides closer.

_The bridge. Hold it at all costs._ That was Hubert's words.

A couple of the church's soldiers spotted him as he was riding around to get a better sense of the battle and to see if he could see anyone he recognized. He had to make quick work of them and afterwards he moved their helmets with the tip of his bloodied lance and was relieved that they were no one he knew.

As he brought up his weapon to clean the blood from it, he heard someone on horseback approaching him.

“Ah, Lorenz. Look at you, all grown up.”

The words sent a shiver down his spine as he turned his horse to see a man standing merely a few paces in front of him riding on his own mount.

“Sylvain Jose Gautier.”

The aforementioned gave a small bow atop his saddle. He looked virtually the same as he had at the academy. Perhaps his hair line was a bit more noticeable and his features more mature, but that smirk he wore was the same one Lorenz remembered all those years ago.

“Why are you fighting for the church now?” Lorenz demanded.

Sylvain furrowed his brow. “Everyone in the Kingdom is gone, Lorenz. There's no one left to fight for except...”

A small smile crossed his lips. “...Enough talk though, I promised I'd make this quick.”

He hefted a giant spear that looked as though it were fashioned by some crazed blacksmith, with a giant Crest Stone in the centre of it. Lorenz recognized it immediately as the Lance of Ruin, one of the heroes' relics.

“Where's _your_ relic, Gloucester?” Sylvain taunted. “Don't think I'm going to go easy on you.”

“You know I'm glad it's you, Sylvain.” Lorenz lifted his own spear and had his shield in his other hand. “Here I was worried I might have to kill someone that I liked.”

Sylvain sneered and pressed his horse forward. Lorenz had his lance at the ready, trying his best to concentrate and kicked Gossamer gently to begin moving. All around him he could hear weapons crashing and people shouting.

The lance just grazed his shield the first time they passed each other, but Lorenz could already see cracks beginning to form through the centre. He looked up and saw his own blow had hardly caused any damage at all. This was the power of the relics, and he cursed himself for leaving Thyrsus at the monastery all those years ago.

He thought he heard someone call his name. Was it just the wind, or the noise of battle playing tricks on him? It sounded almost like a woman's voice, was the Goddess calling him home?

Sylvain rounded on him again and pointed his lance straight at Lorenz. Then he charged. Lorenz readied himself and charged as well, fully intent on trying to knock him off his horse. As they drew closer Lorenz dropped his shield and prepared a spell. He saw Sylvain's eyes open in surprise as Lorenz prepared to unleash it and then-

“ _Lorenz!_ ”

There was that sound again and this time there could be no mistaking the voice. He turned his head and let go of the spell in his mind. “Byleth...?”

He could hear it more than feel it- the cracking of armour and the sound of metal scraping against metal and he felt the spear pierce through his side. It almost felt warm... like the pain was somewhere else, and he didn't even realize what had happened until he was on the ground and saw Gossamer's feet galloping away from him.

“Lorenz!!” Someone that looked very much like Byleth was bent over him, looking down with tears in her eyes and was saying things over and over but he couldn't understand it. He saw Sylvain looked down at him and backed up to give Byleth more room.

“Byleth.” He felt his lips crack into a smile and one of his gloved hands went to touch her face. “...Is that really you?”

“Where's Linhardt!? Where's Flayn!?” Byleth was shouting, as the sounds of battle grew fainter and dimmer in the distance. He began shaking, and when he drew his hand back he saw he had smeared her beautiful face in blood.

“Where have you been?” He whispered, closing his eyes as he could no longer keep them open.

He felt Byleth's hand touch the rose on his chest and he was able to move his hand up to clasp hers.

“I've been... sleeping.” Byleth admitted, and from her breathing and tattered sobs he knew she was crying.

“I have missed you.” Lorenz replied, feeling light, as if he were almost floating off the ground. “To think that I could finally see you again now...”

“Lorenz, wait. We'll get you fixed, I promise just... hold on, _please_.”

He smiled again. To see and hear his beloved, alive and well after so many years. To think that this would happen now... before he...

He could no longer hear anything. He felt his limbs go numb and useless but held on to Byleth as much as he could.

“Byleth...” His voice was barely above a whisper before everything went dark. “I love...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to thinkwriteexpress for beta-reading this chapter before I put it live, there were a few things that definitely needed tweaking.
> 
> This chapter contained some of the first parts I ever wrote for this entire story and some of the very first fan fiction I wrote, ever.  
> Feel free to leave a comment please! They fuel my inspiration for the next chapter.


	18. Knight of the Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did she even like Lorenz anyway? If anything the man was even worse than himself for even pretending they had a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing this fic, I debated on whether or not I wanted Sylvain's PoV throughout the story. I wrote up some of the parts for him but it was clunky and it would stop the chapters in their tracks. But it meant I could never show what he was thinking, so I thought about having a short, midway recap of his story and seeing what happens with Byleth after the Time Skip before she encounters Lorenz.

Once again Sylvain had the unpleasant experience of having to break another girl's heart. It's not that he _wanted_ to break their hearts, sometimes they just got too serious for his liking. He just wanted to fool around and have some fun and they just wanted him for his Crest. He had long ago given up on the notion that they had loved him as a person first.

He noticed Byleth approach him, shaking her head in dismay. She had obviously seen everything that had transpired.

“I don't care what you think of me, I don't intend to change how I live my life.” Sylvain crossed his arms. “I'm a good-for-nothing, in case you haven't noticed, but I'm still a noble with a Crest. That's all anyone ever cares about anyway.”

Byleth simply stared.

For some reason this made Sylvain angrier but he managed to suppress it. “By the way Byleth, you never even _knew_ you had a Crest, did you?”

  
She shook her head. “That sort of thing doesn't really concern mercenaries.”

He looked at her with dark eyes.“No, I suppose it doesn't.”

She turned to leave but he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

“You know what? I'm a bit jealous.”

She raised an eyebrow and he continued. “You never knew you had a Crest growing up and you were... free. No one ever pretended to like you for it.”

He closed the distance between them but she stood firm, her eyes staring at him impassively. He wanted to stop but the words poured out of him in a torrent of anger. “You were a spoiled brat who should _pay_ for that Crest.”

He lifted her chin with one hand as he lowered his own face to hers. “Maybe I'll collect the debt.”

“Sylvain!”

“Your knight arrives.” The red-haired man dropped his hand immediately and turned to see Lorenz approaching.

“What are you doing?” Lorenz grabbed Byleth by the shoulders and looked accusingly at Sylvain.

“Nothing, it was just a joke.” Sylvain looked down at Byleth. “You should've seen the look on your face, Professor.”

It hadn't been a joke and he knew everyone knew it. Lorenz brought Byleth in closer all the while and frowned at him. “You are a cruel man, Sylvain.”

“ _Tch_.” Sylvain looked at Byleth then at the man holding her. “ _I'm_ not the one that's cruel.”

Lorenz's lip quivered, like he was about to say something, but Sylvain wouldn't let him. “Do you really think House Gloucester would accept a low-born commoner like yourself, Byleth? If you did manage to produce an heir with a Crest you'd be tossed aside. The most you could hope for is to be locked away in a mansion somewhere as a mistress to the House.”

“That's ridiculous.” Byleth spat. “Don't take your anger out on me, Sylvain. Save it for someone you're only pretending to like.”

“Wow.” Sylvain hadn't realized how much those words stung and for an instant he regretted what he had said, even though it was the truth. Maybe _because_ it had been the truth.

“Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart, Byleth.” He called out as he watched both of them walk away.

_Why did she even like Lorenz anyway?_ If anything the man was even worse than himself for even pretending they had a future together. There was absolutely no way Byleth would ever be welcomed into a noble house, not without extreme hardship as everyone would try to make her life as miserable as possible.

No one liked to see someone break through the system, and no one could break out of it as hard as they tried.

* * * *

A small part of him was jealous of their relationship. He hadn't even noticed they _had one_ , not until Byleth began to cry after class when she thought no one else was looking and he realized that the prank he had pulled with Lorenz's poetry had had some unexpected consequences.

He had almost strangled Lorenz to death later for making Byleth sad (he really couldn't stand to see a girl cry), and for causing him to put her in danger.

Afterwards he had enjoyed teasing Lorenz about it. The man was so emotionally repressed it was like snapping back a taut bow string, and seeing the flustered noble try and deny his feelings made it even more fun. It added some excitement to Sylvain's otherwise monotone life.

He had been surprised when he saw Byleth make her entrance at the ball, in the arms of Claude of all people, her hair flowing down her open backed dress and her steps graceful. She had come up to him after the song was over and a part of him had secretly hoped that she was going to ask him for a dance, but instead she asked if he had seen which way Lorenz had gone.

* * * *

When her father had died he had an overwhelming urge to comfort her, though he wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps he couldn't stand to see her crying at the funeral, even though all of her friends were around her. Lorenz had looked especially worried, whispering what must have been words of comfort during the service, because she would look up and give him the faintest trace of a smile.

“Byleth?” He knocked on the door.

He heard nothing but silence on the other side.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Go away Sylvain.” Came the reply.

“Look, I'm sorry about what I said before, I... I just want to make sure you're all right.” He remembered how his friends in the Blue Lions had felt when they had lost people important to them. How he had felt even when his own brother had been killed. The words were there, just at the tip of his tongue but there was nothing but silence behind the door.

He was spared by Lorenz coming by several minutes later, and he was able to push the man – _again –_ into the right direction and into Byleth's arms.

That was what he had wanted, right? If there was one thing Sylvain enjoyed it was seeing his friends happy, as he could never be happy himself. But this was different. He didn't even like either of them for starters. Lorenz was an amusement at best, irritating at worst and Sylvain resented Byleth because she seemed to be able to do whatever she wanted, Crest or no. He might even hate her. So why was he thinking about her so often of late?

Never in his adult life had he cared what anyone thought so why did it matter what she thought of him? He knew his reputation was lousy and honestly, it was more than fair. Women were an outlet he could use to direct his anger for his Crest. It was their fault they wanted him for it, and he was more than happy to indulge.

* * * *

The day of the battle of Garreg Mach he had made a silent promise to himself to just try and stay alive. There was absolutely no way they were going to win this fight when he saw the size of the advancing Imperial army and he was pretty sure everyone thought the same as well.

What he didn't expect was for Byleth to make a run towards that large, white beast and the last thing he saw was her falling off the side of a cliff.

A flurry of emotions overtook him. If he thought that anyone was going to make it out of this it would have been Byleth. He'd seen her cut the sky. He felt his sadness and anger turn towards Lorenz – what kind of man doesn't keep the woman he loves safe?

In the aftermath he had fled upon his horse and never looked back twice.

* * * *

It had been five years now since Sylvain had been to the monastery, and he stepped on stones that felt both familiar and not. Garreg Mach was barely a shade of its former self and stood before him now as more of a ruin then a school or church.

He had heard whispers that an army of the Knights of Seiros were gathering here and so he had returned. There was nothing for him back in the Kingdom. When Dimitri had gone back to reclaim his throne there had been a coup and rumours ran wild that the prince was dead. Now someone else controlled the territories and they were embroiled in a bitter civil war.

All of his life Sylvain had wanted to escape the burden of his existence, but now that he was finally free of it he felt a quiet longing for the past and for his friends, all of whom were now most likely missing or dead.

Seteth had greeted him upon his arrival and had brought him up to speed with everything. He was happy to find that most of his old Black Eagle classmates had returned as well, but it was even stranger when he learned of someone else that had reappeared.

He found her in the cathedral staring up at the now broken ceiling, looking upwards towards the light pouring in and the sword of the Creator at her side. For a small instant, he debated drawing her attention, wondering if it would be best if he left but his voice betrayed him.

“Byleth.” The sound carried across the hall of the empty room and she looked startled, then slowly turned towards him.

His eyes widened in surprise at how her face appeared exactly as it had five years ago before they lost in her battle. They had told him as much when he had spoken to his old classmates, but he hadn't believed it. He never believed anything anyone told him until he had time to investigate it himself.

He thought perhaps making a joke would relieve the tension he was feeling at not having seen her in such a long time. In truth, they didn't have the best relationship before she had disappeared.

“Sylvain.” Byleth was walking over. “It's good to see you.”

“How?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “How are you here? Where have you been?”

Byleth took in a deep breath. “This will come as a shock but, the best way to describe it is... I've been asleep.”

Sylvain cocked an eyebrow. “ _Asleep_. For five years?”

Byleth nodded slowly. “It feels like only yesterday that I fell down the ravine.”

_Only yesterday._ She had skipped the last five years of Fodlan- of the war- and slept through the entire thing.

He could feel resentment building up inside of him again. He had always thought that had he been a less clever man, he wouldn't have felt so much anger and futility in his life. He learned at a very young age that circumstance could trap you as much as any snare.

“Well, you're looking as lovely as ever.” The words were there but the flattery was empty. Byleth had never fallen for it in the first place.

She looked up at him curiously, frustration tingeing her expression. “No one will tell me where Lorenz is. Everyone simply dodges the question when I ask so you all must know _something_.”

“Ouch. Come on, Professor, you could at least tell me I'm handsome back before moving on to another man.” Sylvain ruffled his own hair. “I'm surprised no one told you. He's not here.”

He could see the moment where her heart dropped and shattered onto the hard, cold floor. “Why... why not?” She asked, her voice breaking and her mind racing with a million reasons why.

Sylvain hesitated, but only for a moment. “He's fighting for the Empire.”

The tears began to flow down her cheek and he immediately regretted telling her the information in such a manner. How else was she going to take it? Did he actually think he'd _enjoy_ delivering such wretched news?

He involuntarily wrapped her in his arms as she placed her head on his chest.

“I'm sorry.” He really _did_ hate seeing a girl cry.

* * * *

Sylvain leaned back in the chair at his desk and rubbed at his shoulder gingerly. He hadn't meant to step in front of that blow aimed at Byleth during their last battle but his body had moved on its own, standing in front of the axe that might have taken her head off her shoulders, and now he was paying the price of it.

He had been unable to train properly for the part week, so he had taken up overseeing communications for the army, looking at varying reports from places in the Alliance and what was left of the Kingdom, searching for any holes in the Empire's forces or any weaknesses they could use when they finally went on the offensive.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Sylvain expected it to be Seteth, as they had a meeting scheduled for later in the day but he was surprised when Byleth entered his room and closed the door behind her.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, trying to look as casual as possible but winced when he moved his arm the wrong way.

Byleth's eyes moved to his shoulder. “You got injured because of me.”

“It's all right, look. I'm fine I really am.” No one had ever looked at him like that before, never pitying him the way Byleth did now. Five years ago it would have made him angry but right now it just struck him with indifference.

“I thought you hated me?” It wasn't so much a question as a blunt statement.

“My body acted on its own.” He answered, trying his best to sound emotionless. In reality his heart was starting to beat faster, another betrayal of his senses.

She looked down at his desk and the papers that laid spread out upon it. She bit her lip slightly before asking. “I wanted to know if we've received any more information on Lorenz?”

“It always comes back to him, doesn't it?” Sylvain stood up and strode up to her. “Ever since I told you he went to fight for the Empire.”

He expected her to move or leave his room altogether, but she didn't.

“He would come back if we could get a message out that I'm here.” She replied. “We must be able to do _something_?”

“I'm sure he already knows.” Sylvain was standing in front of her now, looking down at her. “After our last battle I'm sure everyone in the Empire knows that Byleth Eisner has returned.”

In truth he had no idea if Lorenz knew of Byleth's existence or not. He understood why House Gloucester had sided with the Empire, they would have gotten destroyed had they not and it wasn't exactly a secret that Count Gloucester hated House Riegan. He could only imagine what was going through Lorenz's head, or even his circumstance.

“Then why doesn't he come back?” Byleth asked.

“Who knows if he could if he wanted to? It's been five years Byleth. Maybe he's already married and moved on with his-” He clamped a hand over his mouth as soon as he said the words and a strangled sound escaped Byleth's mouth as tears began to form at the edges of her eyes and spill downwards unto her cheeks.

She was crying again. All because of _that_ man.

Sylvain wrapped his arms around her again to try and calm her down. His pulse was racing through his chest and he could feel it pounding in his ears. One of his hands drifted through her hair and he caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled of flowers and a warm spring day.

He felt her body tense up, unsure but unmoving. He could hear her continued sobs and each one was like a dagger to his heart.

“Please stop crying.” He felt the words escape his mouth in a distressed plea. “Please Byleth, I can't stand it when you cry.”

“It's all my fault I... I had to try and save Rhea. _I had to_.” He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. “I didn't even succeed. Why couldn't I just turn around and leave with him? None of this would have happened.”

“Because that's not who you are Byleth.” Sylvain lifted her head and looked straight into her sparkling emerald eyes. “You would never turn away from someone that needed help.”

She looked a mess with her eyes red and swollen as she sniffed and rubbed at her cheeks, trying to compose herself and wipe away the tears. Sylvain felt his face flush as he saw her. She was absolutely stunning in that moment and all of his resentment, all the lies he had told himself melted away.

“Allow me.” He moved her hand aside and bent his head down and kissed her cheek, running his tongue along the side of it. He could taste the salt on her skin.

She said nothing.

“Please, Byleth.” His mouth went next to her neck and felt her muscles tense again, but a small sigh escaped her lips. “Let me comfort you.”

How long had it been since he had touched a woman in this way? Since he had _enjoyed_ it? He planted small kisses along her throat and felt her skin prick at the contact.

“You can think about Lorenz if you want.” Sylvain's skilled fingers wandered across the front of her neck. “Just close your eyes. I don't mind.”

He felt her body finally relax as he brushed her lips with his. His heart was pounding in his head as he relished at how soft her mouth was as he pressed against it. He only meant for it to be a quick touch, a light gesture, but he felt himself pulling her closer to him as he sighed.

“W... wait.” Byleth pulled away. “Why are you doing this?”

“The Kingdom is gone... my friends are gone... ” He murmured. “You're all that I have left, Byleth. You're the only reason I'm still here.”

His mouth went back to her neck with renewed vigour, nipping and biting her gently and he felt a spark of pride when she let out a short gasp.

“Sylvain...”

“ _Please_.” He had never pleaded with anyone before as he did now, as he made his way back to her mouth. “I'll do anything for you.”

“Wait Sylvain, stop please.” She was gently pushing him away. “I can't do this.”

He felt completely out of breath and his mind was a mess as he pulled away from her. She looked at him with those piercing green eyes again, her expression unreadable.

“What am I to do then?” He asked.

“Fight for me, Sylvain Jose Gautier.” She replied, “Keep fighting for me.”

“I will.” Sylvain got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand. “My lance and I am yours to use Byleth.” He kissed her hand, lingering on the knuckles as he brushed his lips over them. “I am your knight.”

* * * *

Since swearing himself to Byleth and her cause, he had barely left her side. He stood by her in every meeting, every battle and every training session. It was ironic. All he had wanted his entire life was to escape his House, his Crest and his responsibilities. Now here he was, the embodiment of knighthood. He knew if Dimitri could see him now he'd probably laugh, and he felt a twinge of guilt at never being the man his friend had known he could be.

When they set out for Aieill to meet up with Judith and her reinforcements it was the worst place Sylvain had ever been. A man from the North such as himself was used to fighting in the cold and snow, not the intense heat and scorched earth of the Aieill landscape. It was hot and oppressive and he had wanted to be done with it as soon as possible.

They were merely supposed to meet up with troops from the Alliance then leave, but the Empire had had other plans. Before they knew it, they were embroiled in battle within the deadly landscape.

Sylvain hadn't wanted to kill Ashe, he really hadn't... But the archer had turned and fired at Byleth and all he had heard was a soft grunt as she took his arrow in the arm. Quicker than he could even think, he felt an intense anger and his Heroes' Relic vibrated in his hands. With a quick thrust the lance pierced through Ashe's armour as though the archer wasn't even wearing any.

The smaller, grey-haired young man looked up at Sylvain with his wide, innocent green eyes, then fell lifelessly to the ground at the knight's feet. Sylvain remembered how he used to tease him back at the monastery. Ashe had been so young and naive, always preaching ideals of chivalry and nobility.

A lot of good that did him now.

He dropped his weapon and quickly rushed to Byleth's side as the rest of the Empire's troops were dispersing and retreating.

“Are you all right?” He asked, immediately calling for a healer.

Flayn was there within seconds, her hands enveloping the wound. Sylvain helped to take the arrow out of Byleth's arm and the latter winced at the pain, but then a look of peace spread across her face as the healing magic sealed up any damage.

Sylvain cursed under his breath. He would have to be better if he was truly going to protect her as he had sworn.

When Byleth came to, she had insisted on bringing Ashe's body back to the monastery to bury him.

Sylvain had protested at bringing back an Imperial Soldier (even a dead one) to the church, but Seteth had remained strangely quiet about it and had allowed her request.

They had a quiet ceremony in the church graveyard, near where her own father was buried. Ashe had been lowered into the hallowed ground draped in a tapestry of the Kingdom. Sylvain stood stoically at Byleth's side as the rest of her former students crowded around her. It felt strangely comforting being there. Ferdinand had put his hand on Sylvain's shoulder and nodded at him knowingly. Sylvain had been in the Black Eagles class almost the entire year at the monastery and yet he had never really felt a part of it until now.

* * * *

The next week Sylvain found Byleth in the greenhouse. She was trying her best to tend to the plants there, but most of them had been dead for years. There were holes in the glass roof above, meaning if the herbs and flowers were lucky enough to get watered from rain they were probably withered from the long winters.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked.

Byleth was on the ground in front of a white rose bush, pruning some of the dead stems.

“Look at this.” She said, pointing to it. “Our roses are still alive, even though it's been five years. I was sure they'd be dead.”

Sylvain sighed heavily. “Seteth has been looking all over for you, you're late for our meeting.”

She didn't answer, though her eyes looked worried and afraid.

“I know this is going to be difficult for you but you have to be present, you're our finest tactician.” Sylvain crossed his arms. “We can't win this without your input.”

“I don't want to fight Lorenz.” She didn't look up at him and stayed focused on the flowers. “I _can't_ fight him. There has to be some other way we can meet up with Claude.”

“I'm afraid not.” Sylvain was getting exasperated. “The bridge is the only real access to the Alliance and the Empire. If we want to win this war we'll have to take it.”

“No.” Byleth slammed her pruning shears into the soft mud beside her. “Losing Ashe was bad enough and-”

“Do you think I _wanted_ to kill Ashe?” Sylvain was practically shouting. “This is _war_ Byleth, not school.”

“You're right.” She stood up. “Maybe we can do this without having to hurt him.”

“Have you not listened to a single thing I said?” Sylvain asked as they walked out of the greenhouse together.

“Do you fight for me or not?” It was the first time that Byleth had asked that in this manner. It wasn't a question, it was a command, like something a Queen would give her subordinate.

Sylvain felt his face flush.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “We'll have Claude draw out Lorenz's main troops and maybe he can keep him busy while we take the bridge from the other side. You won't even have to see him. Hopefully he'll surrender.”

“Good.” Byleth looked at her hand in Sylvain's and nodded, satisfied with his answer. “That's a good idea, let's run that by the rest.”

As they walked back towards the monastery to their meeting, Sylvain felt a strange sensation in his chest, similar to when he had kissed in his room. They had never spoken about that moment since it happened, but he would be lying to himself if he hadn't seen her in his dreams, or thought about what she might look like underneath that armour, or felt pleased with himself that she had approved of his tactics.

He made another promise to himself. If Lorenz _did_ appear on the battlefield at Myrrdin, he would be the one to dispose of him for her. Better for her if the man wouldn't trouble her any more. He was tired of seeing her cry.

* * * *

Sylvain stood awkwardly off to the side, trying to wipe the blade of his Heroes' Relic on the tattered remains of an Imperial tapestry. Byleth was beside herself weeping over the dying man in her arms, calling out for a healer.

He didn't know she had been right behind him. He had thought both he and Ferdinand had agreed to keep her as far away from Lorenz as possible but she had somehow sneaked past them both and here she was.

“Byleth, I...” He really didn't know what to say. “...I'm sorry.”

She didn't answer, as Lorenz whispered something to her then fell back limply in her arms, pale as a ghost.

“Linhardt! Flayn!” Byleth called out one last time in vain but the two were nowhere to be seen, as the battle continued to rage on behind them.

“Byleth, come on.” Sylvain pleaded. “We can't stay here. The fight isn't over yet.”

She refused to leave Lorenz's body. Sylvain walked over and touched her shoulder to try and pry her away. If she wasn't going to leave then he'd have to remove her by force, if necessary. He had promised to protect her and he would.

“Ouch!” His hand instinctively recoiled as though he had just touched fire. Byleth was practically smouldering with heat as she held Lorenz as tightly as she could.

“Please, Sothis...” She kept repeating the name of the Goddess again and again. “ _Please_. Don't let him die.”

Sylvain screamed as he felt a light so bright and a heat so intense that he was sure his entire body was engulfed in flames. In the chaos he thought he saw Byleth with her mouth wide open, hair and eyes glowing with a light that was not of Fodlan.

The light was gone as quickly as it appeared, and Byleth slumped over Lorenz's body, out of breath and exhausted. Sylvain cautiously looked himself over to make sure he was indeed still there. He next made his way carefully over to Byleth to make sure she was all right and jumped back when he saw Lorenz take a shuddering breath and gasp, as though his lungs were filling with air for the first time.

He still looked pale and battered, but there were definite signs of life returning to his body. The blood had stopped pouring from his wounds. He coughed a few times, though his eyes remained closed.

Tears were pouring down Byleth's face but they were different then before as she cradled the man lovingly in her arms.

“Did you _see_ that?” Someone from behind mentioned as Sylvain realized that all eyes had turned to Byleth.

“She brought Count Gloucester's son back to life. I saw it.” Another whispered.

“It is really is the work of the Goddess!” A cry rose up all around them as soldiers from the Alliance and Church dropped to their knees and the troops from the Empire began to flee from the bridge.

They began to chant Byleth's name over and over.

“All hail Byleth, leader of the church! Blessed by the Goddess!” The cheering was growing to a fevered pitch as Sylvain looked around helplessly as all around him, people were getting down and praying to Byleth and the Goddess and thanking them for their victory.

Byleth didn't even seem to notice as she continued to hold on to Lorenz, her beloved knight. Sylvain turned and walked away from all of the madness, his heart aching with despair.


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, did you enjoy being in the Empire? How did it feel killing soldiers of Faerghus as you invaded their territory?” Sylvain's eyes narrowed and that cold look that Lorenz had often caught glimpses of returned to his brown eyes. “Did you enjoy it?”

At first there were only sounds, then a light so bright that Lorenz shut his eyes as soon as he had opened them. That small effort, that tiny movement, rendered him exhausted. He carefully opened them again, and this time the light seemed a little more bearable. He stared around as best he could to see the world he was in. He could tell that he was lying down but when he tried to move his limbs that effort proved too great.

He was laying on a bed in simple linen clothing. The place around him looked familiar, like he had been there before and he wondered where he was. He could feel the sun shining down on him, bathing him in warm light. His memories began to flood back to him in waves of emotion. _Byleth_. Byleth was alive. Where was she now? How did he even _get_ here? Sylvain had run him through with a Heroes' Relic. The last thing he remembered was seeing her face as he lay dying in her arms.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He tried again and a strangled sort of noise emitted, but he couldn't quite say any words yet.

“Is that you, Lorenz?”

His eyes widened as he recognized Sylvain's voice. He tried his best to call out to someone, _anyone_ , but his mouth wouldn't cooperate.

“There you are.” Sylvain was staring over him now, a dark smile on his face. “I was wondering if you were going to make it.”

“Wh... wh...”

“Where are you?” Sylvain looked down in amusement and Lorenz nodded. “You're back at Garreg Mach my friend, in the infirmary.”

“B... By...”

“Byleth?” Sylvain chuckled at his inability to even say her name. “She's in a very important meeting right now or trust me, she would be right here. She's barely left your side since we brought you back.”

Lorenz's fingers twitched and he managed to point at Sylvain and frown.

“Me? I'm your _guard_ , Lorenz. Well, technically I'm guard for the infirmary although we rarely get actual prisoners of war in here, especially ones as high profile as you.”

Lorenz moved his other hand but something felt wrong. He looked down at it and saw that for the first time in 5 years, Byleth's ring was missing. Lorenz turned his head the other way and saw different things laid out on a table right beside his bed. There were pouches he had been carrying that held some supplies and then the item he was looking for.

Sylvain watched as Lorenz's eyes went straight to the ring on the table and he reached over and picked it up.

“They wanted to cut this off you, you know? To make it easier to treat you, but Byleth wouldn't have it.” The red-haired man's mouth tightened as he looked it over. “She must have given it to you then?”

Lorenz nodded.

“To think you've been wearing it all this time.”

Sylvain took the ring and put it in his pocket.

Lorenz made an angry noise and with giant effort, reached up to grab at it, but Sylvain knocked his hand away and it fell limply back onto the bed.

“Tell you what. Come back to me when you're feeling better and ask for it back. I'll keep it safe until then. You don't want to _lose_ it now, do you?” Another dark smile crossed his face as he lowered himself closer to Lorenz.

“Tell me, did you _enjoy_ being in the Empire? How did it feel killing soldiers of Faerghus as you invaded their territory?” Sylvain's eyes narrowed and that cold look that Lorenz had often caught glimpses of returned to his brown eyes. “Did you _enjoy_ it?”

Lorenz stared back at him impassively and managed to say one word. “Ashe.”

Sylvain practically jumped back from Lorenz's bed.

“That's not fair.” The man threw open his arms. “Ashe was fighting for the Empire. He hurt Byleth. I _had_ to do it. You weren't there and you let her fall over the cliff during the last battle at Garreg Mach. I wasn't going to let anything like that happen to her again.”

Lorenz looked at him in silence.

“You know...” Sylvain's hand inched towards Lorenz's throat. “...It might just be easier for everyone if you weren't _here_ either.”

Lorenz tried moving around as much as possible to get back some mobility to try and escape but it was to no avail. He made more whispered noises but no one else was there.

“Easier for Claude, easier for me, maybe even easier for Byleth.” His fingers hovered above Lorenz's neck and the latter squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming in short gasps as he was completely at the mercy of the other man. “She doesn't even need you. I can protect her better than anyone. Better than you.”

Moments passed and when nothing happened, Lorenz opened one of his eyes slowly and let out a sigh of relief as Sylvain retracted his hand.

The red-haired man shook his head in dismay. “Byleth would hate me though.”

Footsteps quickly approached and Sylvain immediately left the side of his bed to stand by the door. Lorenz couldn't see who was entering.

“Sylvain, was that you?” Manuela's songstress voice rang through the infirmary.

The man in question straightened up as the doctor entered the room. “Lorenz is awake, Manuela.”

“He is? Oh wonderful.” Manuela came over to look at him and gave him a quick examination. “Byleth will be thrilled, I shall have to get her at once and... oh dear, what is the matter?”

Lorenz was trying not to look as afraid and upset as he felt. A single tear fell from his eye onto the pillow beneath.

“You poor thing.” Manuela patted him on the head. “This must all be pretty overwhelming for you.”

“He is having trouble communicating.” Sylvain called out from the door. “He can't move either.”

“Oh, now that is something we can help with.” Manuela walked over to a cabinet full of various potions and other medicines and searched for something specific.

“Here we go.” She came back to him carrying a strange, blue liquid contained inside of a small potion bottle and uncorked it. “You're weak because you haven't had anything proper to eat in days and you've lost an awful lot of blood.”

He looked at it warily as she helped him up.

“It's all right dear.” She encouraged as his face contorted as he drank. “It might taste awful, but it will help you get some of your mobility back.”

When he finished it he fell down onto his pillow. He could already begin to feel a sense of renewed strength coursing through him.

“You know I always suspected something was going on between Byleth and yourself back at the Academy.” Manuela said wistfully, reminiscing about all those years ago. “I never pried of course, but every time you wound up in the infirmary together I always wondered.” She patted him on the head. “Ahhh, young love.”

From somewhere near the door, Sylvain coughed loudly.

Lorenz moved his hands in front of him and wiggled his fingers. “Thank you, Professor Manuela.” He was delighted when the words in his head found their way out of his mouth.

“Always so formal, Lorenz.” She giggled. “It's just Manuela now please, and you are most welcome.”

Lorenz could hear footsteps fast approaching and his heart began to beat faster as he heard Byleth's voice echoing down the hallway. She was speaking with Seteth, most likely they were finished with their meeting.

“Anything new on his condition Sylvain?” Byleth asked as they approached the infirmary.

“Great news in fact, Byleth.” Sylvain answered. “He's awake now.” A pause. “We should really take him for questioning first though.”

“Excellent. Let us not delay.” Seteth's voice replied.

“W... wait!” He saw Byleth coming in after the two men as all of them approached his bed. “You can't question him yet, I need to speak with him.”

“All in good time. We shall not take long.” Seteth looked him over with his normal impassive gaze. “Can you stand Lorenz or do you need assistance?”

“I... I do not know...” Lorenz was suddenly brought to his feet by Sylvain. He almost collapsed, but the heir to Gautier caught him and held him upright. Sylvain got out a small span of rope and tied his hands together at the front.

Seteth seemed satisfied by this. “All right, let's go then.”

“Wait!” Byleth was calling as Sylvain ushered him out of the room. “I need to talk to him!”

“It's all right.” Lorenz turned his head to see Byleth's worried face behind him. “I'll be all right Byleth. I shall see you after.”

She did not look like she believed him and we wondered if he was speaking truth as well.

* * * *

“I must apologize for your current treatment.” Seteth admitted as they walked. “In truth I know you are no threat to us, but if there is even a chance...”

“Has my father sent any messages about me?” Lorenz asked as they climbed stairs, heading upwards to what he assumed would be Seteth's office.

“Oh yes, several.” Seteth replied. “But I believe there is someone waiting for us in my office that can better handle that than I.”

 _Oh no,_ Lorenz thought as Sylvain brought him across the cathedral floor and past the dais on which the Archbishop would give her sermons. He looked up at it pleadingly. _Please Goddess... let it be anyone but..._

“Hey Lorenz.” Claude greeted him nonchalantly as he was brought into the Archbishop's second in command's office and dropped unceremoniously onto a hard, wooden chair by Sylvain.

“ _Claude_.” Lorenz looked up at him from across the table, tired and utterly defeated though the contempt in his voice was still present.

Claude grinned. “It's good to see you too after all these years.”

“I should've known someday it would come to this.” Lorenz sighed, feeling as though he couldn't possibly get any lower. “What will it be then? Life imprisonment? Exile?” His eyes widened. “It could not possibly be _execution_? In any case, my only plea is that I am able to speak with Byleth before-”

“-Whoa, whoa.” Claude held up his arms. “Execution? What are you talking about?”

“I am a prisoner of war.” Lorenz raised an eyebrow. “Did you not bring me here so you could get information from me and then carry out my sentence?”

Claude and Seteth exchanged glances. “Actually,” Claude began, “We brought you here because I was wondering if you would help us.”

“Help you? As in... defect from the Empire?” Lorenz asked slowly, making sure there were no misunderstandings.

Claude nodded. “That's right. Your father sided with the Empire, Lorenz not you. I knew _you_ would never fight against Byleth.”

“No.” Lorenz sunk down in his chair. “I would not.”

“So then you'll join our cause?” Claude asked tentatively.

“Of course.” Lorenz didn't even hesitate. “You don't know what they're doing in the Empire, Claude. You haven't seen the things I have. There is so much I need to tell you.”

“By all means.” Seteth leaned forward onto the table and put his hands together. “Please begin.”

“First...?” Lorenz raised his bound arms.

“Oh, of course.” Claude motioned for Sylvain to take off his bonds and the knight begrudgingly complied.

Lorenz rubbed his wrists gingerly before he began to tell them everything he knew. Where the army was concentrating their forces, their horrific experiments involving people and Crest stone, and the latest known whereabouts of Rhea.

“You are sure she is being held in the capital?” Seteth asked, leaning forward even more. “And that she is still alive?”

“The rumours say nothing else.” Lorenz offered.

Seteth and Claude exchanged glances and nodded.

“I shall get you to draw where the Empire forces are located on a map.” Claude replied. “Though we can get to that later. I believe if we do not let you speak to Byleth soon she will come in here and knock down the door.”

Lorenz blinked. “That... that is all? I'm free to go?” Above him he could feel Sylvain shuffle uncomfortably.

“That's all.” Claude shrugged.

As Lorenz stood a thought struck him. “What of my father?”

Claude smiled and leaned on his hands. “What _should_ we do with your father Lorenz? He has already written a letter declaring himself for the Alliance again. But words are cheap, aren't they?”

“You... you cannot have him exiled, please.” Lorenz pleaded. “Perhaps we can simply place him under house arrest?”

“That seems reasonable.” Claude shrugged. “I also had another thought as well. How would _you_ like to take over the household for him?”

Lorenz frowned. “In what capacity?”

“As Count Gloucester.” The leader of the Alliance replied. “What do you think Lorenz? I would feel much better having you at the round table alongside us.”

It was an obvious decision really, but still Lorenz hesitated. As much as he and his father had arguments and different points of view, stripping the man of his title after he had worked so tirelessly for their house seemed wrong.

Or did it? On whose backs did he grow their fortunes? At whose expense did it come? Lorenz had told Byleth someday he would make things right for his family when he was able.

“I accept.” He said, holding his head high.

“Done.” Claude opened his arms. “I bestow on you the title and lands of House Gloucester. Congratulations Lorenz.”

“Thank you.” Lorenz smiled for the first time since he had woken up.

He stopped once more before his hand made it to the door handle. “If you would do me a great favour Claude, it's about my sister...”

* * * *

Lorenz opened the door to him room for the first time in over five years. It smelled of dust and a musty haze hung over it. He immediately went to the windows to open them and was amazed at how preserved everything was. His desk was locked and he had long forgotten the key which he had always kept upon himself since Sylvain had first broken into his room. A few hard tugs and it came free, eroded from years of disuse.

He opened it and searched through the contents. His books of poetry were still here! He wasn't sure why but he smiled, even though he had copied most of them down in journals back in Gloucester territory. A few pages of one spilled on to the ground and as he bent down to retrieve them he saw the drawing of Byleth that he had been given from Ignatz.

He looked at it fondly, recalling the exact time and place where he had first seen it and then had it gifted it to him. He remembered next how Byleth had seen it and smiled as she had handed it back for him to keep.

All in this room.

Curiosity struck him and he opened his closet door. There were many old clothes hanging there, most of them still in decent condition. He took out one of his old uniforms and ran his hands over the gold inlaid on black fabric.

If he closed his eyes he could still picture it – the sounds of students coming and going in the courtyard, the smell of the fresh spring air and his eyes looking around at some of the girls of the nobility, wondering if any would catch his eye. Then Leonie said something and he turned to see the new Professor that the monastery has just hired and for the briefest of moments, their eyes met.

“Lorenz?”

His eyes flung open as he looked over at the opened door and at the person standing on the other side.

“Byleth?” He hadn't meant to sound so surprised.

“I was wondering if you had time for tea?” She smiled. “My room is all fixed up, why don't you come by?”

Lorenz put his uniform down on the bed. “I er... would like to be presentable first, if that is all right with you?”

“Presentable?” Byleth blinked, staring at him in his simple clothing from the infirmary. He thought he saw the faintest hint of a blush in her cheeks. “Oh, yes of course. I'll have all your clothes brought here for you. I even had your coat fixed.”

“You... you did?” Lorenz simply stared back at her, his mind trying to separate the past from the present.

“I'll see you in two hours then?” Byleth smiled. “Do you still remember where my room is?”

“Of course.” Lorenz replied as Byleth left. Her presence still lingered in the air and for the first time in five years he felt comfortable and relaxed.

* * * *

True to her word, Byleth had his clothes delivered to his room, freshly pressed and mended. He looked over his lavender coat, wondering how anyone was able to get so much blood out of it? He might not have even thought it _was_ his jacket, until he noticed where someone had expertly mended the tear where Sylvain had pierced his side.

He had already washed himself, and he found he was still stiff and sore as he dressed. He smiled a little as he began to see his old self coming together in the dusty mirror in front of him. He had looked at this face for years now, but never had it been so full of hope before. He needed to look his absolute best for Byleth.

He combed out his hair, making sure it hung at exactly the right angle.

 _So, Byleth did take over Rhea's position at the church._ His heart ached that he had not been here for when she had returned and thus not been able to help her with such a transition. From what he saw she was carrying herself well though, as if she had always been meant for this.

She was leader of the church of Seiros now and he was Count Gloucester. What did that mean exactly?

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned as he looked around for where he used to keep a pair of scissors to trim his hair. He found them and went to work, carefully cutting to keep a straight edge, to make sure that no purple strands were out of place.

How could he even begin to pick up where they had left off? There were so many questions.

His eyebrows were next, styled carefully. It felt good to get back to some sense of normalcy in his routine, though as he worked he kept wonder if things could ever be normal between him and Byleth again?

He put down the scissors and looked at himself in the mirror. _There, ready for the world_.

Except for one thing... His hand went to his chest and he wondered if the greenhouse still contained any flowers?

* * * *

The two of them sat awkwardly across from each other, the table between them like a chasm in the void, each person within a separate world on either side. He was surprised at how small he felt now, sitting here in her room.

Byleth simply stared at him, her expression unreadable and focused, and Lorenz found he could only try and meet her eyes for a small while, before he dropped them back to the table. There was so much to be said it was hard to even know where to begin.

With a shaky hand, Lorenz picked up the tea cup but found he could not even bring it to his lips. Before the war, when he was truly but a boy at school and completely enamoured with Byleth, their tea times were the highlight of his day, especially if they continued long into the night.

His face reddened at the memories.

“I am very happy to see you.” Byleth started, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“I am very happy to see you too.” He echoed, his voice sounding hollow.

“What's wrong?” Byleth asked, looking at him in concern.

He opened his mouth to say how he was sorry for being with the Empire, how he had almost attacked Byleth's army, how he felt small in the presence of someone so important with the church.

Before he had the chance, Byleth's eyes widened in panic and she put her hand over her mouth. “Are you... are you married, Lorenz?”

“ _Married_?” He had not expected such a question. “No, of course I am not married, where did you hear such a thing?”

“Oh.” Byleth relaxed in her seat. “Thank goodness.” She shifted again as though something else came to her mind. “Then why do you seem so sad?”

“Do I appear sad?” Lorenz's own eyes widened. “I just... I find it hard to look at you, Byleth.”

“What, why?” Byleth looked on in concern.

“I find myself in the presence of someone so extraordinary that I feel I am unable to sit here like this with you as an equal.” He stared back into his cup, watching at the small tendrils of steam escape. “Your actions are shaping the history of Fodlan, just as I knew they would. Your leadership is turning the tide of this war to your favour. I... I am nothing.”

“Do you not like the tea?” Byleth asked suddenly, concern on her face.

“The... tea?” Lorenz looked down at the cup in his hand and put it back down on the table. Had she not heard anything that he had said? “Oh, no I am sure it is quite adequate.”

She walked around the table to stand in front of him. He sat there, paralyzed, unsure of what she wanted.

“Perhaps it is not the cup that suits you then. Let's find out.” She picked up his cup and closing her eyes, took a long, slow sip. Lorenz's eyes followed her every movement.

Without swallowing, she bent down and pressed her mouth against his, and he gasped at the feel of her lips as his slowly parted, allowing the warm liquid to enter into him and pass down his throat.

“Better?” She opened them and smiled at Lorenz's flustered expression.

It only took him a moment to grab her around the waist and pull her down to him, their lips crashing into each other. He could still taste the tea in her mouth- the sweet, citrus flavour of bergamot and he sighed into her. He had dreamed about what it would feel like to hold her in his arms again and his body reacted instinctively, as though they had never parted at all for five years.

He reluctantly pulled himself away. Questions needed to be answered.

“Byleth, where have you _been_?” He couldn't mask the hurt in his voice. “Everyone searched for you. I thought for sure that if you were still alive, you would have contacted me.”

Byleth lowered her eyes sadly. “I was... injured after the battle. I fell and, the last thing I remember is waking up in a shallow stream. It was cold and... someone was telling me to get back on my feet.”

“I don't understand.” He shook his head in disbelief. When he saw her lower her eyes he quickly corrected himself. “That is not to say I don't believe you, I do.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her eyes staring at him again with an intent focus.

“Why... why do you keep looking at me like that?” He asked nervously. “It is rather unsettling.”

She blushed. “It's just... I can't believe you're finally here. I was so worried when you weren't at the monastery and then I heard you were fighting for the Empire and-”

Unable to let her finish, he brought her tightly into his arms, holding her close. He felt so ashamed. _This_ had been why Hubert had been so desperate to keep in line, and had come to see him in person.

“No one told me you were here.” He whispered. “If I had known, I would have come running.”

She shifted in his lap and he let out a small yelp as he felt her press against him through the fabric of his clothes. She was so soft and warm, her hair tickled the skin on his neck as she brushed it up against him.

“Byleth...” He could barely breathe as her slender fingers tugged at his clothing, loosening the scarf at his neck, opening up patches on his skin that she took advantage of, running her tongue along them and peppering the areas with light kisses.

“You're so, _so_ handsome.” She crooned in his ear, her breath warm against him and he felt his face flush hot from her praise. He wanted to say something in response when she followed up with, “Then again, you've always been so handsome.”

He let out a small moan, his hands running up and down her sides lovingly as they remembered every curve of her body, every nuance and feel. She took one of his hands and slid it under her armour so that he could feel the soft skin of her breast.

“It would seem I too have been asleep for five years.” He muttered, leaning his head back so she could have more access to his long, slender neck.

She traced her fingers across his jawline in an achingly slow motion, and he gasped when she removed them only to replace the digits with her mouth. He squeezed her breast as his own fingers lightly brushed her nipple and she shuddered, biting down into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder.

He cried out in surprise, squeezing her in response a little harder than he wanted. She made a soft little sound as he did it and he instantly let her go.

“I'm sorry Byleth, I didn't mean to...”

She giggled and the melodious sound filled his heart. She ran her hands over his hair then slipped her fingers through, letting the strands fall between them.

“Your shoulders are a little broader than before.” She remarked.

“Perhaps it is just my coat.” He offered.

“I want to see for myself.” She began to unfasten his buttons and he bit his lip, not wanting her to stop.

She took care not to damage the white rose that was on it as she lifted it off his shoulders and lay it carefully on the floor behind the chair. Now she moved back to take a good, long look at him and her face flushed again.

“So handsome.” She repeated as she smiled, running her hands along his shirt. It was Lorenz's turn to flush.

“Am I?” He replied, his face on fire.

“Can you do something for me, please?” Byleth asked.

“Of course, anything.”

“Can you...” Byleth looked shy at her request. “Can you flip your hair for me?”

It took Lorenz a moment to understand what she wanted. He moved his hand and gracefully moved his hair over his shoulder in one fluid motion.

“Ah!” Byleth made a very peculiar sound and buried her head into his shoulder. She shifted in his lap again and he let out another gasp, his body moving involuntarily against her. It was all becoming too much, he was sure she could feel exactly what she was doing to him every time she moved.

As if in response, her hand lowered itself down the front of him to gently stroke him through his pants. He moaned louder as he tried to move so she could have better positioning. He began to fumble at her armour and shirt beneath, and she helped him to remove it so that it clattered to the floor.

It felt like he was staring at her body for the first time again. Everything looked exactly as how he remembered it, how he had dreamed it. He held her and looked lovingly up into her eyes.

She stroked his face. “I once told you that you were always too hard on yourself and it remains true to this day.”

“I will continue to be hard on myself, if only to be truly worthy of you.” He replied.

She giggled again. “You have always been worthy Lorenz.” She closed her eyes and kissed him on the forehead. “Can you find it in your heart to love me again as you once did?”

“Love you _again_?” It was Lorenz's turn to chuckle. “My darling I have never _stopped_.”

He had wanted to carry her to the bed, truly he had, but he was still weak and so had to settle on leading her over, where she parted the covers and the two of them discarded the last of their clothing. Byleth had insisted on helping him undress and he couldn't stop blushing as her hands went over him, offering small, tiny touches to his body, and in return he pulled at her shorts and stockings until everything was lying in a heap on the floor.

“We don't have to hide anymore.” Byleth replied, smiling broadly, running a hand up Lorenz's abdomen and up his chest.

Lorenz looked at her reverently, at a true loss of words for perhaps the first time in his life as she climbed onto the soft mattress and he followed. She motioned for him to lie down on his back. He closed his eyes as he felt her climb on top of him, wanting this moment to last for as long as possible. She stroked his length gently a few times (he was already quite hard) then slowly she came down on him and guided herself in, taking him in a little at time, making sure her body was properly adjusted.

He could barely stand it. He let out a low moan when she finally began to move, and grasped at her hips to help keep her steady. He opened his eyes to see her on top of him, her eyes focused and her cheeks flushed, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps.

“I... I love you Byleth.” He began, as he grit his teeth to try and last as long as possible. It _had_ been five years and just her touch alone was enough to drive him out of his mind.

She bent down to give him access to her breasts and he leaned in to take one in his mouth and she groaned, and he could feel her begin to tighten around him. He continued, trying to keep his head up in position for her as he felt her breathing getting faster and shorter, her small whimpering cries filling his ears as she finally shuddered and tightened around him, whispering his name over and over and professing her love.

He couldn't wait any longer for his own release, and when he did he clamped his hand over his mouth lest the entire monastery hear it. Byleth heard the slightly muffled version of his ecstasy as his vision blurred, and when he could finally see her clearly again she was resting on his chest, stroking it gently.

“I love you Lorenz.” She smiled and moved her head over to where his heart was beating. “I will never grow tired of this sound.”

“I must apologize Byleth.” He said, gasping for breath. “I know it is still the afternoon, but I am exhausted and I need to rest.”

Byleth raised her head and smiled. “Of course. Go ahead and sleep right here Lorenz, I don't mind.”

In another time he would have protested. It would have been very improper to fall asleep in another's bed like this, courting or not. He was, however, extremely tired and as he felt Byleth pulling the sheets up around him he sighed in comfort.

He had returned, she had returned. Everything was once again different, but his love for her would never change. He had always promised to her that he would be better, and he had never meant it more than now. He made a silent promise to himself to be a man truly worthy of her before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long! Originally I thought I might have to break it up into two chapters, but I didn't want to hold off their reunion for longer than I wanted. It still all kind of fits with Lorenz getting back on his feet at Garreg Mach and starting the next part of his life.


	20. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it?” She noticed him staring.
> 
> “It's... nothing.” He smiled and walked over to her, kissing her on the top of the head. “I just... had an argument with my father.”
> 
> “You said he wasn't going to like being stripped of his title.”
> 
> “There are... many things... he is opposed to.”

Lorenz was looking through his father's papers and final correspondences before the battle that had severely wounded him and sent Gloucester territory back to the Alliance. There were little things here and there in the letters, nothing eye opening or shocking thankfully as he read in the dark office that had once belonged to the former Count.

A warm fire burned in the hearth. It was night now, and even in the Great Tree Moon it could still get cold at night. As he looked over everything he had to hand it to his father, the family _had_ been well taken care of and even after five years of war the coffers still had plenty coin.

He sat back in the large, plush chair and stared around the room. There was the painting of Nemesis and the ten elites, there was the couch by the fireplace and in front of it the rug where Lorenz had spent lots of his time playing, back when he was a boy, while his father had sat where he was now. He had known eventually that he would inherit his House, he _was_ the heir,after all. He had been groomed his entire life for this very moment.

It just... wasn't in the manner he had been expecting. A manner that was pushed to the forefront when his father burst in through the door.

“Well I hope you are happy with yourself.” The aforementioned spat, coming to stand menacingly behind him. “You are going to single-handedly ruin this family. After all of the hard work I have put into ensuring our wealth and security. Gone. Just like that.”

“Shouldn't you be referring to yourself?” Lorenz frowned, though he didn't dare turn to face the man at the moment and busied himself looking at other reports. “I suppose you are angry with the money I am spending on the war effort.”

“The war is one thing, what of _this_?” His father held a paper out in front of him like it was a poisonous snake.

“That is for the commonfolk, father. So they don't starve.”

“You don't have to pledge so _much_.” His father scowled. “The commonfolk have always gotten along fine during these conflicts. If we spend too much on them, they will grow reliant.”

“They will grow happy, father.” Lorenz took the paper from the outstretched hand. “It is a noble's duty to look after his people.”

“I _have_ looked after our people.” His father huffed. “ _Our_ people, Lorenz. You give all this away and there won't be any House Gloucester left.”

“It is only food, father.” Lorenz sighed. “If the people are starving, they will revolt. If they revolt, whose head will they come after?”

His father pursed his lips. “None of this would have happened if you had managed to _stay_ _on your horse_.”

“None of this would have happened if you _hadn't sold us to the Empire._ ” Lorenz replied, gritting his teeth. “Might I remind you that move was entirely your idea.”

“What else was I supposed to do?” The former Count Gloucester glared. “I have a duty to protect this family. I have been protecting it for _years_. Everything around you is due to _my_ hard work.”

“Well then you should feel gladdened that the burden is no longer yours.” Lorenz replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Or would you perhaps have preferred Claude take every single thing away from us and hand it over to someone else? The Daphnel's perhaps?”

His father made a face but stayed silent.

“You were _lucky_.” Lorenz continued. “There were some in the Alliance that wanted you exiled, or worse. It was I that ultimately convinced everyone that I could keep you here in Gloucester territory and ensure that you never cause trouble in the Alliance again.”

More silence.

Lorenz knew his father could never really be executed. Like the nobleman Acheron that Lorenz had fought years ago, the former Count simply had too many contacts, too many allies and too many nobles that owed him favours. It was aggravating, but Lorenz had been secretly happy to keep him at home where he was at least safe from harm.

The fire in the hearth was dying, and his father stood up from the couch and took up the poker next to it to prod at the embers, trying to reignite the flame. When it failed, he frowned and tried to move some of the logs around. A blaze immediately surged up, through no work of his own, and he jumped backwards, poker still in hand, looking bewildered. He turned to see his son with hand outstretched, magic dancing at his fingertips.

Lorenz was finally facing him. “Did you hear what happened to Count Aegir? Dead at the end of a pitchfork, Ferdinand said, after Edelgard threw him at the mercy of the commonfolk. You should be grateful you will not suffer the same fate.”

“I don't have to be anything.” His father sat back down.

_Stubborn_. Lorenz though disdainfully. Not unexpected though. He knew as soon as news came through that his father was to be stripped of all rank and deposed that things like this were bound to happen. It wasn't just that the man was in a constantly poor mood but he also had nothing to do. His father was an expert in relations and the public forum. What was he to do now that he was cut off from everything?

Lorenz only cared so much that it would stop him from bothering him constantly.

“I noticed you invited _her_ back?” His father continued, sitting back down with his arms crossed.

“Byleth? You know she is now acting head of the church of Seiros?” Lorenz hated himself for trying to talk her up to his father. He didn't care if she was head of the church, he loved her for who she was. Yet still, some small part of him still craved his father's approval, even after all of this.

“Is she?” His father tried not to sound impressed but Lorenz noticed his eyebrows raise slightly. “I suppose you'll marry her then?”

“I trust there will be no objections?” Lorenz ventured warily, not liking the tone in his father's voice.

“Who am I to object? _You're_ Head of House now, you can sully yourself however you want.” His father's voice practically dripped with venom. “Bringing such a lowborn commoner to such a high position in the family, absolutely disgraceful. We will be the laughing stock of the Alliance.”

That was it.

“I _should_ go and dump you somewhere, if only to be rid of you! You are intolerable, insufferable and I will _not_ _hear you speak of Byleth in that way_!” Lorenz didn't realize he was shouting, or that he had stood up from his chair.

For the briefest moment, he saw his father flinch where he sat on the couch.

Lorenz paused, feeling tired and out of breath. He thought back to when he was nineteen, standing in his father's presence in this very room, feeling very much like a frightened boy, and how impressive his father had seemed, standing over him as Lorenz had held his reddened cheek. His father was looking at him in exactly the same manner now, and Lorenz didn't like it.

“I think I have heard enough for one night.” Lorenz adjusted his coat and turned on his heels to leave the room. He was almost to the door when he heard his father speak.

“Lorenz... do you hate me?”

“Pardon?”

Lorenz didn't turn around, but he stood still as if tethered to the floor.

“I asked if you hated your father.” The man repeated, more strongly this time.

Lorenz turned to look at the man, a man who could have very well been himself in twenty years, the man who despite all the horrible plotting and attempts to sabotage the Riegan family had also taught Lorenz how to ride a horse and had presented him with Gossamer when the animal was just a foal. The man who had nodded approvingly at him as he learned his numbers and letters as a boy and had let him play in his study whenever he wished.

“I...” Lorenz began to speak, but words failed him.

“I suppose I never told you how happy I was to see you return home.” His father continued. “When I heard of your injuries, I didn't think it was possible for you to recover.”

“You have Byleth to thank for that.” Lorenz responded plainly. “She saved my life, father.”

“Did she?” The former Count's eyes softened and looked distant. They rose up to look at the hanging painting of Nemesis and the ten elites.

His eyes went back to Lorenz. “Then I suppose she has my gratitude.”

Lorenz didn't know what else to say so he took that moment to leave the room, feeling emotional and conflicted. A small part of him felt glad that his father had been worried for his safety, while he was still angry at everything else. Mostly he was angry at himself for still needing his father's approval, even though _he_ was in charge of the House now, _he_ was Count Gloucester.

_He_ was supposed to have the last word.

* * * *

“You look angry.”

Lorenz smiled at Byleth's brutal honesty as he entered his room. His beloved was sitting at a table, looking over other letters and notes and dressed in nothing but a black night shift. He felt his face flush and it was almost enough to make him forget about his recent unpleasantness.

“What is it?” She noticed him staring.

“It's... nothing.” He smiled and walked over to her, kissing her on the top of the head. “I just... had an argument with my father.”

“You said he wasn't going to like being stripped of his title.”

“There are... many things... he is opposed to.” Lorenz pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. “He is going to make life here difficult and I apologize.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Byleth smiled back at him, running her thumb lightly across his jaw. He closed his eyes as she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Thank you.” He mumbled when she pulled away. “I needed that.” He looked down at the papers in front of her. “Any news of my sister?”

Byleth's face fell. “Nothing. Not even a sighting. It seems she ran away once the war started and no one has seen her since. I have everybody asking their Empire contacts for any information.”

Lorenz put his head in his hands.

“I'm sorry.” Byleth wrapped her arms around him and drew him close. “I wish I had better news for you.”

“I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to her. That if there was trouble I would bring her home.” He felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness.

“We have spies in Enbarr,” Byleth offered. “One of them sent us a message saying that no one matching Vera's description has been brought to any of the prison camps. There's still hope Lorenz.”

“You have spies in Enbarr?” Lorenz was deeply impressed. “Hubert never even suspected.”

“It was strange how it happened,” Byleth commented. “We never planted anyone there, but we sometimes get messages coming from the capital that give us very helpful information.”

“We need to find Vera.” Lorenz pleaded, taking both of Byleth's hands in his. “ _Please_. I cannot rest until my sister is safely home with us.”

“It would mean we'll need to break into Empire territory.” Byleth had a mischievous look in her eyes. “I wonder if we could manage it?”

“We must.” Lorenz replied. “I will go myself if I have to.”

“We'll go together.” Byleth nodded.

Lorenz felt instantly better. There was something about the sincerity of Byleth's voice that made him believe that together, they could find her. Or at least find out what happened. The thought of the latter made him slump forwards. Perhaps she was already...

He felt Byleth's hands on his shoulders, rubbing them encouragingly. He put one hand on top of hers and squeezed it tightly.

“My poor Lorenz...” Byleth leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. “I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you all these years.”

“It wasn't your fault.” He replied and meant it. “I'm just glad that you're here now.” He _really_ meant that second part.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I am too.”

She stood up next and announced she was heading to sleep and Lorenz watched her go to his bed and lie down. That night shift left _nothing_ to the imagination and he desperately wanted to join her under the plush covers, but he was unsure.

His indecision wavered when her voice softly called out. “Aren't you going to join me?”

He was at her side in moments, running his hands up and down her gentle frame, feeling her bare skin against the silken cloth of her shift, wondering how one person could make him feel like everything would be all right with the world. Her hands encircled his neck and drew him in for a long, passionate kiss.

“I love you Byleth.” He whispered, when they parted.

“I love you.” Her hands deftly undid the buttons of his coat and he felt it slip from his shoulders.

“Should we put out the lights?” Byleth asked, as she pulled Lorenz down to her.

He thought for a moment. “I would prefer it if they stayed on, if that is all right with you.” He slid a hand underneath her thin garment. “I would like to see you.”

She looked back up at him and smiled.

* * * *

The next morning, Byleth was still sleeping beside him soundly and when he bent down to nuzzle her neck she made an indignant sound and flipped over, away from him.

He chuckled and planted a kiss on her neck. He would leave her be.

He probably should have felt more tired than he did, after all they did stay up _very_ late last night, but he was restless and needed to start his day. He would have breakfast with her later, but for now he got dressed, checked himself in the mirror to make sure that every hair was in its rightful place. He plucked a white rose from its vase on his dresser and cutting it just below the blossom, attached it to his lavender jacket.

_Ready for the world._

He made his way to the Gloucester stables, where two familiar friends greeted him. One of them was Ferdinand von Aegir. The other friend was-

“Gossamer!” He exclaimed as the ran his hands over top of the horse's mane. “I'm so happy we were able to bring you home.”

“In truth it was quite hard for me to catch him.” Ferdinand scratched under Gossamer's chin. “When you fell from him he took off into the woods. Byleth was quite insistent I bring him home.”

Lorenz flushed as his thoughts lingered on Byleth, lying back in his bed, the black night gown lying on the floor beside her...

He coughed. “When is your family arriving?”

“They should be here tomorrow.” His friend nodded. “We have been moving around within the Alliance for nearly five years and it will be good to have some stability back in our lives until we can reclaim my lands.”

“We will.” Lorenz nodded and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “I promise that I will help you. Byleth will as well.”

Ferdinand nodded. “Tell me, have you proposed to her yet?”

“You mean with that ring I bought five years ago?” Lorenz scratched Gossamer between the ears and the horse whickered softly. “Not yet.”

“Well, there is no time like the present, friend.” Ferdinand nodded. “We have already been here for several days. I thought for sure by now you would have done so.”

“Do you not think it would be prudent to wait until a less... chaotic time?” Lorenz asked. Gossamer snuffled at his jacket pocket and Lorenz procured the apple that he had hidden there and passed it to the horse, who chewed at it enthusiastically.

“I remember I once said it would be better to wait until after the fighting but...” His friend's eyes grew distant. “No one knows what the next battle will bring.”

Lorenz thought about this. There really was no downside to what his friend was suggesting. There would be no family interference, he made all of the decisions now. So why was he suddenly so nervous thinking about it?

“I see you have taken to wearing white roses all of the time.” Ferdinand pointed to his coat. “That is for Byleth, correct?”

“Correct.” His hand brushed the flower. It made him feel closer to her somehow, even if they were apart.

Ferdinand smiled and scratched behind Gossamer's ears. The horse whinnied.

“Ferdinand, you know the Empire well, do you not?” Lorenz asked suddenly.

“The Empire? You mean the territories therein? Of course.” Ferdinand replied, looking at Lorenz curiously. “I was taught everything as a boy in hopes that I could one day replace my father as Prime Minister. I know practically all there is to know!”

“Excellent.” Lorenz smiled. “How would you like to accompany Byleth and I into Empire territory? We are looking for my sister.”

“You wish to save your sister from the Empire?” Ferdinand perked up. “This will indeed be a dangerous, yet noble endeavour.”

“Quite.” Lorenz agreed. “If we succeed then bards themselves would write tales of our heroic rescue.”

“Yes!” Ferdinand was practically beaming. “You can count me in, dear friend. I shall assist with whatever is needed.”

Lorenz smiled. They would need all the help they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer to come out, it was hard getting the argument going, but once it did it kind of all spilled out onto the pages.  
> Who would you pick to go with Byleth, Ferdinand and Lorenz into Empire territory?


	21. Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was she truly happy being here? Was she truly happy with him? Why did all these doubts keep flooding his mind?

“Are you sure about this Lorenz?” His father asked him warily, looking intently at his face to see if there was any signs of falsehood.

“Yes.” Lorenz stared back at him impassively, a faint smile of amusement creeping across his face. “There is no ulterior motive here, father. I need someone to keep the Gloucester affairs in order while I am away trying to find Vera.”

After his mother had complained to him that his father was becoming unbearable to the family out of boredom, Lorenz had decided the best way to keep him out of trouble was to give him part of his responsibilities back. A quiet part of him wondered if it were wise, given the man's history, but if there was one thing his father was really good at it was keeping House Gloucester running.

“There will be correspondences from the other Lords. Right now Claude is trying to rally their support and for the most part we have it, but we could really use some of Edmund's food for our troops. He doesn't need to support with troops of his own, but we could really use his support in other ways.” Lorenz liked the glint he saw in his father's eyes at the mention of the Margrave.

“Edmund is extremely... ambitious.” The man puffed out his chest. “But what he should understand is that everyone has to contribute or there will not _be_ an Alliance for any of us.”

“That's right.” Lorenz coaxed him over into his former office where a stack of papers were already piling up. “I know with your great powers of persuasion you should be more than capable of making him see the needs of _all_ , right father?”

“Of course.” The former Count sat back down at the desk and immediately picked up one of the letters. “A message from Holst Goneril. All quiet on the Almyran front. Some good news at last.”

“While I am gone I give you authority to correspond on my behalf but ultimately Claude will make decisions.” Lorenz reminded him. “I would like to reinforce that should he see fit, he could place one of his own as regent of our lands during my absence.”

“That won't be necessary.” His father was already furiously writing things down. “I can handle everything while you're gone.”

“Good.” Lorenz smiled.

From behind them a servant entered. “Count Gloucester?” He asked.

“Yes?” Lorenz and his father turned to him at the same time at the address. Lorenz shot the other man a look and he scowled slightly but went back to his work.

“Lady Byleth has sent you a message.” The servant bowed. “She is taking her afternoon tea with your mother today. She says you are welcome to join them.”

“My mother?” Lorenz gulped. “All... all right, I shall join them. Thank you.”

He heard his father give a short laugh. “Good luck, son.”

Lorenz paused before he left, realizing this was the first time in years that his father had ever addressed him in that way. He looked back at the man, who seemed contented working at his desk and wondered if he was doing the right thing. Well, Claude was in control now and his father knew it. If he wanted to keep the reputation of the House he would play nicely for now.

“Thank you father. Good luck to you as well.”

* * * *

Lorenz had decided earlier that day he was going to finally propose to Byleth, as Ferdinand as suggested, before they headed out on their dangerous mission. He had worked up the courage which had sustained him as he had spoken to his father, but once he heard Byleth was with his mother all of his courage was leaving him like water going down a storm drain.

He knew the room they would be in and opened the door to the room cautiously and peered inside. He had to strain to hear the conversation, yet he could see his mother sitting beside Byleth on a large couch, _laughing_ and enjoying tea. His two younger siblings, now both fourteen years of age, were sitting across from them at another couch, also laughing.

“Oh yes,” His mother was saying, “By the time little Lorenz was nine or so he already fancied himself quite the ladies' man, he would walk right up to the noble girls and ask them to marry him.”

Byleth was practically doubled over in laughter. “Were there any takers?” She asked.

“None, really.” His mother shrugged. “That never discouraged him though, he really thought-”

“-AHEM.” Lorenz cleared his throat as he entered the room, hoping to interrupt whatever embarassing story his mother was ready to tell next.

“Oh, Lorenz. What a coincidence.” His mother took a small sip of tea. “I was just telling Miss Eisner here about you as a boy.”

Byleth gave him a knowing look and winked at him. He felt as though his face were on fire.

It took everything to compose himself and ask in a soft and slow voice, “Why...?”

“Because I asked her to.” Byleth replied, taking a sip of her own tea. “I love hearing all about you.”

A part of him was deeply flattered.

“I invited her for afternoon tea.” His mother also had a rather smug look on her face. “You've been here for nearly a week now and I have never had the chance to properly talk with her.”

“Lorenz is embarrassed,” Lyndon whispered to Lilli, who giggled.

Byleth grinned and held up her cup to him. “Maybe _you_ can tell us a story that I've never heard.”

Lorenz thought of the ring back in his room, waiting for him. It had already waited five years. His mother looked happy sitting there beside Byleth. When was the last time he had seen them all so happy like this?

Byleth moved over as he came closer and he sat down on the beside her, on the opposite side of his mother.

“What kind of a story would you like to hear?” He asked, pouring himself some tea and raising it to his lips.

“How about something with Gossamer?” Byleth prodded.

“My horse?” Lorenz smiled. “Have I ever told you of the time I was nearly trampled by him?”

His mother leaned over. “He was trying to impress a _girl_ , of course.”

Lorenz looked at her plainly. “Thank you mother. I was showing off my sterling riding skills, which as a boy were already _excellent_ I might add... and then this deer comes out of nowhere from the forest and spooks my horse, who rears up and takes off at almost a gallop. I would have fallen to the ground, only my riding boots were caught in the stirrups and I felt myself being dragged along.”

“He was lucky he wasn't killed, really.” His mother rolled her eyes.

“He finally dropped me in a large pond, some ways away from the grounds where I was riding. I don't remember much but apparently I came stumbling home, holding Gossamer's reins, the horse nowhere to be found.”

“He was quite a mess.” His mother added. “We may have never even found him or his horse, but Vera was able to get him inside and cleaned him up.”

She went quiet at the mention of his sister.

Byleth put a hand on her shoulder. “What happened when you got back to the house?” She asked Lorenz.

“Father was furious.” Lorenz recalled. “He wanted Gossamer destroyed for running off like that. I had to convince him that I could train him.”

“And he did.” His mother answered, pride showing in her eyes. “Your father was very proud of you.”

“I know.” Lorenz hung his head.

A solemn air hung in the room. He hadn't meant to unearth so many emotions with the simple telling.

Finally Lyndon spoke up. “Tell us more stories of Lorenz's disastrous flirting.”

“No!” Lilli hit her brother in the arm. “I want to hear the story of how Lorenz and Miss Byleth met.”

Lorenz looked over at his beloved and she smiled back in return. “Gladly.” He said.

* * * *

Later that night after everyone had retired to their rooms and business was concluded for the day, Lorenz lay awake in bed. Byleth was curled up beside him under the covers looking as lovely as ever as she quietly breathed in and out, the rhythmic sound of her breath soothing him. Yet, no matter how much he tried, sleep continued to elude him.

Perhaps it was just nerves. Tomorrow they embarked on a journey back to the monastery to relay the final details of their plan to Claude and then head out with Ferdinand on their mission. It would be incredibly difficult, but once they managed to slip into Imperial territory they would be searching for something, _anything_ that would give him the final whereabouts of his sister.

Byleth made a soft noise in her sleep. He stroked her cheek and bent down to kiss it and she flipped over onto her other side, oblivious to his affection. He chuckled and looked over at the desk beside him where his ring was sitting neatly in the drawer, waiting for him. Why couldn't he bring himself to ask the simple question?

He sighed and turned over in bed. Perhaps that was the _real_ reason he couldn't sleep. Despite what Ferdinand had said, he wanted to do this properly. To propose properly. He needed a right place and time.

He looked down at Byleth again. Was she truly _happy_ being here? Was she truly happy with _him_? Why did all these doubts keep flooding his mind?

He would propose at the monastery. They wouldn't leave on their journey until he had. That was the promise he made to himself as he felt his shoulders relax and he lay back down beside her, closing his eyes and feeling himself drift off into slumber, the sweet smell of her hair the last thing he was aware of.

* * * *

The ride to the monastery next day was uneventful. Lorenz and Ferdinand had hitched Gossamer and another horse to the carriage with the intention upon their arrival to swap out with two others from the monastery so that they could take the horses with them into Empire territory.

Lorenz spoke mostly to Ferdinand on the way back, about trivial things. They had barely started on their journey when Byleth had fallen asleep beside him. Once she was out, Ferdinand motioned to her hand. Lorenz shook his head in shame that he had _not_ proposed to her of yet and reached into his coat pocket and brought out the ring case. Ferdinand nodded at it and shrugged.

Had they still been at the Academy, Lorenz was sure he could have proposed to Byleth immediately. At least, that is what he thought. He had always felt like he was in a perpetual rush, as though there was never enough time to properly think things out, that graduation day would come and then...

“I am envious of you.” Ferdinand started, looking over at Byleth sleeping peacefully beside his friend. “I hope to one day find someone as you have found Byleth.”

Lorenz looked down and brushed his hands over her hair. She made a muffled sound and snuggled closer.

“Fate is a strange thing, Ferdinand.” He said. “I was so sure I knew exactly what I wanted when I started at the Academy.”

“To be fair,” his friend replied, “I also thought I had my future laid out for me. It is strange how suddenly that can all change.”

“Agreed.” Lorenz nodded. “I sometimes feel as though... I am getting more than I deserve.”

“Nonsense.” Ferdinand answered. “Byleth believes in you, and I do as well.”

 _Is it merited_? He thought glumly, staring out of the window at the passing scenery.

* * * *

He wasn't sure of the kind of welcome he was going to receive when he got back to Garreg Mach. He didn't know how the Knights would take to a former General of the Empire walking freely among their halls. Most of the people that knew him nodded politely, though he caught more than a few glares when they thought he wasn't looking.

“You'll get used to it.”

Lorenz almost jumped out of his skin when Linhardt rose out of the grass suddenly in front of him. He cleared his throat, turning to face the green-haired scholar. “What do you mean?”

“The looks people give you.” Linhardt yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “Because you were with the Empire. I get them too, you know.”

“You do?” Lorenz was confused. “Yet you have been fighting alongside Byleth all this time?”

“Yup.” Linhardt frowned and shrugged. “They still don't trust any of us.”

“You would think the Knights would trust _me?_ ” Lorenz huffed. “After all, I am Byleth's-” He stopped. He was Byleth's _what_ exactly?

Linhardt stared at him with sleepy eyes then went back down into the grass for what was probably another nap. Lorenz continued on his way. Byleth had been in meetings with Seteth all morning about affairs within the church and Lorenz realized he didn't really have anything to do until he saw her again and they could speak with Claude about their plan.

He wandered aimlessly through the grounds, wondering where to go next. He turned a corner and spotted Sylvain chatting to some of the female clergy. He immediately turned to go in the opposite direction, but it was already too late.

“Hey Lorenz.” Sylvain said lazily, walking over to him. “When did you get back from Gloucester territory?”

“It was late last night.” Lorenz looked at him warily. “What is it you want?”

“I think the better answer is, isn't there something _you_ want?” The heir to House Gautier reached into the pocket of his black coat and procured Byleth's ring.

Lorenz scoffed. “You honestly expect me to debase myself by asking for it back? It is _mine_. I shall be taking it.”

He reached for it but Sylvain snatched it away. “Why don't you win it back in a duel?” The red-head offered. “You must be aching to have a shot at me, right? How are your ribs feeling anyway?”

Lorenz frowned. “I do not wish to play games with you.”

“No games. Not really.” Sylvain twirled the ring in his hand. “We settle it in the training grounds. No one needs to get hurt, we just spar with training spears. What do you say?”

Lorenz felt his hand twitch. It would feel good to get in some extra training before they left, he had sadly not had time for much while he was at the estate. A part of him really wanted to get even with Sylvain for stealing Byleth's ring. That was _his_ ring. _He_ was the one Byleth had entrusted it to.

“I hope you do not feel too badly when you lose.” Lorenz glared. “Perhaps I will go easy on you, to make it a little more fair.”

Sylvain grinned and motioned for him to lead the way.

* * * *

The dust of the arena rose around Lorenz's feet as he and Sylvain crossed it, moving past other former students of the Black Eagle and Golden Deer classes. Raphael was in the corner lifting gigantic weights as if they were flowers, Caspar was running around a training dummy and Petra was practising with a bow.

Lorenz took up a training spear and judged it by its weight. It was slightly off, as most of the training weapons were, but it would work.

“I hope there are no hard feelings for impaling you.” Sylvain said innocently as he picked up his own weapon. “It _was_ war after all. You were an enemy general.”

“Oh, of course not.” Lorenz's voice dripped with sarcasm. “Accidents happen, after all.” He smiled. “I was a little distracted by Byleth though, so I admit that you didn't have my full attention.”

Sylvain sneered. “Fortunately Byleth was there to save you. She does that a lot, doesn't she?”

“It _is_ rather wonderful having someone who loves you.” Lorenz grinned. “You should try it sometime.”

Both men stood facing each other, weapons in hand, clad in their armour. Lorenz had adorned his breastplate with a white rose. Sylvain stared at it and frowned. “What a waste of a perfectly good flower.”

“Did you know that Byleth and I grow them together?” Lorenz replied and was satisfied when Sylvain's gaze darkened.

The two began to circle each other. “Be a real shame when I knock it to the ground.” Sylvain retorted.

“You go for that flower and I will have you on your _knees_.” Lorenz chuckled, raising his weapon.

Sylvain struck first and Lorenz wasn't expecting it. He just managed to parry the blow, but barely. Now it was Sylvain's turn to chuckle as he came at him again. Lorenz was more ready this time and was able to move to the side and land a solid hit on Sylvain's back.

“Not bad, not bad.” Sylvain spun around and backed up. “I thought maybe the Empire would have made you soft all these years.”

“Hardly.” Lorenz replied, keeping his eyes on Sylvain's chest, knowing that would be the only way to truly tell his movements.

“You know the first couple months of fighting for the church were rough.” Sylvain continued, his feet bringing up more dirt as they moved. “Byleth asked about you every day.”

Lorenz's eyes moved up to Sylvain's face momentarily and the other man closed the distance and hit him squarely in the chest, inches away from his flower. Lorenz stumbled back and almost fell- but he regained his balance and widened the gap between them.

Sylvain had his spear levelled with his eyes as he stared him down. “She was so distraught, Lorenz. All she would do was cry.”

“She... wept?” Lorenz's own spear wavered and Sylvain hit him again on the shoulder this time and he winced in pain, falling back again.

“Almost every night.” Sylvain shrugged as he allowed the other man to regain his footing and position. His brown eyes lowered to the rose. “Why didn't you come back to the monastery?”

“I did not know she was here.” Lorenz replied. “If I had heard even the _slightest_ rumour, I would have done whatever I could to return.” He swung out but Sylvain blocked him easily.

“Well luckily she had me.” Sylvain smiled. “You weren't there, but I could comfort her, you know?”

Lorenz stopped dead in his tracks. “Just what do you mean by that?”

“You. Weren't. There.” Sylvain's smile deepened. “So I made her feel better. In fact I would say I'm pretty good at taking care of her, you just make her cry.”

“How _dare_ you!”

Lorenz lunged forwards, barely feeling the pain from the blow Sylvain landed on his other shoulder and ran at full speed into the other man, knocking him into the ground. He loomed over him, the practice spear aimed at the other man's throat. He could hear the sounds of the others in the training grounds rushing for the exits as their training match turned into a full-blown fight. No doubt the knights would be coming soon.

“Same old Lorenz.” Sylvain smirked and knocked the spear aside and kicked out with his foot, hitting Lorenz in the knee and causing him to stumble backwards.

Lorenz jumped at him again, catching him halfway off the ground and the two of them tumbled back down to it, spears strewn about and out of reach. Dust flew up all around them as they grabbed and swung at each other, and Lorenz winced as he felt Sylvain's fist connect with his jaw. He reached out to grab at the red-head's throat but Sylvain got his first. Lorenz reached up with his hand and symbols began to dance around his fingers as he felt his breathing constrict.

“I should have killed you on the bridge.” He spat, as Sylvain's fingers tightened around his neck.

“The feeling is more than mutual.” Sylvain replied through gritted teeth.

His spell was finished and he pushed his hand up to Sylvain's face. At this range it could cause irreparable damage, perhaps even kill the man. He saw the briefest look of fear on Sylvain's face and Lorenz hesitated, just as he had that day when he thought Byleth was lost forever.

A giant crack of thunder erupted, cutting through the air and he felt Sylvain being pulled off him as if he were yanked away. Lorenz gasped for air, coughing and clutching at his neck and feeling relieved. When he next saw who it was that had separated them his relief was immediately replaced with deep shame.

He had never seen Byleth look so angry before.

“Get up, both of you. _Now_.”

* * * *

“I thought we were done with this.” Byleth scowled, as she paced inside her room.

Lorenz sat on the bed, staring into his hands and starting to feel every ache and bruise that Sylvain had inflicted on him. He was sure his neck was starting to swell as it had that one time, five years ago. A part of him wished he _had_ gotten that spell off.

“I am sorry.”

“Of course you're _sorry_.” Byleth raged. “You could have _killed_ each other. Wasn't it bad enough on the bridge? Don't you think I'm tired of seeing you get hurt?”

Lorenz had no words for her. She was right of course, it was foolish and childish, even if she did not call it that. All of his doubts and fears took over him and he slumped down, holding his head in his hands.

“I don't even know how we're going to convince Claude to let us go if you can't even control yourself in the monastery and-” Byleth stopped and turned to look at him. “Wait, what's wrong?”

“I wasn't there.” He whispered.

“What was that?”

“ _I wasn't there_!” Lorenz replied, staring at her, his face red and bruised, eyes welling with tears. “I wasn't waiting for you when you returned to the monastery.”

He couldn't keep the shame out of his voice as he dropped his head back into his hands. “Sylvain was right.”

Byleth went completely silent. After a few moments he felt her come and sit beside him on the bed.

“You shouldn't listen to anything Sylvain says.”

“I can't help it.” Lorenz replied. “You don't see the way people look at me while I'm here. I was the _enemy_ Byleth and if I'm being honest, maybe you're the only reason that I'm not.”

It felt horrible to say that, being here in the monastery, but a dark part of him had been fine being part of the Empire. They had promised him the Alliance after they had finished their campaign of the Kingdom. That was before he had seen those monstrous creatures, before Hubert had threatened his family...

“I shouldn't even be here.” He said through muffled hands.

“Lorenz.” Byleth took one of his hands away from his face and held it in both of her own. “Why do you keep doing this? It was the same five years ago. You always expect too much of yourself.”

“I had promised I wouldn't cause you any more trouble.” Lorenz continued. “I am... unworthy of you, Byleth.” He sighed. “To think I had even thought of proposing-”

“- _Proposing_? What?” Byleth's eyes widened in surprise.

“...Ahh....” Lorenz was caught with his mouth open, unable to continue.

“You mean... proposing _marriage_?” Byleth's face lit up in excitement.

“Ahhhh....”

“It's about time!” Byleth replied.

His brow furrowed. “Wait, is that your _only_ answer? Surely you have more to say than that?”

“Is there a ring?” Byleth was practically bouncing beside him. “Can I see it?”

“A ring? Of course.” Lorenz reached into the pocket of his coat and brought it out. “I had it specially made, years ago.” He opened the case and the emerald ring caught the sun's rays from the windows and it glowed with green light.

“It matches your eyes.” He continued, staring at it. “I had everything all planned. I was to propose to you before we left on our mission. I thought perhaps the Goddess Tower? I would call you up there, give you this ring, confident that I was a man truly worthy of you.”

“Oh Lorenz.” Byleth was teary-eyed herself as he slipped the ring onto her outstretched finger. “You were always worthy.”

“I... I was?” His eyes widened in surprise. “...In... In that case I can at least give you my proposal.”

He got off the bed and got down on one knee in front of Byleth. He knew he must look ridiculous and battered from his fight with Sylvain but he was going to move ahead regardless.

He took her hand in his. “I want nothing more than to be yours, now and for all time. Will you do me this great honour?”

Byleth smiled. “I will. I love you Lorenz.”

“You... you will? You do!?” He could feel all of his past doubts and criticisms leave his body. “Of... of course you do! Not even if you scoured all of Fodlan could you find a partner more worthy of you! Or my name isn't Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!”

She giggled and he planted a gentle kiss on her hand. “I promise to make you happy Byleth, I swear it. Together, we shall make the world a better place.”

“I believe you.” She smiled. “Even if you do get into trouble, I shall be there to help you get out of it.”

He got up off his knees and kissed her deeply, feeling wonderful and elated. Her fingers grazed his neck, and he winced slightly.

“Do I need to apologize to Sylvain?” He asked warily, pulling back.

Byleth looked thoughtful for a moment. “Not really.” She replied, bringing him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had do a lot of planning this week about where this was going to go and how our characters were going to get there.
> 
> I personally find Lorenz's marriage proposal to be one of the sweetest in game. (I haven't seen all of them though)  
> I love that his arrogance breaks down when he's like, "You WILL marry me? omg I don't believe it... I mean uh... yes, of course you will, I'm an amazing person."  
> It also has one of the best acted lines in the entire game with his little, "I... I was?" when you tell him that he was always worthy XD
> 
> Also thank you for all the comments last chapter about who Byleth, Ferdie and Lorenz will go to the Empire with, it made me nostalgic for Linhardt so off they go! (With Sylvain of course)


	22. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should get married here at Garreg Mach.” He decided. “That would be fitting, don't you think?”
> 
> “Very fitting.” Ferdinand handed him a tea cup. “Considering Byleth is currently the head of the church.”
> 
> “Acting head of the church.” Lorenz reminded him. “While I do appreciate her newfound status, we must remind ourselves that Rhea will be found and returned.”
> 
> She has to be. Lorenz thought desperately. If Byleth were to become Archbishop, then what would become of their relationship?

The next day Lorenz woke up beside Byleth in her room. The bed was admittedly smaller than what he had grown accustomed to being back at his estate, and his shoulder and neck were incredibly sore, but he could endure sleeping almost anywhere if that meant he got to greet the morning with his future wife by his side. Byleth was still fast asleep beside him and he wondered briefly if he should wake her up if only to enjoy her company before she had to start her day of meetings and other church affairs.

He decided to let her sleep and slipped out of bed, looking at himself in the mirror on her dresser.

_Look at you, you actually did it._ He told himself as he found a brush and began straightening his hair. He would have to go back to his room where he still kept most of his things to properly get himself ready for the day, but he needed to at least be presentable to go about the grounds.

_You've wanted to be engaged for so long_. He was practically giddy with excitement at the reality of it, and how lucky he was to be marrying Byleth.

_Of course you are, you know she loves you._ He smirked to himself as he got dressed.

He was about to leave the room when he saw Byleth stirring.

“Where are you going?” She asked, yawning and stretching.

“Back to my room.” Lorenz replied, walking over to the side of the bed to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Good luck in your meetings this morning, my dear. I'll be with Ferdinand if you want to find me later.”

“All right, I'll come see you.” Byleth tugged at his collar and pulled him down for a more intimate kiss on his lips before letting him go. Then she flipped back on her side and resumed sleeping.

Lorenz also made a mental note to visit the infirmary before going to see Ferdinand, even if it meant Manuela would scold him for getting in trouble again.

* * * *

“I knew you could do it!” Ferdinand said excitedly as he got out his favourite tea set from where it sat on his shelf. He brought it eagerly to the table. “What did you say exactly? What did _she_ say in response?”

“Well...” Lorenz wasn't sure he wanted to go into _every_ detail, so he picked up one of the tea cups and examined it, trying to look distracted. “She said yes, naturally. I mean...” He looked up at his friend and smiled. “If you could only have heard my proposal, _no one_ could have even _thought_ to turn it down.”

“Of course.” Ferdinand next brought hot water over and poured it into the pot. “I have always thought of you as the very example of nobility Lorenz.”

_Indeed_. Lorenz thought as he watched Ferdinand check the water first then add in the tea leaves. If only he knew the truth of the messy proposal he had _actually_ given Byleth.

“So when is the wedding?” Ferdinand asked.

“We will depart on our mission first.” Lorenz assured him. “Finding Vera is most important right now. We will get married after.”

It's not that he _wanted_ to wait, but these things took time. There were preparations to be made, guests to invite, a venue to be chosen. “We should get married here at Garreg Mach.” He decided. “That would be fitting, don't you think?”

“Very fitting.” Ferdinand handed him a tea cup. “Considering Byleth is currently the head of the church.”

“ _Acting_ head of the church.” Lorenz reminded him. “While I do appreciate her newfound status, we must remind ourselves that Rhea _will_ be found and returned.”

_She has to be_. Lorenz thought desperately. _If Byleth were to become Archbishop, then what would become of their relationship?_

There was a soft knock at the door. Ferdinand opened it and smiled warmly at Byleth.

“I believe congratulations are in order!” He said, looking down at the ring on her finger. “Ah yes, just as I remembered it when Lorenz bought it five years ago.”

“Thank you Ferdinand.” Byleth looked over at Lorenz and smiled. “You already had this for five years?”

“Oh, did he not tell you? He bought it before the attack on Garreg Mach.” Ferdinand looked surprised.

“Really?” Byleth flushed deeply. “You didn't tell me you've been holding on to it for that long.”

“I did say it had been years...” Lorenz trailed off as he became deeply interested in his cup and took a long drink.

“Come, sit down Byleth.” Ferdinand pulled out a chair. “We can discuss the upcoming journey.”

“That's right.” Byleth snapped back to attention. “I was going to invite the two of you to the war room. I have someone else that will be coming with us. He volunteered, actually. I _trust_ that won't be a problem?”

She was looking pointedly at him and Lorenz frowned. “Why would that be a problem?”

* * * *

“Absolutely _not_!” Lorenz was practically shouting across the table as Sylvain stared at him impassively.

“If the three of you try to sneak into Empire territory alone, no offence but you're going to get yourselves killed.” The red-head replied, shrugging. “While I don't particularly care about what happens to _you_ Gloucester, I care about Byleth and I can't in good conscience let her go without me.”

“His points do have merit,” Ferdinand replied, trying to smooth the situation over. “Can we not listen to him speak at least?”

Byleth was ignoring the bickering and staring at the map in front of her. “If we can't cross enemy lines in the Alliance then how are we going to get through?”

“This way.” Sylvain took her hand gently and directed it North – far North.

Lorenz objected to the man holding her hand so, but then saw where he had moved it. It was pointed into Kingdom territory.

“I am sure Hubert and Edelgard have all of the borders between the Alliance and Empire watched.” Sylvain continued. “He'll never expect us to come through here.”

“Through the Kingdom?” Byleth looked down at it thoughtfully. “That's a good idea. If we could somehow disguise ourselves as soldiers from the Empire, we could sneak through the fighting. They'll never know we're there.”

“We will have to pass this through Claude.” Lorenz reminded them. “He and Seteth will have to take command of the armies while we are gone.”

“About Claude.” Sylvain wondered. “He keeps coming and going. Do you know why, Byleth?”

She shook her head no, though her eyes told a different story. She looked as though she was about to say something, then decided differently.

“Where are we going to procure armour from the Empire?” Ferdinand asked, looking down at the map.

Lorenz cleared his throat. “We have many, _many_ Empire uniforms back at the estate. I had been wondering how we were going to make use of it.”

“Perfect!” Ferdinand clapped him on the shoulder. “Let us go and tell Claude!”

“Claude is _never_ going to allow this.” Sylvain muttered.

* * * *

“Sure, go ahead.” Claude waved his hand as he sat eating in the dining hall.

“But your...” Sylvain grasped at how to properly address him. “...Your _Alliance-ness_ , you have to admit that sending Byleth off into Empire territory is a _huge_ risk? A risk that could possibly jeopardize the entire war effort?”

Claude looked at Byleth knowingly then looked back to Sylvain. “Actually it's perfect. If you could go and distract the Empire for a while I think I can pull off my biggest scheme yet- something that can help ensure us absolute victory.”

Sylvain's jaw practically hit the floor. Lorenz chuckled at the sight. He had actually never seen the man so stunned and at a loss for words.

“Thank you Claude.” Lorenz replied, nodding in respect. “We will depart soon.”

“Sneaking into Empire territory wearing Empire uniforms.” Claude tapped his cheek thoughtfully. “That's a really good idea, who came up with it?”

All eyes turned to Byleth, who smiled.

“Of course, who else but our brilliant Teach?” Claude smiled. “Listen, anything you guys need before you head out, just take it. I'll deal with Seteth about it later.”

“We do not need much.” Ferdinand replied.

“A cart.” Byleth said suddenly, looking thoughtful. “We'll take a cart and fill it with supplies. That way the Empire won't even look at us twice when we cross over.”

“What will we be supplying? More uniforms?” Sylvain asked dryly.

“Harmless things.” Byleth shrugged. “Not enough to risk getting accosted by bandits, but not too little to look suspicious. I'll think on it.”

“Well, good luck to you.” Claude turned to Lorenz. “I really hope your sister is all right. I've sent word to our spy in Enbarr that you are looking for your sibling and hinted that you might be heading in. Maybe they'll meet up with you on the way.”

“That would be fortunate, if it comes to pass.” Lorenz answered. “Thank you Claude.”

Claude looked over at Byleth. “I should also say congratulations!” He smiled. “Don't forget to invite me to the wedding, all right?”

Lorenz thought he saw Sylvain swallow hard and look down at Byleth's ring. It was a quick look, then his eyes were back up at Claude.

As the rest were getting ready to leave, Claude motioned for Lorenz to stay. “May I have a moment?” He asked.

Lorenz didn't really want to give Claude anything, but he did owe the man for several things. He nodded his head again and stayed behind as he saw Byleth and the others leave the large room.

Claude waited until all of them were gone then looked around at all of the soldiers and knights in the dining hall.

“Watch this.” He winked and stood up on his chair.

The Leader of the Alliance cleared his throat and exclaimed. “The earth nurtures the trees, and the trees bear fruit... It's the earth itself that gives us all life...”

_What in the world_? Lorenz thought as Claude continued.

“Oh Fodlan! Land of plenty! Bless us with the gift of delicious food!”

Lorenz looked around as the different tables in the hall erupted in laughter, some clapping at Claude's performance.

“What in Fodlan was _that_?” Lorenz asked, affronted.

Colour flashed on Claude's cheeks as he sat back down. “I guess I'm still not quite as good at poetry as you are, Lorenz.”

“ _That_ was poetry?” Lorenz shook his head in dismay. “It was utter nonsense, completely ignorant of rhyme and meter.”

“Ouch.” Claude's colour deepened. “You really don't hold back do you? I guess it's more than what I deserve.”

“Deserve?” Lorenz was about to go on further about how Claude should be thanking the _Goddess_ for the land and food, then stopped. “Wait, are you trying to make up for how you read my poem aloud all those years ago?”

“It was... really childish of me.” Claude admitted. “I always wondered these past five years why we never had a better relationship. I blamed myself, really. I used to tease you a lot, especially about Teach. It was amusing to see your reactions, and I mean I kind of fancied her myself, all right?”

Lorenz scowled but he continued. “I sometimes wondered that if I had played things differently, if you would have joined me during the war instead of staying with your father.”

“I...” Lorenz had no words. “I do not know. We should not speculate on things that might have happened. It is not entirely your fault for how things were back then. I had a... strong dislike of you, even before any teasing.”

“That's putting it mildly.” Claude replied. “Listen Lorenz, the reason why I wanted to speak to you was, do you still have ambitions on becoming the Leader of the Alliance?”

Lorenz raised an eyebrow. “What's this all of a sudden?”

The man in front of him looked absolutely serious. “If you wanted it, you could have it.”

Lorenz was completely taken by surprise. “That is not an offer to be made in jest, Claude.”

“I'm not joking.” Claude sighed. “I've been thinking about this for a while now. I used to think you were just out to seize control, like a fox preying on the surrounding deer, but I was wrong. You're trying to properly train the deer around you, aren't you?”

Lorenz looked at him. “As much as this might pain me to say Claude, to rule properly one must have a certain temperament. As we studied at the academy, I observed you a great deal on the advice of my father, so I can say this with certainty.” He took in a deep breath. “You have the necessary qualities to govern.”

“Wow, is that a compliment?” Claude was equally taken aback. “That's about as rare as a deer standing on its hind legs and doing a jig.”

“Simply a statement of face.” Lorenz replied. “I cherish the Alliance, Claude. I wish it to be the best that it can, to endure for as long as possible and for all of us within it to prosper.” He lowered his voice.

“Depending on your actions, I may yet see fit to seize your position for myself.”

“Excellent.” Claude smiled. “That means I can vanish whenever I see fit.”

“Vanish?” Lorenz was aghast. “You cannot tell me you see yourself _dying_ in this conflict? I won't allow it.”

“Now you're _worrying_ about me?” Claude laughed. “What have you done to the _real_ Lorenz? Is this Byleth's nature rubbing off on you? I'm told that kind of thing can happen.”

Lorenz felt himself flush, thinking about his fiancee. “She would not want you to perish either, Claude.”

“I'm not going to die.” Claude got serious. “But don't _you_ go dying on me either, the Alliance will need you. So please, be very careful on this mission.”

“I shall be fine.” Lorenz replied with confidence. “I'll have Byleth at my side. There are rumours floating around the monastery that she used the Goddess' own power to bring me back to life.”

“Really?” Claude looked skeptical. “I guess the great Lorenz Hellman Gloucester is also tougher than he looks.”

* * * *

“What did Claude talk to you about?” Byleth asked as they loaded crates of medical supplies and food onto the cart. Part of it was covered, which would serve to help their disguises. Byleth determined that the supplies were the perfect cover. They would always be needed, no matter the situation, and if they saw fit they could covertly use them to help soldiers of the Kingdom along the way.

“I'm not really sure.” Lorenz replied, trying to make sense of it all. “Something about him possibly leaving the Alliance?”

Byleth stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. “What?” She asked. “What else did he say?”

“Nothing, really.” Lorenz continued, shrugging. “I told him it was foolish to think of such things now. Imagine, already thinking about your own mortality. I know he has no children and a battle over succession is a very real threat, but...”

“-Right.” Byleth looked slightly relieved but Lorenz wasn't sure why. “Listen Lorenz, maybe I should tell you something about Claude.”

“What is it?” Lorenz's eyes widened. “Did the two of you have an affair in my absence? I would not blame you of course, you did not know where I was or why I was not here and it was not as if we were engaged back then. I know he has always been fond of you and-”

“-An _affair_?” Byleth practically snorted. “Lorenz, what are you talking about?”

“Well, Sylvain told me-”

“Didn't I tell you _not_ to listen to Sylvain?” Byleth frowned. “I never liked Claude in that way, all right?”

Lorenz frowned back. Why was she so defensive, all of a sudden?

“ _You're_ the one that stopped wearing my ring.” She muttered.

“What!?” Lorenz was affronted. “I did nothing of the sort. Your ring was-”

“-Hey, are we ready to go yet?” Sylvain came waltzing into the room and realized he must have walked into something big. As much as he loved seeing Lorenz put off by anything, he didn't like the look he saw on Byleth's face.

“Let's just get Ferdinand and leave.” She replied. “We'll get the horses and hitch them up.”

“Sure thing.” Sylvain looked over at Lorenz. “Want to help me?”

“I'll go.” Byleth stomped out of the room.

“Wow.” Sylvain looked over at Lorenz in a kind surprise, a smug grin on his face. “In trouble already? What in Fodlan did you say to her?”

Lorenz didn't respond, he had just remembered something that was waiting for him in his room.

“I shall return.” He replied, storming off in another direction.

* * * *

The ride out of the monastery was in grim silence. Lorenz kept wondering what to say to Byleth, and the latter kept her attention straight ahead, not even looking his way as the horses pulled their cart out into the open road. The idea was to pull into Kingdom territory and then switch to their Empire attire, so that they would not run into any trouble going through the Alliance.

_I shouldn't have said anything_. Lorenz shook his head. _Why did I have to bring up an affair?_ Just the thought of it made him seethe with jealousy, even if he really couldn't complain about it.

He thought back to the fight he had with Sylvain and looked over at the man. Had the heir to Gautier put his hands on Byleth? Was that why she got so defensive?

His eyes narrowed, remembering Sylvain's words to him.

_You weren't there, but I could comfort her, you know?_

He silently fumed. IfSylvain had touched her in any way, shape or form he wouldn't hold back on his spells next time. He could feel the pressure of his relic weighing against him on his back as if it agreed with him.

It was almost as if Thyrsus had been waiting for him. When Lorenz had opened his closet door it had been exactly where he had left it five years ago- wrapped up in cloth, tucked away where only he would know where to look. He had shivered thinking about what could have happened if the Empire had gotten their hands on it.

There was a muffled sound coming from behind all of them. Ferdinand was driving the horses but the rest of them turned around at the same time to see a robed figure emerging from behind the boxes, rubbing at his two blue eyes.

“Linhardt!? What are you doing here?” Byleth exclaimed.

“What is here?” Linhardt looked around at his surroundings and yawned. “It was so comfortable back there and such a great place to hide I couldn't help myself and decided to take a nap.”

Sylvain shook his head in disbelief. “Unbelievable Linhardt. You don't even know where we're going, do you?”

“No.” Linhardt looked up at the sky then back towards the monastery. “Is it going to take us a long time to get there?”

“Probably.” Lorenz answered.

“Good then. Wake me when we do.” The man proceeded to lie back down and promptly fall asleep.

Byleth giggled at the strangeness of the entire conversation. Lorenz looked over at her and smiled encouragingly and she sighed, then looked away.

He looked down at the wooden planks beneath him. It was going to be a long journey, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this fic for so long. I've had so much fun writing this I really hope that you all have had fun reading.  
> Bringing Linhardt back gives me a lot of memories.


	23. Into the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few hours, Byleth turned and looked at Lorenz, who was sitting miserably underneath the covered part of the cart and wondered if she should leave her spot and speak with him. It wasn't as if she wanted them to be miserable, she was genuinely feeling that way herself.

_Why did she have to bring up the ring?_

Byleth sighed in frustration as she sat in their cart up front beside Ferdinand, making small talk now and again as they took themselves ever closer to Faerghus. The tall mountain range that separated the two lands stood tall in front of them as the surrounding land turned bleaker and icy droplets of rain fell from the sky now and again.

After a few hours, Byleth turned and looked at Lorenz, who was sitting miserably underneath the covered part of the cart and wondered if she should leave her spot and speak with him. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ them to be miserable, she was genuinely feeling that way herself. She had known Sylvain was going to say something to him, to make him angry. It was inevitable. She hadn't known what to say, how he would have reacted then and there if she had said that Sylvain had kissed her and so she got angry and lashed out at something she was sure he had no control over.

Looking at Sylvain now, the red-headed man looked completely innocent, sitting with his back to some of the boxes, seeming to revel in the uncomfortable quiet that came over everyone as the horses plodded along. The only one who seemed either oblivious to the atmosphere or just seemed not to care about it was Linhardt, whose snores could sometimes be heard during the more quiet moments of their trip.

When they passed through the border between the Alliance and Kingdom, they took a few moments to remove their Empire uniforms from some of the crates and began to dress.

“These are... very uncomfortable.” Linhardt complained, as he gave up on trying to wear the black robes of the dark mages of the Empire.

“Linhardt, this is only going to work if all of us are part of it.” Ferdinand reasoned.

“No one knows who I am.” Linhardt replied, shrugging. “You four look Imperial, that's probably all I need to be Imperial by association. I _am_ from the Empire, anyway.”

“Does this mean Lorenz doesn't need to dress up either?” Sylvain asked, shooting the man a smug look. “You know, because he was a _General of the Empire_?”

“We all make mistakes.” Byleth muttered, frowning at him, and the man caught her glare and had the decency to look slightly ashamed as Lorenz donned his soldier's garb without complaint.

Byleth watched Lorenz getting dressed. _There is no way he's ever going to pass as a foot soldier of the Empire,_ she thought.

The way the man carried himself, the way his lavender hair hung over his shoulder in just the right way, his smooth, pale skin, all of it betrayed his noble bearing and this was before he even opened his mouth. For an instant, Byleth wondered if trying to sneak into Empire territory this way was folly. She walked over and got up on her toes in front of him. Then very gently, she reached behind his shoulders and pulled up his hood to help cover his face.

“Byleth...” He began, but she just took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. She saw his features relax a little and a small smile appeared on his lips. He reached over and plucked the rose off his other set of armour.

“You can't wear this.” Byleth said, staring at it. “They'll know who you are for sure.”

He smiled and placed it under the uniform, flush to his clothes. “It will probably get a little flattened, but not a day has gone by that I have not worn one.”

Byleth looked into his eyes. “Why do you only wear white now? You used to always wear red.”

His hand came up and his long, slender fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face. “It's for you, Byleth.”

She could do nothing but stare at the look he gave her now- love, adoration and a tinge of sadness. She remembered that look from five years ago, when he would try and convince himself that a relationship between the two of them was impossible. It was a look that made her heart ache.

“Lorenz...” She began, but then Ferdinand came by reminding them they had to finish getting ready or risk getting caught.

She took Lorenz's hand in hers and led him back to the cart. “Sit with me.” She told him, and he did as he took over driving the horses in Ferdinand's stead.

She leaned her head against him as they drove off, wrapping one of her arms around him. She felt him stiffen initially, but then relax. She closed her eyes, thinking of the ring lying on her hand just under her glove. It was risky, if someone were to see it their cover would instantly be blown, but like Lorenz's rose she couldn't bear to remove it.

That night they stopped off at what looked like an abandoned soldier camp. Sylvain did some searching and found tattered remains of banners belonging to the Kingdom. That night they ate some of the food from the cart in silence while a modest fired burned in the middle of the encampment. Linhardt sat by the cart reading a book he brought along and when Byleth had asked him about it he had muttered something about Heroes' Relics and that had been the end of it.

She sidled up to Lorenz next who was sitting on a fallen log near the fire. Further away from them Sylvain was deep in discussion with Ferdinand, over what she had no clue but the way Ferdinand was nodding it must have been about things pertaining to their mission. Sylvain was a more than capable knight, when he put his mind to it. She thought about the night in his room when he had admitted feeling lost, now that all of his friends were gone.

“Where should we go first once in Empire territory?” Byleth asked. “Should we still try to get to Enbarr?”

“Yes.” Lorenz nodded. “Most of the important Empire nobles take up residence in Enbarr, and if Vera is not there someone will know where she is.”

Byleth took his hand in hers. “I promised we'd find her and we will.”

“Thank you.” Lorenz noticed the ring on Byleth's finger, now that her gloves were off and ran this thumb across it.

“I don't really care about the ring.” Byleth began and then noticed his eyes widen. “I mean _your_ ring.”

Lorenz's mouth dropped open. Byleth tried again.

“I mean, the ring that I _gave_ you. I don't care if you lost it or that it got lost after you came back from the monastery. I understand.”

“It is not lost, Byleth.” Lorenz replied. “I simply need to get it back.”

“Get it... back?” Byleth had no idea what that meant and it was strange that Lorenz had some kind of secret she didn't know about. Unlike her, who kept many secrets that she wished she could just come out and say. She never even told him about the Goddess, or the power that she had.

“Byleth, did you cry every night that I was not here?”

The question caught her completely off-guard. Now she _knew_ everything Sylvain had told him.

“Yes.” She answered.

“Did Sylvain comfort you over it?” He asked the question hesitantly, as if not wanting to hear the answer.

“Comfort me?” Byleth raised an eyebrow. “Is that what he called it? I was a mess, Lorenz. He kissed me once, but that was it.”

There, she had said it. She couldn't even look at him to see his reaction. Again, she was caught off guard by Lorenz suddenly drawing her closer to him and wrapping her in his arms.

“I love you Byleth.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She leaned into him and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his steady heartbeat. She had never realized how soothing it was. Then as an afterthought, “Are you jealous?”

“Jealous of Sylvain?” She felt his arms tense and he let her go. “I should be, though I might be more jealous if I wasn't the one marrying you.” He gave a smug grin.

That's what he said, but Byleth knew better. She had seen the way his mouth had twitched ever so slightly that told her that he still felt animosity towards the other man. Not that it was anything new, Lorenz and Sylvain had felt animosity for each other long before Byleth had even arrived into the picture. They were so similar in a lot of ways – both handsome, brilliant men, fully aware of their responsibilities to the world, yet acted on them in completely different ways.

But _this_ man was hers. She drew him in for a surprise kiss and he made a quiet sound of surprise, then leaned into it deeply. When they finally pulled apart he gave a quick look over his shoulder at where the rest of the group was. Sylvain and Ferdinand were still talking and ignoring them and Linhardt was still reading, oblivious to the world.

“Really Byleth, we shouldn't be...” He couldn't even say the words and she could see how flushed his face was. “...Not in front of the others...”

Byleth stood up and held out her hand. “Help me pitch one of the tents.”

* * * *

Lorenz slept silently by her side, both of them compressed into a small tent that should have only fit one of them. Lorenz was so tall his feet almost touched the edge. Luckily they had brought enough sleeping tents for everyone and before going to sleep they had moved the cart into the middle so that they would hear if anyone approached.

Byleth couldn't hear anyone else in the other tents and assumed that her companions had finally all gone to sleep. It reminded her a lot of her mercenary days, sleeping on the ground, always with the possibility of a nighttime ambush. She listened for the noises of the forest now- animals rustling in the dark, owls making noises and the far off howls of what could be wolves.

She shifted and looked at the man she was going to marry. The light of the moon filtering in through the cotton walls splashed across his face and fell upon his hair in silver threads. He was so beautiful (she had always thought so) and now that he was asleep his face looked almost the same as it had five years ago, so peaceful and calm. She stretched out her hand to touch his hair. It felt so soft between her fingers. Lorenz didn't even move when she traced his face from his cheek down to his neck.

Her hand dropped next to his shoulder, then made its way down his front, stopping to admire the definition of his chest that she could make out through the thin fabric of his shirt. She smiled. There was the rose he had forgotten to remove still on his shirt.

She moved her head closer to it and took in a deep breath, breathing in the fragile petals. They smelled sweet, even after sitting under that bulky armour all day. Her nose then caught a whiff of _his_ scent, and she closed her eyes. He also smelled sweet, and comfortable, and like home.

Her hand dipped down to the front of his pants and began to rub him, slowly at first. She watched his face for any reaction. At first there was nothing, but slowly he began to stir and his mouth parted, a small sigh escaping his lips. She slipped her hand into his pants, brushing her fingers against his length.

He moaned softly, twitching at her touch, whispering her name in his sleep. She couldn't stand it anymore- she rolled on top of him and kissed him, her hand still stroking him.

His eyes fluttered open and it took a few moments for him to realize what was happening. When it did she saw his face begin to flush and he bit his lip.

“B... Byleth, what are you doing?” A small groan escaped him and he bucked his hips into her hand.

She gave a sly grin and released him. “Would you like me to stop?”

“We cannot-” He almost raised his voice, then brought it down to a whisper. “We cannot be doing this here. Our companions are right outside, they will hear us.”

“Then we better be quiet.” Byleth replied as she kissed him again, and her hand went back to running her fingers along his shaft, sliding down to the base then up again. He gave a few muffled whimpers, his breath coming in short intakes of air.

“D... don't stop.” He whispered, as his hips moved again.

She placed a finger on his lips and pulled his pants down so that she could take a look at him. He blushed heavily again, even though she had seen him many times before. She loved how flustered he always got. She pulled her own pants down and lined him up with her entrance.

He almost yelped as she slid down on him. She took it slow, mostly for his sake but also for her own- and then began to move. She bent down and kissed him, and he reached out with his hands and grabbed at her breasts, kneading and playing with her nipples. His hands were so strong and he had become quite skilled with his fingers since they had been spending more and more nights together.

It was her turn to moan softly as she quickened her pace, coming closer and closer to the edge. She looked down at Lorenz beneath her and it was all she could do not to lose herself immediately. Seeing him in this state- pupils dilated, face flushed and mouth open as he stared at her lovingly – only she got to see him like this, and she treasured it.

Oftentimes he would finish before she did, but tonight she felt her blood rushing through her veins and her desire was too strong. Perhaps it was the relief that she could relax again. They had talked, and all was well between them. Perhaps it was the giddy thrill that they were doing something they shouldn't, that they _could_ be overheard. Whatever it was, the feeling was becoming too much. Her thighs trembled and she came in shuddering waves, burying her head into his shoulder as she rode out her climax, then collapsed onto him, trying to catch her breath.

“Are you all right?” He whispered, as she slid off of him, resting on his chest. “May I-?”

She nodded. “Go ahead.”

He immediately flipped her over onto her back and she opened her legs to him and he carefully pushed his way into her, making sure that he was being gentle. She cupped a hand over her mouth as he entered her completely.

“Goddess...” He hissed, trying to keep his voice as low as possible and then he began to move. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster.

Byleth could see his eyes clenched shut as he tried to remain as quiet as possible. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer as he began to whisper her name over and over. Byleth found it endearing, loving the way he looked in this moment as well.

He let out a low, deep groan as she felt him release inside her. She gripped him tightly until she knew he was done, then whispered softly to him as he got off her and turned, looking at her with those wonderful lavender eyes that were full of love. She hoped he could see the same in hers.

He pulled her close to him, and she could smell his scent again and it warmed her to her core. She wondered if anyone else had heard them, but in the aftermath of their lovemaking all she heard around them was silence. She fell asleep against him, lulled into slumber by the quiet rise and fall of his chest.

* * * *

The next day had been their first real test as they had passed a camp of Empire soldiers. Sylvain was driving and as the soldiers called them over he stopped the cart.

“Hey, what do you have in here?” One of the soldiers asked, looking at the crates and boxes.

“Nothing of interest.” Byleth had replied, trying her best to sound calm but her heart leaped into her throat. She could feel Lorenz tense beside her, as they came closer to the cart and she looked over to see Sylvain was already reaching down towards where he was hiding his lance. She _really_ didn't want to start a confrontation.

“Hey I know you.” One of the soldiers said, pointed a gloved hand at Lorenz.

“Really?” Lorenz replied, trying his best to sound as casual as possible as Byleth gripped his shoulder instinctively. “I don't know you.”

“Yeah, you were at the bridge right? Myrrdin. I was there too. We're lucky that we were able to get out alive.” The soldier seemed to have a faint recollection of him, but didn't seem to make the connection.

“Oh, yes.” Lorenz looked away. “Nasty... er... fight, that.”

“Yeah, too bad that useless General went down. If someone else had been guarding the Alliance side of the bridge, maybe it wouldn't have fallen.”

Lorenz looked back, a dangerous flash in his eyes. “Useless General? You cannot mean the Lorenz Hellman Gloucester?”

Everyone around them tensed and Byleth gasped in spite of herself.

“Yeah Gloucester, that's it. Hubert was _furious_ when he heard that he had fallen in battle. I said to my friends over here, well it's no wonder the bridge fell when you have a weakling from the _Alliance_ guarding it.”

Fire began to swirl around Lorenz's hands and before Byleth could do anything about it, Linhardt popped up from the back of the cart, wearing the Imperial black mage robes. “What is the delay? We are on our way to see Her Majesty.”

The soldiers immediately backed away upon seeing him. “Her... Majesty?”

“Yes.” Linhardt replied, his calm, quiet voice intensified by the mask he wore and the Imperial soldiers cringed at the sight. “If this useless talk is done with, we need to continue on our way.”

Long after they were out of earshot, Byleth drew in a long, deep breath as she sat down next to Lorenz and looked over at Linhardt, impressed.

The latter immediately removed his mask. “It's really stuffy.” He complained, before going back behind the boxes and lying down.

“Were you scared?” Lorenz asked, as he put a comforting arm around her. She didn't realize she had been shaking. “I... I am so sorry Byleth. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that.”

“You're _sorry_?” Sylvain hissed from up front. “You almost completely blew our cover!”

“Knock it off, Sylvain.” Ferdinand was leaning against the boxes looking as though he might faint. “I honestly thought you would be the one to blow our cover first.”

Sylvain grew quiet at Ferdinand's accusation, and continued driving in silence.

“We did learn one valuable thing,” Linhardt offered, turning to face Lorenz. “The Empire thinks you're dead.”

“It is strange.” Lorenz replied. “The knights of the church said that the Goddess herself brought me back to life.” He looked over at Byleth. “How _did_ I stay alive? Did one of you heal me?”

Byleth bit her lip and debated whether she should tell him exactly what had happened. She took his hands in hers.

“I prayed to the Goddess,” She said truthfully, “and the Goddess answered my prayer.”

It was the only real way to explain everything that had happened, how she had begged Sothis to give her enough power to heal the man she loved and how she had been able to drag back the wheel of time, ever so slowly (and painfully) returning to a point where he was still breathing and she used all of her power to heal him. She hadn't known if it would work, she hadn't been able to hear Sothis' voice since the Goddess granted her her power. Maybe Sothis hadn't helped her at all.

Lorenz looked confused, but looked down at her hands and smiled. “So it is true then. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you.”

Byleth smiled back at him. “I love you Lorenz.”

“Goddess, _stop it_.” Sylvain complained. “Or I'll drive us right back into those soldiers, I _swear_ it.”

Ferdinand chuckled, enjoying the other man's discomfort as Linhardt disappeared behind the boxes again to return to his napping.

Lorenz shot Sylvain a rather satisfied look then turned back to Byleth, squeezing her hands gently. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's been following along so far! As always, any feedback/comments are greatly appreciated!  
> I have a twitter account now too - @sleepyfodlan  
> warning though, I barely know how to use it so if you message me I WILL get back to you, it just might take a moment


	24. At the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tavern loomed large in front of them.

The next afternoon, tempers began to flare. Everyone was tired of spending their nights on the ground in tiny tents, with nothing but cold food and rations. Byleth was amused by all of it as this was how she had spent a good part of her life, but the nobles weren't and they made sure she knew that. Linhardt had been the most insistent on sleeping in a warm bed, but Lorenz had objected to stopping somewhere, as he seemed _very_ reluctant to step into an inn.

“I'm sorry that your Countness doesn't want to stoop down to the level of commoners.” Sylvain scoffed.

“It is not simply about the... conditions we could be subjecting ourselves to.” Lorenz replied, a dread growing inside of him at the possibility. “It is also that we would be _seen_ by so many.”

“No one cares.” Sylvain continued. “If I can go unnoticed like this, you can go unnoticed too. Just please, for the love of Sothis, promise you will not try to immolate anyone else?”

Lorenz looked over at Byleth sitting beside him, giving him an encouraging smile. He could make out the small bump in her glove where his ring sat just below it.

“All right.” He gave a deep breath. “I will be better, I promise.” How many times did he make that promise to the woman who would one day be his wife? Did he truly ever get better? Or was getting better in itself the act of constant improvement?

The argument on whether or not they stopped increased once they rode into a thunderstorm that was so intense the ground shook loudly all around them and it was as if the sky was tearing itself apart above them. Linhardt crawled out from behind his boxes to stay closer to the rest of them, and Byleth let him sit beside her to offer him some comfort as he looked wide-eyed at the sky over them.

_She would make a good mother someday,_ Lorenz decided upon seeing her making sure Linhardt was comfortable beside them. He then blushed at the thought of green or purple-haired children running past him in his study, playing on the same rug that he had as a child.

Soon enough though the rain started, drenching them head to toe. There was nothing for it now, they had to stop somewhere or they were going to have an incredibly miserable night.

* * * *

The tavern loomed large in front of them. At one time or another it would have been a grand home for some noble family or wealthy merchant, Lorenz thought examining it. While the building was structurally sound, the wood and paint upon it was beginning to show its age and the large sign that swung in front of them creaked with age and wear.

“This will work.” Sylvain pointed to an Empire banner hanging in the window. “We should be welcomed.”

“So the Empire has deeply entrenched itself here.” Ferdinand shook his head. “How unfortunate.”

“I had so much hope for the Kingdom.” Sylvain jumped down from the cart. “I thought everything would be all right once Dimitri took the throne.”

You could hear the regret in his voice. For an instant, Lorenz felt badly for the man, but it was only a passing thought and it didn't excuse his past behaviour.

“I'll go and arrange some rooms.” Byleth replied, pulling her hood up over her head to cover her mint-coloured hair.

“Good suggestion.” Linhardt's sleepy voice echoed from where he had now crawled back under the covered part of the cart. “I could use some sleep.”

Lorenz snorted. “You are not suggesting that we...” He looked warily at the building in front of him as Byleth entered. “... _sleep in here_?”

“Have courage, Lorenz!” Ferdinand clapped him on the shoulder. “This is exactly the kind of opportunity you and I could use. To mingle with the commonfolk and learn more about their struggles.”

“Truth be told I had been hoping to learn about such things from... second hand sources?” Lorenz cringed as a particularly drunken patron emerged and stumbled past them off into the night.

“Do you think Byleth is safe in there by herself?” Linhardt wondered and Sylvain, Lorenz and Ferdinand practically scrambled over each other to rush inside.

They burst through the door in a commotion and for a brief moment, all eyes turned to see them, including Byleth, looking mildly horrified and shook her head in dismay. After the patrons looked at the three all wearing uniforms of the Empire however, they decided they weren't worth staring at anymore and went back to their own business.

Ferdinand coughed and motioned to a table nearby that the three of them could sit around. Soon enough Linhardt entered and sat down at the table with them.

“Who is watching the cart?” Lorenz inquired.

“I paid the stableman to take it in.” Linhardt shrugged. “At least I thought he was the stableman.”

They all exchanged a look and Ferdinand quickly hurried out the door. Linhardt looked around and made a kind of face. “So this is a tavern is it? It's much too loud.”

Lorenz looked around. The tables were very nearly full with Empire soldiers, who were all conversing and drinking. Some were eating what looked like it was possibly food? Others were stumbling around to music that was being played by a band of musicians in the corner, near a roaring fire. It reeked of soot and smoke and Lorenz felt very claustrophobic.

“It is my nightmares made real.” He scowled, looking over towards Byleth and praying to the Goddess that she return to their table quickly.

“She's been up there a long time.” Linhardt mentioned, seeming to read Lorenz's mind. “Do you think there will be trouble?”

“Trouble? Nah.” Sylvain shrugged. “It's pretty busy here too, so she's probably just figuring out how many rooms we'll need and what to put them under.”

“Under?” Lorenz was confused. “Oh, you mean using a false name?”

“I'm sure everyone knows the name of Byleth Eisner by now,” Sylvain nodded. “She'll need something else to sign as.”

“Since we are pretending to be soldiers of the Empire she should sign under a proper Empire name,” Linhardt offered, “She can be Byleth von Hevring.”

“ _No_.” Lorenz cut in.

“Well, we _are_ in Kingdom territory, how about she take a proper Kingdom name?” Sylvain reasoned. “She can be Byleth Gautier.”

“ _NO_.” Lorenz added, louder this time.

Linhardt looked over at the purple haired-man, and scratched his chin. “Well she can't take _your_ name Lorenz. You were a general of the Imperial army.”

“Your name also screams Alliance.” Sylvain nodded. “It's very out of place here.”

“My name is the only one here that is appropriate.” Lorenz replied, crossing his arms. “End of story.”

Sylvain waved to one of the servers and a young woman with golden hair came over. She looked at the three of them curiously, her eyes lingering on each of them but perhaps a moment or so longer on Lorenz. He quickly turned his head, not wanting to be seen.

“Can we have some drinks, please?” Sylvain crooned.

“Certainly.” The lady left just as Ferdinand came back into the tavern and sat down again at the table.

“It seems Linhardt did get things taken care of.” He replied, looking at the man with his arms on the table and a sleepy look in his eyes.

Lorenz didn't even want to touch the table if he could avoid it.

Thankfully soon enough Byleth rejoined them as well with good news. “I was able to get us two rooms.” She replied, motioning back over her shoulder. “They think we're heading back from a successful campaign and are generously spending our war allowance. We have the second and third room on the left once you're up the stairs.”

“What name did you sign the rooms under?” Lorenz asked innocently.

“Mine.” Byleth shrugged. “What else was I going to use?”

They could hear Linhardt's muffled laughing coming from where he was sitting with his head in his arms.

“Isn't that dangerous?” Sylvain said, looking around the room. “What if someone recognizes us?”

“Someone is going to recognize the Margrave of Gautier's son long before they'll know me.” Byleth shrugged. “You'd be surprised. Only Edelgard's inner circle even know I exist.”

“Fascinating.” Ferdinand was in awe. “I am glad you were able to procure lodgings for us. I am just about ready for some sleep myself.”

“Hang on.” Sylvain pulled him back down as the long-haired man was about to leave the table. “I have drinks coming, remember?”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. “Really Sylvain, is it wise to try and draw attention to ourselves any further?”

“It draws more attention to us if we don't blend in.” The man offered, then smiled as the same young woman came and handed out tankards of drink.

“What in Fodlan is this?” Lorenz asked as Sylvain took his in his hand and took a large swig.

“It's ale.” He replied, bringing it down. “Not bad, actually.”

Ferdinand took a look at the drink that was put down in front of Linhardt. “Are you going to have any?” He asked, prodding the green-haired man with a gloved finger.

“Be my guest.” Linhardt waved his hand dismissively.

“I would really prefer wine.” Lorenz looked at the large, wooden tankard in front of him in mild disgust.

“Come Lorenz, let us drink like commoners tonight!” Ferdinand raised his own in salute and took a drink. “Ahhh...” He put it down after. “It is... interesting.”

“Will you stop shouting 'commoners' everywhere?” Sylvain put a hand over his face. “ _We're_ the commoners, tonight all right?”

“I'll get you something.” Byleth put her hand on Lorenz's shoulder and winked. Soon she was off towards the bar.

Lorenz took his fingers and gently pushed the drink in front of him away. Sylvain had already finished his and immediately took Lorenz's.

The female server came back. “Not to your liking is it, sweetheart?” She brushed by him a little too close to take Sylvain's empty drink away.

“It is...” A million words floated through his mind. “...Acceptable.”

“Acceptable?” The woman laughed, then bent down and lowered her voice. “You guys are unlike any Empire soldiers I've ever seen. Especially you sweetheart. Maybe you're looking for something _else_ tonight?”

“I beg your pardon?” Lorenz asked, oblivious to the question.

Her voice dropped even lower. “Just say the word, dear and I can arrange a private room for-”

“ _-Excuse me_.”

Byleth was standing over him now, staring at the woman, two wooden goblets in her hands. She placed them on the table then proceeded to sit right next to Lorenz, and grabbed his arm.

The server looked warily at Byleth, then back to Lorenz. He could feel the grip around his arm tighten uncomfortably as Byleth moved in even closer. Finally, the woman left them without saying anything more.

“Great.” Sylvain muttered through his last drink. “That's the end of our service for the night.”

“What just happened?” Lorenz asked.

“What just happened is that I can't take my eyes off you.” Byleth muttered, taking a drink from one of the goblets. “I figured something like this would happen.”

Lorenz sniffed at the drink Byleth had procured. “This smells very sweet. What is it?”

“Honeyed mead.” Byleth brought her glass up to his lips and he took a tentative sip. It was indeed sweet and went down easy. A few more sips and Lorenz began to already feel light headed.

“This is... very strong.” He commented, after Ferdinand went and brought them back more glasses. Why did he need another glass? Lorenz looked down and was shocked to see his own was empty.

“Well Lorenz? Are you starting to come around?” Ferdinand asked. “I am enjoying the atmosphere in here, aren't you?”

Lorenz didn't know if he was starting to come around but he knew his head had started to spin. Byleth was still refusing to let his arm go though he noticed her cheeks were beginning to grow pink from the mead.

Sylvain laughed, his face already red. “I need to find a girl or two, excuse me.” He got up from the table and made his way towards the people dancing by the music.

“Come on Lorenz.” Byleth was tugging at his arm. “Come dance with me.”

“That isn't dancing.” Lorenz muttered, as he dizzily followed Byleth to where the band was playing. He had trouble keeping his balance as he leaned against her. She turned to him and giggled.

He put his hands around her and they started swaying back and forth, much like the others around them that he had thought so disdainfully of before.

“Maybe this isn't so bad.” He murmured, as he stared down at her lovely face. She was looking at him very intently and his mind wandered back to before at the table.

“Are you upset that that woman was flirting with me?” He blurted, unable to keep his thoughts inside.

Byleth sighed. “Yes, but I knew people were going to notice you. I'm surprised more people haven't been staring at the table. I mean _look at all of you_.”

Lorenz looked over at Ferdinand, who was indeed drawing the attention of several of the female soldiers while Sylvain was doing what he did best and had at least three women seeking his attention. Even Linhardt had someone trying to talk to him, though they gave up quickly when he raised his head, yawned and excused himself.

“Look at Ferdinand!” Byleth slurred. “He told me he grew out his hair for five years because he didn't have time to get it cut.” She motioned to it. “Yet look how silky and wavy it is.”

Lorenz nodded, the effects of the mead weighing more and more on his mind. “I am not one for gossip my dear but there is _no way_ he does not tend to it meticulously every day.”

She giggled again and the sound warmed him up even more than the alcohol. He bent down to whisper into her ear. “I believe I have had enough mingling for the day, perhaps we should retire to our room?”

He saw her blush and then added. “You _did_ get a room for us right? I would feel uncomfortable having you sleep alone tonight.”

“Don't worry.” She wavered slightly as she pulled away from him. “Third room on the left. Let me go up there now and get ready for you.”

Lorenz wasn't sure what that meant but he greatly liked the sound of it. He nodded and let her leave then stumbled back to the table. A female soldier of the Empire saw Lorenz and quickly ushered herself away.

“Sorry.” Lorenz mumbled, looking remorsefully at the empty goblet in front of him. “I didn't scare her away, did I?”

Ferdinand waved his arm. “No, she was mostly curious about our group. Do not worry, I barely told her anything.”

Lorenz rolled his eyes, wondering what that even meant. If anyone would get them in trouble tonight, it would be Sylvain.

“Where is Byleth?” Ferdinand asked. “Wasn't she with you?”

“She's upstairs.” Lorenz gave a smug grin. “I'll be joining her shortly.”

Ferdinand laughed. “Good for you Lorenz. Just tell me which room you will be in so I will go in the other.”

“Third room on the left.” Lorenz replied. “You'd be in the... second then?”

* * * *

Before she came upstairs, Byleth had sneaked into the kitchen, bribing one of the staff to let her have a teapot and cups. Procuring hot water had meant further money taken out of her pocket, but it was worth it. This was always her favourite part of being on the road and she couldn't wait to share it with Lorenz.

Byleth entered the correct room, removing her armour, but leaving her clothes on. She didn't know how warm the bed would be once the fires down below were blown away for the evening. She placed the pot on the table, some of her favourite, nearly fresh tea leaves cooking in it. Now she just had to wait for Lorenz to arrive. Standing up on her own was hard, and she stumbled towards the bed. It would feel good just to lie on the mattress for a bit.

Yawning, she threw back the covers and flung herself right on top of-

“Linhardt!” She exclaimed, pushing up on him as the green-haired scholar was lying down on her bed, snoring peacefully. She turned around look around her room and wondered why she hadn't noticed his green coat hanging off the dresser. Perhaps the mead was affecting her more than she thought.

“Hmmm?” The man yawned and opened one sleepy eye. “Is it morning already?”

“Move, Linhardt!” Byleth grabbed his shoulders and (as gently as possible) tried to move him from under her off of the bed.

“So bold.” Linhardt gave a mischievous grin and pulled her down on top of him. “If you had wanted to join me, all you had to do was ask.”

Byleth felt herself flush red from her neck to the tips of her ears. “No, this is _my_ room. Please get out of my bed.”

“But Byleth...” Linhardt complained, still holding her. “The others are just so... _loud_. Everything is loud and I'm tired.”

“Everyone is also drunk.” Byleth offered, trying her best to wrest free of his grip.

Linhardt noticed her having difficulties freeing herself and relented. “So are you.” He replied.

“In fact I probably _should_ go. I will see you in the morning.”

“Wait.” Byleth tugged at his shirt as he got out of the bed. “I need your opinion on something.”

Linhardt looked at her nervously. “About what, Byleth?”

“About...” It was hard for her say with her mind so foggy. “...Do you think we'll actually succeed?”

He blinked. “Succeed at what?”

“Finding Vera, Lorenz's sister.” She looked at him expecting validation.

Linhardt frowned. “Honestly? No I don't and I believe that Ferdinand, Sylvain and Lorenz are all fools who are probably going to get us killed.” He sat back on the bed. “I only stayed here to make sure that nothing happened to you, Byleth.”

“Wh... what?” She blushed.

“Well, you're _are_ the leader of the church aren't you?” He shrugged. “That and... life would be boring without you, I suppose.”

She lay back down on the soft mattress and closed her eyes. “I promised Lorenz we'd succeed at this. I told him I wouldn't stop until we got her back. I love him so much Linhardt, I couldn't stand to see him disappointed.”

Linhardt smiled. “I guess there's nothing to it then, we'll just have to keep going.”

“Aren't you worried about being in danger?” She muttered.

“Not really.” He pulled the covers up around her. “My father is a minister of the Empire, did I ever mention that? I am sure they would not execute me.”

She didn't know if he was really telling the truth but it was a touching gesture regardless.

“Goodnight Byleth.” He waved as he began to back up from her. “I'll just go to the other room and-”

The door to the room burst open and Lorenz practically fell inside. “Linhardt?” He asked, upon seeing them. “What are _you_ doing in here?”

The scholar turned around and symbols flashed in front of him and suddenly Lorenz wasn't standing there anymore.

“What... What did you do?” Byleth could hear a crashing noise downstairs.

“Probably bought myself about ten seconds.” Linhardt raced over to his coat, grabbed it and ran out.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps running up the stairs and again Lorenz flung the door open and ran into the room.

“He cast a _spell_ on me!” Lorenz was outraged. “A spell! I ended up appearing on some strangers' table in the middle of their _dinner_. Where is he!?”

“Lorenz it's all right.” Byleth got out of bed and walked over to him, kissing his face gently. “We were just talking. I think you scared him.”

“ _He_ was the one scared?” Lorenz clutched her to him. “You're _mine_ , Byleth.” He said possessively. “Mine and no one else's.”

He had never spoken to her this way before. She knew it was the mead removing his inhibitions and a part of her liked it. Maybe because she was tipsy herself.

“Don't forget you're mine as well.” She nipped at his neck. “You're so gorgeous I can never leave your side.”

He smiled and his cheeks flushed pink. She knew he enjoyed it when she praised his appearance, though every time she did it was the honest truth. She hadn't realized it but Lorenz had begun leading her back to the bed. She wondered in a brief haze if he was going to tuck her in and go back downstairs but he had already removed his boots and his armour and was in the process of crawling on top of her. He lowered his head towards her and they kissed, and she could smell and taste the sweet, alcoholic scent of the honeyed wine.

“I don't intend on being quiet tonight.” He muttered as he slipped his hand under her shirt. Byleth let out a soft moan in reply and arched her back towards him.

His mouth began kissing her cheek, making it's way down deliberately to her lips, jawline and throat. There was an urgency to his affections, as if he was worried she would somehow disappear if he took his hands off her. She could feel her own inhibitions failing as she suddenly wanted to tell him everything, about Sothis, about who Claude really was, about all of her secrets. She might have if he had let up at all, but his hands roamed her body hungrily as his kisses made their way downwards.

She let out a breathless gasp as she felt his fingers massaging her legs as he dragged his tongue across the skin of her inner thigh. When had he gotten down there? She felt his hot breath on her entrance and sighed out his name as his tongue now skillfully began to tease it.

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations. She must have moaned his name again and again as her hands edged downward, frantically clutching at his hair, tugging at it playfully and running her fingers across his scalp. He made several noises in reply, clearly enjoying the attention but never letting up as he licked and kissed her folds. When he buried himself deep inside her she cried out and ground her hips against him he grabbed on to them, not letting them go as she shuddered and arched herself towards him.

She finally broke away from him and he looked at her, perhaps a little sheepishly. Despite his showiness he was actually quite self-conscious and insecure.

“That was amazing.” She gasped, making sure he knew how much she had just enjoyed that. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and kissed her. She could smell herself on him now and she could feel her own possessiveness from earlier.

“More.” She whispered in his ear and it only took a few moments before he was inside her, thrusting in and out with an energy she didn't know he had. His head rolled back and his eyes were shut, as he was trying to make this last as long as possible.

She moved her hands up to run her fingers across his chest and that seemed to do him in. He began to mutter her name again and again, holding her close as he pressed deep inside of her and released.

“I love you.” Byleth whispered, peppering his neck with kisses as he gasped and twitched, whimpering at her touches.

“I love you too.” He finally breathed, raising his head to look at her.

She felt her head starting to clear somewhat, and pointed to the teapot that sat atop the table across from the bed. Lorenz's eyes immediately snapped back to focus.

“Byleth!” He said, delighted. “Did you make us _tea_?”

“I did.” She smiled, enjoying the look he had on his face as he climbed out of the bed and began to get himself back in order. As orderly as he could, given the circumstances.

She pulled her own shorts back up. “I told you when I was a mercenary I often took tea on the road with me. One of my small comforts, you could say. I thought it might help you out tonight.”

“Thank you Byleth.” He looked back at her as he sat down at the table. “This is wonderful.” He then blushed. “N... not that the evening wasn't already-”

She walked over and kissed him on the head. “It's all right, Lorenz. You can always make a wonderful evening better.”

He checked the pot then Byleth noticed his hand glow a faint red as the water warmed up again. “I suppose you had this waiting for me? I am sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Byleth held out her cup as he poured some of the warm, brown liquid into it. “I enjoyed every minute of it.”

The tips of his ears were flush now. “I was worried that perhaps I got a little carried away.”

“I liked it.” Byleth replied, grinning.

He attempted to smile back and took a sip of his cup. A calm, soothing look fell across his face.

“Lorenz.” Byleth started. “I need to tell you something about myself. It's... about the Goddess.”

“Oh?” She wasn't even sure if he was listening properly, but she felt like this was the moment she needed to tell him _something_. She had been promising herself she would for the past five years.

_Well, here goes_. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly they could hear a loud crashing noise downstairs and the music abruptly stopped. Both of them looked at each other and the same thought crossed their mind- they had been found out.

They met Linhardt on the stairs and by the time they ran down Byleth could see several blue-clad figures standing in the doorway. A hush lay over everyone.

“All Empire scum _get out_!” A blue-haired man shouted, waving his sword. “The Kingdom's army is here! This is Kingdom territory!”

Everyone in the tavern began to scatter, rushing past them out the door. Lorenz grabbed Byleth close as he felt he could not stand properly on his own but wanted to protect her. She could feel Linhardt moving behind them to keep out of sight as much as possible.

The blue-haired man walked over to the Empire banner that hung in the window and tore it down. He then turned to Lorenz and Byleth with his sword outstretched.

“I thought I told all of you Imperial dogs to crawl back to your Emperor and-”

“-Felix?” Sylvain interrupted as he sat up from a table and began to approach the man. “Felix Fraldarius?”

“Sylvain?” A blonde woman entered the tavern, looking curiously at all of them.

“Well, well.” Felix folded his arms. “Look what we have here Ingrid, it's the Kingdom's own traitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's reading! Comments always welcome. We're going to move around the main plot for a bit with our group, mostly because I already wrote it in my last fic, but also because I wanted to do something a little different, which has been a LOT more challenging, but I've been really enjoying it :D I hope everyone has been enjoying reading it.


	25. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not a traitor.” He said, looking down Felix's sword with vague amusement. “You can't possibly think I actually joined Edelgard?”
> 
> “Of course not.” Felix dropped his weapon and sheathed it as his side. “I wasn't talking about the Empire.”

Silence filled the hall of the tavern as it seemed every eye in the establishment was turned towards Sylvain Jose Gautier. He could already hear people muttering to each other as they pointed to him in hushed tones. “It's Margrave Gautier's son!” “I thought maybe he was dead.” “Why is he wearing an _Empire_ uniform?”

Sylvain didn't care. He never cared what people thought of him, except for a very select few, a select few that all happened to be in this room with him.

“I'm not a traitor.” He said, looking down Felix's sword with vague amusement. “You can't possibly think I actually joined Edelgard?”

“Of course not.” Felix dropped his weapon and sheathed it as his side. “I wasn't talking about the Empire.”

“Since when is working with the church being a traitor?” Sylvain asked incredulously. He motioned for Felix and Ingrid to sit with him and they obliged.

Once the two Generals of the Kingdom sat down, the other soldiers around them relaxed considerably and began to sit down themselves at the different tables and order food and drink. The uncomfortable silence that had previously hung over them was replaced by the loud noises of people as the tavern gradually returned to normal. Even the music came back after a time.

The others in Byleth's company stood awkwardly on the far side of the table, wondering no doubt if they were permitted to join in on something that was clearly not their business. Linhardt and Ferdinand gave each other looks and left for their room.

“What are you two doing here?” Sylvain continued and with his eyes made a wide sweep of the room. It was quite a bluff Felix had pulled off by running in and chasing the Imperials away. The amount of Kingdom soldiers in the room were about half the amount of soldiers from the Empire.

“We're here for a stop.” Felix offered, always being a man of few words.

“We're marching against the Empire.” Ingrid added.

“You're marching... with... _this_?” Sylvain looked around, worried. “You can't challenge the Empire with this.”

“We're meeting up with the others.” Felix answered. “Dimitri is alive, Sylvain.”

Sylvain's jaw dropped. “But... he _died_. I thought all of you had died too.”

Felix scoffed. “Fraldarius territory never fell, Sylvain. You might have realized that if you had bothered to try and communicate with us.”

“I didn't know what to think.” Sylvain retorted. “None of you ever contacted _me_.”

“We heard that you'd gone to the church. The church of all things.” Felix threw open his arms. “Instead of staying in Gautier territory.”

“I went to the church to _help_.” Sylvain replied. “I heard the knights were gathering there and I figured it was the last chance in Fodlan to oppose Edelgard.”

“Did you go to help?” Ingrid asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or was the church just a convenient place for you to hide? You could never take proper care of yourself without help.”

“That's not fair.” Sylvain muttered.

“Oh, it's not fair?” Ingrid answered. “You know what _wasn't fair_ Sylvain? Losing battle after battle with Edelgard as she pushed closer and closer to Fhirdiad.”

“I was in most of those battles too.” Sylvain admitted. “Don't try to blame our loss of territory on me.”

“We finally went to the church for help before marching.” Ingrid continued. “Do you know what they said?”

Sylvain shook his head.

“They told us we were _on our own_.” Ingrid continued. “Seteth said he didn't have the soldiers or resources to send to our aid. That he only wanted to find Rhea.”

“Seteth said that?” Byleth muttered and Sylvain realized she had never left and stood directly behind him.

“Come Byleth.” Lorenz tugged at her cloak to lead her to the back of the room. “Let's let Sylvain talk.”

“Wait!” Ingrid held up her hand. “Byleth, as in _Professor Byleth_?”

Byleth removed her hood and her hair fell down onto her shoulders in long, mint-coloured waves. Ingrid and Felix both collectively gasped.

“So the rumours are true.” Ingrid continued. “You _are_ alive.”

“Where have you been all this time?” Felix demanded.

“That's enough.” Sylvain shot back. “She doesn't have to explain herself.”

Felix looked at her with a hint of amusement. “A traitor to the Kingdom and a traitor to the Alliance. Some group you've surrounded yourself with, Professor.”

“How _dare_ you!” Lorenz lurched towards Felix and Sylvain realized all too late that the man was still quite drunk.

“You can't insult _Byleth_ in that way-”

In the time it took for Sylvain and Ingrid to mutually yell out Felix's name in alarm, the dark blue-haired man had Lorenz face down and pinned to the table.

“Felix, let him go.” Sylvain pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. “He's harmless.”

Byleth walked over and without even trying lifted Felix's grip on Lorenz, freeing him. Felix looked at her in surprise then looked down at his hands.

“Come on Lorenz, let's get you to bed.” Byleth hooked him underneath her arm and gently began to walk him over to the staircase.

“I thought the man had died at Myrrdin.” Felix replied, sitting back down beside Ingrid.

“Yeah well, you and me both.” Sylvain watched Byleth go up the stairs, just making sure that no one was bothering them.

“So this is why you ran back to the church.” Ingrid looked at him warily. “It's all making sense now.”

“I didn't even know Byleth was alive.” Sylvain replied, snapping back to attention and crossing his arms. At first he was worried that the amount he had drank tonight would impede his senses, but his was sobering by the minute. It might have been better if he still _had_ been inebriated.

“I thought you were dead as well.” Ingrid continued, looking down at her hands. “I... we mourned you Sylvain.”

His heart plunged. To cause any harm or suffering to his friends was the last thing he ever wanted. He hadn't known they were alive. He thought everyone from the Kingdom had died. He...

“You know me.” He answered. “I'm just a good-for-nothing, after all.”

_Smack!_

Ingrid had leaned forward and struck him squarely across the face. He had been hit by Ingrid before, but this really stung. Maybe he wasn't used to it.

“You're a _fool_.” Felix spat, “The biggest fool in all of Fodlan.”

“I'm not the one who's marching against the Empire.” Sylvain retorted. “How did you guys get organized, anyway?”

Felix frowned. “Dimitri found us and rallied a force around him. We're going to Gronder to meet the Imperial army head-on and save Faerghus.”

“ _Gronder_?” Sylvain nearly shouted. “You can't march on Gronder fields- you're going to get yourselves killed. The Empire will outnumber you three to one.”

“It's useless to argue.” Ingrid shook her head side to side. “The plans are already set in motion. We'll be the last to arrive.”

“Ingrid, Felix, listen to me.” Sylvain pleaded. “Don't go. Stay with me here. We're going to Enbarr, maybe we'll find Rhea while we're there? She can help all of us against Edelgard. But if you go and throw your lives away none of this war will have even mattered. Don't go _. Please._ ”

Felix snorted. “Useless. Maybe you're right, maybe you _are_ just a good-for-nothing. Have fun being the lapdog of the church.”

He stood up. “Come on Ingrid, there's other places in town for us to stay at. Let's leave the traitor here to think about what he really wants.”

“Whatever your beliefs are,” Ingrid replied, standing up beside Felix. “I hope it's worth it.”

“Ingrid, wait.” Sylvain grabbed her by the arm. “Please, if you'd just listen to me.”

“You had five years to talk to me Sylvain.” She yanked her arm away from him. “Good luck.”

He frowned, clenching his hands into fists. “This means you won't need to clean up any of my messes ever again, Ingrid. Does that make you happy?”

He saw her hand twitch, as if she would slap him again, but instead she just turned her back to him and left after Felix.

* * * *

He hadn't felt like eating or drinking but it was strangely comforting sitting at a table surrounded by Kingdom soldiers who were laughing and dancing. He wondered if this was one of the last times they would have this opportunity, and how many (if any) would ever come back from Gronder fields.

It was really late now as Sylvain walked up the stairs back to the rooms, but he spotted Byleth sitting on a chair on the landing at the top, drinking tea. She seemed in quiet contemplation as the floorboards creaked and groaned beneath his feet.

“You haven't been staying up on my account, have you?” He asked as he finished his climb.

She took a long sip and looked at him, then set her cup down beside her on a small table.

“Where's Lorenz?” Sylvain asked, looking around.

“Sleeping off the mead.” Byleth replied, smiling. Then it quickly faded as her gaze returned to him. “I stayed up because I wondered if you would leave with your friends.”

Sylvain looked back down at where he had said goodbye to Felix and Ingrid. “Did you think I would just go without telling you?”

Byleth shrugged and took another sip of tea.

“Well I wouldn't.” He frowned. “I promised I would see this mission through and I intend to.”

“Thank you.” Byleth replied and in spite of himself Sylvain felt colour crawl onto his face like an unwanted guest.

He bit his lower lip and turned away so she wouldn't see him. “If they're really going to Gronder to face Edelgard like they said...”

His hands began to shake. “...Then it's a really good opportunity for us to push through to Enbarr while everyone is busy. Maybe we could even get information on Rhea.”

“You can go with them if you want to.” Byleth offered.

Sylvain hadn't been expecting this. He stood frozen at the top of the stairs, the hour being way too late for one of his casual throwaway words, or flirting or anything. He was at a complete loss for words.

He walked over to Byleth and knelt in front of her. “If you wish it, just say the word and I'll leave. I am sworn to you, I will do whatever you ask.”

Byleth took another sip of tea and seemed to be turning the idea over in her head. He knew it wasn't very fair of him to ask her that, but then nothing in this war was fair. He also knew Lorenz hated him, and the feeling was more than mutual, but he wanted to stay to protect Byleth. She had given him a purpose to live, she deserved to make the call on whether he went off to die.

“Ridiculous.” She finally replied, and he was a little taken aback. “Ingrid was right, you really _do_ need someone to always be looking out for you.”

He wasn't sure what to say. Somewhere deep inside of him he knew she was right. He stayed there, on one knee, his head lowered to the ground.

“I've always protected _them_ Byleth... to the best of my ability, anyway.”

“Protected whom?” She asked.

The words were difficult to get out. “My... friends.”

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief but he continued. “No, really. I know how I've always looked... lazy, a skirt chaser, unmotivated... but I've always tried to be there for them when they really needed it. I never valued my own life, so when everyone disappeared and I thought they had all died, I had nothing to do and nowhere to go.”

He still couldn't lift his head to face her. “Did you see them when they entered? How confident they were? How grown they've all become? They don't need me anymore. They're fully prepared to go and die for Dimitri- their king and their country, without me, no matter how hard I plead for them not to.”

He could feel small tears rolling down his cheek.

“They're all going to Gronder to die.” He sniffed. “Yet for the first time in my life I want to live. You gave me the chance to live, Byleth. That's why I'm going to stay.”

“I'm sorry about your friends.” Byleth sounded sad. “I remember them as students. I remember sparring with Felix and helping Ingrid try to achieve her goal of being a knight. It's-”

“-It's all right.” Sylvain cut in, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Really. Let's just get some sleep.”

“I wrote to Seteth while you were talking with them.” She added. “I asked him to try and send help to Dimitri's army. It won't reach him for a couple days but they're closer to Gronder than we are so maybe...”

“Thank you Byleth.” He reached out for her hand and kissed the top of it, his lips running lightly across her knuckles.

She seemed surprised by the action, but he let her hand go shortly after. She picked up her cup and saucer and moved towards her room, gently opening the door. He watched her enter and close it behind her, pushing down his own feelings of jealousy as he thought about her slipping under the covers next to Lorenz.

How in Fodlan did she end up falling for a man like that anyway? He smiled, his first real smile all evening, and realized he was getting awfully comfortable being part of the church's army.

Really, the battle at Gronder was a blessing in disguise with the things they had to do and the luck they needed to get into Enbarr undetected. That's what he told himself anyway as he knocked on the door to his room, and a sleepy Ferdinand came to it to let him in. There were four bunk beds set up in the small room and Sylvain climbed to the top of an empty one and sleep found him easily. It was late, he was tired and they had a long trek across Empire lines to bluff their way through tomorrow.

That night he was bothered by restless dreams of Ingrid and Felix chasing Dimitri into battle, while he pleaded, _screamed_ after them to return. He tried to run after them, but his feet were stuck to the ground and he was unable to move.

* * * *

It was very late in the morning when everyone was woken up, ironically by Linhardt who shook Ferdinand awake then stared up at Sylvain's bed from the ground.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” The green-haired man asked.

Sylvain didn't reply.

“You were saying things,” Linhardt continued. “You were calling to people not to go somewhere.”

“Was I?” Sylvain peered out over the side of the bunk. “It doesn't matter now, those people are all gone.”

Linhardt stared at him impassively with his large, blue eyes then turned to busy himself with getting ready for the day.

“What was it like for you?” Sylvain asked suddenly, as he climbed down the side of the bunk. “Leaving the Empire? Was it difficult?”

“Not really.” Linhardt shrugged. “Everyone from the Black Eagle class came back to see the Professor and support her. I miss the Empire sometimes, but I have no regrets.”

Sylvain ran his hand through his hair. “No regrets huh? If only it were that easy.”

“I am going to knock on Byleth's door.” Ferdinand looked at himself in the one, tiny mirror that hung on the wall opposite to the door and made sure his hair wasn't too messy. “They should wake up.”

“Let them sleep.” Sylvain shrugged. “We'll go get things ready then wake them up. Lorenz _did_ have a lot to drink last night.”

* * * *

Lorenz yawned as he climbed into the back of the cart covering, pushing Linhardt out of his favourite spot. The scholar looked over and rolled his eyes, then went to sit up front with Sylvain, who would continue to drive them to the Empire border.

Ferdinand was brushing Gossamer and the other horse, making sure they had enough water and were properly fed before they left for the day. Normally Lorenz helped him with this task but once he was behind the boxes they didn't see him emerge so Byleth came to help Ferdinand.

“One moment.” Sylvain held up a finger to Linhardt and went behind the boxes to see how Lorenz was doing.

“How are you doing this morning?” He asked, to which the latter groaned.

“My head is sore and my back is sore.” Lorenz looked like he was thinking. “I don't know which came first.”

“Your head is sore because you had too much to drink.” Sylvain looked at him in amusement. He wasn't going to lie that he didn't enjoy seeing the newly appointed Count Gloucester shielding his eyes from the sun as he cowered in the corner, but he still felt a bit badly for him.

“The back is because you challenged Felix Fraldarius and he threw you onto the table.” Sylvain gave a small laugh. “All because you thought he insulted Byleth.”

“I see.” Lorenz seemed to be trying his hardest to remember. “I don't remember much of it at all.”

“Oh, well you got him good, don't worry. Byleth was extremely impressed.” Sylvain replied sarcastically.

“Shut up Sylvain.” Lorenz scowled. “Don't you have a better way to spend your time right now?”

The red-head was thoughtful for a moment, then dug into his coat pocket. “Look, I want to give this back to you.”

He would have thrown the ring at Lorenz, but he didn't know if the man would be able to catch it so he placed it in one of his gloved hands.

Lorenz looked at it in confusion and frowned. “After all this time you're just going to _give_ it to me?”

“Well, it's yours.” Sylvain let out a deep sigh. “It never belonged to me anyway.”

He could hear Byleth and Ferdinand finishing up and moved back up to the front of the cart. Linhardt turned to look at him and asked in a bored sounding voice, “So how is he?”

“Lorenz?” Sylvain shrugged. “He'll be all right.”

“If you wanted, I could probably cast a spell to help dull the pain he is no doubt feeling.”

“I don't think that's necessary.” Sylvain shrugged as he took up the reins and in a smooth motion the horses began to move. “Lorenz is a tough guy, you know?”

The could hear the man groaning in the back as the cart shifted from going over a multitude of ruts.

Byleth came up behind them. “Please cast the spell Linhardt. I don't him to suffer.”

Once Linhardt left, Sylvain turned to Byleth. “Your future husband can't hold his liquor very well.”

“Yeah.” Byleth gave a whimsical kind of smile and looked at the back of the cart fondly. “He did very well yesterday, didn't he?”

“He did?” Sylvain laughed. He considered how much of a fuss the man had made going _into_ the tavern, and how he had ended up spending the night and perhaps even enjoying himself.

Byleth had her hand to her cheek as she looked over at where Linhardt was treating him. She was radiant in the sunlight, the light filtering through her green hair. Her cheeks were pink just thinking about her future husband.

“Yeah, Lorenz did do well.” Sylvain relented. “You're good for him, Byleth. I think the two of you will be very happy together.”

“Thank you.” She smiled broader and Sylvain couldn't help but return it.

He nudged the horses a little faster once they were out of range of the small town behind them and left on the path that would take them to the Imperial border than then into Enbarr itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard to write. I wanted to really try and get the tones of felix/ingrid/sylvain right, but their relationships are broken here, because they haven't been reunited by the Professor and so things have taken a different turn. Also I *HATED* how in Silver Snow Gillbert come to Seteth for help and he's like, "We're just going to offer you thoughts and prayers". Like I get it because it's not their route but like, Claude gives you TROOPS... lol.


	26. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Something feels a bit off, does it not?” Ferdinand inquired as they came to the clearing.
> 
> Lorenz nodded. Something was hanging in the air. It reminded him very much of the battle against Lord Lonato's army, all those years ago. He cocked his head and tried to listen to the sounds around him.
> 
> “It's too quiet.” He whispered to his friend.

The sun was slowly setting and slivers of light slipped through the canvas that hung over Lorenz, like droplets under a leaky roof. Linhardt's magic had lessened the pain in his head, but he still felt a bit intolerant to light. He squinted and put his hand up to cover his face.

Instantly he felt a large blanket thrown over him.

“Better?” He could hear Byleth asking him from above.

“Better.” He smiled even though he knew she couldn't see him. “Are we almost at the Empire's borders?”

He heard her pull in a breath. “We passed the Empire's borders hours ago.”

“We did?” He sat up and threw the blanket off of him to look at his surroundings. The reddened sun was slowly falling in front of him and he held up his hand again to try to keep it at bay.

“Those are the Oghma mountains.” Byleth continued, as Lorenz looked at their towering forms behind him. “We've already passed them as well.”

“It's going to get dark very soon, but we're going to make camp in Varley territory.” Linhardt came to the back and sat beside Byleth. He looked at the lavender-haired man curiously. “How are you feeling Lorenz?”

“Like I fell repeatedly off my horse.” Lorenz groaned, rubbing his head.

“You probably need some more water.” Linhardt offered him a flask and he drank it gratefully.

“Poor Lorenz.” Byleth offered a smile and patted his shoulder. “Here.” She put the blanket around him again.

Lorenz caught Linhardt's smug grin at Byleth's mothering and he straightened himself. “I am not an invalid. I will recover soon, do not worry.” He did not move the blanket however.

* * * *

The air was much warmer now as they travelled further and further south and Lorenz finally began to feel a little better once the sun went down. It was becoming increasingly difficult to see and Sylvain worried about an ambush.

“I see another clearing up ahead.” Ferdinand pointed to a break in the trees off of the road. “Perhaps there is another soldier's camp there.”

“Hopefully abandoned.” Sylvain commented.

“I'll go check it out.” Byleth began to move but Lorenz held out his arm.

“I feel much better now Byleth, I shall go.” He hopped down off the wagon feeling the need to be useful since he couldn't even share in the driving that day.

“I shall come as well.” Ferdinand jumped off the other side.

Byleth made a noise of protest but the two men ventured forward, Lorenz casting a small spell of light that hovered above his hand, Thyrsus clenched tightly in the other. Ferdinand had his lance at the ready, walking almost backwards to make sure they wouldn't be caught unaware from behind.

“What is it like?” Ferdinand asked, as they began to walk through the trees.

“What is what like?” Lorenz answered.

“Holding a Heroes' Relic.” Ferdinand pointed to Thyrsus.

When Lorenz closed his eyes, he could feel the staff vibrating in his hands, much like he had the last time he had used its power.

“It almost feels... alive.” Was his best answer. “It's a bit hard to explain. It feels connected to you somehow.”

This connection though felt different than before. Five years ago when he had used it out of fear and anger, he had felt very much out of control. This time was different. It seemed... quieter, steadier and a strange calm fell over him as he held it. He wondered what had changed.

“Something feels a bit off, does it not?” Ferdinand inquired as they came to the clearing.

Lorenz nodded. Something was hanging in the air. It reminded him very much of the battle against Lord Lonato's army, all those years ago. He cocked his head and tried to listen to the sounds around him.

“It's too quiet.” He whispered to his friend.

Ferdinand pointed towards a tattered banner lying on the ground a short ways from them. Lorenz walked over with the flame so they could take a look at it.

“An Empire banner.” Ferdinand looked at it curiously. “What could have challenged the Empire so close to Enbarr?”

The banner was lying in tatters, as if a wyvern had used it to sharpen its claws. Or perhaps something else had?

“What... what is _this_?” Ferdinand poked his lance at a broken piece of metal jutting out at an odd angle.

Lorenz came closer to it and gasped. It was a broken iron cage, the same cages he had seen when Hubert had brought him out into the woods that day and threatened him. The metal of the cage before him had been smashed in and bent as if it were clay.

“We have to get out of here.” Lorenz decided upon seeing it as Thyrsus thrummed in his hand. “This isn't a good place to rest. We should find a small village and-”

The sound came from behind them both and Ferdinand whipped around, lance outward and came face to face with a large demonic beast. It reared its ugly head and let out a large roar.

“Come on!” Ferdinand waved his lance around menacingly at the creature, ready to attack.

A spell flickered in Lorenz's hand, but then something in the back of his mind wondered if he could be face to face with his sister.

He stopped cold.

“Run, Ferdinand!” He opted to grab his friend's wrist and both of them made a run back to the cart. He felt the monster swipe at his legs but he hardly noticed as they took off.

Before they were able to clear the forest however, another large monster jumped out of the brush in front of them. It reared itself on its hind legs, claws the size of swords. Lorenz tried to get a spell off, but he knew he wouldn't have enough time. Suddenly there was a faint hissing sound, and the Sword of the Creator embedded itself neatly in the creature's head, before Byleth yanked it out, sword parts flying around her and she practically ran through him and Ferdinand to attack the monster behind them.

Ferdinand wasted no time in readying his weapon again and charged at the wounded creature in front of them.

“Come on, Lorenz!” He exclaimed, dodging one of the creature's giant talons. “I can't do this by myself.”

“I...” Again the image of the man consumed by the Crest stone played out in Lorenz's head and he froze. “What if.... Vera?”

“ _Lorenz_!” It was Byleth shouting behind him.

At Byleth's words, he wasted no time in summoning his magic. If Byleth could get hurt...

The very ground around them trembled and shook as Thyrsus radiated in his hands, and huge pillars of rock and stone shot up from the ground, trapping the large creature, puncturing its body. Ferdinand was able to finish it off easily.

Lorenz turned around to see Byleth fighting off the other monster by herself. Fire flew from his fingers as Byleth danced around the creature to land a finishing blow in its side. The creature let out an awful cry and toppled over onto its side.

They listened for more monsters, but then the small sounds of animals scurrying and scuffling across the ground resumed and Lorenz knew they were safe.

“How did you know we were in trouble?” Ferdinand asked Byleth, as they all caught their breath before walking back towards the others.

“I followed the screaming.” Byleth remarked, as she started on her way.

“Screaming?” Lorenz looked puzzled as he followed. “No one was screaming?”

Byleth gave him a funny look then, as if suddenly realizing something that only she knew. “I guess you're right.” She smiled.

Lorenz suddenly remembered last night at the tavern. Byleth had wanted to tell him something back then, but was interrupted. He made a mental note to ask her about it again once they were safe.

“What happened?” Sylvain asked as they came back through the bushes, motioning to how they must have looked, slightly battered and covered in monster blood.

“They are called demonic beasts.” Lorenz replied, as they all got back into the wagon. “If you'll recall what I have said about them before they are monsters the Empire creates from their citizens and prisoners.”

“That's terrible.” Linhardt whispered.

“It...” Lorenz started to shake at the thought. “It's why... Vera could already...”

He felt Byleth wrap her arms around him. “It's all right.” She said soothingly. “Don't think about that right now, I won't do you any good.”

“You... you're right.” He leaned into her and reached up to hold one of her hands.

“We can't stay here.” Sylvain commented from the front. “So where are we going to go?”

It was nearly pitch dark. Clouds overhead were obscuring the moon and Lorenz had to cast another small light spell just so they could see each other.

“Fort Merceus is only a couple of hours away.” Ferdinand opted. “Besides it, there really isn't anything else around here.”

“Fort Merceus?” Linhardt commented. “That's the most heavily fortified structure in all of the Empire.”

“What other choice do we have?” Sylvain replied. “It's not safe to camp outdoors.”

“We _are_ dressed as Empire soldiers.” Ferdinand reasoned. “Everyone important should be off at Gronder right now, correct?”

“This is a really bad idea.” Lorenz muttered. “If we're discovered, there will be no way out.”

He felt Byleth squeeze his hand. “I know.” She smiled. “But Ferdinand is right.”

Suddenly Linhardt jumped up from where he had been seated. “How did you say those creatures were made, Lorenz?”

“They are made from people that bare no Crests. They are forced to hold a Crest stone and it transforms them into monsters.” He thought he saw Sylvain stiffen at the description.

“Crest stones. Right.” Linhardt jumped off the side of the cart to everyone's surprise. “I'll be right back then.”

* * * *

It was the middle of the night when the wagon pulled up in front of the gates of the gigantic fort that cast long, dark shadows across the ground behind them and loomed over them like a large wave about to crash down and drown them.

Lorenz was beginning to feel a pain in his leg and wondered if he really did get scratched by that monster as Linhardt stood up in the cart, full in his dark mage garb and presented two Crest stones to the gatekeeper. He couldn't quite hear what was said between the two of them, but the gatekeeper ran as fast as he could somewhere and before long, the giant drawbridge in front of them as being lowered and with a hesitant flick of his wrists, the horses marched forwards, their hooves making loud clicking noises on the wood and stone as they passed through the gate and into the fort proper.

As he heard the noises of the drawbridge creaking and pulling up behind them, Lorenz hoped that they weren't willingly walking in to their own deaths.

* * * *

It took an hour more before Lorenz was able to lie face down on a bed, be it a bed in a room they had to share with everyone else from their group. Only the officers got their own quarters here it seemed.

“I never thought I'd say this but I miss the comforts of Garreg Mach.” Lorenz complained through his sorry excuse for a pillow.

“Hey Linhardt,” Sylvain asked as he sat down on another bed. “When you collected those Crest stones, did you see the bodies of the people that had been consumed by them?”

Linhardt nodded. “I would almost call it interesting-” He got a nasty look from everyone around him, “-if it weren't so horrible.”

“What did the bodies look like?” Sylvain pressed. “Were they men or women?”

Lorenz hitched his breath at Sylvain's question and all eyes turned back to Linhardt.

“It was really hard to see in the darkness,” Linhardt looked thoughtful. “But I can say with near-certainty they were men.”

Lorenz heard Byleth let out a huge sigh behind him and he also felt relieved at the news.

“How did you know that?” Linhardt asked, tilting his head at an angle.

“My brother, Miklan.” Sylvain replied. “He became one of those monsters when he tried to wield the Lane of Ruin. After we killed him the power of the Crest stone left him and his form was human again.”

“Your brother?” Lorenz was horrified. “I... I never knew.”

Sylvain shrugged as if it hadn't mattered. “He had it coming to him. He stole the Lance from my family to begin with.”

“I'm sorry.” Lorenz continued. “Why did the church never tell us about it?”

“Clearly the church didn't want anyone to know.” Sylvain looked towards Byleth. “Isn't that right, Byleth?”

She nodded. “Rhea had even mentioned that such a thing had happened before. I think she didn't want anyone to be afraid.”

“My sister...” Lorenz had his head in his hands. “What if we already killed-?”

Sylvain stood up and cleared his throat. “-I think we all need to wash up properly before going to sleep.”

Ferdinand nodded and also stood up. “You're right Sylvain, let's clean up and take a look around this fort to get acquainted with it before morning. We need to make sure the horses are properly cared for and our armour carefully brought in.”

“So long.” Linhardt waved to them then sighed in frustration as the two men practically lifted him and dragged him from the room.

After they had left Lorenz felt Byleth pressed against him, her breath hot on his ear. He turned his head to look at her and felt instantly relieved by a soft kiss on his lips.

“You're doing everything you can.” She reminded him after they parted. “It's all you can do.”

“Thank you.” It should have made him feel better, but it did not. Would _any_ words make him feel more at ease and less restless?

His hands wandered over her shoulders, and then grasped her tightly in a firm hug.

“Thank you Byleth.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you for everything.”

“You're welcome.” She gave him a hearty squeeze.

“I'm sorry I wasn't much use today.” Lorenz felt himself flush from embarrassment. “I promise that tomorrow I'll be-” He winced suddenly as pain shot up his leg.

“What's wrong?” Byleth's eyes wandered immediately to his leg as he tried to hide it, albeit poorly. Her hands were immediately on it, lifting his torn pant leg to see the deep gashed within it. “You're _bleeding_.”

“Am I?” He looked bewildered at Byleth's fingers as she showed him the dark red blood at their tips. “I guess the demonic beast scratched me.”

“ _Scratched you?_ ” She began to roll up his torn pant leg. “This is a lot more than a scratch. It's been bleeding for hours now.”

He shrugged. “It didn't seem... important?”

“Lorenz!” She looked at him in concern. “I didn't rush in to save you for you to die of blood loss hours after the fact. Lie down. I'm going to heal you.”

Lorenz wondered what she meant by all of that but he did as he was told.

“You don't use magic, Byleth.” He stated, his mind racing to see if he had been wrong.

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. “Of course I do. How else would I have been able to save you on the bridge?”

She leaned into him to give him a slow kiss, one hand on his leg. He jumped as he felt heat radiating from her fingers and her kiss deepened, keeping his cries muffled. For a brief moment it felt as though his entire leg were on fire.

When she finally broke the kiss he looked down at his leg and saw nothing but thin scar lines where the claws had raked across his flesh and even those were so small you wouldn't notice them unless you knew where to look.

“H... how?” Lorenz wondered as he gingerly ran his fingers across where the wounds had been. “Just like tonight, when you knew exactly where we were and that we needed help. Like the countless times when you've come to my rescue.”

“I wanted to tell you for so long.” Byleth sighed. “I was just worried that...”

“-Worried about what?” Lorenz look bewildered. “Surely you know by now that nothing you could tell me about yourself would offend me.”

He took her hand in his. “I love every part of you Byleth.”

Byleth took in a deep breath. “I harbour the power of Sothis, the Goddess of Fodlan.”

Lorenz blinked.

Byleth tried again. “Rhea did something to me as a baby, Lorenz. I had no heartbeat, but somehow she was able to plant the consciousness of Sothis within me and give me life. I have always spoken with the Goddess, not knowing who she really was.”

She looked hard at him, trying to decipher his reaction but Lorenz was so surprised and shocked that there was no reaction to be had, he simply sat there, eyes wide, blinking like a normal person would but his head was so full that nothing could make it to the surface.

“Lorenz? Are you all right?”

The Goddess? The very same one he always tried to pray to in the mornings before venturing out into the world? Of whom he had asked for guidance, especially in matters concerning Byleth? Of whom _all_ of Fodlan prayed to? Of whom the entire teachings of Seiros were built around? _That_ Goddess?

“This is...” Lorenz could finally form words, though it was proving to be very difficult. “...I suppose this explains a few things. Does the Goddess give you some sort of foresight?”

“About that.” Byleth bit her lip. “I can also reverse time.”

Lorenz didn't even remember his head hitting the bed him as he felt his eyes involuntarily close as he lost consciousness and fainted.

* * * *

“I shall see you guys back at the room.” Ferdinand waved to Sylvain and Linhardt as they disappeared around a section of building.

He hoped he would be able to find the room they had claimed for themselves, but after feeding Gossamer and the other horse he found himself wandering through the fort aimlessly, completely lost. He had visited Fort Merceus a few times in his past, though not enough that anything looked familiar, especially in the dark.

He wondered if he should ask someone for help, but that might look suspicious and they were already treading on thin ice by hiding out here in the first place.

 _It would be the last place anyone would think to find church soldiers_. He reasoned, as he caught what he hoped had only been a shadow turn the corner with him.

 _No one would even remember what I looked like_.

He quickened his pace, hoping to find out where he needed to go or if he could catch up to Sylvain and Linhardt by accident. The shadow continued to follow him and he began to panic internally.

Finally he decided that enough was enough and he was no coward. He was Ferdinand von Aegir, son of the late Duke Aegir and future Prime Minister of the Empire. He would not be jumping at shadows like some scared child.

He turned around, slowly, and looked behind him. Nothing. Not even a trace that someone had been following him.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

“Relax Ferdinand.” It was Sylvain. “We got worried when you didn't come back right away.”

“Oh thank the Goddess.” It must have been Sylvain following him. “I am sorry I was late. Let us head back now.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sylvain looked at him warily. “Are you all right?”

“Quite.” Ferdinand nodded. As he turned to walk behind Sylvain he thought he caught a glance of someone staring at him, but when he looked harder, he saw nothing.

He suddenly felt very tired and wanted nothing more than to climb into one of the beds and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still reading :D  
> This chapter isn't beta read, if anyone finds any spelling mistakes or weirdness please let me know and I'll fix it right away.


	27. Fort Merceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking around to make sure he didn't seem too conspicuous, he unrolled it and nearly dropped it when he read the words:
> 
> “You are Ferdinand von Aegir. Meet me at the chapel after the late breakfast bell. Come alone.”

If there was one thing Ferdinand von Aegir missed desperately from his days at the Academy, it was the routine. Wake up, make yourself presentable, leave for your classes, eat, train, perhaps more classes or training later in the day, eat again and sleep. It was respectable, predictable and above all, Ferdinand felt as though he excelled at it.

His time after the Academy had been very much different, where nothing was predictable, he wandered for years without a stable home for himself or his family and most importantly, he felt as though he was failing at every aspect of his new life. Not a day went by that his thoughts weren't occupied by the fate of his his loved ones, his former lands, and how he felt that everything was on him to restore it.

Oftentimes it felt like a weight crushing down on him, pushing him towards the ground if he felt too light or happy on any given day.

He found he was beginning to enjoy travelling with the others. The uncertainty remained, but the routine had more or less returned. They had made a plan for their time at Fort Merceus, and so far that plan was bearing fruit. They had decided to not be seen together as much as possible, gathering in their room at specific times, and going for meals two at a time with different people every day.

This morning he was having breakfast with Byleth, though as his mind kept wandering to his predicament and he found himself unable to start a decent conversation.

“Are you all right, Ferdinand?” Byleth sat across from him, poking at her own plate.

“Oh yes, I am fine.” Ferdinand's eyes darted back and forth and he lowered his voice. “I thought we had agreed not to use our real names when out in public like this. What if someone were to overhear?”

“That's right.” Byleth sighed. “I'm sorry. Ever since we arrived I've been feeling... _off_. Like I don't feel unwell but I don't feel particularly well either, does that make sense?”

“Not in the slightest.” Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. Now that he looked at her closely, she did seem a little pale. “If you are not feeling well you should head back to the room.”

“Maybe I will.”

He expected more of a fight from her, a dismissal of her symptoms and a forced smiled perhaps, but instead she just stood up and excused herself and was gone from the mess hall. Ferdinand looked down at where she had been sitting and noticed she had barely eaten anything.

He hadn't much time to dwell on concern however when he felt someone bump into him from behind.

“Excuse me, I didn't see- oh.” He couldn't see who it was that went past him as the hall was very busy at this hour, but he could have sworn someone had shoved a piece of paper into his hand as they went by.

Looking around to make sure he didn't seem too conspicuous, he unrolled it and nearly dropped it when he read the words:

“ _You are Ferdinand von Aegir. Meet me at the chapel after the late breakfast bell. Come alone.”_

_Someone has discovered I am here!_ He felt his heart leap into his throat. He took a frantic look around to see if anyone was watching him, but no one even glanced his way. He shovelled the rest of his food down his throat and pondered what he was to do with this information.

* * * *

“I miss the room at my estate.” Lorenz complained, as he stood in front of the small looking glass, trying his very best to pluck at his eyebrows, then to make sure that every wayward strand of hair was neatly combed and brushed. “At least that had several decent mirrors.”

“Do you do this _every_ morning?” Sylvain complained, trying to get a look in edgewise to make sure he was presentable in his own messy fashion.

“Naturally.” Lorenz replied, seeming satisfied with his appearance. “A true nobleman always looks his finest Sylvain, no matter the situation.” He finally stepped aside to let Sylvain take a wayward glance, ruffle his hair and declare himself ready.

“A true nobleman indeed.” The latter snorted, much to Lorenz's disdain. “I bet you do miss your nice, comfortable room. You got to stay there for the past five years without having to do much.”

“I'm sorry is that supposed to make me angry?” Lorenz frowned. “You're just incensed because your friends went to war without you.”

He saw that hit a nerve and continued. “Why _did_ you stay with us anyway?”

“Easy. Without me all of you are doomed.” Sylvain shrugged. “I didn't want that kind of blood on my hands, especially not Byleth's.”

Now it was Lorenz's turn to laugh. “How fortunate we are then.”

Sylvain opened his mouth to say more when the door opened and Byleth walked in, looking pale with large bags under her eyes.

“Whoa Byleth are you all right?” Sylvain asked as Lorenz ran to her side.

“I don't feel so good.” Byleth muttered.

“Come with me!” Lorenz was leading her back to the door. “Let us find Linhardt, he'll know what's ailing you.”

As he led her past Sylvain, he noticed the man give Byleth a worried look. He thought he'd say something cynical or snide as they went towards the door but he didn't, he just stepped back and let them leave.

* * * *

Later upon returning to the room, Ferdinand was dismayed to discover only Sylvain present.

“I _told_ Byleth she needed to rest.” The orange-haired man sighed. Then, “She couldn't have fainted somewhere could she?”

“Byleth is fine.” Sylvain replied. “She went out with Lorenz. What is it?”

Ferdinand handed Sylvain the mysterious letter.

“Huh.” Sylvain said after reading. “I was sure Gloucester would be the one to give us away.”

“What am I going to do?” Ferdinand asked urgently. “If I don't meet this person they could expose me, exposing _us_ , and then everything has been for naught.”

“Hang on.” Sylvain held up his hands, trying to prevent Ferdinand from panicking. “There must be _something_ we can do.”

“I have to meet with them.” Ferdinand replied. “There is nothing else _to_ do. If they plan to expose me then I shall have to make certain it is I and I alone.”

“That's very noble of you,” Sylvain replied, scratching his chin. “But stupid. You go and I'll follow you in the shadows. If we have to get rid of this person...” He pointed towards his lance. “...We will.”

Ferdinand gulped and nodded. “All right.”

In the distance the second breakfast bell went off. The two men looked at each other and nodded.

* * * *

Ferdinand paced back and forth in front of the chapel before deciding that he had to enter. He knew Sylvain had already made his way in and was there in hiding. Was this mysterious person already in as well?

He pressed against the frame of the wooden doors and they slowly creaked open. He walked past them into the large room beyond, making his way through rows upon rows of empty pews. He sat down at one and pretended to pray.

While he was there he thought that perhaps he could pray in earnest, hoping that whatever was to come could be handled in a swift, decisive manner. He didn't pray enough these days, maybe it would help.

It wasn't too long before he felt the presence of someone else in the room, and heard them come and take a seat directly behind him.

“You came.” The voice whispered.

It was a woman's voice and sounded oddly familiar, though Ferdinand couldn't place it. Perhaps he had known this person back in his days with the Empire.

“You didn't leave me much choice.” He replied, his voice half a whisper.

“I called you here because I saw you the night you arrived and I knew you could help me.” The woman leaned forward, her voice barely above a whisper as well. “I need to get to Garreg Mach.”

“The monastery?” Ferdinand turned around to try and see the woman's face but it was too dark and a hood obscured it. He motioned for her to come and sit beside him and she obliged.

“Yes. I only joined the Imperial army to get out of the Adrestian Empire. I used to be stationed in Enbarr where I was passing information on to Claude.” Her voice grew softer and Ferdinand thought he saw a long lock of hair fall across her face before she pushed it back behind her.

“ _You_ are the spy Claude was talking about.” Ferdinand exclaimed. “He was hoping we would meet up with you.”

“Yes, I got his correspondence that you were coming. Unfortunately I think Hubert began to catch on that there was a spy close to the Emperor because he sent all of us here. Now I'm trapped in this fort with no way to leave.”

“I shall help you!” Ferdinand exclaimed, then had to lower his voice. “A noble such as myself cannot turn away such an earnest plea for help.”

“You will?” He could hear the woman let out a long breath. “Thank you _so_ much.”

“I.. do have to warn you though.” He continued. “We are not headed towards the monastery, but rather back towards Enbarr.”

“Oh....”

“You are welcome to come back with us. As long as I am around, I can guarantee that no harm shall come to you.”

He could hear her giggle softly. “I believe you. You know in all our letters Claude never mentioned _why_ you were coming to Enbarr.”

“We are in search of someone.” He answered.

“I shall help you try and find them.” She nodded. “I recently lost someone very dear to me as well.”

“I am sorry for your loss.” Ferdinand replied. “I am glad you will come with us, but we have been sitting here, waiting for the gates to open so we can sneak out, but so far we have been out of luck.” He admitted. “Unless you know of another way we can leave?”

She perked up. “There is a way, yes. I could never make the attempt by myself, but with a larger group perhaps.”

“Excellent. Should we meet here come nightfall?” Ferdinand asked.

“Yes. Bring your group. I will be here, no matter what. If there is trouble before that time, meet me here.”

As she got up to leave a question came to his mind.

“Wait! What is your name?” He asked. “It hardly seems fair that you know mine yet I do not have yours?”

She giggled again and simply waved, disappearing into the shadows.

It wasn't too long before Sylvain emerged from his hiding spot. “That went better than expected.”

“Were you able to overhear our conversation?” Ferdinand asked.

“No, but when she left she waved at you.” Sylvain shrugged. “So I kind of filled in the rest.”

“I swear I have met her somewhere before.” Ferdinand tried to search his mind. “I just do not know where.”

* * * *

“Can you do nothing for her?” Lorenz asked as Linhardt sat beside Byleth on the bed, trying to look her over for any signs of illness.

“I don't know if anything _is_ wrong if I'm being honest.” Linhardt replied, putting the back of his hand to her forehead. “She is very warm, but is that normal for someone with the Crest of Flames?”

“Are you asking this of _me_?” Lorenz was almost hysterical as he paced back and forth in the room. “I know nothing of Crest research, that is what _you_ excel at, that is why I am asking for you to make her better!”

Perhaps wilfully oblivious to Lorenz's panic, Linhardt stopped to consider some options. “What did you say your symptoms are, Byleth?”

“I just don't feel... _good_ Linhardt. This entire week we've been here I've been feeling extremely tired and whenever I try to eat I just get nauseous.”

“Mmhmmm....” Linhardt turned to Lorenz next. “Do you mind if I speak to Byleth alone for a minute?”

“Of course I mind.” Lorenz replied, stopping his frantic movements. “Anything you have to ask Byleth you can ask in front of me.”

“It's all right Lorenz, I'll be fine.”

Lorenz's jaw dropped as Byleth sided with the crest scholar and not him. He felt instantly hurt, but her reassuring smile made him feel a little better.

“We won't be long.” Linhardt ushered him out the door then closed it behind him.

With nothing better to do, Lorenz drew up his hood around him and began to pace outside the door. After a while his hunger got the better of him and he was about to leave for the dining hall when Linhardt re-emerged from the room with a smug look on his face.

“I think Byleth is going to be just fine.” The green-haired man replied. “She just needs some rest.”

“That's it? She's just... fatigued?” Lorenz asked, and Linhardt nodded.

  
“That's right.” The scholar said as he waved and went off.

Lorenz threw open the door and went back in to check on his future wife. She had a strange look on her face as she saw him walk in. He immediately went to her bedside.

“I am relieved it is nothing serious.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I don't know what I would do if you were to fall ill.”

She gave a small laugh. “What did Linhardt say?”

“Just that you need some rest.” He patted her hand reassuringly. “If that is what you need then that is what you shall have. I know it's hard to eat food right now, but may I fetch you something from the mess hall? Breakfast shall be over soon and I do not wish for you to be hungry.”

“You're so sweet.” Byleth's cheeks went pink and she brushed her fingers over the ring on his hand. “Thank you.”

“I shall return then.” He looked behind at her, sitting in the bed. He felt strangely protective just then, seeing her vulnerable like this. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried.

He left and began to walk towards the dining hall, the rumble in his stomach overwhelming. He was so concerned about what he was going to eat that the faint sounds of metal scraping against stone didn't even register until he was almost at the mess hall.

He stopped, the sounds bringing him back years ago to the night he stood on the bridge with Byleth, when she had moved to protect him. Why would he suddenly think of that?

“ _Gloucester_.”

A chill ran up his spine as he turned around and came face to face with the Death Knight. Crimson orbs stared out of a black mask in the shape of a skull adorned with two long, curved horns. When he spoke, his voice was hollow and metallic.

“What are you doing here?” The Death Knight asked.

“I....” Lorenz's mouth moved, but no sounds came out.

“Hubert told us you had died at Myrrdin.” The Death Knight looked him up and down, most likely wondering what he was doing in the garb of an ordinary foot soldier.

“Well as you can see, I did not.” Lorenz really didn't know what else to say, and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

The black-clad figure in front of him went silent for a moment, as if considering something. Finally he replied. “She's here, isn't she? That woman...”

At that, Lorenz grew extremely defensive. “You will _not_ hurt her.”

“Oh?” The red glow from inside the mask seemed to focus back on him. “I long for nothing more then to meet her blade in combat. She is with you then?”

Lorenz tried his best to look intimidating but knew he was failing miserably. “That's right.”

“Then I ask again- why are you here?”

“We...” There was no point in lying, really. “We're searching for my elder sister, she's still in the Empire and could be in danger.”

“Your... sister...” The Death Knight went strangely quiet at this revelation.

“Y... yes.” Lorenz confirmed. “Byleth is helping me search for her.”

“Then...”

Suddenly cries went up from soldiers at the front. Lorenz turned to see a myriad of them racing towards them.

“The Alliance!” Someone cried. “The Alliance is here!”

“Open the gates! They're attacking our reinforcements!”

The Death Knight took one last look at Lorenz before heading off. “Leave now to find your sister and I will not kill you.”

Lorenz didn't have to be told twice. He took off towards the room and flung open the door. Byleth was still there but no one else was to be seen.

“Byleth we need to leave _now_. They're finally opening the gates, the Alliance is here.”

“Claude?” Byleth got up, though she still looked weak.

“Yes Claude. We don't want to get caught up in this mess or we'll never be able to continue our search.” He held out his hand and took her. “Come on, let's get Gossamer and go.”

Outside they could hear more shouting as more soldiers were heading towards the battle.

“What about everyone else?” Byleth asked, panic thrown across her face. “We have to go find them.”

Lorenz bit his lip. “There's no _time_ , my dear. The Death Knight himself is here. He's seen me.”

Byleth's face went even paler at that news. She let Lorenz lead her out of the room. “We still need to try, Death Knight or no.”

He knew it was pointless arguing. He was almost relieved when he saw Sylvain and Linhardt running up to them once they were outside.

“The Alliance is attacking the fort!” Sylvain exclaimed. “There has to be a way for us to get out of here.”

“Where's Ferdinand?” Lorenz looked around as soldiers were madly running past them. “I thought he would be here.”

“He ran off towards the cathedral.” Sylvain shrugged. “He said he'd meet us at the stables.”

“Then let's go. We need to get the cart readied.” Byleth looked a lot like her old self as she directed them to where they needed to be.

It didn't take them very long to get the horses ready to go. Lorenz absentmindedly touched the ring on his finger as they waited for Ferdinand.

“We can't wait much longer.” Sylvain whispered and Lorenz nodded.

“You are right Sylvain. We need to get out of here.”

Above them he could see wyverns flying overhead, heading to the front. Sadly, they led the horses towards the gate.

“I'm sorry Ferdinand.” Lorenz muttered as he climbed onto the cart.

* * * *

As soldiers ran towards the gates to defend them Ferdinand could hear the clash of metal on metal and he quickened his pace, running towards the chapel. She had to be there, she _had_ to be.

He felt a twinge of regret that he had not had the chance to tell them about the mysterious spy from Enbarr, the one who had been aided them in their way against the Empire from afar. He thought she was very brave for doing so.

He swung the doors open and looked around. He almost thought to call for her, but he didn't know her name.

“Ferdinand.”

She had sneaked up from behind and he nearly jumped at being startled.

“You came.” He saw the thin trace of a smile beneath the hood. “Come on, this is the perfect time to leave. Gather your friends.”

“They're waiting for us at the stables.” Ferdinand took her hand and together they ran off towards them, as there were already small skirmishes in the streets.

It almost looked like... the Empire was fighting itself. That is, until he caught the yellow of the Alliance underneath someone's armour.

“The Alliance has dressed as Imperial soldiers to be let into the fort.” Ferdinand laughed as they wound their way through the streets. “Claude got that idea from us, you know.”

“You can tell me more once we're rid of this place.” The woman had her hand on her hood to keep her face covered.

“Oh no.” They came to the stables but the horses were gone. “They have already left without us.”

The spy took a look around them then pointed to another horse not yet prepared. “That one- get me a saddle and we'll ride it out the back. We can catch up to your friends in Enbarr.”

“An excellent idea.” They ran over to the horse and began to prepare it. It wasn't long before they were ready.

“Let me lead.” The woman practically leaped onto the saddle in the front. “I know the way out.”

“Certainly.” Ferdinand raised his hands and let her lead them deeper into fort Merceus.

It wasn't long before the sounds of fighting were nothing more than distant murmurs and noise. He wondered- if only briefly- if his companion was truly leading them to safety. Then after what seemed like an eternity they came to a solid brick wall.

“This is it.” The woman said, dismounting. “Usually it's pretty heavily guarded.”

Ferdinand moved his hand to his weapon, not quite sure about what was to come. He moved it back to the saddle when the woman pushed a few choice bricks and a door creaked open in front of them.

“Amazing.” He breathed as she led the horse through, then mounted again once they were clear of the walls.

“So many wyverns.” She commented as they began to ride away. “You'd think the Almyran army was here.”

She took the reins and clicked her heels and the horse started off at quick run, then began to full on gallop as they got further and further away.

“I am anxious to meet your friends.” The woman replied.

“Yes.” Ferdinand sincerely hoped they would.

Suddenly, he felt something, like a sudden sense of dread or the calm before a storm. His companion could feel it too, because she stopped their horse.

“What is that?” She commented then the next thing they knew, they were thrown from their mount as the air crackled all around them and a huge gust of force knocked them to the ground.

Ferdinand looked back and gasped. Something was falling from the sky, like javelins of light and where they dropped, the fort exploded, brick and mortar falling apart as if it were paper.

* * * *

“Claude...” Lorenz breathed as they looked behind them at the devastation of the former fort. Where it once stood only piles of rubble remained.

He felt Byleth clutch his shirt as tears formed in her eyes.

“First the Kingdom... now the Alliance...” Sylvain breathed, looking over at them while trying to calm the horses and keep to their path. “We're the only ones left.”

“Then it's up to us.” Lorenz said, clutching Byleth tightly. “We have to find my sister and find Rhea.”

“Yes.” Sylvain replied, then as if to no one muttered, “... and find Edelgard.”


	28. Reunion in Enbarr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're pregnant? Oh my Goddess Byleth.” Sylvain's jaw dropped. “That's why you've been feeling ill?”
> 
> “Let's confirm it first.” Linhardt took her gently by her wrist and guided her to the bed. “I'm going to cast a spell, don't worry it won't hurt the baby.”
> 
> “How in Fodlan did this happen?” Sylvain shook his head as Linhardt moved his hand cautiously over her stomach. “I thought you'd be a little smarter to wait until after the war Byleth, or at least until after our mission, or I don't know... until after we were out of the middle of enemy territory!”

Enbarr is a glimmering city that boasts the largest population in all of Fodlan. A large canal attributed to Saint Seiros runs through the city, fuelling its wealth and development. It is said that the city itself predates the founding of the Empire.

Lorenz had remained quiet as Sylvain drove the cart through the busy streets, leaning against Byleth and looking dully at their surroundings. She knew what had happened at Fort Merceus weighed heavily upon him, as it did on all of them.

“Enbarr is also known as the city of Seiros.” Linhardt remarked. “I wonder what she'd think of it now, at war with the church.”

Byleth looked around at the people they saw as they rode by. She had never been to Enbarr and a part of her felt regret that she had never experienced it when it was in all its splendour. The people hurried through the streets and stared at their cart in worry. She was sure by now rumours of the fort's destruction ran through the city like wildfire.

Who had fired those javelins of light? Certainly not the church or the Alliance. If their enemies had such powerful weapons at their disposal, why did they not use them earlier?

“Look!” Byleth tugged on Lorenz's sleeve. “It's the Mittelfrank Opera building. You said you wanted to bring me here someday, correct?”

Lorenz looked up at the grand theatre building and nodded sadly, then went back to leaning against the boxes behind him.

“Hey Byleth,” Sylvain called out and she came up to the front to speak with him.

“Where are we going to stay?” He asked hesitantly as they looked around at the surrounding street. “Should we try and lay low for a few days?”

“Hmmmm.” Byleth looked behind her at Linhardt and Lorenz and realized that she could already feel Ferdinand's absence among them.

“There.” She pointed to a fancy looking inn. “We'll take rooms here.”

“Are you _sure_?” Sylvain looked over at her. “Shouldn't we try to take something a little more.... common, maybe?”

“If anyone is going to be looking for us, that's where they'd check first.” Byleth tried to reason. Secretly, she had wanted someplace that Lorenz would feel comfortable where he could feel better and be a little more like himself. In Enbarr there would be tons of noblemen acting as he did and they wouldn't draw suspicion at all.

“All right.” Sylvain's expression said that he didn't agree with her and she wondered if she was making a mistake. All the same they pulled up to the inn and immediately someone ran out to help them.

Byleth was acutely aware of how they must have looked when the stable hand looked skeptically at their cart, then at them. He opened his mouth to say something when Byleth threw down a bag of coin. Upon opening it he simply nodded and they got down.

“Have our things brought to our room.” She ordered, then went inside to secure their lodgings.

* * * *

The room they entered was more what Byleth thought her soon-to-be husband would be accustomed to. For one, the furnishings were more in line with what she had seen in his house on the estate and the bed looked comfortable and warm. It was probably three times the size of the room they had stayed in in the tavern in Faerghus.

She could tell it pleased Lorenz, because he walked around looking at everything, his keen eyes taking it all in and silently judging it. Then he broke out into a smile and sat down in a chair.

“Finally some comfort.” He chuckled, then looked over at Byleth. “Come and sit down and rest. We've been in that awful cart for far too long.”

She wanted nothing more to sit down with him, especially with the look he was giving her but she had to take care of something else first. “I'm going to wash up first. I've paid for a bath and I intend to enjoy it.”

“Of course.” He gave her an affectionate look. “I'll wait until you have returned.”

There was a knock at the door and the stable hand brought in their bags of armour and supplies from the cart. Byleth handed him some more gold for good measure and left the room.

* * * *

She took a quick bath (though she would have stayed in for much longer if she could have) then rushed down the hall to the other room she had paid for where the other two men were staying. She knocked on the door and Sylvain answered.

“I need to speak to Linhardt.” She said plainly.

“Come on in.” She could hear the scholar's voice calling her from inside the room.

“I don't have much time, Lorenz will be wondering where I am.” She implored as she stepped inside. “I just... can you confirm it yet?”

“Confirm what?” Linhardt looked at her curiously, then a spark of recognition spread across his face. “Oh your pregnancy, of course.”

“Shhh!” Byleth waved her hand but Sylvain's head shot around.

“You're pregnant? Oh my Goddess Byleth.” Sylvain's jaw dropped. “ _That's_ why you've been feeling ill?”

“Let's confirm it first.” Linhardt took her gently by her wrist and guided her to the bed. “I'm going to cast a spell, don't worry it won't hurt the baby.”

“How in Fodlan did this happen?” Sylvain shook his head as Linhardt moved his hand cautiously over her stomach. “I thought you'd be a little smarter to wait until _after_ the war Byleth, or at least until _after_ our mission, or I don't know... until _after we were out of the middle of enemy territory!_ ”

“I know.” Tears were welling up in her eyes. “I... I didn't mean for it to happen right _now_ , but I forgot my herbs for one night then we got drunk at the tavern and-”

“-What if you get sick, Byleth? What if something _worse_ happens to you? What are we going to do about it?”

Linhardt put a finger over her mouth and shot Sylvain a dirty look. “I think what Sylvain _means_ to say is congratulations.”

Sylvain saw the tears roll down her cheek and instantly reconsidered his position. “You're right Linhardt, I... that was uncalled for Byleth. I'm sorry.”

“He's just jealous.” Linhardt whispered as he smiled at her reassuringly. “Here, listen to this.”

Sylvain and Byleth both went silent and she could hear it from the spell: a tiny heart beating within her. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

“Incredible.” Linhardt smiled again. “It sounds very healthy Byleth.”

“Is it supposed to beat that fast?” Sylvain asked, looking intrigued.

“Yes. Perfectly normal.” Linhardt replied. “At least for humans.”

He looked at her closely. “Please let me check it every few weeks or so Byleth, at least until we can get you to someone like Manuela. We don't even know exactly what is... normal for someone like you.”

 _He means someone with my power_ , she thought ruefully. _Someone who might not be completely human._

“My first heartbeat.” Byleth said, smiling as she patted her stomach. “My father once told me that my mother was most happy when she was pregnant with me. I didn't understand it then.”

“Please let me use this for research!” Linhardt had already gotten his notebook out and was furiously scribbling down notes. “Nothing invasive, I promise. Just... observational.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes but Byleth patted herself worriedly. “When I was born to my mother, I was born without a heartbeat. Rhea was able to bring me to life using the Crest of Flames. What if that happens again? Will I have to sacrifice myself for my child?”

Before Linhardt could answer, Sylvain rose up. “If you needed it Byleth, I'd tear the Crest stone from my relic and give it to you. I know Lorenz would do exactly the same if it meant saving your life and the life of his child.”

“He's right Byleth.” Linhardt gave her hand a squeeze. “We won't let anything happen to you.”

She nodded silently.

“Well you better go and tell Lorenz.” Sylvain sighed. “I don't know how he's going to take it, though.”

“I don't either.” Byleth gulped. “He didn't exactly take the news about my powers well.”

“He'll be fine.” Linhardt waved nonchalantly.

* * * *

Byleth wanted to _think_ that he would be fine as she went back to their room after thanking Linhardt for his care. She _had_ to tell him, now that she definitely knew. How would he take it? He hadn't exactly taken the news that she possessed the power of the Goddess well. He had said he accepted it, but only after fainting on the bed. It had taken the rest of them to wake him and bring him to a sitting position. Then he had shakily asked her more questions until it seemed he _actually_ accepted it.

She noticed that she had arrived back at their door. Taking in a deep breath she opened it, worried about how she was even going to begin to bring this up. What she found upon entering the room was Lorenz standing in front of the mirror looking sullen, resplendent in the same armour he wore around the monastery before they went into disguise. The white rose at his chest looked a little worse for wear, but it was still there. He looked so handsome, even when melancholy.

 _Does he know!?_ She panicked, but her emotions subsided when he turned around to greet her. He tried to smile, but it quickly faded.

“I am glad that you are back Byleth. It seems when I am alone I can't stop thinking about the fate of the Alliance.” His eyes welled up with tears.

She quickly closed the door behind her and rushed over to him.

“They're all gone. All of them.” He began quietly. “Ignatz he... he wanted to be a painter but his father made him become a knight. I still have the drawing he made of you. Raphael just wanted to make a future for his family and he... he didn't even care that Gloucesters had wronged him. Leonie wanted to make her village proud of her. Claude...”

She could see tears rolling down his cheek as he dropped his gaze. “...I didn't want this, Byleth. Not like this.”

“My poor Lorenz.” She cupped his cheeks with her hands and rubbed away at the tears.

“I'm sorry.” He tried wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. “I... I wanted to greet you with a smile.”

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

“I love my homeland so much.” He murmured. “Now it is all gone. The Alliance is dead. All I wanted was... I wanted to protect them. To guide them to a bright future.”

“The Alliance isn't gone.” Byleth said, standing in front of him and holding his hands. “ _You're_ still here, Lorenz. The Alliance is you now.”

She could feel tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as well. She moved his hands down to his chest. “The Alliance is right here.” She could feel his heart beating rhythmically and it soothed her.

“The Alliance is here as well.” She moved his hands to her own chest, where they could feel nothing.

“...And...” She then moved them down her body to her stomach. “...Here.”

He looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

 _Here goes_. “I'm pregnant.”

He stared at her, uncomprehending.

She tried again. “I'm having a baby.”

Still nothing, not even a reaction. “ _Your_ baby.”

He blinked. One more try. “You're going to be a father, Lorenz.”

“I... I _am_?” He breathed, and she could see the wheels turning in his mind as his brain desperately attempted to catch up to what his ears were hearing.

“That...” He stared straight into her eyes and ever so slowly, his mouth curved into a smile that grew wider by the second. “That's _wonderful_ , Byleth.”

He laughed for the first time that day and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and twirling her in the air. “Me, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, a father! We're going to be _parents_ , Byleth!”

She giggled and sighed in utter relief as he put her back down on the ground. It was as if the conversation about the Alliance had evaporated into thin air as he had something new to focus all of his attention on.

He bent his head down and kissed her lovingly, then brushed some of the hair covering her face behind her ears. “Truly,” He started, “It is a gift from Sothis herself.”

Byleth was relieved to see him back to his old self and overjoyed by the news.

He then began to pace around the room excitedly. “We must tell everyone at once! Do the others know? We need to take you to a doctor right away to make sure everything is as it should. Vitamins! You'll need vitamins and...” His eyes widened. “We can't be here! We need to get back to Gloucester territory right away. How are you feeling? Do you need to lie on the bed?”

“Lorenz calm down.” Byleth chuckled, holding up her hands in defence at his rambling. “I'm not going to have the baby anytime soon. It takes time.”

He touched her stomach again, smiling. “Do you think it is a boy or a girl?”

* * * *

Lorenz practically dragged her to the other room and knocked on the door, then told everyone excitedly about what he was just learned.

“And you _didn't_ faint?” Sylvain looked at Lorenz who shook his head no. “That's disappointing.”

“Pay up.” Linhardt held out his hand and begrudgingly, Sylvain reached into his pocket and pulled out several coins, grumbling while he did so.

“Isn't it wonderful?” Lorenz sighed happily, oblivious to or ignoring the transaction that had happened between the two other men. “Finally, some good to come out of all this bloodshed.”

“Another Gloucester, great.” Sylvain rolled his eyes. “Just what Fodlan needed.”

Lorenz glared at him but continued on telling them how fantastic it was and how after they finished with their business here he would take Byleth back to his estate and they would be wed. Linhardt began to nod off during the conversation and went to sleep on the bed while Sylvain looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

 _It's a pity._ Byleth thought, _Ferdinand would have been very supportive_.

“All right Lorenz.” Sylvain held up his hands in defeat. “Congratulations. Can we get back to planning how we're going to approach this mission now that we're in Enbarr?”

“We should probably figure out a way to contact Claude's spy.” Byleth offered. “Though I don't know how to do that.”

“Claude mentioned that the spy would be contacting us.” Lorenz agreed. “Maybe all we need to do is wait?”

“I'm fine with waiting for a few days.” Sylvain nodded. “We can't very well storm the palace with the four of us.”

“Storm the palace?” Lorenz raised an eyebrow.

* * * *

“There it is, Enbarr.” The woman said dully as they rode back into the city. “I guess it's a better sight that the inside of the fort.”

“You mean the old inside of the fort.” Ferdinand reminded her as he scanned the worried faces of the commonfolk and nobles alike that walked past them. None of them even bothered them with a glance. “If we had stayed we would be nothing more than a crater within the ground.”

“Too true.” She was looking around at different places as they passed. Then as an afterthought she added. “Do you miss him at all Ferdinand? The city reminds me so much of him.”

“Miss who?” Ferdinand asked.

“Lorenz.” The woman replied sadly.

“I... well I mean, maybe only a little?” Ferdinand wasn't quite sure how to answer that, after all with any luck they would be seeing him again soon.

“Only a little?” The woman in the front pulled down her hood to reveal long locks of purple hair that descended down her back. “I thought the two of you were quite close? Lorenz used to speak of you quite often.”

“Well, that is true but do not worry, we shall find him within the city here shortly.” He gave a small chuckle. “Lorenz got out of Fort Merceus before us. I mean... wait... how did you know Lorenz was with me?”

“What are you talking about?” The woman turned around and her lavender eyes stared back at him. “Lorenz died at Myrrdin, Ferdinand.”

“Vera!?” Ferdinand's mouth dropped open at the sudden realization. “I... I did not recognize you with your hood... I didn't...”

A smile crept up the woman's face. “I wondered if you would recognize me after all these years. We were only at the estate together briefly to begin with. Do you mean to say you promised to help me without even knowing who I was?”

Ferdinand nodded. “Of course! I would help anyone in distress who asked for aid.”

Vera's cheeks turned pink as she laughed. “You're absolutely adorable, Ferdinand.”

Now it was his turn to flush. “I... it is nothing. I was saddened when I heard that you had left shortly after your father declared for the Empire. It was at that time I had to take my family and leave as well, being imperial fugitives.”

Vera nodded. “As for myself, in the chaos of the outbreak of war I managed to escape my future husband and enlisted in the army. It was an easy way to get out marriage. I heard later that the noble I was supposed to wed got killed in one of the early skirmishes.”

“I do not know what to say, I am so sorry for what happened.” Ferdinand looked at her sadly. “I know your situation pained Lorenz greatly.”

“I am sorry for what you have endured as well.” Vera nodded. “Is it true that Lorenz is still alive?”

“He survived the assault at Myrrdin and immediately set about getting a group together to come and retrieve you once he was free of the Empire.” Ferdinand nodded.

“He did?” She gave a warm smile. Then she added. “Is Byleth with him? No one knew if she was alive.”

“Of course she is!” He said proudly. “She was... er.. not around for five years but she has come back. They should be both here, in Enbarr.”

“That's wonderful.” Vera let out a long sigh of relief. “It will be good to see everyone again.”

Ferdinand reached over and tugged at the reins, pointing to a fancy inn. “We can start asking about them here.”

“All right.” They dismounted the horse and after Ferdinand tossed some coin to the stable hand, they walked inside.

He worried that their soldier garb would have them turned away at the door, but Vera walked right in like the proud noble that she was and approached the desk. Ferdinand was also worried he would be recognized, being the son of the former Prime Minister and put his hood back up to conceal his face.

“We are searching for a group of Empire soldiers that would have recently arrived in the city. Do you know of any?”

The innkeeper frowned and looked her up and down. “No empire soldiers would stay in a place like this. Perhaps you'd like to find a...” He looked her up and down, “More _suitable_ establishment for yourself?”

Ferdinand marched over and stood next to her, towering over the innkeeper. “I'll have you know that this is Vera Lyra Gloucester, noble of the Alliance. If she is asking you a question then you should do the proper thing and answer her.”

The innkeeper looked over at Ferdinand, then back at Vera.

“I don't know.” He said finally and he seemed to be speaking the truth.

“I am sorry.” Ferdinand whispered as they made to leave. “We shall check more places. Lorenz is smart. He would pick somewhere and wait.”

“You're right.” Vera sighed. “Thanks for having my back.”

“Of course.” Ferdinand smiled and opened the door for her.

They were just about to leave when he heard someone rushing down the stairs and turned around to look to see if trouble was coming their way and instinctively placed himself between Vera and the door.

It was Lorenz, dressed in his normal clothing and looking at him with a gigantic smile on his face. “Ferdinand!” He exclaimed, “You are alive! You have made it!”

“Is that my brother?” Vera poked out from behind Ferdinand's back to get a better look.

Lorenz had his hand over his mouth as his eyes next went to the sister hidden behind his friend. Ferdinand looked up and could see the rest of the group heading down the staircase towards them as Lorenz and Vera embraced, exchanging words about how they thought they'd never see the other person again.

Byleth came over and gave Ferdinand a hug as Sylvain gave him a pat on the shoulder. Linhardt looked happy at the reunion but couldn't control the yawn that escaped him. The two Gloucester siblings were still blubbering uncontrollably in each others arms, teary-eyed but happy.

“More Gloucesters,” Sylvain commented, and Byleth gave him a hearty shot in the arm. He looked down at her smiled mischievously as he rubbed where she had punched him and she couldn't help but return it.

“Come, back to the rooms.” Lorenz was now dragging Vera up the staircase. “We have so much we need to catch up on.”

“She's kind of cute actually.” Sylvain commented and earned another hit from Byleth.

“Don't. You. Dare.” She warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks on everyone for waiting for this new chapter. I'm currently in the process of moving, so my time to write isn't as much as it would have been before. Moving is almost over there and writing can begin again!


	29. Crossing Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wh... what can I do for you, Lord Vestra?” The man couldn't even meet his eyes. “You can't possibly be requiring lodgings?” A pause. “N... Not to say you couldn't, we always have accommodations ready.”
> 
> “I do not require a room, thank you.” Hubert smiled, enjoying how much the act intimidated the other man. “In fact I am looking for someone, someone I heard was staying here. Perhaps you can help me find them?”
> 
> “Of... of course.” The man stammered. “Wh... what is the name?”
> 
> “Vera Gloucester.” Hubert's smiled broadened.

“What do you think they're talking about up there?” Sylvain asked lazily as he motioned to the room on the second floor currently occupied by Byleth, Lorenz and Vera.

“They are probably catching up on what has been going on.” Ferdinand offered. “The siblings have been separated for a little over five years. A lot has happened since then.” He took a sip from his cup. “It is too bad they are missing such a splendid tea, however.”

Sylvain looked down at the set up in front of them. He had studied up on tea years ago when he had tried to get Lorenz to bring Byleth back from the Red Canyon. All he had gotten for his trouble was a fist to the face and then some. He chuckled thinking back on the event, he had deserved everything he had gotten. Still though, he wouldn't know one good tea from the other but the way Ferdinand was fawning over this blend he expected it was quite good. He took a tentative bite from one of the many sweets presented and was surprised at how much he enjoyed it.

“Linhardt, you need to try this.” He looked over to where the green-haired man was sitting, expecting him to be fighting to stay awake. Instead, however the Crest scholar was busy scribbling down all kinds of things in that book of his.

“It's fascinating, isn't it?” Linhardt commented when he noticed Sylvain staring at him. “I have no idea how Byleth's pregnancy is going to progress. Not that I'm an expert on the subject, far from it. I just understand the basics.”

“Yes, everyone understands the _basics_ of pregnancy.” Sylvain muttered, taking a sip of tea. “We really don't need to hear anymore, thanks.”

“You're jealous.” Linhardt continued without even looking up from his writing.

“Of course I'm jealous.” Sylvain muttered. “Did you see how happy Lorenz was?” He paused. “Do you think it's too early to order some alcohol?”

“It would make the illusion that we are common soldiers a little more complete.” Linhardt replied, closing his book and staring at the pastries in front of them.

“Quiet!” Ferdinand motioned to the front door where two imperial soldiers were entering. The trio immediately put their hoods up to cover their faces and went silent.

Sylvain was at the best angle to the door so he tried to keep an eye on it while looking as inconspicuous as possible. He immediately dropped them once he saw the black-clad figure who entered.

“We have to warn Byleth.” He whispered.

* * * *

After his men had been inside for a proper amount of time, Hubert stepped through the doors to the inn and looked around. It was a more than reputable place, and from the looks of it, enjoyed by other soldiers of the Empire, perhaps ones that had profited from their campaigns and were enjoying their coin. Or perhaps they were noble officers, it was really hard to tell from their eclectic mix of armour but then he hardly blamed them, especially after the Fort Merceus disaster.

The innkeeper looked terrified of him as he slowly approached the desk.

“Wh... what can I do for you, Lord Vestra?” The man couldn't even meet his eyes. “You can't possibly be requiring lodgings?” A pause. “N... Not to say you couldn't, we always have accommodations ready.”

“I do not require a room, thank you.” Hubert smiled, enjoying how much the act intimidated the other man. “In fact I am looking for someone, someone I heard was staying here. Perhaps you can help me find them?”

“Of... of course.” The man stammered. “Wh... what is the name?”

“Vera Gloucester.” Hubert's smiled broadened. “You would recognize her from her long, lavender hair.”

He thought he heard a noise behind him and when he turned back, the table that had been formerly occupying some of the imperial soldiers was empty. Perhaps they hadn't wanted to be a part of the trouble, he didn't blame them for that either.

“V... Vera... yes.” The man pointed to the second floor. “She came in yesterday, she's in one of the rooms upstairs. Seemed to know some of the guests.”

“Really?” Hubert looked back to the now-empty-table. “How interesting.”

He motioned for more of his men to come inside and spoke to them. “Surround the inn. With any luck I'll be bringing the girl outside alone.”

“What if there's trouble, Lord Vestra?” Someone asked.

“Then there will be trouble.” Hubert replied plainly.

* * * *  
  


“I can't believe you were in the imperial army this entire time.” Lorenz lifted the tea cup to his nose to smell the elegant fragrance of the liquid before taking a long sip.

“It was dreadful.” Vera complained. “The barracks were absolutely horrible, the training even worse. It was however, a better alternative then getting married.”

“I am so sorry.” Lorenz apologized, knowing he had already done so a dozen times since they had been speaking. “I tried to contact you, but once you disappeared... why did you not try and come back home?”

“I was worried father would send me right back.” Vera caught Lorenz's skeptical stare and shook her head. “Don't deny it, you know he would and there would be nothing you nor mother could do about it.”

“....Perhaps.” He muttered, taking another sip of his tea.

Byleth, who had been sitting quietly and letting the two siblings speak, suddenly caught Vera's attention.

“Byleth dear, you haven't even touched your tea.” The woman looked at her in concern. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Linhardt said I'm not supposed to have herbal teas.” She replied, eating one of the sweets. “I can still have the pastries though.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” Vera looked alarmed. “If you had but told me-”

“It's fine.” Byleth assured her. “This tea is for you, after all.”

Next the lavender-haired woman came over to inspect Byleth. “You are not showing in your pregnancy yet, you must not be very far along?”

“Linhardt wasn't sure.” Byleth shrugged. “Maybe... a month? More? Less?”

“You should really send her home.” Vera looked over at Lorenz with the same condescending look she used to give him when he was a boy.

“I am not some child who does not know what they are doing.” Lorenz frowned. “Now that you are here I am more than happy to return home.”

“Maybe Seteth is still alive.” Byleth offered. “Maybe we can still do something against Edelgard if we return to Garreg Mach.”

“My dear I am afraid our chances of opposing the Emperor are slim to none given the current circumstances.” Lorenz replied. “I would not risk your safety nor the safety of our child for anything reckless. We will take what money we still have at the estate and run.”

Byleth didn't look happy about it, but she must have felt he was correct. There was no use trying anything brash or impulsive, and as she had said herself, the Alliance would survive wherever they were. Maybe someday they could come back and-

“Byleth!” Sylvain burst into their room and closed the door behind him. “Hubert's here!”

“ _What_!?” Byleth stood up, looking alarmed. “How did he find us so quickly?”

“ _Someone_ talked.” The red-head said icily, pointing at Ferdinand.

“I am so sorry!” The orange-haired man apologized. “I used Vera's name yesterday and someone must have reported it back to Hubert.”

“Well he can't have her!” Lorenz went to stand protectively in front of her.

“He has us completely surrounded.” Sylvain was letting off a string of blasphemies as he paced the room.

Byleth looked thoughtful, then went to the window to look down at the street below them.

“What are you thinking?” Lorenz asked, knowing all too well the curious expression on the face of his fiancee.

Byleth looked over at Linhardt. “Do you remember in the tavern in Faerghus when you sent Lorenz from the room? Do you think you could do that again?”

“That spell of teleportation?” He gave a small smile. “Of course Byleth.”

He went and looked out the window himself. “I can cast it and send you to the streets but I can't use it on myself.”

“That's unacceptable then.” Ferdinand quipped. “We're not leaving anyone behind to Hubert's mercy.”

“I'll catch you.” Byleth assured him.

Everyone looked at each other.

“Byleth no, I'll...” Linhardt cast a nervous look at Lorenz. “...I'll crush you.”

“No you won't.” Byleth replied with such self-assurance that Lorenz almost believed her. After all, if she could turn back the hands of time, what else could she do?

“How about we _all_ catch you?” Lorenz offered instead, pulling the blanket off the large bed.

“Quickly now.” Linhardt was gathering them up together. “I'll need to touch you for this to work so please don't be alarmed.”

* * * *

Linhardt cast his magic, and one by one his friends disappeared from his field of vision and down to the street below. He could see Byleth taking out the sword of the creator and wrapping it around an unsuspecting soldier's leg and...

He looked away. He couldn't stand the sight of blood. He could hear Hubert and the soldiers knocking on the doors to the rooms as guests opened them and allowed them inside to search. He hoped they would be finished with everyone down below so he could leave before...

There was a knock on the door and before he could do anything Hubert himself opened it and stepped in.

“Linhardt von Hevring?” He said, looking half-amused, half-stunned. “I never thought I would see _you_ here in Enbarr again.”

“Why not?” Linhardt shrugged. “After all, my family lives in Enbarr. My father works in Enbarr.”

Hubert's cruel mouth twisted into a smile. “But you're not with your family anymore, are you? You betrayed them just as you betrayed her Majesty.”

He wandered into the room without a second thought and immediately his eyes fell on the cups of tea on the table near the bed. “Entertaining, were we?”

“Does that surprise you?” Linhardt asked plainly as Hubert began to explore every nook and cranny of the large room, opening closets and cabinets.

“It does, yes.” Hubert frowned, as though not understanding why he couldn't find a trace of anyone else. “Where would your guests be right now?”

Linhardt shrugged.

“Regardless Hevring, you're coming with me.” Hubert reached out and grabbed Linhardt by the arm. “Perhaps her Majesty will be lenient with your treachery or perhaps she will hand you over to our... allies. They are always interested in new test subjects, especially those with a Crest.”

“As much as I love Crest research I am going to have to decline.” Linhardt raised his other hand. “I'll see you later Hubert.”

He cast his spell and touched the other man on the arm and Hubert vanished in front of him. He could hear a commotion in the lobby below and figured he had seconds before the black mage came storming up the stairs.

He flung open the window and quietly hoped that Byleth was ready for him as he pitched himself over the edge, falling to the ground below.

He was relieved to feel soft fabric break his fall as he got off the blanket that the others were holding and joined them on the street. They simply all nodded and took off running to the stables. In mere minutes they were on horseback and fleeing the inn.

* * * *

“We made it.” Sylvain was standing watch as he searched the streets for any sign of Hubert or the remainder of his men.

Byleth was sitting down at the far end of the alleyway, catching her breath. Lorenz rushed over to make sure she was all right.

“I'm fine.” She breathed. “It's simply... things are a little harder now, that's all.”

Lorenz lowered his voice. “Your power...?”

“Yes.” She explained. “It was a little harder reverting time.”

“When did you have to use it?” He asked, trying to think back on their escape.

“I used it several times.” She answered, leaning into him. “It helped me figure out where Hubert's men were hiding.”

He didn't bother to ask whether or not she had used it to save him or anyone else. The haunted look on her face that he remembered seeing so many times was clear. He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a tight squeeze.

“We cannot stay here.” Ferdinand was doing his best to calm the horses but they were getting antsy being in such a small space.

“Hold on.” Sylvain waved at all of them to be quiet. “A lot of them are heading this way.”

Lorenz thought he heard Byleth utter a few blasphemies of her own and continued to hold her as the group tried to stay as silent as possible.

After a few more minutes Lorenz saw Sylvain's eyes widen in distress. “It's soldiers returning to the city.”

Lorenz gently let Byleth go so he could move over to get a closer look at what Sylvain was seeing. There was indeed a long procession of imperial troops, no doubt called back to Enbarr to defend it, though from what he hadn't the faintest idea. Maybe Edelgard was simply consolidating her forces, until she was ready for her final push into the Alliance territories.

He heard Sylvain let out a low hiss beside him and moved his head to see what the other man was looking at.

“It's prisoners of the Kingdom.” Sylvain exclaimed. “Some of them... they might be still alive.”

“Look, it's Felix.” Lorenz added, the blue-haired swordsman unmistakable in his clothing, though it was worse for wear, a sword nowhere to be found on him. He was held in metal bindings on his arms, being dragged behind a cart.

Sylvain almost ran out but Lorenz grabbed him, holding him back. “Do you want to jeopardize everything and throw your life away?” He whispered angrily. “There's nothing we can do.”

“We can take them!” Sylvain replied, looking pleadingly at Byleth. “There... there isn't _that_ many... we can do this, we can-”

He stopped in his tracks as Hubert walked up to greet the remains of the imperial army.

“I heard Gronder was a brutal victory, but a victory nonetheless.” He said impassively, his amber eyes falling to the heir of Fraldarius territory.

“You took prisoners?” Hubert asked, looking both annoyed and curious.

“Lord Arundel asked us to.” One of the soldiers said.

Hubert walked over to where Felix stood. “I suppose you're the last standing noble of the Kingdom. If you join us you can become regent of the entire territory and serve her Majesty-”

He was rewarded with a scowl and a glare. “I will _never_ serve her Majesty.” He growled. “Not after she killed all my friends.”

Lorenz felt Sylvain go slack in his arms at this revelation.

“Unfortunate.” Hubert replied, shrugging. “I guess it's off to Lord Arundel and his ilk then.”

Felix spat in Hubert's face. Lorenz was sure Hubert would lose himself, but instead the man calmly reached into a pocket and procured a handkerchief.

“I shall enjoy hearing the sound of your screams echo through the palace walls.” The dark mage replied, smiling darkly. Then he turned to the men. “Take him there at once.”

Once they were out of earshot, Lorenz turned back to face everyone. “Come on, we can leave the city now.”

“No.” Sylvain pushed away from Lorenz's hands and looked out towards the street. “You heard where they're taking him, the imperial palace. That's where I'm going.”

“Ridiculous!” Lorenz spat. “You'd never even make it to the doors.”

“What do you know Gloucester?” Sylvain looked at him angrily. “Everyone _you_ care about is right here.”

“Fine.” Lorenz raised his hands in defeat. “Go then, get killed. Or maybe _worse_ , if you were listening to Hubert at all.”

Sylvain looked over at Byleth, then frowned and took off down the street.

“Are you _actually_ letting him go?” Vera asked, disapprovingly.

“Of course.” Lorenz answered. “I care not what happens to that man.”

Byleth stood up against the wall. “But I do. Sylvain is a friend and ally, Lorenz.”

Lorenz looked at her in shock. “Sylvain is _not_ a friend Byleth, and he is going to his death. In fact, we can use him as a distraction and-”

“-No.” Ferdinand walked over to where Byleth was standing. “Leaving a man to go off to his own like that isn't a very noble thing to do, Lorenz.”

_Not a noble thing to do._

Lorenz thought about that. He thought about his father and how he hated the Riegans out of jealousy of their wealth and status in the Alliance. How he had lured Claude's uncle to his death then profited off the turmoil that had ensued, even though it destabilized the entire country. How his father had laughed at him for suggesting that the duty of the nobility was to protect those that needed it.

Lorenz couldn't find a reason to personally charge to the rescue of Sylvain Jose Gautier, but he also didn't want to be a man who was ruled by spite and hatred. He was not his father.

“I agree with you if that's any consolation.” Linhardt piped up beside him. “I don't care about the noble thing to do or not and trying to save Sylvain will just be a whole lot of trouble. It could even result in our deaths.”

“It's true.” Lorenz admitted. “But going after him _is_ the right thing to do.”

He saw Byleth flash him a smile and Ferdinand looked relieved.

As they got the horses ready for riding, Lorenz pulled Byleth aside. “I care not for Sylvain but I care about you Byleth. Please.. _please_ let me protect you.”

She nodded as he helped her on Gossamer. “You're a good person Lorenz.”

As he motioned for everyone to follow him out onto the street he looked back at her. “That is perhaps entirely from your influence, my dear. I once made you a promise to be better and I have worked tirelessly to uphold it.”

Byleth smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “I think you're doing a fine job.”

He could feel even the tips of his ears turn red at her brazen gesture. He heard Vera giggle as he turned back to face the front.

“Of course!” He replied, feeling emboldened with every step that his horse took. “I can accomplish anything I set out to do! For I am none other than the handsome and talented Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone being so patient with this next update. I spent the last week physically moving my family to our new house, which is super exciting but was also a lot of work. Also because of covid we had to do it almost all ourselves. But I finally have some office space for my writing and my art so I'm really happy about it :D  
> We're getting into the end game of the fic now, which makes me both happy and sad as I really enjoy writing it, I hope you're all still enjoying reading it!
> 
> Also bigs thanks to thinkwriteexpress for beta reading!


	30. For the Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain stormed back and forth in front of the gates, yelling for anyone that could hear him, the lance of Ruin held firmly in his hands. He thought for sure he would be dead by now, where were all the soldiers?

The gold and copper of the setting sun began to creep down the sides of the towers of the imperial palace. The very handsome and talented Lorenz Hellman Gloucester began to falter slightly as he stared up at the impressive structure in front of him. It almost glowed, being bathed in the sun's light, sparkling off the white stone and marble pillars in front of them.

Byleth sensed his hesitation and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Have you ever been in the Emperor's palace before?” She asked.

“Yes.” Lorenz stared up at the imposing building. “The Empire used to hold their war councils here. The last one I attended was...” He cleared his throat. “...before the battle of Myrrdin.”

He felt her lower her arms, embracing him from behind. “Don't think of that right now.” She whispered.

He tried not to think about it, but it kept bubbling to the surface of his conscious no matter hard how he tried to push it down.

“You were here for Edelgard's coronation, were you not?” He asked, as they walked behind some nearby buildings.

“Yes. I was in the throne room.” Byleth sighed. “I saw Edelgard with the crown on her head but I never saw any of _this_ coming, and I should have. I should have been paying more attention to the things Edelgard was saying but...”

“-Surely you don't regret siding against her?” Lorenz looked around, seeing if he could see any sign of Sylvain.

“Of course not.” Byleth motioned for the others to come closer. “But I was her teacher, and I can't help but feel...”

“You are not to blame for this war.” Lorenz replied.

“Thank you.” He could feel her relax against him. “I guess I needed to hear it.”

“Up there.” Ferdinand pointed to the main gates. “Is... is that _him_?”

* * * *

Sylvain stormed back and forth in front of the gates, yelling for anyone that could hear him, the lance of Ruin held firmly in his hands. He thought for sure he would be dead by now, where were all the soldiers?

Two dead guardsman lay at his feet as he stepped across them. They hadn't even been _remotely_ challenging. Now if only he could get through the enormous steel bars in front of him and inside.

Finally, an annoyed looking Hubert emerged from the palace door and looked almost surprised to see Sylvain banging at the gates, trying to pry them open with his lance.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He asked, looking down at the dead guards on either side of Sylvain. “Why aren't you with the others?”

“There are no others, Hubert. I'm here for Felix and you're going to give him to me right now.” He snarled.

Hubert laughed. “This is ridiculous and a waste of my time. I have a city to fortify, but if you'd like to keep entertaining yourself in such a manner than be my guest.” He turned around and began to walk back towards the palace.

“You _coward_.” Sylvain growled, knowing that would get a reaction out of the man. If there was one thing Sylvain had always been skilled at, it was knowing how to get people angry with him.

Hubert paused and turned to look at him, as if contemplating something.

“All right then.” The dark mage smiled and waved his hand, a small spark of magic rising into the air. “As I have mentioned I am quite occupied but there are the royal guards inside that I have just summoned. I'm sure they will make quick work of you once they come out.”

He continued on his way, until he was no longer within view. True to his word, a flood of imperial soldiers began rushing out from inside the door, running towards him, bows and weapons drawn.

_Finally_. Sylvain thought, grinning. This was what he wanted, a glorious end to a pathetic life. Perhaps Byleth had given that life some meaning, but at the end of the day he was still the same good-for-nothing that first waltzed into Garreg Mach and he wanted to leave this world in the manner of his own choosing.

He braced himself as the gates began to swing open. Here it comes...

He charged headlong into the fray of guards, knowing full well how this was all going to end. He started out surprisingly pretty well for a one man army, all things considered. The lance of Ruin clutched in his hands was doing a lot of the work for him, but very soon he found himself more than overwhelmed.

Perhaps, he thought, if he had learned earlier how he could have lived his life he wouldn't be in this mess he was in now. He wished he could have gone back to the Kingdom one more time, and felt the cold wind blowing down from the mountains of Sreng. An axe blade grazed off his armour and he whipped around to hit the person that swung it but his aim was low and he felt himself get hit squarely in the jaw with the blunt end of a sword.

He wished he could have been a better knight for the Kingdom and the church. As he felt an arrow hit him in his shoulder he fell back slightly but regained himself. He could have been there for Dimitri... he could have been better at supporting Byleth.

Thoughts of Byleth brought up more pain as he swung his lance and soldiers fell before him. He felt a small twinge of envy for Lorenz, even now. The man was going to be getting married to Byleth and starting a new life. Starting a family, surrounded by all of his friends.

_You could have been their friend too._ A small voice in the back of his mind told him as he took another arrow to his other shoulder and dropped to his knees.

He _wished_ he could have been their friend, someone they all could have depended on. It was perhaps his biggest regret. In anger, he rose back to his feet and raised his lance at the nearest soldiers, who in response trained their arrows on him and fired.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind knocked them backwards as they toppled into their fellows behind them. The first shots of the arrows flew, but bounced harmlessly off the rocks that were ripped from the ground in front of Sylvain.

“Tsk.” Lorenz mentioned as he casually rode up beside him, Thyrsus glowing in his hands and Byleth at his back. “In a hurry to die, are we?”

“If you're expecting any kind of thanks...” Sylvain huffed, as he impaled a guard with his spear. He felt a jolt of energy coursing through his body and the wounds at his shoulders began to close. He looked behind him momentarily and saw Linhardt concentrating on his healing spell.

“None whatsoever.” Lorenz grinned. “You know, it just might be easier for everyone if you weren't here.” He reached out with Thyrsus and sent balls of fire hurtling towards an unfortunate group.

“Easier for myself... easier for Byleth...” The purple-haired man raised his Heroes' Relic and spells of light and rock rained down on more men and women. “Byleth might be sad. I don't think she would ever hate me, though.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The irony of Lorenz's words was not lost on Sylvain as he twirled around, attacking more men and women that had gotten behind them. They were exactly the same words he had said to Lorenz, when the man had first returned to the monastery after the fight on the bridge.

“So why did you come after me then?” Sylvain wondered. “You have more than enough reason to let me die here.”

“Indeed. On the one hand, I came as it was the right thing to do.” Lorenz ducked an incoming arrow before Byleth jumped off Gossamer and ran past him to take care of the offending archer that had fired it. “On the other... I rather like the idea of you being alive.”

“Oh really?” Sylvain replied, grunting as he felt the hilt of a sword hit him in the face. A quick spin and the man that hit him fell to the ground. “Why is that?”

“Well for one you must be alive if you wish to attend the wedding of Byleth and myself.” Lorenz smiled. “And you _will_ attend, Sylvain. I insist.”

Sylvain grunted again as Byleth came out of seemingly nowhere to stab through a man making a break for Lorenz's horse. Behind them, Vera was making quick work of the soldiers around her with a bow she managed to wrest from the enemy and Ferdinand was charging through with his own weapon, a worried Linhardt behind him casting spells.

All of them had come back to help him, even though they knew it was a lost cause.

“Behind you.” Lorenz shouted and Sylvain turned around and was able to lift his lance in time for an incoming attack.

“Such an honour,” Sylvain replied sarcastically. “I'll have to turn down the position of best man though.”

Lorenz snorted. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you were never even considered.”

“I am _deeply_ wounded.” Sylvain continued, then turned to make sure Linhardt didn't actually think he was wounded. “After all, I like to think that I'm responsible for getting you and Byleth together.”

“Together?” Lorenz frowned. “You nearly broke us apart forever.”

“Did I?” Sylvain feigned ignorance. “You just needed a shove in the right direction. Several shoves.”

It seemed as though there was an endless stream of soldiers coming from the palace. They were fighting to stay alive, but Lorenz's magic and Byleth's powers weren't going to last forever. Already the former was showing signs of tiring, even though Thyrsus still glowed brightly in his hand.

“I... thank you for coming for me.” Sylvain admitted, feeling as though his body was beginning to tire as well. “I mean that, sincerely.”

The purple-haired man turned to look at him, his face devoid of any signs of mockery now. “You're welcome.” Then a smile crept up his face. “You didn't think I'd let you have all the glory, did you? Think of the songs they could write of our exploits.”

Sylvain shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes he had a hard time knowing when Lorenz was actually serious. “You know Hubert's inside the palace.” He managed to get out, as he felt it was becoming difficult to catch his breath. “Along with Felix and probably Rhea.”

Lorenz had a higher vantage point being on his horse. “There is an opening, but just. You can't possibly be suggesting?”

Sylvain gripped the lance of Ruin and smiled. “Come on Lorenz, one last charge?”

Lorenz grinned and motioned for Sylvain to go first. “If only to prove to you of my superior ability then yes by all means.”

Lorenz then helped Byleth onto his horse and motioned for everyone else to follow them in. Sylvain took in a deep breath.

“For the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!” He yelled, charging forwards.

“For the Leicester Alliance!” Lorenz shouted behind him.

“For Rhea!” Byleth called out.

The others called out things too except for perhaps Linhardt, who was clutching onto Ferdinand's horse silently for dear life as they charged through the small opening of soldiers. They quickly found themselves overwhelmed on either side.

* * * *

Lorenz was doing all he could to keep them safe, but he heard Byleth emit a small gasp behind him and felt her grip on his sides relax, and she fell off of Gossamer into a crowd. Lorenz was on the ground immediately, pushing and shoving through the soldiers trying to get to her. They couldn't have her. They _wouldn't_ have her.

He gripped Thyrsus so hard he thought he'd break it, but the relic held and the men and women in his way burst into flames in front of him or were crushed beneath the ground they stood on and others began to fled.

“Byleth!” He shouted, as he picked her up and tried to make his way out of the hordes of imperial soldiers. They weren't even looking at him now, they seemed more preoccupied with something else. He didn't care though, as he could no longer see or hear anything else around him- none of it mattered as long as he had Byleth. As long as she would safe. He didn't even notice the guard raising an axe above his head but Vera put two arrows into him and he staggered off to the side, dying.

“The Alliance!” Vera shouted.

“For the Alliance, yes.” Lorenz clutched Byleth, and was relieved to see she was still breathing. “You have to get out of here Vera, we all do, we-”

“No, I mean it's _The Alliance!_ ” She called out, pointing to the sky.

Lorenz squinted to see better but unless he was mistaken, it was as if the sky were filled with wyverns. Wyverns with... riders on their backs. The soldiers around him began to yell and rush back into the palace to safety as the winged creatures began to descend upon them.

A large white one spotted their group and began to fly downwards. Lorenz clutched Thyrsus to him, preparing to defend Byleth from... whatever this new foe was.

As it landed in front of him, the rider got off and casually sauntered over.

“What in Fodlan...?” Lorenz wondered, then his eyes widened.

“Hey Lorenz.” Claude waved casually at them.

“ _Claude._ ” Was all Lorenz could get out as the others around him gasped.

Sylvain managed to spout out a few choice words as his jaw hit the floor.

“What's wrong?” Claude looked at the two of them. “You both look like you've seen a ghost.”

“You... you _died_.” Was all Lorenz could say, his jaw open. “The... the javelins of light... Fort Merceus... all of the Alliance was wiped out in the attack. We _saw it_.”

Claude waved his hand dismissively. “You thought we died in _that_? No, no we were out by the time the javelins of light hit. The rest of the imperial soldiers weren't so lucky though.”

“ _This_ is Claude?” Vera asked, as she and Ferdinand rode up. “He's rather handsome for the lowlife deviant you make him out to be, brother.”

“Hey, you found your sister!” Claude said, smiling broadly. “That's great. How do you do.... um...?”

Lorenz coughed loudly. “Vera, this is Claude von Riegan. Claude, Vera Lyra Gloucester.”

Claude gave the semblance of a bow and Vera returned it.

“Claude!” It was Leonie's voice. “They have Edelgard cornered in the palace, would you like to advance?”

“I'd love to catch up on everything you guys have been doing but we have an Emperor to overthrow and she's holed up in this very palace.” Claude pointed in front of them. “It would mean a lot if you could all still fight.”

“I'll do it.” Byleth was sitting up now in Lorenz's arms.

“Byleth, no please. You've done enough.” He looked imploringly at Claude. “She needs to rest.”

Claude looked at her and nodded as he got back on his wyvern. “I think you're right. You guys have done more than enough. Thanks for the huge distraction by the way, couldn't have planned it better myself. We'll see you for the victory flight at the end!”

“Who _are_ all those wyvern riders?” Lorenz called out to Claude before he took to the sky. “They're not from the Alliance.”

“Oh them?” Claude gave a wink as he took up the reins of his white flier. “They're the Almyran army.” With a flash he was airborne again, riding far above them.

“Did he say the Almyran army?” Lorenz asked aloud as he watched.

“Byleth, are you hurt?” Linhardt was at their side now, looking her over.

“Not hurt just...” Byleth looked embarrassed. “...Tired. Used up... a lot of power.”

“Just rest, my dear.” Lorenz refused to let her go, even for an instant. He didn't want to think about how many times she had to use her ability to pull back time. He looked up at the others. “We're safe here, the rest of you can follow Claude.”

Sylvain looked skeptical as the others went off and looked around them, most likely to check for any incoming danger.

“Are you sure Lorenz? Maybe I should just stay around to make sure...”

“I can protect her.” Lorenz answered, angrily. “Take Gossamer and go. All of the imperial soldiers have retreated into the palace.”

“All right.” Sylvain got up on the horse in one smooth motion.

“If you see Hubert in there,” Lorenz said. “Tell Claude the man is afraid of heights.”

Sylvain gave a sardonic smile as he turned Gossamer around. “You got it.”

Once he was gone, Lorenz focused his attention once again on his future wife. “You did wonderfully out there.”

Byleth gave a small smile and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. “So did you.”

“Truly?” Lorenz never grew tired of her praise and felt his face redden at her words. “I did promise that I would protect you.”

“You did.” Byleth's eyes grew wider. “Lorenz – the Alliance is _alive._ All of them.”

“Yes.” He smiled and took her hand from his cheek and squeezed it. “I can't wait to see everyone again.”

“Even Claude?” Byleth gave a mischievous grin.

“Even.... Claude.” Lorenz couldn't help but sigh. “I suppose life without him would be ever so dull, wouldn't it?”

* * * *

Eventually the Alliance army came pouring out of the castle, claiming victory and wearing the Crest of Flames on their uniforms. News spread quickly that Edelgard had been killed, choosing death over surrender. Lorenz could see Byleth's face fall at the news. He held her closely as the celebrations continued around them.

Eventually Claude came out with Ferdinand, Vera, Linhardt and Sylvain in tow.

“Good call on Hubert.” Claude was laughing. “You should have seen his face when he took him into the air. We let him fall but I couldn't find his body so I'm worried it's stuck on a roof somewhere.”

Lorenz made a face at the prospect of having to search all of the tops of the palace for bodies, but he supposed that was the unfortunate part of having an airborne army.

“May I take a look at Byleth?” Linhardt asked coming to crouch down beside them, and he relented, knowing the green-haired scholar was going to make sure both her and their future baby were all right.

Lorenz stood up paced behind them nervously as Linhardt cast some of his spells. Claude noticed his discomfort.

“She's going to be fine Lorenz.” He chuckled. “She's survived through worse than this.”

“Hmmmmm.” Was all he could manage in response.

“Come on,” Claude motioned for him to follow him into the palace. “People are saying Rhea is being held inside somewhere.”

“She's probably in the basement.” Lorenz replied, following him through the halls. “They have a lot of secret rooms and dungeons down there. It was the Empire's worst kept secret that the Archbishop was being hidden here.”

“I need to ask her some questions.” Claude's brow was furrowed as they found a staircase and began to head down.

“Questions? Claude she's been captive for _years_. What could be so important?” He thought to bombard Rhea with questions when they found her would be in incredibly bad taste, but since when had that stopped Claude from doing whatever he wanted?

The other man stopped. “Maybe... maybe you're right.”

They got to the bottom of the staircase and the darkness and stone in front of them was a stark contrast to the light and opulence of the main floor they had experienced earlier.

“It's kind of scary, isn't it?” Claude commented, touching some of the black rock with his hand.

“What are you, a _child_?” Lorenz sighed, and with some of the last of his strength Thyrsus began to glow in his hands like a torch. He silently agreed that it was very dark and foreboding, but he would never admit it in current company.

“You know I have almost missed you.” Claude continued, as they made their way further down more stairs and through dark corridors. “Who would be there to keep me on the toes?”

“I must admit I was... _nearly_ saddened at the prospect of your death, Claude.” Lorenz replied, thinking back on when he thought the entire Alliance had been lost.

“I meant what I said before.” Claude stopped for a moment and Lorenz stopped with him. “Now that the war will finally be over, I need to leave the Alliance. I'm going to depend on you and Byleth both to lead it while I'm gone.”

In another time Lorenz would have been more than skeptical, the first time Claude had even tempted him with the offer he had assumed the man was joking, or planning for his own death. Now though, here in the darkness of Enbarr, he knew that he was serious.

“We will do an excellent job.” Lorenz promised him. Then as an afterthought. “Until your return, of course.”

Claude nodded. “Thank you Lorenz. I know I can count on the two of you.”

His mood then instantly shifted. “Well, that's a load of my back then. So how have you two been doing? Still planning the wedding?”

“Actually...” Lorenz mused. “Byleth is with child now.”

Claude nearly ran into a wall as his mouth dropped open. “Wow, you don't wait around do you?”

“The wedding will come first, naturally.” Lorenz continued. “I plan on starting the arrangements as soon as we head back to Gloucester territory and-”

Both men stopped as they saw something move in the shadows ahead of them. Lorenz stepped out to go in front but Claude held him back.

“Keep the light trained on me.” Claude whispered, as he unhooked his own Heroes' Relic from his back and notched an arrow. “So you can see if anything happens to me.”

“Be cautious Claude.” Lorenz whispered back, as the other man slowly began to move forward, being as careful and quiet as possible.

He turned back to Lorenz once he was a good distance away and shrugged. Lorenz let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps it had just been some kind of animal that-

A hand closed around his mouth and immediately knocked Thyrsus to the ground. Claude called out for him but it was too late, he was being dragged backwards at an incredible speed, seemingly aided by magic.

“Not a word.” He could hear Hubert's voice growl to him and Lorenz felt the cold edge of a knife up against his throat.

Once they were more out of range and down endless corridors Hubert began to speak again.

“I know it was you, Gloucester.” He muttered. “I told you never to tell anyone that I was afraid of heights.”

Lorenz could only mumble through Hubert's glove in response.

“You should have stayed dead, really.” His captor continued. “We never even knew you survived the attack on the bridge. If I hadn't seen you here with my own eyes...”

“What are you planning on doing?” Lorenz spat once he felt Hubert's hand over his mouth slacken. “You've lost the war, Hubert. Your Emperor is dead.”

Hubert stopped and Lorenz realized to his horror that perhaps the man hadn't known.

“We knew we would never surrender.” He murmured, as he resumed dragging Lorenz. “That was never part of the plan. This was though, my plan anyway.”

“What was? Where are you taking me?”

“You're going to go with _them_.” Hubert muttered, as they finally came to the bottom of the staircase and began to walk through what looked like a poorly lit dungeon. “Before they finish fleeing the city. Then I shall show the others where Rhea is.”

“ _Them_? The ones who turn people into monsters?” Lorenz began to writhe in panic. “You can't, I won't do it!”

“You have no choice.” He could hear Hubert chuckle.

The panic in his stomach began to grow as he could now see the shadows of people moving in front of him, packing up what looked like strange equipment into horseless carriages.

“Wherever you send me, Byleth is going to find me.” He exclaimed.

“I know.” Hubert replied, before shoving him forwards. “I'm counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please let me know. @thinkwriteexpress read an original version but I changed it like 3 times since then, moving things around, trying to get it right and make as much sense as possible.
> 
> We're starting to come towards the end of this fic and it makes me both happy and sad. I've poured a lot of love into this work so it'll be satisfying when it's done but I'll also miss writing it. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading up to this point. This chapter is both long and a LOT happens, I hope you enjoy reading it!


	31. In Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I couldn't risk it.” He turned then to look back at Sylvain. “Do you think she knows what I did?”
> 
> “She might suspect.” The red-headed man replied, balancing his lance in his hands. “It's hard to tell with her though, she's always so open and honest.”

Hubert lurched forwards as Sylvain pushed him down the marble steps that led into the entrance hall of the grand palace, his lance outstretched and guiding the two of them through the castle. Hubert's hands were bound from behind and although Sylvain was wary that he could still use his magic, the man made no sign of trying to escape.

“That was quite a grand story you told us back there.” He said casually, as he led Hubert out the main doors and into the courtyard.

“It is true, all of it.” Hubert answered dully as they passed by elaborate stone fountains that at one time would have bedazzled the eye with their brilliance but now most of them lay in pieces, strewn about the palace grounds.

“To think that there could be an entire race of people living under Fodlan all this time.” Sylvain shook his head in disbelief. “I might not have believed any of it, except that I saw their javelins of light with my own eyes.”

“Rhea confirmed it.” Hubert replied. “You heard her talk of Nemesis and how he must have had help in accomplishing what he did.” He looked over at Sylvain's lance. “To think that you are wielding the dead carcass of one of those creatures – the Children of the Goddess.”

Sylvain had always thought the Heroes' Relics looked strange, like they could be alive. He had seen his own brother Miklan swallowed up by the lance with his very own eyes. Even now he could feel it pulsing through him, as if breathing in synchronous rhythm.

They were heading down to the water now, behind the castle.

“Now that you know all that I have given you, will you act on it?” Hubert looked down at the water, seeing his reflection staring back at him. “They are too dangerous to the rest of us to be left alive.”

“Of course. We probably would have anyway, you didn't need to pull a stunt like that to get Byleth to go.” Sylvain scowled.

“I had to be sure.” Hubert continued looking into the water, as if searching its depths for something. “I couldn't risk it.” He turned then to look back at Sylvain. “Do you think she knows what I did?”

“She might suspect.” The red-headed man replied, balancing his lance in his hands. “It's hard to tell with her though, she's always so open and honest.”

They had stopped moving now.

“She told you to let me go.” Hubert muttered. “After all of the war, after all that I've done...”

“That's Byleth for you.” Sylvain shrugged.

“ _You're_ not going to let me go, are you?” Hubert chuckled, watching in the reflection of the water as Sylvain raised up his lance behind him.

“No.” Sylvain sneered.

* * * *

It was dark. The strange wagons in which they had travelled when they had left Enbarr underground had been dark as well, with no windows for light. The ride itself was strange; it didn't move like it was being pulled by horses, it was much too smooth, and a strange noise hummed throughout.

When Hubert had given Lorenz over to the strange people in the shadows and then disappeared, Lorenz had been afraid. These were the same people he saw turning those without Crests into monsters, and who had been feared throughout the imperial armies. Even though he couldn't see anything, he could feel Byleth's ring on his finger, and it gave him comfort.

He let out a single, involuntary sob when he thought of Byleth. Would Claude be heading back to her now with the grim news? Would she be crying at the thought that she might never see him again?

 _No_.

Byleth would come for him. Even if he was completely surrounded by darkness on all sides, Byleth would find a way to cut through. He touched the rose at his breastplate. He had never worn one for this long before, even though he had managed to sneak a few along for the trip.

They were _their_ roses, planted just for the two of them. He could still see her excited face as she brought him into the greenhouse to show them to him.

“Byleth...” He muttered, his voice sounding strange and hollow in the confines of his space. He wasn't sure how long he had been riding in the carriage, but after a while the smooth ups and downs made him tired, and it wasn't long before he found himself drifting off into a state that was between sleeping and wake until he finally leaned against the ground and felt himself sleep.

* * * *

The water was pitch black and cold. Lorenz's hands tried to desperately claw their way up to the surface of the water but he felt like he couldn't move. The light filtering down from the moon danced across the water in front of his face and he wasn't even really sure which way the surface was. He knew that he could swim and that helped, and eventually his head lifted up above the water as he sputtered and gasped for air. His hands reached out to grab at the dock before him, but there were strangers in black masks sitting on the wood in front of him, their hands grabbing at him as he tried his best to escape back into the water.

* * * *

He awoke with a shout, and almost as quickly as he opened his mouth, he was gagged and dragged from the back of the carriage, his hands already tied behind his back. The mages moved him silently through a labyrinth of smooth, black tunnels. Odd, glowing lights adorned them the likes he had never seen before, except the light that came off them reminded him a little of the Holy Tomb. It gave off light like a torch, but no heat.

He could hear other voices now, coming from areas he couldn't see. He could hear mutterings, whatever these people were they were not happy at the outcome of the war and the fall of Enbarr.

They passed a large room that was full of cages, in it were people (if you could call them that), that were rambling and moaning and shaking the bars. He looked hard at one blond man and saw to his horror that it was Acheron.

He opened his mouth to say something to the man, but only a muffled noise came out. He fought against his captors to stay in place as long as possible. Acheron noticed him then, but when his eyes met Lorenz's they were not the eyes of a sane man.

Acheron might have recognized him, he did not know, but he suddenly stood up against the bars and began shaking them, rambling incoherently and yelling, “Kill.... _Kill...._ ” and laughed maniacally.

Lorenz's captors shoved him hard and kept him moving along and he allowed them to, not wanting to stay here any longer.

“Hopefully your fate shall be better.” One of the dark mages muttered, as they came into a large room that was so brightly lit in contrast to the others that Lorenz instinctively closed his eyes.

Everything glowed blue on black surfaces that were as smooth as glass. One of the mages touched one of the walls and something moved aside in front of them to reveal another room.

“Let's put him in here.” He said as he pushed Lorenz through the door.

The first thing he noticed in the strange, sterile room was a large, flat table in the middle of it with straps on either side. As they dragged him closer and closer to it he shut his eyes again, his thoughts focusing on Byleth.

_Goddess save me._

* * * *

Byleth stood in front of the rose bush in the greenhouse, carefully moving her pruning shears through the flowers, cutting away any unruly or sickly looking vines or ends, giving the rest of the buds the chance they needed to breathe and grow. Manuela had taken good care of the plant while Byleth had been gone, but the doctor had been very busy tending to the wounded soldiers of the Church and Alliance armies and so even in her care, the roses had begun to wilt.

She touched one of the roses and caressed its fragile petals, bringing back thoughts of her and Lorenz and how often they had been here, caring for the flowers.

He had always seemed so self-assured, arrogant even in his demeanour when she had first started speaking with him. Once he had gotten more comfortable being around her he had shown himself in reality to be quite the opposite – vulnerable and insecure, carrying these heavy burdens of how he thought he needed to act and his pursuit of personal perfection.

She closed her eyes and could picture the memory from their first kiss at the Red Canyon, after he had rescued her.

“ _What is this?” She asked._

“ _It's one of our roses.” He removed her hand from the flower but held it in his instead._

“ _I thought you only wore red.”_

_He brought her hand to his mouth and ghosted it with his lips. “I decided that sometimes it is all right to wear a rose of a different colour.”_

There was a knock on the door to the greenhouse and it startled her. She brought her hand to her cheek and realized it was wet with her tears.

“Hey Byleth, are you in here?” Sylvain's voice called out as the door opened.

She didn't answer and went back to her work. Eventually she heard the soft pads of Sylvain's boots on the greenhouse floor as he came towards her.

“Hey.” He said as he turned the corner. “I didn't see you slip out after the meeting. That was a lot to take in one go, wasn't it?”

“It's fine.” Byleth replied in a monotone voice, secretly wishing for this conversation to be done with.

Sylvain wouldn't take the hint. “Those Who Slither in the Dark, huh?”

She didn't respond and was trying her best to hold back her tears.

“Look, I... I just wanted to check to see how you were doing.” The man replied, lowering his eyes. “Seeing how... they took Lorenz-”

The pruning shears dropped from Byleth's hands as she stood in front of the rose bush, sobbing.

“They didn't _take_ him,” She whispered as the tears streamed down her face. “They _stole_ him.”

She felt Sylvain's arms wrap around her as she leaned into him to cry. He didn't say anything, he just held her silently, keeping her close. Outside they could hear the faint talking of people, oblivious to the pain and agony that she was feeling, an inconvenient reminder that time continues on, whether she's standing still or not.

She thought back to Enbarr. After Hubert's debriefing, Byleth had told him Sylvain to let the man go. She could tell it in his eyes that Hubert had been the one who had specifically given Lorenz over to Those Who Slither in the Dark, and she knew he had done it so she would pursue them. Sylvain had walked away with Hubert and returned without.

“Sylvain,” She said, her voice low. “...Did you kill Hubert when I told you to let him go?”

He didn't even hesitate in his response. “Yes.”

She should have felt saddened by the news, at another pointless loss of life and at Sylvain's disobedience. But she felt something else grip her heart- where her heart should have been anyway- a grim satisfaction at what he had done.

She pulled away from him and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

“Good.”

He nodded in return. “It's going to be okay Byleth. We'll get Lorenz back, I promise.”

She looked him right in the eyes. “Come with me.”

Again there was no hesitation in his voice. “I will. We have to be careful though, this place where they're hiding- Shambhala. We know nothing about it.”

“It doesn't matter.” Byleth balled her hands into fists. “I'm going to tear the place apart to find him.”

* * * *

Lorenz wasn't sure how many days he had spent in this strange place, but every day was identical to the one before it. He would wake with a start in a strange, black room and be dragged back to that awful sterile place where they strapped him to a chair and poked and prodded him with things until they were satisfied with whatever they had been doing and sent him back to his room.

It was a painful ordeal, and often Lorenz could hear screaming as he was marched down the hallways to and from his room. Today a loud cry could be heard, echoing through the corridors as the door opened to the all-too familiar room with a chair.

“It's the Fraldarius boy again.” Someone muttered as they shoved Lorenz back into it and began to fasten him with straps. “I guess they've started him up already?”

“We're going to start this one on the Crest of Flames' blood today.” Another dark mage replied.

They often spoke as if he were not even there, as if his life and existence meant absolutely nothing at all to them. He had never seen their faces, or any other part of their strange, underground city and most of all he had never seen the sun.

“We have had good results mixing Gloucester blood with others.” The first one nodded. “Did Thales give the go-ahead?”

The second nodded, making sure Lorenz was fixed in place. “I'll get the vials.”

Lorenz didn't know why but he started to violently shake, perhaps from the darkness, from fear and from mention of the Crest of Flames, which brought him back to Byleth. The first dark mage that had been preparing whatever it was they were going to use on him noticed and quickly procured something what looked like a potion. He dipped a strange object to it that Lorenz had seem them use before that had a metal tip. Soon he was poking it into Lorenz's shoulder and he winced as he felt a cool chill wash over him.

“It's probably better for you if you're not awake to start.” The man murmured. “As you could probably hear, the procedure is quite painful.”

“Wh... what are you going to be doing to me?” Lorenz stammered. They often ignored his questions and so he had grown accustomed to not asking any, but today he felt a real panic start up in him.

“With any luck...” The mage said, waiting for something to happen. “...You could be the next Flame Emperor.”

Lorenz had no idea what that meant, but whatever they had put inside of him was making it increasingly hard to stay awake. He closed his eyes and once again drifted into sleep.

* * * *

It was raining in his dream. Cold, icy droplets fell on his head as he pulled his jacket closer and looked down at Byleth standing beside him, huddled close to him. When he looked up he could see everyone from the monastery was there, looking like they did years ago before the war. Even Byleth had her dark blue hair.

Rhea was saying some words beside a tombstone. They were at a funeral – Jeralt's funeral. Lorenz remembered the day well. Byleth looked so sad beside him, he reached down to touch her on the shoulder, but she threw her arms around him and suddenly they were at his estate, laughing and lying in bed together as the bright rays of sun shone down on them.

He was standing on the bridge of Myrrdin atop Gossamer, staring down Sylvain across the way from him. He lifted his lance and charged, but let up at the last minute when he heard Byleth call out to him and felt the stinging heat of the lance of Ruin pierce through his armour...

As he lay dying in Byleth's arms, he wondered how she was able to use the power of the Goddess to save him. He reached up to touch her and she stared down at him lovingly, everything around them glowing a brilliant white.

“I love you Lorenz.” She whispered to him, bending down and kissing him on the forehead. “I will always be there to save you.”

The light began to get more and more intense and he shut his eyes as he could feel the heat of the light burning bright against him. Too bright.... too hot...

* * * *

He awoke screaming, feeling as though his entire body was on fire. He tried to move, to get away, to do something... _anything_... but he was paralyzed below his neck.

“Good, good.” A tall and imposing man was standing beside one of the mages and Lorenz could see he greatly resembled Kronya and Solon. The same pasty, almost deathly white skin and where his pupils should have been there were only white in his eyes.

“He doesn't seem to be rejecting the blood.” The mage replied.

“It's strange though, it's not quite convalescing in the same way as the others.” The other mage continued.

The pain subsided momentarily and Lorenz felt an immense wave of relief wash over him. He closed his eyes and could hear only the voices.

“It probably needs more infusions.” The tall man answered. “It took Edelgard weeks, months to get that Crest. We have all the time we need so there's no rush.”

Just then, a blaring, sudden noise went off in the room. It was so loud Lorenz's eyes flew open and he wondered what in Fodlan was going on now?

“Thales!” A disembodied voice spoke through the continued noise. “Intruders!”

The tall man known as Thales walked over to the wall. “Show me.”

Lorenz gasped as the wall flashed with an image of a group of people within the corridors. He could see her as clear as day leading the way.

“Sothis.” Thales laughed. “She's here.”

“They're all here.” The dark mage pointed to where Seteth, Rhea and Flayn were standing behind Byleth, along with many others from the Alliance and Church army. He even saw Sylvain and Claude with her.

“Let them come.” Thales was frantically pushing at different areas on the wall and a cascade of lights began to flash in front of him. “We'll finish all of them off here.”

His voice began to boom over the noise as he addressed his people. “Release the constructs, ready the defenses. Destroy those who stand with that arrogant goddess to oblivion, away from the world of the living!”

As Thales stormed out, the mages looked at each other then seemed to decide they would stay in the room with Lorenz, watching the images on the wall.

“Take a look.” One of them said, motioning for Lorenz to watch with them. “Come watch the Fell Star be destroyed.”

Lorenz saw the same intense look in Byleth's eyes that he had seen before in battle. The look of the Ashen Demon, an impassive almost uninterested stare was replaced now by one of intense anger. She looked up into the image, as if seeing straight through them, fire burning in her eyes.

“That's not the Fell Star.” Lorenz laughed, perhaps for the first time in ages. “That's my _wife_.”

* * * *

Byleth had never enjoyed fighting – not really. It was just something she did, coming to her as naturally as breathing, and it was something she did extremely well. In the beginning, she had fought simply because it had been her profession. Later she did it as a Professor of Garreg Mach, and then she started to do it for another reason – to protect her friends and loved ones.

Today, she did it out of a frantic need to get Lorenz returned to her, and to punish those that imprisoned him.

She still needed to protect her friends. They had turned a corner and were met with an ambush. Sylvain had foolishly stepped out in front of her and Claude and taken the brunt of the assault head-on and gotten an axe lodged in the side of his head. Carefully, Byleth had rewound time, turning the world back on itself as she watched the axe come back out of Sylvain's head, and the offending soldier take his steps backwards, as if running in reverse.

In a shuddering instant it was all back again, and the soldier was rushing forwards once more and Byleth felt dizzy and nauseated. It was harder to turn back time now that she was pregnant, as everything took slightly more effort.

She ran out in front of Sylvain and cut the man down, then used her knowledge of what was to come to get the other two soldiers behind him. Claude loosened an arrow and all four men were dead.

Sylvain stood awkwardly looking at the bodies around him.

“Um... thanks for that?” He asked, and Byleth simply nodded at him and kept moving.

Claude had been uncharacteristically silent since they had begun their fight. She knew he was always there, as he was with her and Sylvain when they got separated from the main group, but the look on his face said everything. He felt guilty that he had returned when Lorenz didn't, even though Byleth didn't blame him for it.

Maybe that wasn't even it. Maybe it was simply that for the first time since she had known him, Claude simply had nothing to say.

“Do you hear that?” Sylvain motioned for them to stop. Byleth tilted her head and her powerful hearing detected someone calling for help.

“Do you think that's him, Teach?” Claude asked.

Byleth couldn't be certain but they went off in the direction anyway. She was pretty sure she would have recognized Lorenz's voice but she wasn't going to take any chances.

They ripped through the door and were surprised to find Felix strapped down to a chair, two bewildered dark mages on either side. Sylvain and Claude made quick work of them, then they began to untie Felix.

“Have you seen Lorenz, Felix?” Sylvain asked.

“Lorenz?” Felix looked tired and could barely stand when Sylvain put his arm around him. Then he looked up at Byleth and a flash of remembrance crossed his face. “Yes, Lorenz... he's here too. I've... heard him.”

Byleth couldn't take it anymore. She left the room at the solid run, breaking down whatever door she could, ripping apart anything in her path.

* * * *

“She's coming closer.” One of the dark mages said to his friend, as they looked up at the screen.

“She'll be here any minute now.” The other replied, looking around the room frantically. “What are we going to do?”

* * * *

It was the last room in the hallway. Byleth had found all kinds of horrible things in some of the others, including jabbering people from all over Fodlan, some who had completely lost their minds. It reminded her of Remire Village so many years ago, and it made her even more angry. If they had hurt Lorenz in this way...

She exploded into the final room with a fury.

Nothing. Just an empty chair that looked like it had until just recently been occupied. Then she saw it, just underneath the strange equipment. A tattered, white rose. As she bent down to pick it up she spotted movement above her on a strange screen of light. She could see Lorenz being moved by two dark mages, and the man by the name of Thales. She saw them moving him into a large room and after grabbing the flower, quickly left to follow them.

* * * *

There was nowhere to go now, Lorenz had been dragged to a back room that didn't seem to have an exit. The dark mages were all speaking to each other in hushed, worried tones and Thales was busy at one of the walls again, his hands flying upon it in a combination that only he knew. Before he was done, there was the sound of a crash of thunder outside the small room and Thales grabbed Lorenz and backed up to the end.

Soon enough, the door burst open and there stood Byleth, resplendent in her armour, Sword of the Creator in hand, her light green hair billowing in small waves behind her, a fearsome look on her face. She stopped short though, when Thales brought Lorenz closer and a knife went to his throat.

“Don't come any closer, Fell Star.” He warned. “Or _he_ gets it.”

He could see her suddenly waver, and he realized she had just used her power to see the future – and she couldn't save him.

“Drop your weapon.”

“Byleth!” Lorenz managed to shout. “Don't do it, you have to get out of here. You need to be safe.” He looked pleadingly at her. If this was a fight they couldn't win, then she was the one that needed to survive.

She threw her sword to the side without hesitation and raised her arms. “Let him go.”

A cruel smile crept over Thales' face. “He is insignificant to us but invaluable to you. Show us how much you want him to live. Stab yourself.” When Byleth's eyes grew wide Thales continued. “In the heart. Where we can see it.”

Byleth's hand went to her belt where she kept her small dagger. Lorenz had never seen her actually use it before as she drew it, her hand shaking as she did.

“Byleth, don't be ridiculous.” He shouted, watching as she drew it up to her chest. “Don't.... _don't_! You can't!”

She held up his white rose to her body with her other hand and set it over her heart.

“I love you Lorenz.” She whispered before plunging the dagger into her body.

Lorenz screamed in a low, agonizing wail. The sound echoed throughout the chamber as Byleth fell to the ground, green blood oozing from her body.

“Just like that, she is defeated.” Thales and the mages laughed as Lorenz wrenched free of their grip and rushed to her side.

Surely... surely he could do _something_. He lifted her body up to him and instinctively his hands went to her heart, trying to stem the flow of blood.

“ _Byleth_!” He could hear Sylvain's voice and there was a rush of feet as the others from the Church and Alliance happened upon the room.

As the fighting continued, Linhardt ran over to them and immediately bent down to check Byleth.

“What happened?” He asked, as Lorenz pointed to the dagger protruding from Byleth's chest.

“I'll try what I can.” He cast spell after spell of healing as the room around them began to shake from the fighting.

“What is it?” Lorenz asked, upon seeing Linhardt's worried face.

“She... she's lost a lot of blood.” The healer said, as he went to cast again. “I can close the wound, but she still might not make it.”

Lorenz's mind was racing. “She needs blood... she needs...”

Suddenly he was grabbing at Linhardt's shoulders. “ _My blood_. They've been infusing me with blood that contained the Crest of Flames. Use that.”

Linhardt blinked at him.

Lorenz took Byleth's dagger and slashed himself across the arm. He winced in pain and pretty soon droplets of blood began to show on his arm.

“Use it Linhardt, _please_.”

“Uuuhhhh...” The man looked like he might faint. “Why.... does it always have to be blood...?” He moved his hands in a complicated manner and the familiar glow of a spell formed over him.

“Move over to Byleth.” Linhardt commanded and Lorenz did as he was asked.

He groaned in pain again as he felt as though something was pulling at his arm, and he closed his eyes shut as the sensation overwhelmed him and he felt on the verge of fainting.

 _I love you Byleth._ He silently pleaded as the spell worked its magic and all around them people were fighting and the entire room seemed like it would collapse.

“There.” Linhardt looked like he himself would pass out and Lorenz thanked him for his efforts.

When he looked down at Byleth she was breathing comfortably, and opened a sleepy eye to see him.

“I have... missed you.” He brought her hand to his lips, planting three small kisses upon it. “I don't know what I would do without your company.”

She smiled at him.

“I missed you too.” She replied. “Even if you do cause me a lot of trouble.”

He gave a strangled sort of laugh, which would have sounded much happier had he not been still on the verge of collapse, a strange mixture of exultation and exhaustion. As he brought her into his arms to hold her, the entire room shook. Unlike the last few times were it only felt like something shaking the room from side to side, this came from above.

“It's Thales!” Claude shouted. “He's bringing the entire place down on us!”

“Go.”

Lorenz looked up and saw Rhea standing before them. She bent down at quickly inspected Byleth.

“Take her and go to the surface.” The Archbishop continued and Lorenz nodded.

“I'll help you.” Sylvain came and picked up Byleth then began to walk out with her. Lorenz protested weakly against it, but Linhardt had to help him to his feet as he couldn't even stand on his own power.

He didn't even bother to pay attention to his surroundings, as the ceiling began to open up and more javelins of light flew towards the ground. Rhea walked past them silently then broke into a run and it was the last Lorenz saw of her as he followed Sylvain up the winding paths through the strange city, that would eventually lead them once again to the world of light.

 _It's all right_. A tiny voice in his head repeated as the entire city shook again. _She's safe. Your child is safe. It's going to be all right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is almost... almost a double chapter, I'm sorry for how long it is! While I was writing it at 11pm tonight I briefly wondered if I should just stop, split it into two and wait. But I didn't want to, I wanted to take this chapter through to its conclusion. The plot points here are something I had in my head for a very long time (That Lorenz would get captured, what Byleth ends up doing, etc.) I also have a lot of callbacks to earlier chapters, I wanted to have them in here as kind of a reminder of where we've been. Hopefully it works and I hope you enjoy the chapter! We're almost done the story now and it makes me both happy and sad.
> 
> **Also sorry if there's lots of mistakes, it's not beta-read, I wrote a lot of it really late at night when I could... but here we are. Any glaring mistakes please let me know I will fix!


	32. A final conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like he had returned to the ruins of Shambhala. He tried to turn and run, but felt he couldn't, his feet moving forward along a stream of blue light as if they weren't his own. He passed by what looked like stone sarcophagi stacked along the wall with blue lights on them.

It was dark and long into the night when he could feel her moving away from him. She more stirring really, as if she had taken a deep breath and the effort sent her a little further from his side. Regardless, as soon as he felt her shifting on the bed he grabbed her and brought her close to his body, holding her as if she might not be there anymore when he let go.

Lorenz had done this several times already as he had every night this week. Mostly she had slept right through it, or sometimes she would look at him with sleepy eyes and smile and reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere.

Part of him knew she was right, part of him was still scared of losing her and part of him didn't want her rolling off the bed.

He must have squeezed her a little too hard this time because he saw her yawn. The light from the moon shone in through the window and caught her brilliant, green eyes as they fluttered open and looked at him, blinking.

“I'm sorry I woke you.” Lorenz apologized in a soft whisper, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

She smiled at him and her hand came up to caress his face. “You first.”

He moved his head so that he could delicately kiss her palm and took in a slow, deliberate breath. “I don't know if I can.”

She surprised him by grabbing him and pulling him closely to her chest. He pressed up against her and even now, was still a little taken aback at how there was... nothing beating where her heart should be. He should be used to it by now, but it still managed to surprise him.

He thought back to the darkness she had pulled him from, almost at the cost of her own life. Coming back to that terrible moment made him shiver, and he felt her hold on to him more tightly.

“Byleth...” He murmured, closing his eyes and breathing in her comforting scent. “Back in Shambhala... your blood, it was green.”

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Does that... does that mean you're not human?” He knew she had merged her powers with that of the Goddess, but it seemed to have some unknown consequences as well.

“I don't know.”

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting her to say about it, and he felt a bit guilty, like he was putting her on the spot. He pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes.

“It doesn't matter.” He replied, leaning forward to kiss her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled back, perhaps a bit of relief showing on her face. “Now go back to sleep Lorenz.”

He definitely felt calmer as he went onto his side so he could hold her while she fell back asleep herself. The warmth of her body made it easier to drift back into slumber. As he was yawning and closing his eyes Byleth suddenly sat up in bed.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Something's been troubling me.” She admitted. “They were injecting you with blood that contained the Crest of Flames, correct?”

He shivered involuntarily again. “That's right. They kept saying how they were going to make me 'the new Flame Emperor', whatever that meant.”

Byleth bit her lip. “It _was_ blood that contained the Crest of Flames, it's how you saved my life.”

Lorenz nodded. He had felt even closer to Byleth after that had happened, and had been happy beyond belief when it had worked. Even now he wondered how much of it still ran through his veins.

“Where did they get the blood, Lorenz?” She wondered as she lay back down and he put his arm around her and drew her close again. “Where did it come from?”

“Who knows?” He was yawning again and could feel his eyes closing on their own. “They were a strange people, Byleth. It's best left forgotten.”

* * * *

When he finally went back to sleep he found himself in a state of half-sleep, half-waking were the room he was in melted away and he felt like he had returned to the ruins of Shambhala. He tried to turn and run, but felt he couldn't, his feet moving forward along a stream of blue light as if they weren't his own. He passed by what looked like stone sarcophagi stacked along the wall with blue lights on them.

He tried to turn his head away but his eyes remained fixed on something down the long, dark corridor ahead of him. As he passed by broken and ruined metal and stone, he found a large sarcophagus ahead of him covered in chains. There was a blinking blue light on the front that when Lorenz approached, immediately winked out and came back glowing red.

He wanted to run again, to turn away to do _something_ to get him away from the dread he suddenly felt, but his hands reached outwards, to try and open the strange case to see what was hiding within. He reached towards the chains...

-Suddenly two hands broke through the stone and grabbed his arms. Lorenz tried to scream, but his voice wasn't working.

* * * *

He sat up in bed, sweating and panicked. He couldn't remember much from the dream he just had, it was fading into a faint lingering memory – the glowing red light, the _fear_. So much fear.

He looked over to where Byleth would be sleeping beside him and panicked when she wasn't there. Then he heard someone pulling back the drapes on the window and when the light begin to pour in he realized it must be later than he thought.

Byleth was already dressed and looking out the window, a faraway look on her face.

_What had he been dreaming of? Why was he so anxious?_ Already his memory of what he had seen was gone and he composed himself and got himself out of bed, throwing on a shirt and buttoning it up. He would dress properly later.

“What is it, my love?” He asked, walking over to Byleth and peered outside. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

“Well we've been back a week and... if you were feeling up to it, I thought we could go to the monastery and visit Rhea.” Byleth said, looking thoughtfully out into the yard below. “After our talk last night I realized I really want to see her again.”

“All right.” Lorenz gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “We can leave after breakfast.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a large smile and it warmed him to his core. He wondered if she knew how much it delighted him to make her happy.

* * * *

Ferdinand and Vera had also wanted to come along to the monastery so they all drove there in the same carriage, the very one that had once picked up Lorenz and Byleth from Garreg Mach and brought them to the Gloucester estate.

Lorenz watched in amusement as Ferdinand and Vera spoke to each other for the near entirety of the ride. Their conversation quickly turned to Lorenz and Byleth's wedding, and both of them had a lot of ideas about how that wedding should go. He might have gotten angry had their loud speaking woken Byleth, who after a few hours had laid her head against his shoulder and dozed off.

He gently prodded her awake once they arrived at the monastery. It was late but they would still be able to get food from the kitchens if they hurried. Ferdinand announced he would get food for everyone and that he would bring it to Byleth's room. Lorenz made a half-hearted excuse about how Byleth would need her rest and left Vera and Ferdinand to eat by themselves.

“I'm fine.” Byleth replied. “I would've eaten with Ferdinand and your sister.”

“I know.” Lorenz smiled as they walked to her room. “I thought it might be nice for the two of them to share a meal by themselves.”

“I see.” Byleth gave him a sly look. “So what are we going to do for dinner then?”

“Hmmmmmm.” Lorenz looked thoughtful. “I'll get us something.”

* * * *

After a makeshift dinner of things Lorenz scrounged up from the kitchens, they reclined on Byleth's bed and reminisced about the days at the Academy.

“I know I always gave you something of a headache.” Lorenz admitted, feeling embarrassed. “You do not know how much I tortured myself over thoughts of you.”

“It's nostalgic to think about.” Byleth gave a small laugh. “I will admit I had conflicting thoughts as well.”

“Conflicting!?” Lorenz sat up, looking worried. “What do you mean by that?”

Byleth laughed harder seeing that look upon his face. “Only in the very beginning.” She patted his arm. “Surely you must have known how I felt?”

“I... that is to say...” He wracked his brain to try to bring up solid memories of that time.

Suddenly a heavy gust of wind rattled the windows and then moments later they could hear the rain pelting the window in heavy drops.

“Verdant rains soothe...” He muttered and Byleth giggled.

“Will you recite the rest for me, please?” She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he flipped her over onto her back.

“I have other poems you know.” He murmured as he bent down to lightly kiss her neck, enjoying her small sighs at his motions.

“I know.” She replied, drawing him closer. “I like this one the best. _Please_?”

“All right.” He smiled and began to say the words as he gently peppered her with kisses, caressing her face and running his fingers through her hair. He finished by kissing her on the mouth, and could feel her lips press firmly against his.

_The fighting is over_. He told himself as her hands went to his neck to loosen the buttons on his shirt. He sighed happily as he felt her hands begin to roam across his shoulders and chest.

_It's all over now. The people of Shambhala are gone and the Empire is gone._

All that was left now was to figure out Fodlan's future. Claude had some radical ideas about opening up the borders, but Lorenz had never considered how cut off they were from the rest of the world.

_Anything is possible, and I will have Byleth at my side for all of it._ He slid a hand under her shirt and she looked at him love in her eyes and began to move her hands downwards on his body. His kisses were becoming more desperate and urgent now and he closed his eyes and gasped at all the wonderful sensations.

They would figure out this blossoming new world together.

* * * *

“Let's get Rhea some flowers before we see her.” Byleth took him by the hand and led him into the greenhouse. He smiled, thinking of the first time she had taken him by the hand and led him there.

“Look, they're planted more roses since we've been gone.” Byleth walked over to a red rose bush excitedly. “Should we get Rhea red or white roses?”

“Why not both?” Lorenz smiled. “It seems fitting somehow.”

After Byleth cut some of the red ones, they walked over to their familiar white blooms.

“Our rose bush.” Lorenz glided his fingers along the petals of a trembling flower and smiled. “I cannot believe it has managed to survive through everything.”

“We've taken good care of it.” Byleth smiled and cut some roses for it and placed them in her bouquet. “Do you remember the first time I brought you here?”

“How could I forget?” Lorenz let go of the rose and drew her close to him instead. He then bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, making sure not to press into the flowers.

She made a soft, moaning noise and brought his face closer. He hesitated, realizing that anyone could walk in through the greenhouse doors, but it was a passing thought as her lips were on his neck now, her free hand moving down his throat. He melted at her touch, and everything else was lost to him as he focused on her.

He brought her lips back to him. He was brought back to their night together prior and he wanted more, his hands wandering down the sides of her body. Perhaps it would be better if they were to depart the greenhouse and head back to one of their rooms and...

There was a loud cough beside them. Lorenz pulled away from Byleth immediately, feeling out of breath and horrified at the intrusion.

Claude waved. “Hey Lorenz.”

Lorenz felt himself turn a darker shade of red than any of the flowers around him. “ _Claude_.”

Byleth looked a little embarrassed herself as her cheeks turned pink. “What is it?”

“I wouldn't... um... _bother_ either of you unless it was something really urgent.” Claude answered, an uncharacteristically worried look on his face.

“What's wrong?” Lorenz asked, his face still burning and a growing dread welling up inside him. Why did he think of a glowing red light just now?

“Someone is marching towards Garreg Mach.” Claude answered, looking serious. “And he... he's flying the banner of the Crest of Flames.”

“He's _what_!?” Lorenz almost laughed at the absurdity. “How is that even possible? Where did this army come from?”

Claude's look turned even graver. “They came out of the ruins of Shambhala. They've already overrun General Holst and he's badly injured, Hilda's been up in arms over it.”

“Out of... the ruins?” Lorenz grabbed Byleth's arm instinctively, his mind wandering back to the strange, dark corridors and that horrible dark and sterile room with...

“-Lorenz?” Byleth was looking up at him and he hadn't realized that he was squeezing her. He let go, then turned his attention back to Claude.

“How fast are they moving?”

“Fast enough. They're moving in a very specific way- right towards Garreg Mach. Everything in their path is getting destroyed.” Claude motioned for the two of them to follow. “We need to have a meeting, right now.”

“Yes, of course.” Lorenz motioned for Claude and Byleth to exit ahead of himself.

On the way out Claude looked down at the bouquet of red and white roses in Byleth's hand. “That's very pretty.” He commented.

“Thanks. They're for Rhea.” Byleth replied.

“I'm sure she'll like them.” Claude looked around and picked out a yellow tiger lily and plopped it right in the centre.

Lorenz frowned and immediately plucked it out. Claude shrugged and they continued on their way back to the monastery.

* * * *

Later that evening, Lorenz had understood why he had felt so much dread about the incoming army. He had taken a walk by himself around the monastery grounds to try and make sense of it and inevitably wound up wandering up and down the large, stone bridge. Byleth had found him some time later, and he was glad for it.

“What's wrong, Lorenz?” Byleth asked.

“I know it didn't come as much of a shock to you, since you had heard it all before but...” Lorenz shook his head. “....Nemesis... a bandit king that stole the bones of the Goddess.”

“Yes. He plundered Sothis' body and the people of Shambhala turned her bones into the Sword of the Creator. Her heart became a Crest stone. Then he used that sword to kill Rhea's people.”

Byleth had always spoken Sothis' name freely, but Lorenz who grew up in the church of Seiros was still unaccustomed to such things and continued to find it shocking to hear the Goddess named.

“Why are there... so many lies?” He shook his head in disbelief. “Why do they refer to Nemesis as the King of Liberation? Is that merely something Thales and his ilk pushed on the people?”

“Who knows?” Byleth sighed and put a comforting hand over his. “Even the church of Seiros, hiding who Rhea, Flayn and Seteth are...”

“It is all...” Lorenz searched for the right words. “...Overwhelming. I cannot believe how composed Claude was through the meeting. For all his carefree words and light-hearted attitude, I believe he is the best to lead us into this final conflict.”

Byleth patted him on the hand. “You will do wonderfully as well.”

“You know I want to talk you out of joining us tomorrow.” He murmured.

“You also know I would never agree to that.” She replied, squeezing his hand. “I need to be there to protect you.”

_I need to be there to turn back time should something terrible happen_. She meant and he didn't dispute it.

Lorenz moved his hand down to her stomach. She would be a couple months pregnant by now but still hadn't begun to show it. He promised himself whatever happened tomorrow Byleth and his future child _had_ to survive.

* * * *

“How about it Lorenz?” Sylvain said, readying his lance. “All of us here now, fighting together for the future of Fodlan. Right out of one of those stories you're so desperate to have written about you.”

“If you're lucky perhaps you'll be mentioned in a footnote.” Lorenz answered, glancing at him smugly. “Why your greatest accomplishment to date was defeating me in battle.” He coughed. “Even though I was distracted.”

Sylvain snorted in reply then burst out laughing. “I'm going to start calling myself the hero of Myrrdin then. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?”

Lorenz looked at the Lance of Ruin in Sylvain's hands and couldn't help but see all of the bones attached together, the glowing Crest Stone of Gautier radiating within.

“Do you feel... wrong about using the Heroes' Relics?” He asked, bringing out Thyrsus. He closed his eyes and could feel it pulsing through him. “Now that you know what you do about them?”

“I don't know.” Sylvain replied, looking at the weapon. “We need them right now so it can't be helped. Perhaps by slaying Nemesis once and for all we can help put their souls to rest.”

“Souls?” Lorenz looked at the staff curiously. He closed his eyes and could feel the weapon vibrating in his hands.

_Work with me today and we'll avenge you and your fallen comrades._ He silently promised. He had no idea if Thyrsus agreed with him or if it even had any sort of awareness, but he felt acknowledging it was the right thing to do.

Byleth sat behind him atop Gossamer, the Sword of the Creator in her hand. Lorenz could swear he could feel the heat from the weapon, something he had never noticed before.

All around him, the remaining troops from the Kingdom, Alliance, Church of Seiros and Empire stood, arms at the ready, preparing to face the incoming enemy. Ferdinand rode up on the other side of him, Vera on the back of his horse, bow at the ready.

He could hear Sylvain take in a deep breath as his horse pawed at the earth nervously.

“Don't expect me to put myself in danger for you.” The red-haired man said. “Because I won't.”

“I'll remember that.” Lorenz smiled, and Sylvain smiled back.

Claude flew over on his wyvern, followed by the Almyrans flying atop their own. Over the horizon, Nemesis' army approached. The banners of the Crest of flames poked out over the hills.

The final battle was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to make this part also have the fight against Nemesis but after last chapter being kind of intense, I thought we should wind down a bit with some softness and a build up the final part. We're coming to the end now and part of me is happy and part of me is sad because I've been working on this for a long time. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading through the whole thing, you help me get the motivation to push away to the conclusion!


	33. For the future of Fodlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle!

Lorenz reached over his shoulder and touched Byleth's hand. He knew she was there behind him- he could feel her weight on Gossamer as they rode, could hear her breathing, but he needed to _feel_ her right now. She truly gave him strength.

As they rode towards the incoming soldiers of Nemesis' army, Claude flew back overhead, shouting warnings down at everyone below.

“Don't go in the swamp!” He called out, as he turned his mount around in the air and took off in another direction. “Nemesis is on the other side – go around!”

“Swamp?” Lorenz heard Byleth say aloud as they noticed it then – a thick, ugly looking mass of putrid water surrounded by mist. He was hit by a feeling of revulsion and dread once they were clearly in sight of it.

“It's... _crawling_ with dark magic.” Lorenz shook his head to get himself orientated. “If I could hazard a guess I would say the water is poisonous.”

“Let's follow what Claude said then and go around it.” Byleth agreed.

Lorenz turned his horse and they made to move around it, but Byleth held his arm. “Look... those _soldiers_ , they're moving right through it.”

So they were. As shadowy as the depths from which they crossed, men and women in wispy armour moved through the water as if it wasn't even there. Lorenz looked over to the side where he could see Alliance soldiers fighting with them. He managed to parry a blow but it knocked him backwards into the murky liquid. He attempted to scream but the water pulled him down to the depths and he was just... gone.

“I recognize some of these soldiers from Shambhala.” Byleth shivered behind him. “The others however... the ones wearing the Crest of Flames... they look like ghosts.”

“How do we defeat ghosts?” Lorenz wondered aloud.

“The same way we've defeated everything else.” He could hear Byleth's sword unwinding and clink softly on the ground. “Together.”

She jumped off Gossamer's back and swung her sword at the nearest soldier. Lorenz could feel Thyrsus pulsing on his back as he moved his hands in an intricate pattern and fire erupted from them.

* * * *

“Have you noticed something... odd about these soldiers?” Sylvain asked as Felix ran his sword through someone that looked a lot like him. “Like... Nemesis' 10 generals... you don't think...?”

“What are you babbling about?” Felix answered angrily as he ran up behind Sylvain to cut down another soldier. “And pay attention! I won't always be here to save you.”

Sylvain readied the Lance of Ruin and pushed through a crowd atop his horse. “They can't be the ten elites can they? Look over there! Doesn't that look like another Lance of Ruin? Doesn't that man have red hair?”

“Does it matter?” Felix muttered, dodging an incoming arrow. “Stop wasting time and concentrate!”

“Hmmm.” Sylvain seemed oblivious to his friends words. “How is any of this possible?”

“ _Focus_!” Felix shouted as a soldier came leaping towards Sylvain.

Sylvain pulled up his lance but the soldier's sword was smaller and he brought it down quicker and then-

-A well-timed fire spell knocked the soldier away enough for Sylvain's lance to connected with his armour and slide through it as if it wasn't there. The man fell in a bloodied heap.

“Thanks for that.” Sylvain turned to wave at Lorenz.

Lorenz nodded and rode his horse over to where Byleth was fighting.

“Come on.” Sylvain motioned for Felix to follow. “They're following a path through the swamp. Let's go after them.”

* * * *

A dark mist enshrouded them as they went deeper into the swamp. As Lorenz and Byleth moved through it, careful not to touch the water lest they be pulled under by it, they could see shadows moving around them.

“We need to be careful.” Byleth mentioned, looking up at Lorenz from where she was on the ground. “The swamp is everywhere. I'll go ahead to make sure Gossamer doesn't step in it.”

“Thanks for that.” Lorenz moved his horse ahead slowly. They could hear the cries of battle around them but they were muffled from the mist. It reminded Lorenz heavily of when they battled Lonato, all those years ago.

Byleth brought up her hand suddenly and Lorenz tugged at the reins for Gossamer to stop. A lone figure was coming out of the mist at them, holding what looked like...

“...Thyrsus!?” Lorenz reached behind him and felt his Heroes' Relic secured to his back. How in Fodlan did someone else have a copy of his relic?

The man wore white robes and a hat of white and black, like something an older clergyman would wear. It seemed... strange... as though almost familiar. When the figure got close enough to them Lorenz gasped. He could swear the man was wearing his father's face from when he was younger. The face Lorenz remembered as a boy.

“How is this possible?” He muttered, as Gossamer began to toss his head nervously. They started to back up as the man stepped closer.

“Stop!” Byleth put a reassuring hand on Gossamer and the horse whinnied softly. “You're going into the swamp.”

Lorenz stopped his horse and gave him a quick pat. The warhorse had been his friend for a very long time and he could feel that if Lorenz was acting calm then he should be calm too. He wondered if Byleth had already seen them fall in.

“Who are you?” Lorenz called out to the stranger approaching, though a part of him already knew the answer.

The man looked up at Lorenz and smiled. “I am called Gloucester, one of the ten elites and general of Nemesis.”

Lorenz steeled himself. “I am-”

Gloucester waved him off. “-I know who you are. I could _feel_ you on the battlefield so I came to take a look for myself.”

Lorenz's blood turned to ice and he froze. Byleth came to stand in front of him, her sword out protectively.

“How disappointing.” Gloucester shook his head in dismay. “To think _this_ is what would become of my line.”

Lorenz clenched the reins tightly while a thousand things to say and do stormed into his head but died before they could reach his mouth.

“ _You_.” Gloucester turned next to Byleth. “You're one of _them_ , aren't you? The false Gods Nemesis warned us against, just like Seiros.”

He gave a smug grin. “Did you know we killed your kind for power? Not all of the elites know of course. If they did they might get angry, but Nemesis confided in me.”

He moved towards her. “What kind of power do you think I could receive from killing you?”

Lorenz finally found his voice. “You will not _touch_ her.” He hissed.

“Oh?” The man smiled. “You fight _with_ her? What an interesting new world this is. I look forward to re-establishing myself and my line after I kill both of you.”

Byleth lunged at him, the Sword of the Creator whirling around her body as she struck out with it. Energy gathered around Gloucester's body and the other Thyrsus began to glow with a shadowy gleam.

“Byleth!” Lorenz pushed Gossamer forwards to knock the man off balance while he was casting the spell. He could feel his own Thyrsus at his back and a torrent of magic flew from his hands.

Gloucester didn't even blink. He moved his free hand and Lorenz's spell dissolved like it wasn't even there. His own magic went off next, driving Byleth backwards as her sword bounced harmlessly off him.

Byleth stopped inches from the edge of water. She pivoted and came back at him and Lorenz continued to try his magic. Gloucester turned to him and once again waved away his spell, again and again.

“Worthless, worthless.” Gloucester dodged another of Byleth's attacks and pushed her away with his magic. Then he turned back to Lorenz. “I'll make sure the _new_ Gloucester line isn't full of weaklings like you.”

Gossamer whinnied as the earth beneath them began to shake and everything around them went white. Lorenz couldn't see but he felt himself being thrown in the air on top his horse and the two of them went flying backwards. He could hear Byleth screaming out his name.

He next felt the cold shock of the water as he and Gossamer hit it with a crash. He gasped and frantically tried to get to the edge of it. He could hear his horse making a horrible, strangled sound as the water began to pull him down. The pain of it struck Lorenz right in his heart, and he would have succumbed to the darkness himself but he heard his name and something was flung at him and he reached out for it.

“Lorenz, grab on!” Sylvain was standing at the edge of the water holding out the blunt side of his lance.

Lorenz's hands wrapped around it as he could feel something underneath trying to pull him downwards.

“I... I can't... it's... pulling...”

“Yes you can!” Sylvain insisted, holding on with all his might, his muscles straining as he tried to fight the dark magic of the swamp to free Lorenz. “Help me out!” He then called to Felix behind him and both of began trying to haul him out of the water.

“I can't... do this, I'm too weak.” He felt as though all of his energy was being sapped from his body, most likely part of the magic of the swamp.

_Gloucester was right..._

“Don't give up!” Sylvain shouted at him. He and Felix were almost at the water's edge themselves. “You're not weak, you're strong!”

Behind the two of them, Lorenz could see Byleth fighting Gloucester by herself, and while she was getting close, the elite's magic was still holding her at bay. One well-timed spell sent her back and another cut her across her arm. She fell down in front of him.

“In fact,” Sylvain continued, “You're one of the strongest people I know.”

“ _The world is full of monsters Lorenz, but I promise you I will do my best to protect you from every one of them.”_

“ _And I you.”_

_Byleth!_ He began to try and pull himself up, fighting the magic weighing him down with renewed vigour.

“That's right!” He heard Sylvain call out as he thrashed and railed against it. “Keep going!”

With a final pull, Sylvain and Felix flung him back onto the land. He coughed and sputtered when he was finally back on dry earth, feeling utterly drained.

“Goddess Lorenz, you look awful.” Sylvain commented, sitting on the ground out of breath. “I think Claude said the water is poisonous.”

Lorenz staggered a little. Then he looked over to where Byleth was still fighting the elite. His head was racing as he felt himself growing weaker by the minute but he only had one thing on his mind.

He turned to Sylvain. “I need your help. I can't save Byleth on my own.”

Sylvain nodded. “Of course, lead the way.”

* * * *

He was harder to kill then he looked. On the surface, he just seemed an ordinary man that bore an uncanny resemblance to Lorenz's family. She would never tell him that though, he might be upset be it. Any time she tried to get close to him he would repel her with magic. She had never faced magic this strong before.

The last she had seen of Lorenz was seeing him and Gossamer flying backwards and it made her _angry_. She had turned back time several times but had unable to do anything about it. She didn't dare use it again, every time she forcefully grabbed the wheel of time and yanked it backwards it drained her a little more. She would know if he died... she was sure of it.

“You use _his_ sword...” Gloucester looked both impressed and confused. “ _How_?”

Byleth smiled and said nothing.

He looked even more confused. “You're carrying my blood as well... that shouldn't be possible?”

Again she smiled. A look of realization crossed the elite's face. Realization, then revulsion.

She felt the air around her crackle and charged forwards again, sure she could break through his magic this time. He raised his hands and the ground opened up around her and lightning rained down from the sky.

She felt the rocks smash against her body and she was knocked to the ground. When the barrage stopped she could see her arms covered in green blood, and her vision began to cloud over. She tried to pull at the hands of time again but the strain was too much.

“How _dare_ you.” Gloucester was yelling at her now. “How dare a creature such as you sneak your way into a line as important as mine. You taint the entire name of Gloucester!”

“You're wrong.” Lorenz replied, standing behind the man. “I also used to think I had to marry into a noble line to gain status and power for my family. That it was my duty. The only thing that mattered were Crests and the nobility. You know what I realized though?”

He clutched Thyrsus closely to him. “The idea that someone is better because of who they are and how they were born is a lie.” The heroes' relic began to glow brightly, brighter than Byleth had ever seen.

Lorenz raised it, and the very rocks that were used to attack Byleth flew around Gloucester's body, pinning his feet to the earth.

He looked over at Byleth sitting on the ground behind the elite and smiled warmly. “ _True_ worth comes from the merit of a person's soul.”

He then moved to the side. “ _Now,_ Sylvain!”

Sylvain stepped from out of the shadows and flung the Lance of Ruin as hard as he could. Lorenz used Thyrsus to guide it on a fast path straight towards Gloucester's heart.

The elite put up his hands to defend himself and the lance stayed just away from him, but it was a struggle. Beads of sweat appeared on Lorenz's forehead and his face turned red from the exertion but he refused to give up.

“This cannot be!” Gloucester grit his teeth as he tried to keep the lance at bay. “I am Gloucester, one of the ten elites! I'm a hero of Fodlan, the founder of your line and your _ancestor_!”

“I know.” With one final push, the lance slid through Gloucester's magic and impaled him straight through the chest.

“What an absolute disgrace.” Lorenz finished as the man's eyes went dark and he fell forwards, his body crumbling into dust and his own version of Thyrsus disappearing.

“Lorenz!” Byleth called out, getting to her feet and rushing over to him.

He looked at her and grinned sheepishly before falling over into her arms, his face incredibly pale.

“He's been in the swamp.” Sylvain explained as she immediately began to summon her own magic to try and save him.

“The swamp? How did he survive?” Byleth's eyes went wide. “I should have.... I should have been able to...”

Lorenz opened his eyes drowsily and smiled at her again. She breathed normally again as he looked at her, the colour returning to his face. She gave him a squeeze and he emitted a small, pitiful groan.

“We can't stay here.” Sylvain reminded them and he was right. “Nemesis and the other elites are still out there.”

Byleth grabbed Lorenz and held him close to her as a dark figure burst from the mist behind them, riddled with arrows. It turned its head to stare and Byleth and raised what appeared to be Claude's Failnought her way.

Another arrow pierced it's head and it slumped forward onto the ground and like Gloucester, began to turn into dust before its body even hit the ground.

“Did you know these are the ten elites?” Claude mentioned casually as he swooped down on his wyvern. “This day just keeps getting crazier.”

“Do you see Nemesis?” Byleth called out and Claude replied with a “Follow me!”.

“Can you stand?” She asked Lorenz then looked around as if searching for his horse. “Let's get you back on...”

Tears began to streak his face. “Gossamer is... gone, Byleth.”

He didn't need to say anymore. She helped him get back on his feet and he staggered forward a bit before regaining his stride.

“I'm sorry.” She gave him a large hug. “I'm so sorry.”

“Sylvain is right, we need to keep moving.” Felix answered gruffly. “We have to follow Claude.”

Suddenly the mist around them parted, then faded completely. The swamp around them began to fade too until the water was no more. A parched, dry dessert stood in its place.

“There he is.” Byleth whispered and Lorenz looked over to where she was pointing. She couldn't help but shiver slightly at his presence, his own version of the Sword of the Creator lying around him, corpses of their army dead at his feet, Ferdinand and Vera doing their best to keep him at bay.

“Come on.” Sylvain motioned for everyone to follow him in.

“Let's defeat him the way we've beaten everything else so far.” Byleth said.

Lorenz put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

“Together.” He said, as the Kingdom, Alliance, Church and Empire forces moved in.

* * * *

Lorenz once again stood alone on the bridge, staring out in the evening. It was a true effort to walk after everything they had faced yesterday, but he found he needed some time to clear his head and process everything that had happened these past couple months.

It wasn't long before Byleth found him again, running over to him and throwing her arms around him. She had been speaking with Rhea. He had come along in the beginning, but after a while felt like it was a conversation the two women deserved to have on their own.

“Are you all right?” He asked, when they finally broke apart.

“I think so.” Byleth looked like she had been crying and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Rhea... well, Flayn said she's going to sleep now. For how long none of us can say.”

“Going to sleep? You mean like when you slept for five years?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “She could be asleep for five years, or five hundred... none of us know.”

“I'm sorry.” It was all he could say as she clutched onto him like he was the only thing left to her in the world.

Byleth sniffed. “This should be a more happy occasion. The war is finally over. We... we have our whole lives ahead of us.”

She moved his hand to her stomach. He wondered when he would be able to feel the flutters of the baby.

“I told Rhea about our marriage and the baby. It might be absurd but I kind of wanted her blessing.

“We have some interesting times ahead.” Lorenz smiled. “All of us are tasked with remaking what Fodlan's future will look like. As we speak Claude is already drafting up his proposals for opening the borders.”

“Hey Lorenz.” The aforementioned was waving at the two of them from the other side of the bridge. “Hey Teach.”

“Hello Claude.” Lorenz gave the man a formal nod of the head. “Finished with your meeting already?”

“It wasn't very long.” Claude walked over to the both of them. “Basically what I told everyone yesterday, just on a larger scale.”

The leader of the Alliance looked out into the sky, admiring the way the setting sun shone down colours of red and gold on them and the bridge. He ran his hands across the stone and he suddenly frowned.

“I'm going to miss this place, you know?”

“You know you can return whenever you like.” Lorenz looked confused. “It's not as if the monastery is going anywhere.”

Claude gave a sad smile. “No, but I am. I'm returning to my homeland for a while and I don't know when I'll be back.”

“Homeland?” Lorenz gave him a sideways glance. “Whatever do you mean by that?”

Byleth gave a knowing smile. “Who's going to lead Fodlan while you're gone, Claude?”

“You are.” Claude smiled.

Lorenz and Byleth looked at each other.

“Both of you.” Claude elaborated. “You're going to oversee the new, united Fodlan. Together.”

Lorenz was in deep shock. “I... I don't know what to say.”

“This is what you always wanted, isn't it?” Claude smiled. “Now you get to rule a newborn Fodlan, just like you'll have one at home soon.” He chuckled at this. “I know you'll do great with both.”

He offered his hand to Lorenz. “Here's to a new Fodlan.”

Lorenz reached out his own and shook it. “Good luck in your homeland, Claude.”

“Thanks!” Claude next shook Byleth's hand. “I'm really going to miss you, Teach. You take care of yourself and this guy, all right?”

She nodded and smiled. “We'll miss you too, Claude.”

“Now that that's settled.” The man closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “I guess I'll be off then.”

As he began to walk away from them Byleth raised her hand. “Wait, Claude! Are you going to be able to attend our wedding?”

Claude stopped and turned to look at them. “I wouldn't miss it for the world, Teach!” He said, winking.

Once he was out of earshot Byleth turned to Lorenz. “I think that was the nicest you've ever been to him. I'm impressed.”

Lorenz shrugged. “Well the man did just hand us the entire continent of Fodlan. I felt politeness was in order.”

“Come on.” Byleth tugged at his hand. “Let's go tell Ferdinand and Vera.”

Lorenz smiled. “I am looking forward to hearing the latest plans for our wedding from them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be maybe one more chapter after this and in a way it makes me sad that this is ending but also happy because I'm proud that I wrote it. Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with it after all this time. Your comments and kudos fuelled me to keep writing and to try my best.
> 
> Thank you all again!


	34. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it strange that I find myself nervous?” He asked, a strange sensation growing in his stomach.
> 
> Ferdinand ushered him out of his room and across the hall. “I wouldn't say it is strange to be nervous,” his friend started, as they moved down the hallway, “After all, a wedding is a large endeavour, it is a time when we take the next step in our lives and move forwards with our responsibilities.”

It was a warm day for the month of the Horsebow Moon. The air blew through the trees that were doing their best to cling to the final remnants of summer, though their leaves were already changing colour and beginning to fall. The weather could be fickle this time of year, where the day could start off hot but end in rain and cold.

Lorenz hoped that today would be the former and stay pleasant and sunny as he stood in his old room at Garreg Mach, staring at himself in the mirror. Not a hair was out of place, his eyebrows were neatly trimmed and his face was smooth. He bent over to collect his coat and his shirt slipped slightly, revealing a slight scar across his shoulder. He stared at it in the mirror, recalling the time when he was captured in Shambhala. He shuddered.

_It's over now._ He told himself. _Over for good. Byleth saved me._

He fixed his shirt and tied the front with a scarf. Next he put on his long, lavender jacket and made sure there were no wrinkles on the fabric. Finally, he reached over and plucked a white rose from its vase on his dresser. Careful not to prick himself on the thorns, he cut it just below the blossom and affixed it to the front of his coat.

He stood back to fully admire himself. Perfect.

_Ready for the world_.

The door to his room opened a crack and Ferdinand stumbled inside.

“Lorenz! Are you almost finished? The ceremony is just about the begin.” Ferdinand himself looked immaculate in a black and red coat to symbolize the colours of the empire. “You wouldn't wish to keep Byleth waiting?”

One final pass at the mirror and Lorenz knew he was set to go. “Is it strange that I find myself nervous?” He asked, a strange sensation growing in his stomach.

Ferdinand ushered him out of his room and across the hall. “I wouldn't say it is strange to be nervous,” his friend started, as they moved down the hallway, “After all, a wedding is a large endeavour, it is a time when we take the next step in our lives and move forwards with our responsibilities.”

“Responsibilities, yes.” Lorenz barely heard him as they made their way closer to the cathedral, his anxiety growing. “Everything needs to be _perfect_ today Ferdinand. Perfect for Byleth. Have you seen her yet?”

“Of course not!” Ferdinand sounded outraged. “That would be improper.”

“I have never seen her wedding gown. I wonder what it looks like.” Lorenz bit his lower lip as he stopped at the doors to the cathedral, the sounds of music wafting through.

“Your sisters are with her, all will be well.” His friend reassured him. “Now let me just take a look inside to see if they're ready for us.”

* * * *

“It should almost be time to go.” Vera checked the large clock on the wall that hung in Byleth's old room. “Ferdinand was supposed to come and get us but I bet he's forgotten.”

Byleth chuckled. “It will be all right. As long as at the end of the day I end up marrying your brother, everything will be well.”

“That's a fantastic attitude.” Vera grinned. “I'm sure Lorenz is a right mess.”

“Byleth, your flowers!” Lorenz's younger sister Lilli came over to hold up a wilting rose. “This one's broken.”

“I'll fix it.” Vera took a pin out of her hair expertly and pinned the flower to another, holding it up. “There, good as new.”

“To be honest, the wedding didn't worry me much. I'm more concerned with afterwards and...” Byleth patted her stomach.

“Oh.” Vera smiled. “I would say don't worry about it today, but if it would help I think you will make a fantastic mother.”

“Thanks.” Byleth's cheeks turned pinked. “I've just... I never had a mother of my own. I'm not really sure how we're supposed to act.”

“Don't worry there will be lots of help.” Vera chuckled and Lilli giggled. “Our mother is quite taken with you, I'm sure she will assist you quite often. You'll get the hang of it.”

Byleth wasn't so sure, but she nodded all the same. Vera was right though, one thing at a time. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the person staring back at her. Her hair was put up, with a few choice light green strands dangling around her ears. Her white dress had a purple and gold accent around the edges, to symbolize House Gloucester and the Alliance. It clung to her nicely, and Vera had adorned her in jewellery and put on her makeup. She wondered what Lorenz looked like.

Suddenly there was a panicked knock on the door and Ferdinand poked his head inside, trying his best not to look at Byleth.

“Ferdinand!” Vera exclaimed. “You're late!”

“I am so sorry!” The man replied. “I almost forgot, they are ready for us now, you must come and line up. When given the signal, you will walk in.”

He closed the door and the girls sighed and shook their heads in dismay.

“He forgot.” Lilli sighed.

Byeth looked slyly at Vera. “So when is _your_ wedding?”

The woman gave a grin. “I believe he is waiting for yours to happen then he will propose, I am sure of it. Lorenz promised me he wouldn't let him keep me waiting.”

Then Vera frowned, looking off into the distance. “I railed my whole life against being married off to a noble of the Empire and look at me now.”

Byleth smiled knowingly. “I think it might be a bit different when you are allowed to choose that for yourself?”

Vera nodded. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Lilli motioned for them to the door. “You heard Ferdinand, you're all going to be late!”

* * * *

Lorenz stood at the front of the cathedral upon the raised dais, trying his best not to stare out at the crowd in front of him. It would only make him even more nervous than he already was. To the left of him stood Seteth, who had agreed to officiate the wedding and to the right stood Ferdinand, looking just as nervous as he felt. His younger brother stood to the right of Ferdinand and yawned. On Seteth's other side stood his two sisters. It would be almost time now...

...His eyes began to wander to the guests sitting in the pews and he spotted Sylvain, trying to start up a conversation with Dorothea beside him who didn't seem to be the least bit interested, but was giving him sideways glances when he wasn't paying attention. Felix was on the other side of him looking bored. A few rows down Claude sat, deep in conversation with some dignitaries of the Alliance.

His parents were on the other side of the aisle, his mother looking proud and on the verge of tears. His father was trying his best to look unaffected and uninterested, but when his mother turned to him to say something, he smiled and nodded.

The music stopped and Lorenz took in a deep breath. It started up again, playing a different tune and the doors to the cathedral swung open as Lorenz took his first look at his new wife.

“Beautiful...” He whispered upon seeing her coming down the aisle in her lovely white dress, holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

She was absolutely astounding. He quickly glanced at the crowd and noticed that all of their eyes were turned to Byleth as she slowly made her way towards him down the aisle. He realized once he started smiling he couldn't stop.

He barely heard Seteth begin to speak as Byleth came to stand on the opposite side of him and turned to face him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He heard Seteth coughing and realized it was time to make their vows together.

He took her lovely hand and spoke the words they had practised so many times before, then slipped his ring onto her finger. His ring, the same one he had bought five years ago and had held on to ever since.

In turn she spoke her words and slipped her ring onto his finger. She had offered to buy him another one for the ceremony but he wouldn't have it. For him, her ring was the most precious thing he owned.

More words were said, especially about unity in Fodlan. Their wedding wasn't simply a wedding, it also served as a double coronation for the both of them. He saw Byleth was a little nervous at this part, but he squeezed her hand.

“I now give you, the people of Fodlan, your new leaders.” Seteth raised his hands. “Byleth and Lorenz Gloucester.”

_Byleth Gloucester_. Lorenz smiled. It had a nice ring to it.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and many people stood up to clap. He saw Claude clapping from the back and couldn't help but feel a twinge of smug satisfaction. Byleth squeezed his hand back.

* * * *

Lorenz had picked out the food himself, knowing they were Byleth's favourite dishes. She always ate everything in front of her, whether she loved it or not, but today she was barely eating anything.

“What is wrong?” Lorenz whispered to her as they sat at the head of the table for their wedding dinner. “Are you not hungry, my dear?”

“No.” Byleth looked at the food longingly. “It smells so good though.” She took a few tentative bites. “It's strange, I've been looking so forward to it but now that I'm here I don't feel like eating.”

“These events can be a bit much if you are unaccustomed to it.” He smiled reassuringly. “You're doing great though.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that we're finally married.” She ran her finger over the bright, green jewel inlaid of her ring. “Married _and_ newly crowned leaders of a United Fodlan.”

Lorenz opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone walking up to their table.

“The delegation from Almyra is here to offer their congratulations, my Lord and Lady.”

“Oh.” Lorenz looked surprised. “All right, we will see them.”

Byleth giggled beside him and he wondered why. Soon enough, a group of Almyrans dressed in their nation's finest approached the table. They bowed.

“We are looking forward to a new era of peace between our nations.” One of them said. “Our King has come all the way here today to offer his congratulations on your wedding and new positions.”

“That is _very_ generous.” Byleth said, almost sounding sarcastic. “May we also extend our congratulations to his newly-crowned majesty?”

“Of course.” The delegation parted ways to reveal their new king.

Lorenz's eyes widened in shock and horror at the man who stood before them, now dressed as royalty of Almyra.

“Hey Lorenz.” Claude said, waving.

Lorenz put his hand to his head and sighed.

“ _Claude._ ”

* * * *

As the evening wore on, Byleth began to feel tired. She suddenly felt crowded by all the dignitaries and important members of the church that never seemed to want to leave her and Lorenz alone. Her new husband seemed right in his element – lending an ear to anyone who approached, no matter where they were from. She admired him for it, they would need his skills in diplomacy in the rebuilding of Fodlan.

When no one was looking, she slipped out of the monastery and made her way across the grounds. She wasn't upset by any means but she was getting tired of all the people, and Lorenz was busy and she thought a few moments to herself would do her some good.

The night was thankfully still warm as she wandered through the courtyard still in her wedding dress, wondering how much longer it would be until she could take it off and slip back into something more comfortable.

“Hey Byleth.”

She turned to see Sylvain standing a few paces away from her. He didn't approach any further until she motioned for him to come to her side.

“Should you really be out here alone like this?” He asked, as he started to walk beside her. “I mean, you _are_ the Queen of Fodlan.”

“I don't know if 'Queen' is the right word.” Byleth said, absent-mindedly.

“In any case, you need to be careful.” Sylvain continued. “Who knows what could be lurking in the shadows? You're going to need to get used to being a walking target.”

She sighed. “You're right. There is a lot I'm going to have to get used to.”

“I hope there are no regrets?”

She stopped and Sylvain stopped beside her. “What do you mean?” She asked.

He gave a sly grin. “You know, becoming a ruler of Fodlan.” His mouth opened into a full smile. “And _married._ ”

“No.” She said immediately. “I don't regret any of it.”

“Good, good.” Sylvain muttered. “I guess the only question I have then is what do you need of _me_?”

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked.

Sylvain gave another smile, though this time it was more genuine. Byleth didn't know if she had ever seen him smile like that before. He got down on one knee and took her hand. “I swore an oath to protect you as a knight, Byleth. An oath I am prepared to continue with, so long as you require me to do so.”

She blushed in spite of herself at his sincerity.

“Do you know what it is I require of you, Sylvain Jose Gautier?”

“What is it?” He lifted his head to look at her. “I'll do anything for you, Byleth.”

“I want you to live, Sylvain.” She answered.

“Pardon?”

She got down on one knee as well so she could look him in the eyes on the same level as he. “I want you to go back to the Kingdom and help rebuild it. You don't have to do it as Margrave Gautier, you are free to be whomever you wish.”

He took in a deep, shuddering breath and she thought she could see the faintest gleam of tears on his face. She raised her free hand and brushed his hair from his eyes. She then moved closer and planted a light kiss on his cheek. It felt wet and tasted a little bit salty.

Then she moved over to his ear and whispered. “Then I want you to come back to us. _We need you_.”

He sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hands. “O- of course, your Majesty. I am your knight now and forever.”

They stood up and continued walking in silence.

“Sylvain, can you do something for me right now?” Byleth asked.

“What do you need?” He asked.

“I wish to continue walking alone for a while. Would you go back and make sure my husband isn't panicking about where I am?”

“If he asks about it, where will you be?”

Byleth looked up into the night sky. “He'll know where to find me.”

Sylvain gave a quick bow and left. As on a night like this many years ago, something pulled her towards a familiar building.

* * * *

“Byleth?”

She heard the familiar voice call out to her as Lorenz strode up the steps of the Goddess tower to find her looking out into the night. “Here you are. Was the noise becoming a bit too much?”

“Maybe.” Byleth turned her head away from the window and towards him. “I think I just got a little overwhelmed.”

He walked up and gently took her hand in both of his. “I have never admitted this to anyone, but I am very much the same. After a while of excitement, I yearn for peace and quiet.”

Byleth thought about how happy he had looked during the entirety of the wedding ceremony. She thought being the centre of attention was just what he had wanted.

He caught her look and gave a shy smile. “You're not wrong to think that today was the culmination of everything I have ever wanted. Me, a leader of Fodlan, surrounded by crowds of those that look to us to make the future a better place.”

He brought her close. “Yet it is _you_ that makes me happy today, Byleth. The thought of spending the entirety of my life with you is the reason I cannot stop smiling.”

She leaned into his chest and took in a deep breath, relaxing from the fragrant scent of the rose that filled her nostrils, along with the familiar feel of his body and rhythmic sound of his heart. It felt comfortable and calming, as if she was always meant to be pressed close against it. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing as he looked out the window.

“Do you remember the last time we were here?” He asked wistfully. “You were the very image of loveliness, and I felt completely unworthy in your presence.”

She giggled. “Those were nostalgic times.”

“It is very much the same now.” He ran his hand across her face, caressing her cheek. “You are still a vision of beauty and I am still weak standing beside you.”

She took a step back to fully admire him. He was _so,_ so handsome. She had found him attractive back when they had first met, but now with his hair long and perfectly cut he was even more so. His long, purple coat was well fitted to his body and his lavender eyes stared directly into hers. _She_ was the one that felt weak.

“ _You're_ gorgeous.” She stated, and his cheeks flushed at her compliment. She remembered him as he once was, a tall and lanky young man trying desperately to mask the lonely, vulnerable parts of himself with an arrogant self-assuredness. Women had complained about him to her.

Yet, she hadn't been able to stay away. There was something about him that kept her interested, as she had explored feelings she herself didn't quite understand. He had always just been himself around her, and it was that very self, his real self, that she had fallen in love with.

She took her hands and cupped his face, and drew him in for a long kiss. It had been so long since she had simply touched him in this way. They had always been so busy after the war ended, after they had defeated Nemesis, that she hadn't had a chance to really have him all to herself like this.

Lorenz must have felt the same way. He kissed her back deeply, nipping at her lips and prodding them with his tongue until she gave way and he let out a small sigh and began to explore her mouth in earnest.

“I love you, Byleth.” He whispered, as he broke away and moved his mouth to her neck, biting playfully at the necklace around it and moving her dress down her shoulder with one smooth motion of his hand.

She moaned softly as she felt his mouth move down her throat, biting and sucking at the tender spot where her neck ended and her shoulder began. She backed up until she felt the stone wall behind her, and closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her body and his hands running over the front of her dress.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured, sliding a hand between the cold stones and her back, and began to deftly tug at the strings holding her corset in place.

She hesitated, if only for a moment. They might be isolated up in the Goddess Tower but really, anyone could find them up here.

_Did it matter anymore?_

Lorenz felt her tense up and looked back at her to see if she was uncomfortable. She smiled and nodded for him to continue. She felt instant relief as the tight binding at her back gave way and her dress hung more loosely on her. She tugged at his coat, urging him to remove it. He found a loose outcrop of stone to hang it from, and then went back to his work, removing his gloves with an agonizing slowness that almost made her moan in anticipation.

“Do you remember our dance tonight?” He asked, lifting her dress to run his hands up her body and over her breasts.

“That was the first time we've danced in front of people.” Byleth nodded, sighing into his touch. The fact that she couldn't see where his hand was made it exciting for some reason, every movement of his fingers a surprise.

“I loved it.” He admitted, grinning and nuzzling into her neck.

“You loved showing off you mean.” Byleth giggled, and was answered with a gentle bite.

“Is it truly my fault that I have such a wonderful, beautiful dance partner and wife?” His fingers glided over her nipples, teasing them. “Did you see Claude's face?”

“I knew it.” Byleth looked at him with mock anger. “Always so jealous, Lorenz.”

She was rewarded with more direct touches as he squeezed her nipples.

“Old habits die hard, my love.” He muttered, hiking her dress up further and disappearing under it.

“Lorenz, what are you-?” The last words died in her throat as she moaned, feeling his fingers moving her undergarments down to her ankles and his tongue flick against her. She pressed back against the stone behind her and grabbed at it, not having anywhere else to put her hands. She longed to run them through his long, silky hair, to guide his face along her-

-She moaned again, as she felt his mouth press harder against her, his name escaping her lips a dozen times as he moved his tongue languidly across her folds, enjoying the way her body reacted to him, his hands caressing her thighs.

“Lorenz...” She whimpered.

“I shall never grow tired of that sound.” Lorenz breathed, and Byleth moved her hand to her mouth, trying her best not to be too loud, lest they draw attention from anyone wandering about the grounds. Just his breath on her at this moment was almost enough to make her lose herself, but when he returned to his work with renewed vigour she couldn't take it anymore.

She rocked her body against him and felt wave after wave of pleasure course through her as he gripped her legs, continuing to taste her as she shuddered against him.

When she finally could breathe properly again he resurfaced, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“That was...” She couldn't even find the words and just shook her head from side to side as words failed her and she felt out of breath.

“Shall we continue in my quarters?” Lorenz asked, resting his forehead against hers.

“Mine.” Byleth replied. “It's closer.”

* * * *

“Won't our guests be wondering where we are?” Byleth asked, as Lorenz peppered her neck with kisses, their discarded clothes sitting and hanging off various furniture in her room.

“I suspect we shall have to go back eventually.” Lorenz smiled, “There is no rush, the party shall continue for a while longer.”

Byleth sighed happily as now she could properly tangle her fingers in his hair as he kissed her breasts. She noticed the scars on his shoulder. She had attempted to heal them after they had returned to Gloucester territory from Shambhala but the cuts had been deep. She ran a hand over them and he shivered at her touch.

_My poor Lorenz_.

She wrapped her arms around him and brought him close to her body, revelling in his warmth. She loved the feeling of his hands running up and down her back. She wasn't free of scars herself, in fact she had earned many as a mercenary, but it wasn't the result of any horrible blood experiments.

He lay her back down on the bed.

“Are you ready, my love?” He asked and she nodded.

He entered her slowly at first, making every effort to make sure she was comfortable. As he began to move he bit his lip and shut his eyes.

“I... I don't know how long I can last tonight.” He admitted. “It feels like it's been such a long time.”

“It's all right.” Byleth brought her hand up and moved it across his cheek. “You've already done so much for me.”

His initial slow thrusts began to move more frantic as his breath came in ragged gasps and moans. She loved it, she loved seeing him like this. This was something _she_ would never grow tired of.

She gasped in turn as she felt her own blood rushing in her veins, as his cries grew more and more desperate until he released inside her, and she wrapped her legs around his middle to keep him there for as long as possible.

“I love you Byleth.” He was kissing her all over her body again, repeating her name over and over.

She giggled, letting him go and he lay down beside her. She moved over to him and rested her head against his chest.

“I love you too, Lorenz.” She raised her head to kiss him passionately. “Will you do something for me?”

“Anything.” He breathed.

“Will you recite your poem for me, one more time?” She asked, nipping at his earlobe.

“My... poem?” Lorenz's eyes turned to her. “Which one?”

“You know the one.” She smiled.

* * * *

Epilogue

It was the month of the Great Tree Moon, and Lorenz paced nervously outside the room in the Gloucester estate where Byleth was having their baby. It had been hours... more than hours, _days_ since she had gone inside and still neither Manuela nor anyone else had come out with any news.

Sylvain stood to the side of the door, spear in hand, always the ever vigilant guard and looked at Lorenz in amusement.

“She'll be fine, Lorenz.” He said.

“I know.”

“You should be in there with her.” Sylvain stated and Lorenz immediately shook his head.

“Oh no, I couldn't... it isn't really my place...”

“You're the _father_ , Lorenz.” Sylvain took him by the shoulders and opened the two great doors to the room. “Now get in there!”

Lorenz make a strangled sort of noise as Sylvain shoved him through. He saw Byleth, struggling in bed as his mother was at her side and Vera was helping to fetch water and more fresh towels.

“Oh Lorenz, wonderful!” Manuela said as he jumped from hearing his name and having his presence noticed. “You're just in time, come sit down beside her.”

He felt weak. “I don't really know if-”

“-Sit _down_ Lorenz!” Byleth ordered. “ _Now_!”

He sat down beside her immediately and for lack of anything else to do, held her hand. She squeezed it so hard he almost thought it would break.

“This is really painful.” She assured him.

“I'm sure it is.” He muttered.

“And exhausting.”

“No doubt.” He wasn't going to mention how tired he was from not sleeping himself, so he just nodded along.

“Finally, some progress!” Manuela checked between Byleth's legs. “Alright, let's try pushing again.”

“She's been pushing for almost four hours.” Vera leaned in and whispered.

Lorenz felt very weak indeed.

As Byleth grunted and squeezed his hand even harder, Manuela looked up from between the sheets and smiled. “It's coming! Keep going!”

“Steady now.” Vera reminded her. “Only when the contractions tell you to push.”

Byleth grunted again a short time later and Manuela began to nod excitedly. “Lorenz, you must come see this, the head is almost out!”

“No thank you.” Lorenz whimpered.

* * * *

Lorenz held his newborn son in his arms, swaddled in blankets. The child was long and lean, just as he was. Byleth had been so exhausted she had gone to sleep almost immediately after Manuela had declared the boy healthy and plopped him on her chest, while she had stitched her up. There had been tearing, as was normal, Manuela had assured them, and Byleth would be just fine.

“He looks just like you.” Sylvain commented, as he peered around Lorenz's shoulder to take a look at the baby.

“Look at all that purple hair.” Vera smiled.

“He's a Gloucester all right.” Lorenz agreed, as the baby's lavender eyes searched around the room.

Suddenly the door burst open and Ferdinand stepped in.

“Congratulations!” He called out as both Lorenz and Sylvain put a finger to their lips and motioned to Byleth sleeping soundly in the bed beside them.

Ferdinand looked sheepish and came to stand beside Vera.

“What a beautiful baby.” He said, waving his finger over him. “You and Byleth should be very proud.”

Lorenz smiled. “I am.” He looked over at where his wife slept. “I'm really proud of her.”

“Everyone is waiting for the news.” His orange-haired friend continued. “Shall I go tell them?”

The baby began to fuss slightly in Lorenz's arms.

“Let's wait a few hours.” Sylvain motioned for everyone to leave the room. “Let's let them rest.”

* * * *

“No one told me a baby would need to feed so often,” Byleth complained dozily as she fought to stay awake, the child finally back to sleep in her arms. “It's hard to get any sleep.”

Lorenz bent down and kissed her on the head. “My dear I don't think we shall ever sleep well again.”

She made a face. “I suppose when I slept for five years that was more than enough.”

Lorenz looked at his son and smiled. “Isn't he perfect Byleth? Everything is just perfect.”

“It won't always be so.” Byleth reminded him. “I've warned you about constantly demanding perfection in yourself.”

“I know.” Lorenz kissed her on the lips and got into bed with them.

_I might not always be perfect_. He thought, as he drew Byleth and his son close to him and let them sleep against him.

He closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber himself.

_But you are, Byleth. My perfect, beautiful rose_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it everyone, the story is over. I have such mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, I'm really happy to have brought this story to its conclusion. On the other I'm really going to miss writing it. I'm such a mess of emotions right now.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Any final thoughts and comments are most appreciated.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter if you'd like @sleepyfodlan. I'm always happy to meet and talk to new people!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go everyone, my second fic and a look at my favourite Lord of Roses :D  
> I forgot to mention when I first posted that thinkwriteexpress has read a few chapters of this already and helped with some proofing.
> 
> Twitter: @sleepyfodlan - come and say hi :D


End file.
